The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson
by M.T.Cullen
Summary: Edward, o pesadelo de qualquer professor, precisa entrar na linha ou será expulso. Será que um projeto de psicologia resolverá? Mesmo quando ele implica estar casado com Bella Swan, a garota nota A do colégio, a quem Edward não suporta? --Tradução--
1. Prólogo

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Prólogo -**_

* * *

"Entre, Cullen." Sr. Hudson disse, em uma voz entediada.

Ele estava se referindo ao garoto que estava ao lado de fora de sua sala. Na verdade, ele nem precisava mais esperar a batida na porta para saber que ele o esperava. E isso não tinha a ver com o fato de que havia uma janela na porta de sua sala.

A porta se abriu e um garoto extraordinariamente bonito, parecendo tão entediado quanto o Sr. Hudson parecia ser, entrou.

"Sr. Hudson." ele cumprimentou, enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente à mesa do homem careca.

Seus olhos, de uma cor verde surpreendente, pareciam tentar provocar o homem a sua frente. Um brilho atrevido passou por eles, enquanto ele punha os pés em cima da mesa, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Talvez até fosse, para ele.

"Pés para baixo, Edward!" Hudson exclamou.

"Sim, senhor." Edward respondeu ironicamente, tirando os pés da mesa.

Sr. Hudson rangeu os dentes, obviamente frustrado com a resposta sarcástica do garoto a sua frente.

Ele contou até dez mentalmente e então perguntou:

"Por que você está aqui dessa vez, Cullen?"

"Por falar a verdade," o garoto respondeu, inocentemente "e por jogar um tijolo na janela do carro da Sra. Connell. Mas ela estava pedindo aquilo."

Hudson franziu a ponta do nariz e ignorou a segunda declaração de Edward.

"Falar a verdade para quem?"

"Para aquela garota Swan." seu tom era amargo, e seu rosto perfeito se transformou em uma expressão tão ameaçadora que até um vampiro teria medo.

"Eu presumo que você está se referindo a Isabella Swan, certo?" ele disse, em um tom de repreensão e praticamente de adoração à mencionada. "Ela é uma aluna nota A e comportadíssima. Tem um futuro brilhante à sua frente, ao contrário de você. Em vez de dizer coisas desagradáveis a ela, você deveria seguir seu exemplo."

"Eu disse que contei a verdade para ela, não que eu falei coisas desagradáveis para ela." Edward sorriu para o diretor.

"Edward, você está na minha sala. Obviamente, para você, as duas coisas são mutuamente inclusivas, ou você não estaria aqui sentado agora!"

"Desculpe, senhor, mas eu não sei o que você quer dizer com 'mutuamente inclusivas'."

"Quer dizer o mesmo, Cullen!" Hudson gritou " Isso é exatamente o que eu quero dizer! Você tem um grande potencial, mas você o desperdiça e o utiliza para causar problemas. Eu já agüentei demais." ele bateu a mão na mesa "Eu não vou mais puni-lo porque eu sei que você sabe que o que fez foi errado, e porque sei que não vai funcionar. Edward, eu não posso tentar ensinar a alguém que não consegue aprender, assim como odeio desistir de um aluno. Considere isso seu último aviso."

"Último aviso antes do que?" Edward perguntou, desconfiado.

"Expulsão." Sr. Hudson respondeu.

Edward revirou os olhos, sem parecer intimidado, e levantou-se.

"Obrigado, Sr. H.; foi bom fazer negócios com você."

E então ele saiu do escritório.

"Eu já disse para você não me chamar de Sr. H.!" Sr. Hudson exclamou.

Ele rangeu os dentes novamente e fechou os olhos, começando a contar até dez mentalmente, e murmurou para si mesmo sobre 'cabelos brancos precoces', mesmo que ele não tivesse muito cabelo de tom diferente desse.

Mas antes que ele chegasse ao sete, foi interrompido:

"Ahm... Sr. Hudson?"

Ele abriu os olhos e viu um homem de quarenta e poucos anos com cabelos brancos em pé na sua frente.

"Sim, Sr. Marshall?" ele disse ao único professor de psicologia da Forks High School.

"Desculpe-me por isso, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com o Sr. Cullen, e eu acho que tenho uma solução para o seu problema." Sr. Marshall disse.

"Se você tem alguma punição que você acha que vai funcionar, então eu te dou permissão para tentar, e talvez você tenha a sorte de obter resultados positivos."

"Bom... é uma solução gradativa... e talvez demore um pouco de tempo... mas eu tenho quase certeza de que isso irá pô-lo na linha."

Sr. Hudson estreitou os olhos.

"Vamos ouvir a idéia, então."

"Eu tenho o Sr. Cullen e a Srta. Swan em minha aula de psicologia, e estava pensando em introduzir um novo projeto na turma deles."

"Qual é o projeto e como ele irá melhorar o comportamento do Sr. Cullen?"

"Bom... seria agrupar os alunos em pares, um garoto e uma garota... e eles teriam que fingir que são casados. Você sabe... morar juntos, usar anéis, passar o tempo juntos... tudo o que um casamento inclui... menos o aspecto físico."

Hudson interrompeu.

"E como isso vai mudar o comportamento do Cullen?"

"Eu ia chegar nessa parte... Eu posso pô-lo junto com Isabella Swan... ela pode ensiná-lo algumas coisas, eu tenho certeza. E... talvez tenha algumas coisas que ela possa aprender com ele também..."

"E você acha que isso vai... botá-lo na linha?" Sr. Hudson perguntou.

"Você nunca deve subestimar o poder do efeito psicológico que um exemplo humano pode ter. Eu acredito que isso poderá ajudá-lo a ver o mundo de forma diferente e perceber o que ele pode fazer usar sua cabeça para isso... O projeto também pode ser uma experiência incrível para toda a classe..."

Sr. Hudson suspirou de novo e pensou a respeito daquilo por alguns minutos. Ele rodou com sua cadeira e olhou fixamente para o cartaz na parede; um calendário, utilizado por ele desde que começou a trabalhar na Forks High School, no início do segundo semestre. Em todos os dias havia pelo menos uma anotação. E a maioria delas era sobre algum tipo de punição que Edward Cullen havia recebido.

"E quando esse projeto começaria e terminaria?"

"Começaria assim que retornássemos das férias de primavera, e duraria algumas semanas."

Sr. Hudson respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Muito bem. Você pode ir adiante com este projeto... e tentar influenciar Cullen com o espetacular poder da mente humana, mas eu pessoalmente não acho que isso causará um grande impacto. Tudo o que consigo imaginar é um Cullen irritado e um tijolo arremessado na _sua_ janela, resultando em expulsão. Eu dei-lhe o último aviso hoje...mais um pé fora da linha e..."

"Você não pode expulsá-lo durante o projeto! Isabella ficaria sem um parceiro e ela não passaria. Ela nunca ficou com uma nota abaixo de A... imagine como iria reagir..." Sr. Marshall disse.

Sr. Hudson estava visivelmente irritado.

"Bem, _você_ deve mantê-lo na linha então."

"Vou fazer o melhor que posso. Vale a pena tentar, não é?"

Apesar de Hudson não ficar convencido de que o projeto obteria tais resultados, resolveu concordar.

"Acho que sim. Mas ele não pode saber que está isento de ser expulso." ele fez uma pausa "Quando o projeto acabar, Cullen não estará mais protegido contra isso, e será expulso assim que ultrapassar os limites." Hudson disse, e fez sinal de que queria que Marshall saísse de sua sala.

"Sim, senhor. Muito obrigado, senhor ", disse Marshall grato.

Ele esboçava um enorme sorriso quando saiu da sala do diretor, ansioso para iniciar o projeto.

Ele, Stephen Marshall, provaria que não existem alunos não ensináveis, nem mesmo Edward Cullen. Afinal, você nunca pode subestimar o poder da mente humana... e a psicologia por trás dele...

* * *

**N/A:** Aqui estou eu começando uma nova fic (tradução)...! A original é "The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson" (em inglês), da Stephaniiie.

Todos nós sabemos que todo esse mundo pertence a Stephenie Meyer, mas a ideia da fic foi toda da Stephaniiie; os créditos são dela.

Só para avisar, esse é o único capítulo com narrador observador.

Espero que vocês gostem da fic, e que ela seja tão bem aceita quanto foi na versão original.

Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 1: Novo Período, Nova Amiga?

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 1: **__**Novo Período...Nova Amiga? -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Vamos, vamos!" eu exclamei para minha caminhonete enquanto eu dirigia para a escola.

Chegar atrasada no primeiro dia após as férias de primavera não era uma boa coisa, se eu pretendia manter meu recorde perfeito. Eu sabia que minhas notas excelentes e comparecimento impecável provavelmente eram os motivos da minha falta de popularidade. Eu não ligava muito que as pessoas dissessem coisas desagradáveis sobre mim, tanto nas minhas costas quanto diretamente para mim, mas era um pouco chato não ter ninguém para ficar comigo. Ou até mesmo só para conversar civilizadamente comigo.

Eu sabia que haveria uma aluna nova a partir de hoje, mas não tinha grandes esperanças sobre ela. Ela estava relacionada com Edward Cullen, isso já era suficiente.

Edward Cullen era o rebelde da escola, o garoto mau. Ele também era o homem mais sexy do mundo, aquele pelo qual as garotas fariam qualquer coisa... menos eu. Seus impressionantes olhos verdes, cabelo bronze e músculos definidos não tinham efeito sobre mim. Claro, ele _era_ lindo e eu não tinha medo de admitir isso, mas você nunca deve julgar um livro pela capa, e eu sabia o que estava por trás daquela aparência impecável: um jogador. Mas eu parecia ser a única garota da Forks High School que realmente enxergava isso. Ou a única que se importava.

Até que era bom eu odiá-lo, já que ele me odiava. Já havia feito várias coisas comigo, uma delas apenas dois dias antes de nós entrarmos de férias.

Suspirei ao estacionar a caminhonete; mais um dia ordinário. As vagas não eram reservadas, mas eu estacionava naquele mesmo lugar desde que eu havia começado a estudar lá. Provavelmente porque era o espaço mais distante dos alunos que eram alguém.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí do carro, começando a correr para fugir da chuva, realmente presente em Forks.

Cheguei ao meu lugar no exato momento que o sinal tocou. Ufa.

Abri minha mochila, peguei o meu exemplar de 'O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes', e comecei a ler de onde eu havia parado no dia anterior.

Alguns minutos depois de mim, a Sra. Connell chegou à sala.

"Gente, acalmem-se por favor."

Não houve mudança na quantidade de barulho. A professora, então, respirou fundo e gritou:

"Calem a boca!"

A classe ficou em silêncio.

"Obrigada." disse a Sra. Connell.

Continuei com minha atenção voltada para meu livro. Eu estava tão envolvida que não percebi quando a porta foi aberta novamente e depois fechada, mas somente quando ouvi uma voz desconhecida dizer:

"Hm... Desculpe-me. Eu estou atrasada."

Olhei para frente e vi uma garota perto da porta. Ela tinha cabelo preto curto, em um corte moderno, e brilhantes olhos azuis; era magra, não muito alta e usava o que claramente eram roupas de grife. Eu praticamente podia ouvir todos os garotos da sala ofegantes.

Revirei os olhos; ela deveria ser a nova Cullen.

"Ah, você deve ser Alice Cullen." a Sra. Connell disse, e eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando ao máximo não fazer um pré-julgamento.

Parecia difícil, e eu realmente não podia culpá-la... quero dizer... foi apenas há algumas semanas que o menino mais infame da escola havia atirado um tijolo na janela de seu carro, porque havia recebido um merecido F, e agora sua irmã estava na frente dela, se juntando à classe.

"Sim" respondeu Alice "Desculpe pelo meu atraso... meu irmão nos trouxe hoje... Acho que isso explica..."

"Você pode dizer que sim."

O tom da Sra. Connel era sério. Ela apontou para sua frente e disse:

"Sente-se."

Os belos olhos de Alice varreram a sala em busca de uma cadeira vazia.

Do meu lugar pude perceber que quase todo mundo estava querendo e esperando que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

Estava prestes a voltar a ler quando Alice surpreendentemente sorriu para mim e veio se sentar na carteira vazia ao meu lado. Desculpe, mas em qual dimensão paralela um Cullen optaria por se sentar ao meu lado?

"Oi" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Hm... oi" eu murmurei.

Eu podia sentir o olhar dos meus _colegas _em mim, mas eu ignorava.

"Você teve boas férias?"

"Hm... sim, eu acho. Foi tranqüilo..." eu respondi "E você?"

"Sim! Diverti-me muito fazendo compras!" ela exclamou.

Eu lutei contra o desejo de revirar os olhos. Por que as garotas tinham essa obsessão por fazer compras? Eu não me encaixava no perfil de uma típica adolescente – provavelmente outra razão para a minha falta de popularidade – , mas eu não conseguia entender o que as meninas viam no shopping.

Talvez Alice e eu não nos daríamos bem, especialmente quando ela percebesse que toda a escola me odiava.

"Eu fui para um colégio interno em Biloxi, mas não gostei muito de lá... então meus pais disseram que eu poderia vir estudar aqui com o meu irmão..." Alice continuou.

"Edward." eu praticamente rosnei.

"Você o conhece?"

"Eu ..." eu parei.

Eu estava prestes a dizer 'odeio', mas talvez aquilo soasse pesado demais. Então decidi ser mais sutil.

"Eu o conheço; sou forçada a sentar ao lado dele na aula de biologia."

Ótimo, Bella. Será que essa era a forma mais _sutil_?

"Ah."

Alice me olhou por um momento. Eu tive vontade de me bater. Não era culpa de Alice – que por acaso era muito legal – que seu irmão fosse tão grosso.

"Desculpe" eu disse.

"Eu vou te dar um conselho." ela disse.

Agora era a minha vez de olhar para ela confusa.

"Por quê?

"Porque você parece ser uma garota legal, e eu tenho certeza que vamos ser amigas... então..." Alice respondeu.

"Hm... ok." eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer.

"Não saia com o meu irmão. Não fale com o meu irmão. Nem sequer chegue perto do meu irmão."

Dizer que fiquei surpresa seria um eufemismo. Por que eu iria querer ficar perto de Edward Cullen? E por que ele me permitiria chegar tão perto?

"Não se preocupe, isso nunca vai acontecer." eu disse, após uma pausa relativamente longa.

"Não, eu estou falando sério!" exclamou Alice, claramente não tendo processado o que eu tinha dito ainda. "Ele é arrogante e ... espera... o quê você disse?"

"Eu odeio seu irmão. Ele é arrogante, um jogador e nojento. Sem ofensa."

"Oi?" Alice indagou.

"Jogador. É outra palavra para ..."

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer com jogador! Você acabou de dizer que odeia o meu irmão?" ela parecia totalmente chocada.

"Sim" respondi lentamente; eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha levado isso como uma ofensa, então, acrescentei "O sentimento é mútuo."

"Mútuo? Ele odeia em você também?" Alice perguntou.

Eu apenas assenti.

"Estou surpresa." disse ela. "Você parece o tipo dele."

Estremeci.

"Ele tem um tipo? Eu provavelmente me mataria se fosse o tipo dele." revirei os olhos e então me lembrei que Alice era sua irmã; de novo

"Desculpa."

Mas, para meu alívio, ela estava rindo.

"Isso é verdade" disse ela "E, não me ofendi. Mas não deixo de ser ligada a ele, então, contanto que você não use isso contra mim, nós seremos grandes amigas." ela sorriu para mim "Unidas por ódio do meu irmão. Eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar outra menina que não o adorasse."

Então eu ri.

Talvez eu estivesse errada antes; talvez Alice e eu _poderíamos_ ser amigas apesar de tudo...

* * *

"Ugh. Olhe para ele... agindo como se fosse o dono daquele lugar. Idiota." Alice deixou o garfo cair na mesa e empurrou seu prato de macarrão, como se estivesse enojada. Eu sei, eu também estava surpresa que ela havia se sentado comigo.

Eu me virei para olhar na direção em que ela olhava, e vi Edward caminhando para a habitual mesa 'legal' abraçado a uma garota loira deslumbrante que parecia que iria hiperventilar a qualquer momento.

Eu rolei meus olhos quando eu a reconheci; Shelby Cummings, do ano acima. Mas, obviamente, Edward conseguia a garota que ele quisesse, mesmo ela sendo vinte anos mais velha.

"Aquilo é o que, a mesa dele ou algo do gênero?" Alice perguntou sobre a mesa em que Edward se sentou.

Algo do gênero." eu murmurei "Acho que é mais como um lugar exclusivo... do mal."

Alice bufou.

"E quem são os atletas e as meninas que estão sentados com ele?"

"Sua gangue e seu fã-clube" respondi.

"Ele tem um fã-clube?"

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Er ... sim. E eu acho que você e eu somos as únicas garotas que não participam dele. Quero dizer, algumas delas têm até camisas! É como uma religião... elas estão perto de adorá-lo."

Alice riu alto.

"Eu não estou brincando."

Mas a atenção de Alice estava centrada no grupo de Edward.

"Quem é o loiro?"

"Jasper Hale. Sua irmã, Rosalie, era como a versão feminina do Edward até se formar ano passado, então é claro que ele tinha que estar na gangue de Edward." eu fiz uma careta "Na verdade, eu nunca pensei sobre isso antes, mas ele só tem uma coisa em comum com Edward: provocador de problemas. Ele é o tipo de rebelde tranqüilo, enquanto Edward é o do tipo que atrai atenção. E, a maior diferença, eu nunca o vi com uma menina abraçada a ele, como Edward sempre anda. Ele tem muitas meninas atrás dele, obviamente, mas ele nunca se envolveu com elas. Pessoalmente eu acho que ele é gay. Ou emo. Ou ambos." parei de falar para tomar um gole de meu milkshake.

Alice franziu a testa.

"Ele é gay?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Não sei. Acho que eu nunca o vi abraçado com um cara também. Por quê? Você está interessada?" eu brinquei.

"Claro que não! Ele é amigo de Edward!"

Alice olhou para mim e eu rapidamente olhei de volta.

"Brincadeira, Alice."

Ela puxou o prato para si novamente e recomeçou a comer.

"Que aulas você tem esta tarde?"

"Hm... trigonometria e ... ah não!"

"O que?"

"Psicologia" eu gemi "Eu odeio essa aula!"

"É assim tão ruim?"

"Bem, o assunto em si não é tão ruim, mas o seu irmão está na minha classe e ele tem o costume de tentar fazer da minha vida um inferno... Sem mencionar que o professor, o Sr. Marshall, é muito... apaixonado pela matéria... e ele gosta de nos usar como cobaias para ver como funciona a mente humana. No nosso próximo projeto a gente deve ter que cuidar de peixes, ou de alguma coisa assim."

"O que isso prova?"

"Não faço idéia; da última vez nos tivemos que fazer meditação de uma hora, todas as manhãs antes de vir para o colégio para ver se isso nos fazia ficar mais calmos. Edward usou isso como uma desculpa por chegar uma hora atrasado para a aula quase todo o dia."

"Bem ... pense assim... não tem como esse projeto ser pior que esse daí." Alice sugeriu.

"Quando você tem psicologia?"

"Eu não faço isso."

Suspirei e olhei para a mesa 'legal' a tempo de ver Edward se levantar e andar com sua amiguinha até o lugar de deixar os pratos.

"Alerta... imbecil ignorante se aproximando." murmurei para Alice.

Ela olhou ao redor e rangeu os dentes. Então, ela pôs o pé para fora da mesa, fazendo seu irmão tropeçar e deixar a bandeja cair, sujando o vestido de Shelby. Ela gritou e virou-se a pessoa que havia feito ele tropeçar.

"Alice!" eu murmurei, vendo que todos do refeitório haviam se virado para olhar para nós.

"Ops... me desculpa, Edward." disse ela, sorrindo "Eu realmente devo prestar atenção onde eu deixo meus pés grandes."

Edward olhou para ela e exclamou:

"Alice, que diabos você acha que...?" ele então me viu e mudou sua sentença, baixando a voz enquanto falava "Por que você está sentado com ela?"

"O nome dela é Bella" disse Alice "E ela é minha amiga".

Por dentro eu sorria com suas palavras. Sério? Eu era sua amiga?

"Eu não me importo com o nome dela!" Edward exclamou "Você está tentando estragar minha reputação? Porque eu dei duro para construí-la."

Cada vez mais gente se virava para ver a quase briga entre os irmãos Cullen.

"Acredite ou não, Edward, sua reputação não é um motivo de orgulho."

Edward olhou para ela ameaçadoramente. A expressão em seu rosto era terrível. Ele, então, virou-se e saiu do refeitório abraçado a Shelby.

Todos, inclusive eu, estavam olhando chocados para Alice. Edward nunca havia ficado sem argumentos antes.

"O que você está olhando?" ela perguntou a alguém.

Quase que instantaneamente, todos voltaram sua atenção para sua comida. Então, ela sorriu para mim.

E, naquele instante, duas coisas ficaram claras: Alice Cullen não era alguém para se brincar com... e Alice Cullen era minha amiga.

Eu sorri para ela e ela estendeu a mão para que eu batesse.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_

* * *

_

"Quem é a nova garota?" Mitchell perguntou, depois que já estávamos fora do refeitório.

Alice idiota. Por que ela não podia simplesmente ficar naquele colégio interno? Agora eu tinha que admitir que minha irmã estava sentada com a pessoa menos popular de todo o colégio. Ok, Bella poderia até ser uma garota legal, além de ser bonita, mas era como uma bajuladora.

"O nome dela é Alice" respondi, esperando que eu não fosse perguntado do porquê de eu saber.

"Como você sabe disso?" Lindsay perguntou.

Por que o Cole tinha que namorar uma garota tão intrometida?

"Ela é... hm... a minha irmã." eu confessei, tentando ignorar olhar interrogativo de Mason. Eu sabia o que queria dizer: por que ela voltou?

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã." disse Carter.

Revirei os olhos.

"Isso é porque eu nunca te disse. Ugh, eu tenho a psicologia hoje" eu lamentei, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

"Estou me perguntando qual vai ser o nosso próximo projeto." Mason me salvou.

"Se for algo parecido com o lance da meditação, o Sr. Marshall provavelmente será encontrado morto em sua cama esta noite." Connor correu os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos, aparentemente submerso em seus próprios pensamentos, o que provavelmente consistia em tentar descobrir a melhor maneira de matar o Sr. Marshall.

Ao contrário de Connor, eu não me importava muito com o Sr. Marshall. Claro que ele fazia uns projetos bizarros... bem bizarros... mas ele era o único professor do colégio inteiro que não me reprimia... ele me deixava fazer o que eu quisesse. Nunca sequer me mandou para a sala do diretor, lugar que eu visitava freqüentemente. Não porque eu estou sempre impertinente, mas porque eu sempre era pego na ocasião errada.

"Talvez ele nos faça cuidar de um ovo." disse Mitchell "Eu li em algum lugar sobre uma escola que fez isso."

"Ooh!" todos nós zombamos "O Mitchell leu alguma coisa!"

Ele fez uma careta e se calou logo em seguida.

"Eu acho que nós vamos descobrir em breve." eu suspirei assim que o sinal tocou "Só espero que não seja nada muito dramático."

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews! =]

Respondendo a uma pergunta... eu pretendo postar diariamente... só se acontecer algum imprevisto é que eu não vou... ok?

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2: O Projeto

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 2: O Projeto -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Psicologia, Edward." Mason sorriu ironicamente para mim, passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

"Ou você poderia dizer tortura." eu suspirei "Quero dizer, acabamos de voltar das férias da primavera e eles já deixam _ele_ começar um novo projeto!"

Mason estremeceu e, em seguida, a campainha tocou.

"Oh, estamos atrasados" disse eu, sarcasticamente, quando começamos a subir os 41 degraus para a sala de psicologia "Aposto cinco dólares que Marshall vai chegar mais atrasado que nós."

"Aposto que ele não vai... deve estar muito ansioso sobre o novo projeto." Mason discordou.

"A aposta está feita." disse eu, estendendo a mão para ele apertar.

"Feito" disse Mason, agitando minha mão.

Eu simplesmente arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele quando terminamos de subir as escadas e paramos em frente a sala. Lentamente abrimos a porta.

Os alunos estavam sentados conversando, o que não era novidade na aula do Sr. Marshall. Rodei o olhar pela sala e o fixei na mesa vazia de Marshall.

"Ha, Mason. Você me deve cinco dólares!" eu disse, estendendo uma mão para ele.

"Argh... Marshall... Por que ele nunca aparece na hora certa?" Mason resmungou, colocando uma nota de cinco dólares na palma da minha mão estendida.

Ele andou até sua carteira e sentou-se, ao lado de Sadie Piper, sua namorada atual. Olhei em volta a procura de um lugar vazio.

Sentei-me ao lado de Jennifer Deab, que parecia ter morrido e ido para o céu quando eu puxei a cadeira ao lado dela. Revirei os olhos; eu só estava sentando lá para ficar longe da nova amiga de Alice.

Fiquei surpreso que Bella não tivesse morrido pelo choque de alguém ter realmente falado com ela, para ser honesto.

Então, a porta da sala se abriu e, com dez minutos de atraso, o Sr. Marshall entrou na sala.

"Olá, classe. Desculpe-me o atraso. Eu tinha que resolver umas coisas de última hora para o nosso próximo projeto."

Ao ouvir isso, toda a classe trocou olhares inquietos, e eu vi Jennifer mover sua cadeira para mais perto de mim, tentando – sem muito sucesso – ser sutil.

"Qual é o projeto dessa vez, senhor?" eu perguntei.

"Ah, Sr. Cullen." ele sorriu para mim "Você pode perguntar." Esse cara nunca fez muito sentido.

"Você vai nos dizer, então?" eu perguntei rudemente.

"É claro que vou."

Ele ligou o projetos e abriu uma apresentação de slides. O título já me fez sentir desconfortável: 'casamento'. Não me interpretem mal, mas compromisso não é uma característica minha. Eu realmente esperava que ele não estivesse falando sério.

"Nesse período," Marshall começou "vocês devem se casar com um de seus colegas."

Eu pude perceber que todas as garotas se viraram para mim, e tentei achar uma garota que eu não me importasse em me casar com. Eu também torcia para que isso fosse metafórico, e que no dia seguinte eu já pudesse pedir divórcio.

"Posso casar com o Mason, senhor?" eu perguntei.

"Você vai se juntar com uma garota, Cullen." Marshall respondeu.

"Bom ..." Olhei em volta de novo "que tal com a Mercy, então?" seu olhar se encheu de esperança quando eu falei seu nome.

Eu pisquei para ela.

"Na verdade, Edward, eu já escolhi os pares. Agora, antes de revelá-los, eu vou explicar mais detalhadamente esse projeto" ele andava de um lado para o outro do quadro "Basicamente, vocês terão que conviver com seus parceiros de sexta-feira até o final do período."

"Mas isso são cinco semanas!" eu protestei.

"Sim, eu sei, Edward. Na terceira semana vocês se separarão para ver como tudo fica diferente. O objetivo desse projeto é mostrar o que o casamento representa e ensiná-lo a cooperar com outras pessoas. Casamento é o compromisso de agir em conjunto. Considerem-se sortudos que o projeto só dura cinco semanas... porque, na vida real, ele é para sempre."

Ele deu uma pequena pausa e continuou.

"Então, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido pelo Cullen, vocês vão conviver com seus parceiros, como casais reais e fazer..."

"Isso inclui...?" Mason começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido pelo Sr. Marshall antes que dissesse a palavra que todos os professores – exceto os de biologia – odiavam.

"Se você está desesperado para incluir o aspecto físico do casamento nesse projeto, eu não posso parar você... mas certifique-se de usar camisinha." eu ri do Mason.

"Então... vocês vão ficar juntos e devem passar a maior quantidade de tempo juntos. Eu vou dar a cada par uma espécie de agenda para vocês escreverem suas experiências e registrar seus sentimentos."

"Como um diáro?" eu questionei.

"Você vai continuar interrompendo?" Sr. Marshall gritou; ele limpou a garganta e começou novamente "Sim, um pouco como um diário. Não é obrigatório que vocês preencham o livro todo, mas um conjunto de 10 páginas deve ser entregue no final do projeto, cerca de duas páginas para cada semana, incluindo a semana de separação, pois você terá que dizer como você se sentiu sendo afastado de sua 'outra metade'."

"Oi?" eu interrompi novamente, mas o Sr. Marshall me ignorou.

"O trabalho não pode ser escrito de qualquer jeito, ou eu irei pedir que vocês refaçam. O trabalho valerá nota, então é importante que vocês o levem a sério."

O Sr. Marshall olhou incisivamente para mim e depois olhou para Masonpor um segundo. Então, limpou a garganta novamente e disse:

"Está claro?"

"Sim, Sr. Marshall." a turma disse, como num coro.

"Certo. Agora, vou dizer a vocês quem serão seus maridos ou esposas pelas próximas semanas. Quando eu chamar o nome de vocês, vão se sentar com seus parceiros."

Ele remexeu uns papéis que tinha em sua mão e, após retirar dois deles, leu-os em voz alta:

"Daniel Jackson e Megan Bailey."

Pude ver que Megan corou um pouco e Daniel sorriu para ela.

Revirei os olhos.

"Seth Hunter e Amy Walker."

Desta vez, Amy fez beicinho, olhando incisivamente para mim. Tudo que eu podia dizer era que eu sentia pena do Seth.

"Kyle Barlow e Gabby Wilmott; Rob Wilson e Calleigh Archer; Samuel Douglas e Emilie Parker."

Vi que os nomes não estavam seguindo uma ordem; que os pares eram aleatórios. Então, provavelmente eu não ficaria com o _ser _que estava ao meu lado.

"Mercy Jameson e Peter Richards."

Maldição. Lá se foi a minha dupla.

"Mason Roberts e Heidi Pickford."

Eu ri provocativamente para Mason, que fez uma careta. Nada pior do que ir com uma ex.

E então, meu nome foi lido.

"Edward Cullen e ..."

As meninas restantes endireitaram-se nas cadeiras e ficaram mais atentas do que nunca.

Mas o nome que saiu de seus lábios era o último que eu queria ouvir. Uma situação pior do fazer par com sua ex. Uma situação que me fez repensar o que eu havia dito sobre não me importar com o Sr. Marshall.

"Isabella Swan."

"O quê??" eu gritei, assim como uma certa pessoa.

A classe inteira – as garotas, principalmente – olhava perplexa para mim e para _ela_; em silêncio.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Não, não, não! Entre todos os garotos da turma eu tinha que 'casar' logo com esse?! O que eu fiz?

"O quê??" eu gritei sem pensar.

Um sorriso que revelava que aquilo já era esperado apareceu na cara do Sr. Marshall.

"Sr. Cullen, Srta. Swan... Se vocês tiverem algum problema, venham falar comigo no final da aula. Mas, agora, por favor se sentem juntos."

Não querendo desobedecer o professor, eu peguei meus livros e mudei-me para a carteira ao lado de Edward, xingando-o mentalmente. Eu quase nunca fazia isso, mas essa foi uma dessas ocasiões especiais.

"Que cara idiota." Edward resmungou para si mesmo "Colocando-me com aquela nerd, puxa-saco, idiota..."

"Olha, eu, assim como você, não estou gostando nem um pouco disso. Então, cala a boca e agüenta."

Ele me olhou chocado que eu havia _falado _com ele, e então perguntou:

"Você aprendeu isso com a minha irmã?"

"Talvez." eu disse "Ou talvez eu quisesse te dizer isso desde muito tempo."

Ele rangeu os dentes.

"Assim que o projeto terminar nós vamos voltar aos grupos normais."

"Você não quer isso mais do que eu, _Cullen_."

"Isso é bom, _Swan_, porque eu não vou fingir estar casado com _você_. Nunca, jamais. Eu prefiro ter partes do meu corpo comidas por animais selvagens do que passar a eternidade com você. E se você espera que eu realmente faça isso por uma _nota_, está muito enganada."

"Não se preocupe. Eu não espero inteligência de alguém como você." eu disse.

Ele olhou para mim.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Eu sorri.

"Ah... Nada."

Ele resmungou e voltou a queixar-se sozinho.

O Sr. Marshall terminou de dizer os pares e deu-nos mais instruções do que teríamos que fazer nesse projeto idiota. Cuidar de peixe teria sido muito melhor do que isso.

Mas eu não prestei atenção no que o professor disse na última parte da aula; estava em uma competição de olhares com o meu 'marido'.

Finalmente, o sinal tocou. Todos os alunos saíram da sala, e Edward e eu fomos falar com o Sr. Marshall.

O Sr. Marshall virou-se para nós, assim que a porta da sala se fechou.

"Vocês estão com algum problema?"

"Você realmente precisa perguntar?" Edward disse, irritado "Eu _não_ vou casar com _ela_."

"Edward, desculpe, mas vocês formam um par." disse Marshall.

"Eu não poderia me casar com alguém que eu não desprezo?"

"Não, Cullen. Seu par é a Bella, e nada vai mudar isso."

Então eu resolvi me pronnciar.

"Mas, Sr. Marshall... isso não é justo..."

Ele me olhou com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

"Eu nunca pensei que o dia em que você discutiria com um professor chegaria, Srta. Swan."

"Sim, mas isso é ridículo." eu disse "Eu odeio ele e ele me odeia. A idéia do casamento não é passar a eternidade com alguém que você ama?"

"Bem, vocês terão que resolver suas diferenças, então..." o Sr. Marshall disse.

"Mas..." Edward começou.

O Sr. Marshall interrompeu.

"Edward, eu realmente acho que este projeto irá ajudá-lo."

"Me Ajudar?" ele explodiu "Me ajudar?! Desculpe, senhor, mas onde você acha isso?"

O Sr. Marshall riu.

"Edward. Eu sinceramente acredito que ele irá."

"Mas... o que isso tem a ver comigo?" eu protestei ao mesmo tempo em que Edward disse:

"Casar com ela não vai me ajudar."

"Ok... Olhem... O projeto começa oficialmente na sexta-feira. Se daqui a uma semana vocês ainda estiverem querendo se matar, eu posso pensar em considerar..."

"Mudança de parceiros?" Edward sugeriu esperançosamente.

"Não... Mas eu vou considerar uma negociação."  
Edward fez uma careta.

"Agora, vão para casa e aproveitem seus últimos dias como solteiros." disse Marshall, apontando para a porta.  
Nós simultaneamente suspira,os e nos dirigimos para a porta. Edward abriu e saiu primeiro; Mason esperava por ele.

"Então...?" ele perguntou.

"Ele não mudou nada" Edward disse, irritado, e em seguida imitou o Sr. Marshall "'Vocês terão que resolver suas diferenças.' Qual é o problema dele?"

"Parece que você deu azar."

"Eu estou bem aqui." eu disse.

"Eu sei." disse Mason; ele se virou e piscou para mim. "Então o que você acha de estar com Edward?"

"Isso é uma piada?" eu disse.

Mason riu.

"Não."

"Bom, nesse caso... talvez esse seja o primeiro ano em que eu não passe." eu disse "Intencionalmente."

E então eu me virei e comecei a descer as escadas.

Ouvi Mason rir.

E eu rolei meus olhos. _Idiotas_.

Eu estava prestes abrir a porta do carro quando ouvi alguém chamar meu nome.

"O que?" eu me virei para ver quem me havia me chamado, e não me importei em esconder como eu estava me sentindo quando vi quem era "Ah... Oi, Alice."

"O que houve?" perguntou ela.

"Você nunca vai adivinhar qual é o nosso novo projeto de psicologia." eu disse, balançando a cabeça com raiva.

"Então, não é cuidar de peixe?" ela checou.

Eu zombei.

"Quem dera que fosse."

'Uau. Deve ser realmente ruim."

"A palavra ruim multiplicada por vinte seis ainda não explica o quão terrível é." eu reclamei.

"Então é ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim ruim..." Alice começou, contando os "ruins" com os dedos.

"Alice, eu entendi." eu interrompi. "É super-ruim".

"O que é, exatamente?"

"Nós temos que..." eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

"Ei! Irmã do Edward!" Mason chamou do outro lado do estacionamento "Deixe a esposa do Edward em paz!"

Edward então empurrou Mason no chão e entrou em seu Volvo.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, confusa.

"Esposa?"

"O nosso projeto é fingir que somos casados com um colega da classe. E como eu tenho muita sorte fui sorteada com aquele idiota."

Ao invés de lamentar comigo – o que eu achei que ela faria –, ela gritou animada:

"Ai meu deus!" ela ofegou "Isso significa que você é minha cunhada!"

"Alice!" eu exclamei "Você não ouviu? Eu tenho que fingir estar casada com o Edward!"

"Ah." ela franziu ligeiramente o cenho "Bem, pelo menos não é para sempre. Eu tenho que ser irmã dele a vida toda!"

"Pelo menos ele não te odeia!" exclamei.

"Ele também não te odeia." disse Alice.

De repente, um carro prata parou diante de nós, e a janela do motorista foi aberta:

"Vamos, Alice." Edward disse melancolicamente.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e sorriu.

"Vejo você amanhã." ela disse.

Ela começou a andar até o lado do passageiro, mas logo parou e se virou para mim.

"Quando exatamente começa esse projeto?"

"Sexta." eu respondi, ignorando o olhar fulminante de Edward.

"Você pode ir a nossa casa primeiro. E então você não vai ter nem que dar atenção para esse daí." ela sorriu. "Vai ser como uma festa do pijama!"

Suspirei.

"Para falar a verdade, Alice, estou pensando em não fazer esse trabalho... e... não passar."

"Você não é a única." Edward murmurou irritado.

"Você não vai fazer isso." Alice disse "Talvez esse projeto não seja assim tão ruim. Você não vai morrer se tentar."

Eu não pude responder àquilo, então me limitei a balançar a cabeça e acenar para ela antes de me virar para minha caminhonete, e voltar para casa. Uma das últimas vezes como solteira.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês!!!

O que vocês estão achando da fic?

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo 3: Forte do Edward

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**-Capítulo 3: Forte do Edward -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Eu ainda estava furiosa quando Charlie chegou em casa aquela noite.

"Oi, Bells." disse ele, sorrindo, enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Oi." eu respondi, em um tom que refletia claramente o meu humor.

Charlie franziu a testa quando entrou na cozinha e se sentou à mesa de jantar. "O que aconteceu?"

Pus o prato de lasanha na frente dele, assim que sentei, comecei a comer a minha, sem responder a pergunta.

"Então...?" Charlie pressionou, pegando o garfo e começando a comer.

"Eu tenho que _casar_ com Edward Cullen."

Charlie congelou.

"O que??"

Eu rapidamente me corrigi.

"Não é realmente casar com ele... mas perto o suficiente." eu tentei explicar "É para um projeto idiota de psicologia... para nos ensinar sobre como o casamento realmente é. E o Sr. Marshall fez o favor de me pôr com o Cullen... entre todos aqueles garotos!"

Charlie ainda estava digerindo a notícia – com um humor não muito bom –, mas ele continuou a comer, o que era um bom sinal.

"E o que esse projeto implica?"

"Eu tenho que conviver com ele durante três semanas." disse a ele "Eu tenho que ficar no mesmo quarto que Edward Cullen. Ugh, isso é tão agoniante!"

Houve uma pausa.

"Você vai acabar se acostumando com a idéia." disse Charlie "Você sempre faz isso. Tenho certeza que você vai perceber que ele é um menino bom quando conhecê-lo."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele não é melhor quando você o _conhece _melhor." eu disse "Além disso, conhecer a poeira debaixo da minha cama deve ser mais agradável do que conhecer _ele_.

Charlie riu e eu olhei para ele.

"Bella, são cinco semanas. Não é para sempre. Você vai superar isso. É só você ficar com o garoto que vai dar tudo certo."

Olhei para ele espantada.

"Você não está em pânico que eu vou ter que ficar com um garoto durante cinco semanas?"

Charlie suspirou.

"Não. Bella, eu sei que você não acha que esse projeto é bom, mas eu discordo de você. Os jovens dos dias de hoje estão se casando muito cedo. E é com o tempo que eles descobrem que o casamento não é como eles pensam. Você sabia que 50% dos casamentos termina em divórcio?"

"Sim, pai, você me disse."

"Eu só não quero que você faça o mesmo que sua mãe e eu fizemos." ele fez uma breve pausa "Esse projeto mostrará a vocês que o casamento é coisa séria... e família também."

"Pai, eu não tenho nada contra o projeto, só contra o meu par. Eu _nunca_ me casaria com Edward Cullen. Eu odeio ele. E, eu acho que... você não deve se casar com alguém que você ama?"

"Você casa com alguém que você acha que ama" Charlie me corrigiu "Isso nem sempre dura para sempre. Vocês dois vão ter que trabalhar juntos, e eu tenho certeza que você não vai odiá-lo depois de um tempo. Ele provavelmente é um cara legal."

"Você não conhece ele." eu murmurei.

"Mas eu conheço o pai dele."

Aquilo me chamou a atenção.

"Você conhece?"

"Sim. Dr. Cullen, que trabalha no hospital. Eu acabo esbarrando com ele ocasionalmente. Ele é uma das pessoas mais generosas que eu já conheci e não posso imaginar que seu filho seja ruim. Provavelmente é apenas o seu comportamento dentro da escola... você sabe... tentando impressionar as garotas."

Eu nunca havia considerado o comportamento de Edward como uma maneira de se mostrar, mas depois de ouvir o que Charlie disse... bom... era possível... espera! O que? Não, eu não estava defendendo Edward Cullen! Aquele comportamento era totalmente ele. Ele era um jogador.

"E então, quando começa o projeto?" Charlie perguntou.

"Sexta." eu respondi.

"E você vai trazê-lo aqui para eu o conhecer?"

Eu me encolhi só por imaginar aquilo. Mas, bom, Edward teria que vir aqui... alguma hora.

"Em algum momento..." eu disse "Mas provavelmente não na sexta-feira. Acho que eu vou lá, primeiro. Sabe, Edward tem uma irmã, Alice, que é minha amiga, e o odeia tanto quanto eu."

"Bella." Charlie me repreendeu "Dê a ele uma chance. Ele não pode ser tão ruim assim."

"Não... você está certo..." eu murmurei "Ele é pior."

"Basta você ficar com ele, conseguir uma boa nota, e então você nunca mais vai ter que falar com ele de novo, ok?"

Eu rangi os dentes e peguei outro pedaço de lasanha com meu garfo. Sr. Marshall idiota. Na próxima semana nós iríamos negociar...

* * *

_Edward's POV _

_

* * *

_

A viagem para casa com Alice havia sido silenciosa... até agora.

"Por que, Edward?" ela perguntou, calmamente.

"Por que o que?"

Alice suspirou e hesitou, como se ela estivesse pensando no que dizer.

"Por que você está desse jeito?"

"E isso não foi nem um pouco vago."

Revirei os olhos.

"É isso que eu quero dizer!" gritou Alice "Por que você está tão grosso?! E tão imaturo... e simplesmente patético."

"Ouch" exclamei, como se aquilo tivesse doído "Honestamente, Alice, eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Sim, você sabe." disse ela "Bella me contou tudo. Tudo sobre suas namoradas, sua atitude, tudo. Você não era assim. Eu só queria saber por que disapontaria Carlisle dessa forma. Ele não faz nada?"

"Claro que faz... fez." eu respondi, honestamente "Ele tentou de tudo... mas desistiu. Até os professores desistiram de me punir."

"Você não se importa?" perguntou Alice.

Suspirei. Eu não queria dizer-lhe nada, para falar a verdade.

"Eu costumava ligar."

"Mas...?" ela pressionou.

Eu senti meus lábios se entortarem levemente, um sinal de que eu não iria dizer mais nada sobre o assunto. Eu não estava disposto a discutir as razões que me levaram ao meu atual comportamento.

Alice suspirou, compreendendo o sinal.

"Você sabe, Edward." ela disse "Você realmente deve mudar antes que seja tarde demais."

Bufei ao ouvir suas palavras e, em seguida, liguei o rádio, terminando efetivamente com a conversa até chegarmos em casa.

* * *

Deitei na minha cama naquela noite, pensando se deveria ligar para Mason ou algum outro garoto. Mas então, eu tive uma idéia. Eu não sabia de onde eu esse lampejo de sei lá o que tinha vindo, e eu não tinha certeza se eu estava grato por ele ou não, mas não custava tentar.

Eu levantei da cama, e andei pelo corredor até a escada. Segurei minha respiração quando um degrau rangeu, mas Alice não veio correndo para ver o porquê de eu estar subindo para o terceiro andar, então, continuei.

Cheguei ao todo da escada, e caminhei silenciosamente pelo corredor até chegar à uma porta conhecida. Havia uma placa nela, pendurada. Sorri ligeiramente enquanto contornava com o dedo as palavras escritas na placa: "Forte do Edward – Não Entre". Bom, pelo menos era isso que eu havia escrito; metade das letras não era mais enxergada: "Fre d Ewrd – ã Etr"; mas isso não importava.

Hesitante, pus a mão na maçaneta da porta e, suavemente – para não arracá-la, como eu costumava fazer –, girei-a.

Lembrei-me da vez que eu me prendi lá dentro e ri.

Dei um passo para dentro do quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, e senti o cheiro de mofo, e da madeira velha que costumava ser parte da minha infância.

Então eu vi: a forma familiar escondida debaixo de um lençol cinza. O que costumava ser o meu bem mais precioso, e que há algum tempo foi abandonado por mim, juntamente com as notas A e o comparecimento impecável. Cuidadosamente, eu puxei o lençol, revelando aquilo que até algum tempo eu amava: meu piano.

Levantei a tampa e olhei as teclas cor de marfim por um longo tempo, para então sentar-me no banco e repousar minhas mãos sobre elas, formando um acorde C, tocado em um volume baixo. A sensação do toque trouxe lembranças que eu havia me forçado a esquecer.

Trouxe as lembranças para fora novamente e comecei a tocar uma melodia que veio a minha cabeça... a melodia que assombrou o meu passado cheio de segredos.

Toquei baixinho, até terminar a música. Então, fechei a tampa e cobri o piano novamente com o lençol, reprimindo as lembranças novamente; eu não podia conviver com elas naquele momento da minha vida.

Mas, no fundo, eu sabia que esconder o piano agora não faria muita diferença; o estrago já havia sido feito. Tudo o que eu podia fazer ela combatê-lo com toda a força de vontade que eu tinha.

Desci as escadas até meu quarto, e deitei na cama, pegando meu celular. Enquanto eu estive lá, Mason havia me ligado três vezes. Revirei os olhos e liguei para ele de volta, já esperando as piadas sobre o projeto de psicologia idiota que me casou com a minha _inimiga_.

_

* * *

_

Bella's POV

* * *

_Bip_. _Bip_. _Bip_. Aquele barulho irritante de novo. Ugh. É pedir muito me deixar em paz?

"Vai embora!" eu murmurei.

Mas o barulho continuou.

De repente, percebi o que era aquele barulho e estendi minha mão para desligar o despertador e voltar a dormir. Mas eu não achei o despertador. Abri os olhos e olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira; ele não estava lá. Somente um bilhete rosa fluorescete; suspirei e peguei o papel, ignorando o barulho irritante.

_"Boa tentativa, Bells." _estava escrito na letra familiar de Charlie _"Levante-se e vá encontrá-lo."_"

Eu gemi e apenas continuei deitada na cama, tentando ignorar o alarme enquanto possível. Eu acho que agüentei durante cerca de um minuto, até eu sair da cama para procurá-lo.

Uma hora e meia depois eu estava estacionando meu carro no estacionamento da escola. Meus planos eram estacionar na minha vaga habitual, mas, para minha grande surpresa, um Volvo prata já havia ocupado-a. Eu rangi os dentes. Ele estava me irritando antes mesmo do projeto começar.

Admito que até eu fiquei surpresa com a _minha _reação ao que Edward havia feito. Ele não tinha feito nada de tão grave assim... a vaga era _pública_. Estacionei, então, na vaga ao lado da dele, e fui para a sala.

"Bella!" Alice chamou, acenando para mim no momento em que pus o pé na sala de aula. Todos alternaram o olhar entre mim e Alice, fazendo com que meu rosto adquirisse o habitual tom vermelho. Corri para meu lugar e sentei-me, com vergonha, e supresa por ela ainda querer sentar-se perto de mim.

"Oi, Alice." eu cumprimentei, pondo minha mochila em cima da carteira, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

"O que está acontecendo com você?" ela perguntou.

"Não sou uma pessoa da manhã."

Alice abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela entrada de três meninas na sala; Kelsey Jones, que estava chorando, e Rosey e Kara, tentando consolá-la.

A sala ficou em silêncio e todas as outras garotas presentes se aglomeraram em torno dela. Alice e eu apenas trocamos olhares e ouvimos atentamente a conversa.

"O que aconteceu?" Clarissa perguntou.

"Ele... ele... ele..." Kelsey tentava dizer, entre soluços.

"...terminou com ela." Rosey completou.

Houve um conjunto de suspiros, "O quê?", "Sério?", Não!".

Alice olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

"Foi terrível." lamentou Kelsey "Ele me chamou de Chelsea e então disse que estava... tudo... acabado...!"

"Como ele pôde fazer isso?" alguém perguntou.

"É... vocês não ficaram juntos ontem?"

Kelsey assentiu miseravelmente, e ouvi a cadeira de Alice ser arrastada no chão. _Por favor_, me diga que ela não vai fazer o que eu acho que ela vai fazer.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Alice perguntou.

Eu gemi baixinho. Sim, ela vai.

Todo mundo se virou para Alice.

"Vocês ficaram juntos _ontem_?

"Sim." respondeu Kelsey.

"Sinto muito, mas em que universo paralelo uma pessoa ficaria triste pelo final de um namoro que começou no dia anterior?"

"Alice." murmurei.

Ela me ignorou.

"Por favor, Kelsey! Ele deve ser um idiota para terminar o namoro tão rápido!"

"Alice." eu disse, um pouco mais alto.

"Ele deve ser muito idiota. Você deveria estar contente que ele terminou com você. Um cara tão... insensível... não merece uma garota como você... não merece garota nenhuma!"

"Alice." eu avisei, mais era tarde demais.

Becca levantou-se.

"Quem você pensa que é?"

"Oi?" Alice olhou para ela; os olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

"Ninguém, nem mesmo a sua irmão, pode falar sobre Edward Cullen desse jeito." disse Becca, tirando a mecha de cabelo do olho.

"Foi Edward?" Alice perguntou.

O tom foi educado, mas eu podia ver o brilho de raiva por trás daqueles surpreendentes olhos azuis.

"Claro. Por quem mais Kelsey lamentaria ter terminado o namoro? Ele não insensível, e ela teve sorte de ter sido _notada _por ele."

Então a Sra. Connell entrou na sala e Alice sentou-se novamente em sua carteira, resmungando.

"Eu tentei avisá-la." eu disse.

"Ele é um idiota!" Alice reclamou "Quem ele pensa que é para iludir as garotas desse jeito e tratá-las assim?"

"Eu te disse isso ontem." lembrei a ela.

"Sim, mas uma coisa é ouvir... a outra é presenciar."

Eu dei de ombros.

"Ele está morto. Não, mais do que morto. Ele é.... ugh... _idiota_!" ela disse.

"Aposto que Edward diria que _você _é idiota se tivesse ouvido o que você disse."

Alice fez uma careta,

"Touché."

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo! Gostaram?

Obrigada pelas reviews! Eu não quero parecer chata nem nada, mas ontem a fic teve mais de 300 hits, então, talvez mais pessoas pudessem deixar reviews... para eu saber o que vocês estão achando... ok?

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 4: Que O Projeto Comece!

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 4: Que O Projeto Comece! -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Quinta-feira, em sua maior parte, decorreu sem incidentes... isto é, até o final do dia. Alice ainda estava inacreditavelmente brava com seu irmão por ter terminado com Kelsey daquele jeito.

Sinceramente, não conseguia ver o porquê de ela estar tão brava. Quero dizer, se, assim como Edward, Kelsey também fosse uma jogadora, nada mais justo do que um pouco de decepção.

Por que eu tinha deixado Alice me arrastar até o carro de Edward na saída, para que ela pudesse falar com ele, eu não tinha idéia. Alice tinha total competência para fazer aquilo sozinha.

Edward estava em pé encostado em seu carro conversando com Mason, que disse algo para Edward, após nos ver, e saiu. Para ele, Alice, provavelmente, significava problema.

"Você é muito insensível, Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice gritou, quando chegamos perto dele.

"O que?" protestou ele.

Então uma expressão de 'do que quer que você esteja falando, eu não fiz nada' chegou ao seu rosto.

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes; ele estava tão fofo com aquela cara... espera! Não. Não! Eu não posso achar que Edward Cullen estava _fofo_! Ele era um inferno comigo. Olhei para ele novamente e, embora ele ainda tivesse aquela expressão idiota no rosto, eu podia ver o espírito jogador de sempre. Suspirei, aliviada; por um momento eu pensei que havia me tornado uma _delas_.

"Será que o nome Kelsey Jones não significa nada para você?" Alice exclamou.

Ele franziu o cenho em confusão, e pensou por um momento.

"Ah, _ela_. Por favor, Alice! Eu nunca namoraria uma idiota como ela! Mas quando ela perguntou ontem eu não consegui pensar em uma desculpa... aí eu fiz isso. Não é grande coisa."

"Não é grande coisa?! Edward, ela estava chorando muito!"

"E por que você se importa?" Edward perguntou "Kelsey Jones é o tipo de garota que você não suporta."

"Porque, Edward, nenhuma garota deve ser tratada desse jeito! Você não merece nenhuma delas... todas são muito boas para você. Até mesmo Kelsey Jones." disse Alice.

"Tanto faz." Edward disse, e em seguida entrou em seu carro.

Alice rangeu os dentes, aborrecida, e se virou para mim.

"Até amanhã. Você vai à nossa casa, certo?"

"Acho que sim." eu suspirei "Não temos outra escolha."

Alice deu de ombros.

"Até amanhã." eu disse.

"Tchau."

Alice murmurou algo que eu não pude identificar o que e entrou no carro, com uma expressão de raiva.

O carro rapidamente sumiu de vista, e eu entrei em minha caminhonete para ir para casa.

* * *

Borboletas ocupavam meu estômago quando estacionei o carro em frente a uma enorme casa no dia seguinte. Edward devia ter me dado o endereço errado. Mas, não foi ele que havia me dado, e sim Alice.

A casa tinha pelo menos três andares.

'Muito obrigada, Sr. Marshall' eu pensei, pela milionésima vez.

Saí da caminhonete e tranquei-a, antes de seguir pelo caminho de cascalho até a porta, lembrando das palavras de Charlie 'Basta você ficar com ele, conseguir uma boa nota, e então você nunca mais vai ter que falar com ele de novo'. Não poderia ser tão difícil assim... poderia?

Toquei a campainha e torci para que Alice abrisse a porta

Uma mulher que parecia ter vinte e poucos anos abriu a porta, parecendo surpresa ao me ver. Eu poderia facilmente adivinhar quem ela era, porque seus olhos azuis eram iguais aos de Alice.

"Ah... Olá." ela disse, enquanto escovava o cabelo cor de caramelo.

"Hm... oi. Eu sou..." comecei, um pouco insegura, mas fui interrompida.

"Bella!" gritou Alice, vindo até a porta.

A mulher pareceu finalmente entender.

"Ah, então você é a Bella! Entre."

"Obrigada." murmurei.

"Alice nos disse muito sobre você." ela sorriu carinhosamente, e em seguida olhou para meu carro. "Você tem alguma bolsas que podemos ajudá-la a trazer aqui para dentro?"

"Hm... sim, eu tenho, mas vou pegá-los depois." eu disse, e logo acrescentei "Obrigada, senhora Cullen."

"Por favor, me chame de Esme!"

Concordei e olhei em volta.

A decoração era linda; creme e em tons pastéis, com pinturas e fotografias penduradas nas paredes. Perguntei-me onde Edward estava; mas então me toquei que ele deveria estar com outra garota, provavelmente. Como ele podia ser tão detestável, quando Alice e Esme eram tão gentis e educadas?

"Vocês têm uma casa muito bonita." eu disse, sorrindo ligeiramente para uma foto na minha frente.

Nela estavam três crianças; dois meninos e uma menina. Eu pude adivinhar quem era a menina rapidamente. Ela sorria e seu cabelo preto estava preso em duas pequenas tranças; Alice não tinha mudado muito.

Dos dois meninos, um tinha cabelo escuro e era notavelmente mais alto que o outro. Eu não sabia quem ele era.

Então olhei para o outro garoto. Eu sabia quem era, mas não pude acreditar. Ele tinha um rosto angelical e um adorável sorrido, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam cheios de felicidade. Era um Edward diferente. Sua aparência não tinha mudado tanto nos que provavelmente foram dez anos desde que a foto havia sido tirada. Nunca na minha via eu tinha visto seus olhos brilharem como ali; eu nunca tinha visto ele tão feliz. Porque Edward estava tão diferente agora? Ele simplesmente se transformou em uma pessoa diferente? Ou será que aquela foto retratava ele de um jeito que nunca havia sido?

Tirei os olhos da foto e olhei para Alice, apenas para ver que ela também estava olhando para a foto; como se sentisse saudade daqueles dias.

"Ah!" uma nova voz disse "Você deve ser Isabella."

Vir-me-ei para ver um homem de cabelos loiros vindo na minha direção com a mão estendida.

"Bella." eu corrigi, apertando sua mão.

"Eu sou Carlisle." disse ele, e então olhou para cima. "Edward está em algum lugar. Você veio fazer o projeto com ele, não é isso?"

"Sim. Hm..."

"Vamos pegar suas coisas e eu te mostro a casa." Alice disse.

"Ok." eu aceitei, e Alice pegou minha mão, me levando até o caminhão.

Eu realmente não precisava de ajuda, pois só havia trazido duas bolsas, mas ter alguém para conversar lá foi bom.

"Você sabe que tipo de coisas você tem que fazer nesse projeto?" Alice perguntou, enquanto eu trancava a porta.

"Além de escrever um trabalho de dez páginas," eu tirei a chave do carro e virei para ela "não. Eu não tenho idéia."

Alice riu.

"Pelo menos você não tem que beijar ele."

Estremeci.

"Ugh. Eu decapitaria o Sr. Marshall se esse fosse o caso.

Alice me levou até as escadas e, conseqüentemente, ao segundo andar, onde havia um longo corredor como no andar de baixo.

Quando ela apontou para onde era o banheiro, senti as borboletas novamente em meu estômago. Por que nós tínhamos que fazer um projeto desse jeito? Por que?

"... E este é o melhor cômodo da casa, o meu quarto." Alice olhou para mim e sorriu, e eu sorri nervosamente de volta.

"Que seja, Alice." vir-me-ei para ver Edward, que estava atrás de mim, sorrindo ironicamente.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Parceira." ele cumprimentou, com um falso sotaque sulista.

Olhei para sua mão de forma suspeita. Desde quando Edward era educado comigo?

Ele suspirou.

"Não vai morder."

Relutante, apertei sua mão, e soltei assim que possível. Eu estava muito desconfiada do porquê de ele estar se comportando daquele jeito.

Então, ele se virou e abriu a porta do final do corredor, revelando seu quarto.

Deixei minhas bolsas em seu tapete, e suspirei ao olhar ao redor do quarto perfeitamente limpo, que para mim representava uma cela.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Ugh. Eu odiava ter que ser educado com aquela garota Swan. Eu tive que me lembrar do meu Volvo para conseguir ser.

Alice levantou uma sobrancelha para mim enquanto Bella punha suas coisas no meu quarto, e ela sussurrou:

"Continue assim ou... o carro... já era."

Eu a empurrei um pouco, em um não tão sutil sinal para ela me deixar em paz. Ela me disse que eu não podia ser rude com a Bella, ou ela teria o Volvo em sua posse.

Por que eu estava tão preocupado assim? Alice não ia fazer nada de ruim com o meu Volvo... certo?

Bella saiu do meu quarto, com as mãos nos bolsos. Olhei para e trinquei os dentes, numa tentativa de reprimir o que eu sentia e não ser hostil com ela.

"O que nós podemos fazer?" Alice perguntou.

Ela olhou para trás e, de repente, sorriu.

"Ah! Tem uma quermesse no fim da estrada. Nós podemos ir lá.

"Você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?" Bella perguntou.

"O que?" eu provoquei, esquecendo momentaneamente da ameaça de Alice "Você é medrosa demais para ir?"

"Não" ela respondeu, cínica "Na verdade, eu estava achando que _você_ fosse."

"Ah, você está preocupada comigo, é?"

"Edward, deixa a Bella." Alice interrompeu "A não ser que você prefira andar até o colégio durante essa semana, e semana que vem, e na semana depois e..."

"Ok!" eu interrompi-a "Ok, eu entendi!"

Bella nos olhou um pouco confusa, mas então perguntou:

"Que horas nós vamos?"

Alice olhou para o relógio.

"Agora."

Então nós fomos.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Alice, Bella e eu estávamos andando pela quermesse, cada um com um pedaço de algodão doce.

Não havíamos ido em nenhum brinquedo ainda; Alice ficava insistindo que as filas eram grandes demais... a fila de todos que eu havia sugerido. Estava suspeitando que ela estava com medo. Então nós rodamos a quermesse, enquanto Alice gastava seu dinheiro em barracas ridículas, e eu e Bella revirávamos os olhos para ela.

"Oh!" Alice, de repente, gritou, apontando para outra barraca "Olhem! Eu tenho que ir naquele!"

E ela saiu correndo, arrastando Bella com ela. Eu apenas as segui, me perguntando o porquê de eu ter aceitado ir ali.

Alice, após pagar, recebeu cinco argolas para tentar acertar as garrafas.

"Sério, Alice, por que você gasta seu dinheiro com coisas como essa?" eu perguntei, ganhando um olhar do proprietário da barraca.

"Esse macaco." disse, ela, apontando para um macaco de pelúcia "Eu quero."

"Você não vai conseguir ganhar isso." eu disse.

"É, você está apenas jogando o seu dinheiro fora." disse Bella.

Olhei para ela. Eu pensei que _Bella Swan_ fosse o tipo de pessoa... que gostasse dessas coisas.

Alice nos ignorou e lançou a primeira argola, que acertou em cheio a boca da garrafa.

Ela sorriu presunçosamente para mim.

"Viu?"

"Sorte de principiante." eu disse.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e jogou a segunda argola, que não acertou nenhuma garrafa.

Ela fez uma careta e olhou persistentemente para a argola, como se ela esperasse movê-la com o pensamento, mas é claro que isso não aconteceu.

Troquei um olhar com Bella quando Alice lançou a terceira argola, e errou novamente.

Já irritada, ela lançou a quarta com força, batendo na garrafa, mais ainda sim errando.

Então, ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e jogou a quinta argola. E errou.

"Viu?" eu disse, imitando o que ela havia me dito antes.

Alice ignorou-me, como de cortume.

"Com licença." ela chamou o proprietário da barraca.

"O que?" perguntou ele.

"Eu acertei uma argola. O que eu ganho?"

O cara olhou para argola e disse:

"Ah. Você pode escolher um desses." ele disse, pegando uma caixa de brinquedos vagabundos.

Alice franziu o cenho.

"Quantos acertos é preciso para ganhar o macaco?" perguntou ela.

"Todos os cinco." ele respondeu.

Ela franziu novamente o cenho e mexeu em sua bolsa, pegando uma nota de dez dólares.

"Mais dez argolas, por favor."

"Ok." o rapaz disse, entregando-lhe o troco e as argolas.

"Alice!" Bella exclamou "Você não vai ganhar o macaco, ok? Desista!"

"Não." Alice recusou "Vai fazer alguma outra coisa se você não quiser assistir." ela arremessou a primeira argola e errou "Droga."

Revirei os olhos.

"Boa sorte com isso." eu disse, e me afastei.

Eu não havia dado dez passos quando Bella apareceu ao meu lado.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei.

"Não vou perder meu tempo assistindo Alice gastar centenas de dólares tentando conseguir aquele maldito macaco." respondeu ela.

"Bem, você não vai ficar comigo também."

"Mas você é o meu marido." ela disse, em um tom inocente.

"Isso não significa que você precisa me seguir."

"Mas se eu não for com você, algum pervertido pode vir aqui e me seqüestrar." ela fingiu estar temerosa.

"Er... sem ofensa, mas eu acho que nem mesmo um pervertido daria atenção a você." virei meu rosto para ela "Embora, para ser honesto, eu não me importaria se eles fizessem isso."

Por uma fração de segundo, Bella parecia abatida – ferida –, e eu me senti culpado. Ela, que era considerada desagradável por todos, porque tinha notas boas, nunca teve seus sentimentos feridos. Ela apenas se defendia do que os outros diziam. Tudo bem que ela era puxa-saco dos professores, mas ela não era tímida de propósito. Espera. Eu estava me sentindo culpado? Não, eu não posso me sentir culpado. Eu nunca me sentia assim. Nem ao jogar tijolos na janela dos carros dos professores, nem ao terminar com as garotas. Então, por que eu deveria me sentir culpado por ter – talvez – ferido os sentimentos de uma garota?

"Então... eu estou indo." ela disse.

Ela parecia 'recuperada', mas não havia felicidade em seus lindos olhos castanhos. Não! Droga, Edward! Bella Swan não é bonita!

Ela olhou ao redor e então se virou, indo em direção ao 'Death Trip', a maior e mais assustadora montanha russa.

Certamente ela não iria andar naquilo. É claro que não. Mas, não havia outro lugar para onde ela poderia estar indo, então eu a segui.

"Você vai no 'Death Trip'?" eu perguntei, por trás dela, fazendo-a saltar de susto.

Ela bateu no meu braço.

"Não faça isso!"

"Você vai?"

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Sim. O que você tem a ver com isso?

Eu dei de ombros.

"Ouvi dizer que é bem assustador...."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você acha que eu estou com medo." aquilo foi uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

"Claro. Eu acho que... o brinquedo do chá fosse mais adequado ao seu caráter aventureiro." eu disse.

"Que seja." e ela saiu de novo.

E eu a segui novamente. O porquê? Não faço idéia.

"Por que você está me seguindo?" ela perguntou.

"Não estou. Só estou indo para o 'Death Trip'."

Ela fechou a cara e ficou na fila. Eu fiz o mesmo.

Nós não falamos enquanto a fila andava; ignorávamos um ao outro como se nem nos conhecêssemos.

A fila foi andando e, após meia hora, nós éramos os primeiros.

"Mais dois!" o homem chamou.

"Eu não quero ir com você." ela resmungou.

"E você acha que eu quero ir com você? Eu não tive escolha."

"Você teve _sim _escolha." ela disse, ao se sentar "Você que escolheu me seguir."

"Para de reclamar!" eu disse, sentando-me ao seu lado "Eu não te segui."

"Você tem razão. Você me _perseguiu_."

"Eu não sabia!"

"Sim, você..." Bella foi interrompida quando o carro começou a se mover. "Hm..."

"Você vai gritar?" eu perguntei, ciente de meu tom insinuativo.

"Provavelmente." ela não havia percebido.

Eu ri de sua ingenuidade.

"Aproveite o passeio." eu disse.

Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente, mas nada disse.

Poucos minutos depois, saímos do brinquedo e andávamos em direção à barraca para ver se Alice havia conseguido o macaco.

Olhei rapidamente para Bella e me segurei para não rir. Seu cabelo estava ligeiramente despenteado e suas bochechas coradas em um tom delicado de rosa. Ela sorria timidamente. Na verdade, ela estava muito bonita... Pára, Edward! Ela simplesmente parece com qualquer outra garota que acabou de andar no 'Death Trip'.

Demorei-me olhando para ela, e ela percebeu.

"O que?" ela perguntou, timidamente.

"Nada." respondi honestamente, olhando para frente, enquanto continuávamos a andar.

"Ai meu deus." Bella exclamou.

"O que?"

Ela apontou para uma menina a nossa frente, segurando um gigantesco macaco de pelúcia. Levei mais tempo do que deveria para me tocar de que a garota era Alice.

"Argh." eu resmunguei.

À medida que nós aproximávamos, pude perceber que ela conversava com alguém. Então eu vi um cara loiro extremamente familiar ao seu lado.

"Jasper?" eu perguntei, completamente confuso.

"Edward!" Alice exclamou "Olhe! Não é impossível ganhar... tá vendo..."

"Você ganhou?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Na verdade... Jasper ganhou. Mas... de qualquer jeito, não é impossível!"

"Hm... eu tenho que ir." Jasper disse "Foi bom falar com você, Alice."

Ele foi embora.

Olhei para Alice.

"Por que ele ganhou para você?"

"Não sei." ela murmurou, puxando Bella, e advertiu-me com os olhos para não segui-las.

"Com licença, senhor." uma mulher disse, de uma barraca.

"Desculpa, eu não sou chegado a... essas coisas." eu disse.

"Mas, senhor, eu posso te dizer seu futuro." ela insistiu "Por três dólares você pode descobrir o que o futuro reserva para você."

Olhei para ela

"Mas Senhor, eu posso dizer-lhe a sua fortuna", ela insistiu. "Só por três dólares, você pode descobrir que o futuro reserva para você."

Olhei para ela cinicamente.

"Três dólares?" eu verifiquei.

Ela assentiu.

"E quanto tempo vai demorar?"

"Apenas cinco minutos." respondeu ela.

Olhei em volta, e não vi Alice e Bella.

Eu não tinha nada para fazer, então fui até a barraca da mulher.

Entreguei três dólares e ela pegou minha mão. Cantarolou uma melodia estranha para si mesma enquanto lia minha mão. E eu não prestava muita atenção. Para falar a verdade, esse troço de 'prever o futuro' era muito estranho, na minha opinião.

"Ah!" ela exclamou, de repente "Haverá uma grande mudança em sua vida, rapaz! Uma ótima mudança."

"Que tipo de mudança?" eu perguntei.

"Isso eu não sei." ela respondeu, misteriosamente "Mas haverá uma grande mudança na forma como você olha a vida e o amor. Essa mudança vai ser influenciada por uma pessoa..." ela estudou minha mão mais intensamente "Uma garota... ela vai mudar a vida como você conhece. E depois que ela entrar em sua vida, não haverá mais volta..."

"Ok, tanto faz." eu suspirei.

"Não me subestime," ela disse "eu estou sempre certa. Acredite em mim; essa menina será diferente de todas as outras. E será a única que poderá salvá-lo de si mesmo; a única que influenciará você... ela vai mudar sua vida..."

"Sim, você já disse isso."

"Edward?" eu ouvi Alice chamar, do lado de fora da barraca.

"Olha, eu tenho que ir." eu disse, puxando minha mão para longe da mulher, e me dirigi a saída.

"Cuidado, Edward." a mulher me chamou "Lembre-se da garota... do seu futuro..."

"Obrigado." eu disse, sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu.

"Para alguém tão cínico, os deuses gostaram de você. Boa sorte, Sr. Cullen."

"Que seja." eu murmurei, quando saí da barraca.

"Aí você está, Edward." Alice suspirou, puxando-me pela camisa pólo "Vamos para casa."

Segui Alice até a saída, e só quando estávamos no estacionamento, indo para o Volvo, foi que notei que eu não havia dito à vidente meu sobrenome.

* * *

**N/A: **A partir de amanhã, eu não poderei mais assegurar que irei postar diariamente, e eu vou explicar o motivo. Bom, eu estou mudando de cidade, e amanhã as coisas serão levadas para o caminhão... e eu não sei quando o meu computador vai ser instalado... Mas eu vou fazer um esforço para postar pelo computador do meu avô. Além disso, o Natal e o Ano Novo estão chegando... e eu irei viajar... então, se eu não conseguir postar... é por um desses motivos. Mas vou fazer o possível para conseguir, ok?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês!!! E, mais uma vez, eu gostaria de pedir para que vocês deixassem mais! =]

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Química Notável

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 5: Química Notável -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

No caminho de casa sentei-me atrás, ao lado de uma Alice sorridente. Rolei os olhos e olhei para a janela, lembrando da conversa que nós havíamos tido há alguns minutos.

* * *

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_"O que foi, Alice?" eu perguntei, quando ela parou de nos levar a algum lugar longe de Edward._

_"Aimeudeus." disse Alice rápido demais "Eu gosto dele, Bella!"_

_Eu estava confusa._

_"De quem? Edward?"_

_"Não! Jasper."_

_Sua expressão se tornou esperançosa._

_"Certo." eu disse, lentamente, pensando em como era estranho nós agirmos como se fôssemos melhores amigas há um longo tempo, em vez de apenas alguns dias._

_"Ele não é como os outros amidos de Edward." Alice explicou "Ele é tão... fofo. Ele nunca namorou uma garota porque não tinha encontrado a certa ainda. Ele não é gay!"_

_Eu estava boquiaberta._

_"Você perguntou para ele?"_

_"Não." ela disse, como se fosse óbvio "Honestamente, Bella. Isso seria rude. Eu só..."_

_"O que você disse?" eu perguntei, temerosa com a resposta._

_"Eu disse algo como 'Eu ouvi um monte de boatos de que você é gay'."_

_"Alice." eu quase chorei._

_"Não exatamente nessas palavras." ela se defendeu._

_"Mas semelhante?"_

_"Sim." ela revirou os olhos e tratou de mudar de assunto antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa "E ele me disse onde ele trabalha!"_

_"Onde?"_

_"Naquele café na rua da nossa casa." ela estava radiante._

_"Ótimo." eu suspirei "Você já é animada demais sem cafeína."__  
__Ela fez uma careta._

_"Você nunca ouviu falar de 'descafeinado'?" _

_Eu ri._

_Eu vir-me-ei mas Alice agarrou meu braço._

_"Falando em Edward... você gostaria de explicar por que vocês dois voltaram juntos e você estava com o cabelo despenteado?" ela me encarou._

_"Ah." percebi o que ela tinha pensado e, em seguida, exclamei "Ew! Alice! Não. Nós fomos a uma montanha-russa. Bem... eu fui em uma montanha-russa e ele me seguiu. Eu ainda odeio ele."_

_Alice olhou para mim por alguns instantes, e deve ter concluído que eu estava falando a verdade, pois ela me arrastou de volta para onde Edward estava._

* * *

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Quando voltamos para casa já era bem tarde.

Parecia estranho não ter toque de recolher, mas eu era uma Cullen agora... ugh, foi tão fácil dizer isso. Eu _não _sou uma Cullen! É um projeto idiota do colégio.

Além disso, eu achava que todos os outros adolescentes de dezessete anos não tinham um toque de recolher, só eu.

Fomos direto para cima e eu comecei a andar pelo corredor, sem saber onde ir.

"Bella?" Edward parou na porta de seu quarto, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim interrogativamente, e sorrindo "Você vem?"

Olhei para Alice e ela deu de ombros..

Suspirei e virei para Edward.

"Claro. Vejo você amanhã, Alice."

"Se ele fizer alguma coisa me diga. Não me importo de ser acordada... às vezes." ela riu, e foi para seu próprio quarto.

De repente me senti desconfortável com a idéia de estar sozinha com Edward.

"Vamos, Swan. Vamos acabar com isso." ele suspirou, segurando a porta aberta para mim.

Mordi o lábio inferior e fui para seu quarto. E quando ele fechou a porta atrás de mim, me senti como uma prisioneira.

Edward se virou para me encarar e depois olhou em volta de seu quarto. Ele era enorme, com uma cama de casal no meio, um sofá contra a parede e uma mesa contra outra parede. Tirando algumas roupas que havia sido postas de qualquer jeito em cima do sofá de couro, o quarto estava impecável.

Edward suspirou e andou ate o sofá. Sem dizer nada ele começou a tirar as roupas de lá e pô-las no chão. Ele parecia estar sem jeito.

"Você trouxe algo para dormir?" perguntou ele.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Apenas um travesseiro."

"Espere aqui." ele saiu do quarto e voltou em um minuto, com um lençol, uma coberta e um travesseiro grande em seus braços.

"Eu já tenho..." eu comecei, mas ele me cortou.

"Eu sei. Eu trouxe outro."

Ele arrumou as coisas no sofá.

"Aqui está." ele murmurou, e então me deixou sozinha no quarto, presumivelmente para ir ao banheiro.

Em uma questão de minutos eu troquei de roupa. Estava pensando no que fazer até Edward voltar quando meu celular tocou. Procurei-o em minha bolsa e vi que eu havia recebido uma mensagem de Alice.

_"Boa sorte."_ estava escrito.

Eu ri e respondi.

_"Obrigada. Acho que vou precisar..."_

Então a porta abriu.

"O banheiro está livre." Edward murmurou com má vontade.

"Obrigada." eu murmurei de volta.

Eu havia sido criada para ser educada, mesmo com pessoas como ele.

Fui ao banheiro e, quando eu voltei ao quarto, as luzes estavam apagadas e ele estava dormindo – ou fingindo estar –.

"Legal." murmurei.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiquei ali, parada, por algum tempo, deixando meus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão do quarto. E então me deitei em minha cama improvisada.

Fiquei acordada durante algum tempo – que para mim pareceu ser horas –, imaginando como estava sendo para o resto da minha turma; quem realmente deveria estar dormindo na casa de seu 'companheiro'.

Pensei em Mason e Heidi; eu me sentia um pouco triste por ela. Eles eram um casal feliz, e eu não entendia o porquê de Mason ter terminado com ela. Ela era muito bonita e tinha senso de humor... talvez ele não goste de ficar com a mesma garota durante muito tempo... para ele, ficar com alguém durante mais de quatro semanas deve significar estragar a reputação. Mas... o que eu sabia sobre Heidi, afinal?

Suspirei e vir-me-ei, de modo que eu ficasse olhando para o teto. Por um momento eu desejei ser engolida pela escuridão, por aquele céu não-estrelado. Nunca houvera estrelas em Forks, já que era muito nublado.

Meus pensamentos se voltaram novamente para essa tarde, e a química notável a de Alice e Jasper. Era como se eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro; dava para ver e seus olhos. Esse era um dos meus poucos talentos... eram poucas as coisas que eu sabia fazer bem... como tirar notas altas. Ah, mas eu sabia cantar uma música.

Quando eu morava em Phoenix, me disseram que eu poderia ir longe com o meu canto, e Renée me empurrou para aulas de canto. Minha professora ficou muito feliz quando eu finalmente deixei minha timidez de lado e cantei para ela (isso aconteceu porque minha mãe me fez sentir culpada... dizendo-me o tanto que ela estava pagando) e ela disse a Renée que eu tinha um grande potencial. Ela só tinha elogios sobre mim, e até me deu um solo. Mas, na noite do espetáculo, eu fiquei nervosa. Minha garganta fechou e eu não consegui cantar uma única nota. Corri para fora do palco chorando.

Foi quando eu percebi que eu não chegaria a lugar algum com performances, principalmente cantando. Quando minha professora percebeu que meu nervosismo havia estragado minhas chances em uma carreira de canto, ela me tirou da aula. Fiquei triste, mas não surpreendida.

A exaustão foi tomando conta de mim, e minhas pálpebras se fecharam, me levando a um sono atormentado por sonhos da minha infância e por uma cor verde esmeralda estranha que meu subconsciente deveria ter gravado.

* * *

Fui acordada na manhã seguinte por gargalhadas vindas do andar de baixo. Por uma fração de segundo, eu entrei em pânico, esquecendo-me de onde eu estava e o que era aquele barulho. Mas então eu logo me situei.

Sentei-me e olhei para a cama de Edward; estava vazia. Fiz uma careta e olhei para o relógio; eram dez horas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu pulei para fora do sofá, ficando tonta. Apoiei-me na parede até a sala parar de girar, e arrumei minha "cama".

Desci a escada hesitante.

Eu ouvi uma voz estranha vindo da cozinha. A porta estava entreaberta, e fiquei em dúvida se deveria bater ou não.

"Eu quero conhecer essa garota de quem você fala tão bem, Edward." disse a voz mais grave, e em seguida pude ouvir a gargalhada que havia me acordado.

"Deixa ela!" Alice bufou, e eu deduzi que eles estavam falando de mim "Ela é adorável. É Edward que não entende o que é adorável... ele só gosta das garotas que se exibem."

O homem riu de novo. Eu não tinha certeza se queria ouvir o que eles tinham a dizer sobre mim.

"Ah, cala a boca." Edward murmurou, e a porta foi aberta pelo vento.

Eu praticamente pulei em choque, e corei. Edward olhou para mim durante um segundo, surpreso, e então passou por mim e saiu pela porta da frente. Eu olhei para trás, percebendo de onde o tom estranho de verde com que eu havia sonhado tinha vindo.

"Bella!" Alice exclamou, osrrindo para mim.

"Hm... oi." eu respondi, indo para a cozinha.

Lá, havia mais duas pessoas, uma das quais eu reconheci. A garota era Rosalie, a irmã glamurosa de Jasper Hale. Ela era realmente bonita; os cabelos cor de ouro caíam pelas costas e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. O homem, ao seu lado, era grande e musculoso; também era muito bonito, tinha cabelo escuro curto – do mesmo tom do de Alice – e um enorme sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. O sorriso que me lembrei ter visto naquela foto; ele deveria ser a terceira criança.

"Bella, esse é meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, e sua namorada, Rosalie." Alice introduziu "Gente, essa é a Bella."

"Oi." Rosalie disse, de onde ela estava.

"Então, esta é a Bella!" Emmett exclamou, chegando mais próximo de mim.

Ele era tão alto que eu dei um passo para trás, o que o fez rir.

"Olá, Bella." ele estendeu a mão.

Peguei sua mão e ele apertou-a, com um pouco de força de mais.

"Hm... apertado."

Alice se aproximou e de um tapa no ombro de Emmett;

"Deixe a garota respirar!"

"Mas ela é minha cunhada agora!" ele protestou.

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar severo, e ele apenas suspirou e foi sentar-se à mesa, como um cão indefeso. Eu ri. Como poderia o Sr. Músculos ter medo da pequena Alice?

"Como você dormiu, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Nada mal." e disse, honestamente.

"Sente-se." Alice ordenou.

E eu sentei em frente a Emmett; provavelmente também parecendo um cãozinho indefeso.

"Bella," Emmett começou, parecendo sério "Eu preciso que você me responda uma coisa que vem me assolando a vida inteira."

"Hm... ok."

"O Edward roncou noite passada?" Emmett perguntou, ainda com a expressão séria.

Eu fiz uma careta e voltei a pensar na noite anterior.

"Hm... bom... se ele roncou, eu não percebi." eu disse, com cuidado.

"Droga!" Emmett exclamou "Eu _sabia_ que era por isso que ele conseguia as garotas; eu _sabia_."

"Eu não me importo que você ronque." Rosalie disse "É fofo."

Ele sorriu para ela.

"Obrigada, amor."

Eles também tinham uma química notável. Suspirei e desviei o olhar. Por que eu não podia encontrar alguém assim também? Alguém com quem eu flertasse mesmo sem perceber? Alguém que me aceitasse como eu era? Alguém que não me colocasse para baixo e me ignorasse porque era uma coisa legal de se fazer?

"Bella, o que você quer de café da manhã?" perguntou Alice.

"Está tudo bem." eu disse "Eu não estou com fome."

"Bobagem!" disse Alice "Você tem que comer alguma coisa. Não posso deixar minha melhor amiga morrer de fome! Que tipo de anfitriã eu seria?"

Olhei para ela.

Melhor amiga? Eu havia conhecido a garota a menos de uma semana atrás e já éramos melhores amigas?

Ela sorriu para mim e seu sorriso me fez sorrir também. È... talvez nós fôssemos melhores amigas.

"Manteiga de amendoim." eu respondi a sua pergunta inicial.

Alice balançou a cabeça e pegou o pote de manteiga de amendoim no armário. Eu fui até ela ajudar.

"Ah, a propósito... eu, você e Rose vamos fazer compras hoje. Você realmente precisa de um novo guarda-roupa, e nós precisamos de uma tarde de garotas." ela disse tão rápido que eu não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito.

"O que?"

"Eu. Você. Rose. Shopping. Capiche?

"Hm... ok." dei de ombros.

Emmett riu.

"Minha querida cunhada..." ele disse, e eu deduzi que ele estava falando comigo "você não tem idéia da onde você se está se metendo. Boa sorte para você."

Olhei para Alice para ver ela encarando seu irmão com os olhos semicerrados. Então ela se virou para mim.

"Não se preocupe... vai ser divertido."

Eu terminei de passar a manteiga de amendoim na torrada e dei uma mordida.

Tive um leve pressentimento de que o que Alice entendia por 'diversão' era totalmente diferente do que eu achava.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada pelas reviews! E obrigada a todas as pessoas que me desejaram uma boa mudança!

Vou continuar fazendo o possível para postar! E... uma boa notícia... amanhã com certeza eu irei! =]

Mais uma vez, peço reviews!

Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 6: Compras com Alice

_****_

The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson

- Capítulo 6: Compras com Alice -

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Rosalie?" Alice suspirou, interrompendo-me "Tipo, Rosalie _Hale_?"

"Sim, Alice. Ela está namorando Emmett há..." eu rapidamente fiz a conta mentalmente "quase nove meses."

"Tipo, irmã do... Jasper?" ela piscou, incrédula, e seu rosto adquiriu uma leve coloração rosa quando ela disse o nome do meu amigo.

"Sim." eu disse, lentamente "Por quê?" de repente, algo passou pela minha cabeça "Não, Alice! Por favor, não me diga que você gosta dele!"

Ela olhou para mim.

"Por que você acha isso?"

"Por que você sabe o seu nome."

"Eu sei o nome do Mason." ela se defendeu.

"E você está ruborizada."

"Isso se chama maquiagem, Edward." ela resmungou num tom defensivo demais na minha opinião.

"Claro." eu disse, sarcasticamente "_Enfim_..." continuei o que eu estava falando antes de Alice me interromper "como eu ia dizendo... Emmett e Rosalie estão vindo para cá, e a mãe e o pai disseram que nós temos que fazer coisas com eles... porque eles trabalharão no sábado."

"E Bella também." Alice completou.

Revirei os olhos.

"Talvez."

Alice franziu a testa por um instante, pensando.

"Ah! Eu vou levar a Rosalie e a Bella para fazer compras!"

"Tudo bem." eu concordei.

Aquilo significava garotas fora do caminho o dia inteiro "Acho que haverá um jogo nesta manhã... Emmett e eu podemos assistir e depois fazer alguma coisa."

"Isso não é muito criativo." Alice zombou.

"Ah, e compras são?" eu argumentei.

Estávamos prestes a iniciar uma briga quando a campainha tocou, e, em seguida, Emmett abriu a porta. O porquê de ele ter tocado a campainha, eu não sei.

"Querida! Cheguei!" ele exclamou, em voz alta.

"Emmett!" Alice gritou, abraçando-o – na verdade, estava mais para 'se jogando em cima dele' –.

"Oi, squirt*****!" Emmett riu, usando o apelido de Alice de quando nós éramos pequenos.

Ela odiava quando eu a chamava assim, mas parece que ela não liga quando é Emmett. Talvez é porque ele é mais velho... ok, eu sou três minutos mais velho que ela... mas... tanto faz.

"Eu não te vejo desde o Natal!" exclamou Alice.

"Obrigado, Capitão Óbvio." eu murmurei.

Emmett riu.

"E que Natal..." ele disse.

O rosto dele ficou pensativo, e eu mesmo não conseguia segurar o riso ao lembrar de Emmett comer o peru inteiro sozinho, antes de perceber que aquilo era para a família inteira. Esme deu um leve tapa na nuca e dele e o pôs em uma dieta durante dois meses. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não havia seguido-a.

"Eddiekins!" Emmett exclamou, aproximando-se de mim e estendendo a mão para que eu batesse.

Eu simplesmente arqueei uma sobrancelha e disse:

"Não me chame assim."

Vinte minutos depois estávamos todos na cozinha conversando. Rosalie e Alice estavam em um canto conversando sobre algo chamado 'Abercrombie'. Elas estavam comparando aquilo a 'Dolce Gabbana'. Alice parecia animada com a conversa.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para Emmett.

"Quem é Abercrombie?" ele murmurou.

"Não faço idéia." eu respondi, honestamente.

"E então... o que aconteceu com você desde a última vez que eu te vi? Quantas garotas esse mês?"

Eu fiz uma certa por um momento.

"Eu não sei... Vinte?"

Emmett riu e deu um tapa nas minhas costas.

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você, mano! Mas, sério..." o tom de brincadeira desapareceu "você devia tentar manter... Esses namoros de uma noite são divertidos e tal, mas não tem nenhum sentimento de verdade."

"Por favor, Emmett... eu já ouço isso demais da Alice."

"Eu sei. Estou apenas dizendo, Eddie. Com todas essas garotas você pode ter uma paixão... mas você nunca vai encontrar o amor... a menos que você dê a uma delas uma chance."

"O que foi, Emmett?" Alice sorriu.

Droga, ela tinha ouvido.

Eu a adverti com os olhos, pedindo para ela não dizer nada.

"Eu estava dizendo que ele deveria manter o relacionamento durante mais tempo."

"Ah, mas ele..."

"Eu faço isso." eu cortei Alice.

"Claro que você faz." Emmett disse, totalmente sarcástico "Basta olhar para a sua camisa!"

Eu olhei para baixo. Eu tinha esquecido qual camisa eu havia posto, então olhei para baixo. Era uma camisa azul escura escrita "Não odeie o jogador; Ame o jogo" em branco.

"O que há de errado com a minha camisa?" eu perguntei, mas eu mesmo já sabia a resposta.

"Emmett..." Alice chamou, olhando para mim.

"Alice." eu alertei-a.

"Hm...?" Emmett perguntou, tomando um gole do café que Alice tinha feito.

"Edward lhe contou que ele está casado?"

Emmett engasgou com o café e quase cuspiu. Então, me encarou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Você _o quê_?!"

"Não, eu não estou casado, Emmett!" eu olhei para Alice.

"Foi em Vegas? Ele estava bêbado? Ou drogado? Ou os dois?" Emmett olhou para Alice, claramente não acreditando em mim.

"Ugh. Emmett, eu não estou casado!" eu gemi.

Ninguém me deu ouvidos.

"Bem que eu queria." Alice disse, mas depois ficou animada em explicar "Projeto de psicologia. Eles têm que fingir estar casado com um colega de classe por cinco semanas. Ela está lá em cima, dormindo."

Emmett riu.

"Wow, Eddie! Você deve ter deixado ela exausta noite passada!"

"Ugh. Eu nunca faria isso com _ela_!" eu exclamei, ao mesmo tempo em que Alice rosnou:

"Ele não se _atreveria_!"

Emmett levantou as mãos no ar, como se estivesse se rendendo.

"Calma, pessoal, eu estava brincando Mas... que garota de sorte você escolheu?"

"Escolher?" eu zombei "Eu não pude escolher... na verdade, eu fiquei que nem você quando descobri. O Sr. Marshall escolheu... e eu posso te assegurar que eu nunca escolheria a Swan... nem em um milhão de anos."

"Swan?" Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha "Que nome horrível."

"Esse é o sobrenome dela." Alice riu " Ela se chama Bella, e é adorável."

"Só porque você e ela são melhores amigas não significa que eu tenho que gostar dela." eu disse, friamente.

Emmett olhou para mim.

"Eu nunca ouvi você falar mal de uma menina desde antes de você entrar na puberdade. O que ela é... um zumbi?"

"Não, pior." eu disse.

"Ah, só por que ela tira notas maiores que as suas?" Alice perguntou, zombeteira "Admita, Edward... a Bella é gata com G maiúsculo... ou vai estar quando eu terminar com ela... Mas ainda sim, você não pode negar que ela é incrível."

"Não é meu tipo." dei de ombros.

"Ah, por favor, Edward! Qualquer uma pode ser o seu tipo desde que você queira."

Alice empurrou sua cadeira para trás, fazendo um barulho estridente.

Emmett riu mais alto do que havia feito anteriormente.

"Eddiekins, desculpa, mas isso é _cem por cento_ verdade!" ele disse, quando conseguiu respirar novamente.

"Não são o meu tipo aqueles que são bajuladores dos professores e que, possivelmente, perderam a virgindade com um lápis. Na verdade, essas pessoas provavelmente nunca foram beijadas também."

"Você era assim... algum tempo atrás..." Alice murmurou.

Mas pareceu que ninguém havia ouvido, então eu fingi que também não tinha. Eu realmente não queria relembrar meu tempo de notas A.

"Eu quero conhecer essa garota de quem você fala tão bem, Edward." Emmett disse, e depois riu da própria piada patética.

Até Rosalie riu.

"Deixa ela!" Alice bufou, e voltou para a mesa com uma caneca de café fresco para Emmett "Ela é adorável. É Edward que não entende o que é adorável... ele só gosta das garotas que se exibem."

Suas palavras foram duras, mas seus olhos eram ainda mais intensos. Ela me fez lembrar do tempo em que eu partia o coração daqueles que eu tocava; das épocas em que ela sentava comigo no almoço; do tempo em que a música era a minha vida, a qual era cheia de felicidade. Também os tempos sombrios que acabaram com tudo, e a culpa que eu sentia por tê-la deixado; por temos perdido a conexão... por causa de mim. Eles me lembraram de quando eu vi que era tarde demais para voltar atrás e fazer as coisas direito, novamente. E, acima de tudo, do monstro que eu havia me tornado.

"Ah, cala a boca." eu murmurei, embora ela tivesse dito aquilo pelo olhar.

Ela ao podia calar a boca porque não tinha dito nada. Alguma conexão estúpida de gêmeos, aparentemente.

Eu não queria mais enfrentar a culpa. Eu não queria ficar lá enquanto ela tinha esse poder sobre mim. Eu tinha que sair. Eu levantei e peguei a cadeira antes que ela caísse no chão. Andei até a porta, e me deparei com a cor marrom chocolate. Ela parecia assustada. Pisquei, sentindo meus joelhos momentaneamente fracos, e então vi toda a imagem. Eu olhei para ela, finalmente entendendo o que era aquela cor, e tentei não ligar para o fato de que seu rosto estava em um tom rosa. E segui em direção à porta.

Eu não sabia aonde estava indo até chegar à velha campina. Droga, por que eu vim justo aqui, se eu queria fugir do passado? Independentemente disso, eu andei pela campina e sentei, na grama alta, ignorando a umidade sempre presente em Forks.

Deitei-me na grama e fechei os olhos, tentando esquecer o mundo a minha volta, de modo que eu não tivesse que pensar sobre o passado que me mudou e do futuro que estava a minha frente.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Aimeudeus!" Alice gritou "Selfridges!"

Eu gemi.

"Alice, por favor! Nós estamos comprando a horas! Não podemos... ir?"

Rosalie olhou para mim como se me alertasse que reclamar não era muito bom. Nós havíamos nos dado muito melhor do que eu esperava; ela era uma pessoa muito legal por trás da aparência deslumbrante. Isso me surpreendeu. Mas eu acho que nem todas as pessoas de boa aparência são idiotas. Sim, eu estou pensando em Edward.

"Ir?" Alice girou e olhou para mim "Você quer... ir?"

"Hm..." eu mordi me lábio.

Eu realmente deveria começar a pensar antes de falar.

"Como você pode dizer isso, Isabella?!" Alice exclamou "Essa é a Selfridges! As roupas dela são... wow."

"Você disse isso sobre as últimas... eu nem sei mais quantas lojas foram!" eu resmunguei, depois fiz uma careta. Droga, Bella! Controle a sua língua!

"Alice..." Rosalie disse suavemente "Bella é uma novata nisso. Acho que nós podíamos ir à Selfridges e depois para casa... que tal?

"Mas..." Alice fez beicinho e então suspirou "Tudo bem. Bella, você tem muito o que aprender."

Então ela entrou pela porta-dupla da Selfridges.

"Muito obrigada," eu murmurei para Rosalie.

"Eu não vou poder fazer isso tosa vez." ela murmurou de volta "Pelo menos você já sabe como é fazer compras com a Alice... e então poderá pensar antes de aceitar."

Concordei.

Compras com Alice eram um verdadeiro inferno. Um inferno dolorido. Meu objetivo na vida a partir de hoje era não ser mais arrastada até o shopping. Nunca.

Duas horas depois, nós três estávamos entre as milhões de sacolas de compras no quarto de Alice.

"Você tem certeza de que tem roupas e maquiagem o bastante para o resto da sua vida?" eu perguntei, sarcasticamente.

"Ah, não é tudo para mim." ela disse, sem ser sarcástica; ou talvez ela realmente não tivesse percebido "Algumas coisas são suas."

_Aquilo_ me pegou de surpresa.

"_O quê_?!

Alice sorriu para mim, simpática.

"Bella... jeans e moletons são tão..." ela sacudiu as mãos, pensando na melhor palavra "ano passado(?). Que seja, eles não são sexy e não favorecem nem um pouco o corpo maravilhoso que você tem."

Eu estava boquiaberta; minha boca abrindo e fechando como a de um peixe.

Depois de um tempo, eu recuperei a capacidade de falar.

"Alice... eu estou lisonjeada, mas... sério... quando eu fui promovida a... Bella Barbie?

Rosalie tossiu, mas eu tinha uma forte suspeita de que ela estava escondendo um riso.

"Agora, é claro! Bella... quando foi a última vez que você teve um namorado?"

Corei.

"Você nunca teve um namorado." o tom de Alice estava chocado.

"Eu tive sim!" exclamei, rapidamente.

"Quem? Quando?"

"Bom... nós tínhamos nove anos e..."

"Isso não conta, Bella."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Ok, então. Eu nunca tive um namorado. Feliz?"

"Longe disso." Alice respondeu "Bella, isso é drástico. Você tem um rosto bonito, um corpo deslumbrante e uma personalidade maravilhosa. _Como_ você nunca teve um namorado?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"É porque você se esconde nisso!" ela agarrou meu suéter um pouco largo, e logo o jogou na cama "Isso não é aceitável, Bella! Você é minha amiga agora... e deve se vestir... melhor. Amigas de Alice Cullen tem estilo, não moletons."

Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo. Eu? De salto alto e mini-saia? Ok, só pode ser piada.

"Alice, se você acha que vai me ver em metade das coisas que você comprou, está com um problema."

Alice fez uma careta.

"Bom, eu estou com um problema, então... porque você vai usar algumas dessas roupas nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!" ela declarou "E você vai ter um encontro até o fim da semana."

"Não, eu não vou." eu reclamei, já vendo que eu perderia essa discussão.

"Bella?" chamou Alice.

Eu olhei para ela.

"Você pode fazer quanta birra você quiser... mas pode ir se acostumando." ela disse "Porque isso vai acontecer com você... você gostando ou não."

Ótimo.

E assim começa a Bella Barbie.

* * *

*****squirt é uma gíria que significa 'pessoa pequena'.

* * *

**N/A: **E aqui está o capítulo, como eu prometi. Espero que vocês gostem!

Deixem reviews! E obrigada pelas que vocês mandaram no último capítulo!

Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 7: Verdade ou Desafio?

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 7: Verdade ou Desafio? –

* * *

**_

_Bella's POV_

_

* * *

_

Depois que Alice eu nos despedimos de Rosalie e Emmett após o jantar – que havia sido muito divertido com Emmett lá –, nós voltamos para a sala e eu me joguei no sofá. Alice, de algum modo, ainda teve energia para ir até a cozinha, e preparar o 'melhor chocolate quente que eu provaria na vida' – expressão que ela fez questão de repetir várias vezes. Eu a ouvi conversando com Carlisle e Esme, que ainda estavam sentados à mesa de jantar; ela estava dizendo algo sobre planejar uma surpresa para amanhã.

"Ugh, ela nunca pára?" murmurei para mim mesma, de olhos fechados.

Uma risada aveludada lembrou-me de que eu não estava sozinha, e abri os olhos rapidamente para ver Edward sentar-se na poltrona a minha frente, correndo a mão pelo cabelo bronze e sorrindo torto. Comecei a ofegar e olhei para longe de seu rosto. Por que eu estava me sentindo desconfortável e de algum jeito quente pelo fato de ele estar sentado a minha frente? Eu nem gostava dele... quer dizer, eu odiava ele!

"Dia cansativo?" ele perguntou, com os olhos zombeteiros.

"Você não sabe nem da metade." eu murmurei.

"Você não é a única que foi arrastada pela Alice para fazer compras, você sabe." Edward respondeu, alegremente.

Por que ele estava tão feliz?

"Sei..." dei de ombros.

Que resposta ótima, hein Bella...

Edward bufou, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que eu.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou na sala até que Alice voltou, com duas canecas enormes de chocolate quente nas mãos. Havia uma cobertura de marshmallow e creme; e eu admito, parecia delicioso.

"Aqui está, Bella!" Alice disse, com sua voz cantada.

"Obrigada." eu disse, pegando a caneca dela.

Com o canto do meu olho eu vi Edward arquear uma sobrancelha para nós, mas eu ignorei. Arrogante, convencido...

Logo Alice desvencilhou-me de meus pensamentos.

"Bella, na segunda-feira, você vai usar uma das roupas que eu comprei para você hoje, e eu vou te maquiar de manhã! Os garotos vão se jogar em cima de você, você vai ver!"

"Hm... bom... sabe, Alice..." eu comecei.

Ela olhou para mim e, para minha grande surpresa, ela me olhou de tal forma que me assustou.

"Bella, eu não aceito não como resposta."

Intimidada demais para discutir, eu mordi meu lábio ansiosamente, e tomei um gole do chocolate quente que era, definitivamente, o melhor que eu já havia provado.

"Nossa, Alice." eu murmurei.

Ela sorriu e tomou um gole.

O silêncio voltou e eu olhei para Edward. Ele agora estava recostado na poltrona, de olhos fechados. Ele ficava muito fofo de olhos fechados. Aimeudeus. Eu não pensei nisso. Eu, definitivamente, não posso ter pensado. Envergonhada por meus próprios pensamentos, olhei mais para baixo e li o que estava escrito em sua camisa "Não odeie o jogador; Ame o jogo". Hm... um pouco tarde para isso.

"A propósito..." Alice disse, de repente "Eu planejei uma coisa para nós amanhã."

Os olhos de Edward se abriram.

"O que??" ele perguntou.

"Eu, você e Bella vamos sair amanhã. Sem discussão, Edward. Não me interessa que garota você ia encontrar; você vai."

"Onde?" eu perguntei.

"Você vai ver." Alice respondeu, misteriosamente.

"Alice." eu disse, chorosamente "Isso não é justo!"

"É, Alice... não é." Edward disse "O que eu devo dizer à loira?"

"Você nem mesmo sabe o nome dela?" Alice parecia enojada "Edward, eu não entendo você." ela suspirou "Bom, que seja. Diga 'à loira' que você pode vê-la no final da tarde; nós já estaremos de volta."

Ela terminou seu chocolate e se levantou.

"Eu vou para o meu quarto. Vejo vocês amanhã bem cedo." Ela disse, e então, foi embora antes que nós pudéssemos discutir.

Eu terminei o meu chocolate e me levantei, desconfortável.

"Hm..."

Edward se levantou também e se dirigiu até a escada.

Eu hesitei por um segundo, mas então ele se virou para mim e disse:

"Você vem ou não?"

Meia hora depois eu estava deitada no sofá. Ainda não estava com vontade de dormir, então abri minha bolsa e peguei "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes".

Eu mal tinha começado a ler quando a voz de Edward me desconcentrou do livro.

"Ei, Swan..."

Olhei em sua direção.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, sem rodeios.

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Verdade ou desafio?"

"Eu passo, obrigada." eu disse, e voltei a olhar para o livro.

"Covarde." Edward murmurou.

Fechei meu livro e o joguei no chão.

'Ok, então, Cullen. Verdade.

Edward sorriu novamente, vitorioso.

"Qual foi o mais longe que você foi?"

Droga. Tanta coisa para perguntar e ele pergunta logo isso. Resolvi mentir.

"O mais longe."

Edward bufou.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa. Você nunca teve um namorado, teve?"

"Isso importa?" eu respondi.

Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se fosse melhor do que eu. Veríamos isso...

"Ok, _Cullen_. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." ele respondeu.

Droga.

"Te desafio a..." eu olhei ao redor da sala para não achar absolutamente nada de útil. De repente me lembrei de um desafio que eu ouvi alguém dizer na escola "beber qualquer coisa que eu lhe der."

"Desde que não esteja envenenado." ele disse.

"Não se preocupe..." eu assegurei a ele "Eu não me rebaixaria ao seu nível."

Levantei-me do sofá e desci as escadas, me certificando antes se os pais dele já tinham ido para a cama. Eles tinham, graças a deus. Entrei na cozinha, liguei o interruptor e abri os armários, para ver o que tinha.

Um deles pareceu-me promissor. Sorrindo maliciosamente, eu destampei a jarra do azeite e derramei um pouco em um copo vazio, cobrindo o fundo. Coloquei o azeite em seu lugar e voltei à vasculhar, encontrei uma garrafa de whisky aberta. Pus um pouco. O que mais eu poderia por?

Fui até a geladeira e encontrei um pote aberto de creme que estava com um cheiro horrível, devido ao fato de haver uma parte seca no topo. Coloquei um pouco dele e em seguida um pouco de suco de limão.

Então avistei um armário que eu ainda não tinha olhado, e, ao abri-lo, sorri maliciosamente; era o armário dos molhos. Acrescentei umas gotas de cada um à minha mistura repugnante. Joguei um pouco de corante amarelo à mistura de tom marrom estranho, que ficou vermelho tijolo.

Agora, o vidro estava cheio quase até a metade. Levei o copo até meu rosto e o cheirei; o cheiro me deu náuseas. Perfeito.

Coloquei tudo o que eu havia usado no lugar, e enchi um segundo copo com água, por precaução. Senti-me um pouco mal em fazer Edward beber aquilo, mas ele que pediu.

"Você demorou." ele comentou, quando entrei no quarto novamente.

Então toda a culpa que eu sentia desapareceu; ele merecia aquilo.

"Eu sei." respondi, facilmente, e entreguei-lhe o copo.

Ele estendeu a mão e olhou para o líquido, mantendo o rosto cuidadosamente inexpressivo.

Sentei-me na beirada da cama e abracei os joelhos, para apoiar meu queixo. Eu sorri para ele e disse:

"Vá em frente. Beba."

Ele sorriu para mim e depois cheirou o líquido com curiosidade. Franziu o nariz de desgosto, mas logo brindou com o copo de água que eu segurava.

"Saúde." ele murmurou, antes de levar o copo à boca.

Eu assisti o líquido passar por seus lábios levemente abertos. Quase que imediatamente ele levou o copo para longe de sua boca, e o pôs na mesa de cabeceira, apontando para a água.

Sorrindo, eu entreguei a ele o copo, e observei-o beber metade do copo.

"E então?" eu murmurei.

Edward olhou para mim.

"O que você colocou _aqui_?"

"Ah..." eu dei de ombros "Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo..."

"Verdade ou desafio?" ele me interrompeu, com os olhos estreitos.

Engoli a seco. Eu tive a sensação de que, não importava o que eu escolhesse, eu estava ferrada.

"Estou realmente cansada agora." eu disse, levantando-me de sua cama e voltando ao sofá "Fim do jogo."

"Bella." ele rosnou "Beba o resto." ele estendeu o copo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Hm... por quê?"

"Só para confirmar que você não me envenenou."

Eu estava prestes a recusar, quando me ocorreu uma coisa. Não seria divertido ganhar de Edward em seu próprio jogo?

Eu já havia experimentado muitas coisas ruins (qualquer um que more com Charlie teria), então, eu deveria conseguir beber aquilo sem prestar atenção no gosto.

"Ok, então." eu disse, pegando o copo de sua mão.

Ele me olhou com espanto enquanto segurei minha respiração com espanto e terminei com toda a bebida que tinha no copo. Ugh. Tinha um gosto tão ruim quanto o cheiro. O molho de pimenta queimou minha garganta e o do creme permaneceu em minha língua. Pus o copo de volta na mesa de cabeceira e peguei o copo de água, bebendo-o. Então olhei para Edward.

"Hm... agora que terminamos com isso..." eu disse "Boa noite."

Inclinei-me em sua direção e desliguei a luz, de modo que ele não visse, enquanto eu ia para o sofá, meus ombros mexerem com o meu riso silencioso de vitória.

Bella Swan:1 Edward Cullen:0

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Meia hora depois do término do nosso jogo interessante de verdade ou desafio, eu ainda estava acordado. A imagem de Bella engolindo o resto daquele... troço não saía da minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela conseguira fazer aquilo.

Agora ela estava totalmente orgulhosa de si mesma, convencida de que conseguia beber algo que eu não conseguia. Mas eu não podia me culpar, aquela era a coisa mais nojenta que eu já tinha provado. Mesmo fígado... que a minha tia-avó me fez provar uma vez, era mil vezes melhor do que _aquilo_. Eu estava curioso para saber como ela havia conseguido, mas eu tinha certeza de que eu nunca saberia. A vida é um saco.

De repente, ouvi um murmúrio que quase me fez pular da cama. Olhei em volta assustado, para então perceber que era apenas Bella, falando enquanto dormia. Eu dei uma risada abafada, e assisti-a.

"Não, Alice..." ela murmurou, sonolenta "Sem mais lojas... temos chalés suficientes."

Eu ri baixinho. Alice nunca teria chalés suficientes... de acordo com ela.

"Não!" ela repetiu, com mais veemência que antes "Não beba isso, Alice! É para o Edward!"

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando Bella disse meu nome. Eu balancei a cabeça com raiva. Por que eu estava feliz pelo fato de que ela havia fito o meu nome em seu sonho? Ela estava falando sobre aquela coisa vulgo veneno. Se ela não tivesse bebido também, eu não duvidaria que ela havia me envenenado.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, com a esperança de conseguir dormir antes de ser acordado e arrastado pela minha irmã.

* * *

"Alice, por favor." Bella choramingou "Por que você não pode simplesmente nos dizer onde nós vamos?"

"Porque isso iria estragar a surpresa, Bella." Alice respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Sério, Alice... vendas são realmente necessárias?"

Alice bufou e não respondeu.

Senti Bella sentar a meu lado.

"Quanto tempo até chegarmos lá?" eu perguntei, esperando que, pelo menos, ela se dignasse a responder aquilo.

Eu daria um jeito de tirar a venda quando ela não estivesse olhando para espiar.

"Uns cinco minutos, Edward." ela respondeu "E nem pense em tirar essa venda!"

Eu gemi.

"Eu sei de tudo." disse Alice, presunçosamente.

"Ei, Bella." eu murmurei, num volume que Alice não conseguiria ouvir.

"O que?" ela parecia surpresa por eu estar falando com ela civilizadamente.

"Você acha que poderia fazer algo pior do que uma bebida para a Alice?"

Bella não respondeu, e, por um momento, perguntei-me se ela estava pensando sobre isso. Mas então ela deu um tapa na minha cabeça, nada forte demais.

Eu bufei.

"O que vocês dois estão sussurrando?" Alice perguntou "Eu não gosto quando vocês fazem isso."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Alice." eu disse, inocentemente.

Não precisei tirara a venda para sentir um olhar ameaçador sobre mim vindo do banco do motorista da Mercedes de Carlisle. É claro que eu não deixaria ela dirigir o meu carro.

Após o que deve ter sido cinco minutos, o carro parou e eu ouvi Alice sair do carro. Esperei pacientemente até que ouvi a porta de Bella ser aberta.

"Não tire a venda." eu ouvi Alice dizer.

A porta de Bela foi fechada e então a minha foi aberta. Alice me ajudou e me pôs ao lado de Bella.

"Ok," ela disse "vocês podem tirar as vendas agora."

Tirei a venda preta e pisquei para a luz brilhante. Então meus olhos começaram a se focar e eu pude perceber onde Alice havia nos trazido.

"Alice." Bella gemeu, quando seus olhos de ajustaram à luz "Por favor, me diga que isso não é sério!"

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa por ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar, mas... a mudança e a viagem me deixaram muito ocupada. Ainda não posso assegurar que voltarei a postar diariamente, já que ainda não foi instalada a internet aqui... mas eu vou postar sempre que possível. Daqui a pouco volta ao normal.

Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas... Feliz Natal e Feliz 2010!

Obrigada pelas reviews! E... mandem mais, por favor! =]

Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 8: Apenas Diversão

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 8: Apenas Diversão -**_

_

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

_

* * *

_Isso tinha que ser uma piada. Era praticamente suicídio para mim.

"Alice." eu gemi "Por favor, me diga que isso não é sério!"

Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

"O que?" ele perguntou "Não consegue lidar com um pouco de atividade física?" ele piscou para mim e eu o encarei.

Idiota, arrogante... por que eu sempre uso os mesmo adjetivos para descrever Edward na minha cabeça?

"Óbvio que eu consigo!" eu respondi, furiosa "Mas não consigo andar em uma superfície plana e estável sem encontrar algo que me faça tropeçar e muito menos que implica em ficar a sei lá quantos metros do chão!" eu apontei para o curso acima de nós.

Alice revirou os olhos.

"É por isso que você usa um cinto de segurança, Bella. Além disso, são apenas seis metros de altura."

Engoli a seco e olhei para cima novamente. Alice, por algum motivo insano, havia nos trazido ao "Hanging Around", que era basicamente um arvorismo a seis metros do chão, com muitas cordas e outros objetos perigosos que com certeza resultariam em minha morte. Se eram seis ou trinta mil metros não fazia diferença para mim. De qualquer jeito, era um desastre esperando para acontecer.

"Vamos, Bella!" Alice chamou, e eu percebi que ela e Edward já estavam na porta.

Eu andei até ela.

"Sabe, Alice... talvez eu pudesse esperar no carro..."

"Nem por cima do meu cadáver." Alice exclamou "Isso se chama _diversão_, Bella. Viver a vida com um pouco mais de espontaneidade."

Eu fiz uma careta e olhei para cima, e então suspirei.

"Se eu morrer, você que vai contar ao Charlie." eu disse, e me juntei a eles.

Eu ouvi Edward rir atrás de mim. Nós entramos na fila e eu comecei a ler os cartazes, esperando encontrar algo que me tirasse dessa... situação.

De repente, eu encontrei algo.

"Alice" eu disse "Olha... Aqui diz que você deve ter um mínimo de coordenação para fazer isso. E eu tenho a coordenação de uma porta, então acho que..."

"Bella... você tem um pouco de coordenação. As cordas e eu vamos ajudar você. Pare de ler essas coisas... nada do que você leia vai te livrar de fazer isso, ok? Seria muito mais divertido se você tivesse um pouco de autoconfiança, sabe..."

"Você diz isso como se já tivesse feito isso antes." eu disse.

"E eu já fiz." ela respondeu, alegremente.

"E você ainda está viva??" eu perguntei, duvidosamente.

"Não, estou morta." Alice revirou os olhos novamente.

* * *

"... E se vocês lembrarem de verificar se seu cinto está seguro de tempo em tempo, vocês estarão bem." o instrutor disse-nos, quase meia hora depois.

Estávamos no ponto de partida, sendo amarrados a várias coisas. E eu havia cometido o erro de olhar para baixo, e já me sentia incrivelmente... doente.

"Ninguém morreu aqui no 'Hanging Out'... ainda." o instrutor brincou, e eu tive vontade de estar com um taco de baseball só para bater nele.

Sua 'brincadeirinha', além de não ter a mínima graça, me fez sentir ainda pior. Já podia ver nas manchetes: 'Menina local morre após rompimento do cinto de segurança no arvorismo da região. O gerente do lugar foi levado para interrogatório'.

Fechei os olhos com força, esperando que o mundo em torno de mim parasse de girar. De repente, senti uma mão no meu ombro.

"Bella?" Edward sussurrou, no meu ouvido "Você está bem?" ele parecia realmente interessado. Ok... isso era estranho.

"Não." eu respondi.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." ele me assegurou "Vai ser divertido quando você começar. Eu prometo."

Abri os olhos e me deparei com o par de esmeraldas olhando para mim, e não encontrei nenhum indício de mentira em si. Seus lindos olhos, de alguma forma, me fizeram sentir melhor, e o resto do mundo pareceu distante.

Concordei, atordoada, ele riu baixinho e desviou o olhar. Isso era tão injusto. Ele tinha alguma idéia de como seus olhos eram deslumbrantes? Só os olhos, porque ele era irritante que só.

"Bella, você não parece muito bem..." Alice observou.

"Por que será?" eu perguntei, sarcasticamente.

Felizmente, ela não ouviu.

"Eu vou na frente, então você vai, e Edward vai atrás de você... desse jeito você não precisa se preocupar; estará completamente segura."

"Tudo bem." eu concordei, mordendo meu lábio.

Alice franziu a testa como se começasse a perceber que ter me trazido aqui havia sido uma péssima idéia, mas depois deu de ombros e deu o último passo na plataforma onde estávamos, para então saltar para o primeiro feixe suspenso. Eu assisti, nervosa, ela por uma pé na frente do outro, nem mesmo balançando.

"Bella," a voz de Edward veio por trás de mim novamente "se acalme. Pare de morder seu lábio ou você vai feri-lo."

E, antes que eu percebesse, o seu dedo roçou em meus lábios, me forçando a libertá-los de meus dentes. No momento em que ele tocou em mim, uma corrente elétrica me invadiu, fazendo minha pele formigar e um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Corei e desviei meu olhar do dele; meus joelhos já estavam bastante instáveis sem esse... toque.

"Próximo." o homem cujo nome eu tinha esquecido devido ao meu estado de espírito exclamou e eu me aproximei mais do primeiro feixe suspenso.

Prendi a respiração e focalizei-me em caminhar ao longo do caminho sem tropeçar. E para minha grande surpresa, eu consegui.

"Parabéns." Alice exclamou, quando me juntei a ela do outro lado.

Eu sorri enquanto a adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias. Se era do curso que eu tinha acabado de fazer, ou do toque de Edward, eu não sabia.

Edward logo se juntou a nós.

Eu estava boquiaberta.

"Como você fez isso tão rápido?"

"Eu tenho muita energia." ele respondeu.

Em seguida piscou para mim e então eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

Eu segui Alice para o próximo curso.

Enquanto fazia os cursos, eu realmente me _diverti _e não morri. Mas caí várias vezes, e tinha uma forte suspeita de que eu teria um monte de hematomas pela manhã. E eu estava confiando mais em Edward. Talvez era aquela a razão por trás dessa viagem espontânea de Alice para cá...

Por trás do jogador, Edward parecia ser uma pessoa legal... e eu consegui ver muito além da máscara. Ele me pegou quando eu tropecei e falou comigo civilizadamente todas as vezes que eu o perguntei algo.

Quando devolvemos nossos cintos de segurança, eu o peguei olhando para mim intensamente, de uma forma que eu não conseguia explicar. Eu sorri brevemente e imediatamente toda aquela emoção sumiu de seu rosto, e deu lugar à expressão de sempre.

"Viu," Alice começou, quando chegamos ao carro de Carlisle "não foi tão ruim, foi?"

"Só vou dizer uma coisa: não voltarei tão cedo." eu disse.

Mas, honestamente, não havia sido _tão_ ruim.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Já haviam se passado três horas desde que voltáramos do 'Hanging Out', e eu estava sentando na minha cama esperando a campainha tocar pensando na – eu não acredito que vou admitir isso – Bella.

Ela estava no quarto de Alice, tendo uma aula sobre aplicação do rímel ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu fui ver o que elas estavam fazendo e quase virei um boneco de Alice.

Tive pena da Bella. Ela não precisava de uma reforma. Acho que Alice estava usando-a porque sabia que eu não era jovem – e ingênuo – o suficiente para deixa-la passar maquiagem em mim, com o combinado de me dar doces depois; como acontecia quando éramos bem mais novos.

A surpresa de Alice não havia sido tão ruim, na minha opinião. Eu já havia ido ao 'Hanging Out' tantas vezes que já estava ficando sem graça, apesar de que foi realmente um lugar melhor do que eu imaginava que Alice nos levaria... levando em conta as vendas e mistérios dela. Mas Bella não achava o mesmo que eu.

Eu gemi baixinho para mim mesmo quando percebi que ela tinha voltado aos meus pensamentos de novo. Ela _era _bonita; eu não conseguia mentir mais. Eu estava tão confuso. Só havia tido uma outra garota que eu havia achado bonita em toda a minha vida. As outras eram sempre sexy, gostosas, encorpadas... nunca bonitas. Mas Bella não era sexy, gostosa ou encorpada... quer dizer, ela era, mas não dava para descrevê-la dessa forma. Ela era bonita, linda até, e atraente. Mesmo assim ainda soava muito comum para descrevê-la. Seu nome significava 'bela', e era a pura verdade.

"Ugh" eu gemi, sentando-me e passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu estava pensando sobre ela como se eu gostasse dela... estava pensando nela como algo mais do que uma amiga... o que ela não era. Ela nem me considerava sua amiga, então nem isso nós éramos.

Eu não estava atraído por ela, simplesmente admiti que ela era bonita. Eu avaliava todas as garotas que passavam por mim, qual o problema fazer isso com a Bella?

_O fato de que você a avaliou como bonita, seu idiota_, uma voz em minha cabeça respondeu. Agora eu estava andando em círculos _e _falando comigo mesmo. Isabella Swan estava me deixando louco, no sentido literal da palavra. Era enlouquecedor. Assim como a eletricidade que passou por meu corpo quando eu toquei nela. Mesmo o toque mais insignificante fazia minha pele formigar como se estivesse sendo queimada e minha pulsação aumentar.

Então, de repente, a campainha tocou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos perturbadores. Desci as escadas e abri a porta para a loira cujo nome eu não me lembrava.

"Oi." eu disse, frio.

Na minha memória ela era mais bonita do que isso. Eu tinha acabado de passar o dia com a Bella, qualquer garota pareceria sem graça em comparação a ela. Pare! Pare de pensar nela desse jeito, cérebro!

"Oi, Edward." ela deu uma risadinha.

Ok, como eu iria dizer a ela que havia esquecido seu nome?

"Você não vai me convidar para entrar?" ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Hm..." _não_ "Claro... entre."

Ela deu outra risadinha e entrou.

"Quem está aí, Edward?" minha mãe apareceu na porta.

"Hm..." eu estava prestes a dizer que havia batido a cabeça e esquecido o nome dela, mas não foi preciso.

"Lauren Mallory, Sra. Cullen." a loira apresentou-se, enrolando uns fios cabelo no seu dedo.

Era óbvio que ela estava tentando causar uma boa impressão. Eu não sabia o porquê; já que não pretendia ficar com ela durante mais de um dia.

"Oh" minha mãe exclamou, com olhos tristes "Tudo bem. Divirtam-se vocês dois." e então ela foi para a cozinha.

Eu odiava deixar minha mãe triste, mas era um pouco tarde para me preocupar com isso agora. Ela não sabia o porquê de eu agir assim, e nem entenderia, se eu contasse. Apenas três pessoas no mundo inteiro sabiam meus segredos sobre o passado, e só uma delas entendia.

"Venha." eu murmurei, levando-a até meu quarto.

Quando chegamos lá, Lauren franziu o nariz.

"Por que aqui está cheirando a perfume?" seus olhos percorreram o quarto e avistaram a cama improvisada de Bella "E o que é _isso_?"

"Projeto de psicologia." eu respondi, deitando-a suavemente em minha cama, e me inclinando para ela.

Para minha surpresa, ela sentou-se e fez uma cara de desconfiada.

"Que projeto de psicologia?"

"Temos que fingir estar casados com um colega de classe." eu suspirei.

Lauren franziu a testa.

"Queria ter aulas de psicologia..."

"Pois é..." dei de ombros.

"Quem é seu parceiro?" ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Senti pena por Bella quando meu fã clube descobrisse que ela estava 'casada' comigo.

"Hm... bom... tenho certeza que você vai descobrir amanhã..."

"Me conta." ela pediu, inclinando sua cabeça para mais perto da minha.

Eu estava prestes a enrolá-la novamente quando a porta foi aberta e Bella apareceu.

"Edward, eu posso..." ela olhou em minha direção e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela me viu com Lauren "Desculpa" ela disse, imediatamente "Eu só..." e ela se foi.

Lauren encarou a porta que agora estava fechada.

"Isabella _Swan _é sua parceira?"

Eu suspirei.

"Nós podemos esquecer isso? Eu não pude escolher minha parceira... não é?"

"Mas... Bella _Swan_?" ela riu "Ela é... estranha."

Eu sabia que Bella não era estranha, mas fingi concordar em prol de minha reputação.

"Não me diga... Ela usa moletons o tempo todo e não consegue ficar em pé por mais de vinte segundos. Alice está tentando arrumá-la, mas, para ser franco, eu acho que uma causa perdida."

Por alguma razão cada célula do meu corpo estava me odiando por ter dito isso, mas era tarde para voltar atrás.

Lauren riu de novo e se inclinou para mais perto de mim.

"Agora..." ela murmurou em o que eu supus ser um tom sedutor "onde nós estávamos?"

Ela apertou seus lábios aos meus e moveu-os contra os meus, seus dedos presos em meu cabelo. Respondi o beijo, mas não havia sentimento. Seus lábios estavam meio... rachados e tinham gosto de gloss... muito artificial, muito... comum.

Levei minhas mãos até sua cintura, e, de repente, o rosto de Bella veio em minha mente. Fiquei imaginando como seria beijar seus lábios, e então, em minha mente, eu não estava mais beijando a Lauren oferecida, mas sim a Bella. Eu a puxei contra mim e aprofundei o beijo, ainda imaginando que era Bella.

Mas então, Lauren se afastou para recuperar o fôlego e minha imagem de Bella desapareceu. Eu não fazia idéia porque eu havia imaginado isso, mas eu sabia que não queria a Lauren. Eu percebi, enquanto Lauren murmurava o quão incrível o beijo havia sido, que eu já estava cheio de garotas como ela; eu queria algo diferente, queria Bella.

Quando a respiração de Lauren havia voltado ao normal, ela inclinou-se para outro 'beijo incrível'. Mas, desta vez, eu a empurrei.

Ela olhou para mim por um segundo, ofendida.

"O que foi, Eddie?"

"Meu nome é Edward" eu disse, e então suspirei "Lauren, vá embora, por favor."

"O que?" ela ofegou "Por quê?"

"Só... vá." eu pedi.

"Você não vai me mostrar a porta?" ela sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e apontei para a porta.

"Por favor, vá."

Ela olhou para mim por um momento e então saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Eu tinha quase certeza de que vi uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha, mas eu não me importei.

Deitei-me, minha mente cambaleando. Eu tinha acabado de imaginar que eu estava beijando a Bella. O que isso significava? Que eu gostava dela?

Não. Não, eu não gostava da Bella dessa maneira... mas tinha certeza que eu estava atraído por ela. Apenas atração física, é claro; Edward Cullen não se atrai por garotas... não assim. Ela era bonita e parecia natural estar atraído por ela, mas era só isso. Eu tinha minha reputação para defender... e, além disso, ela me odiava.

Mas nada disso impediu seu rosto de ser a imagem que ficou em minha cabeça, me levando à inconsciência e a sonhar com uma garota de olhos castanho chocolate e bochechas quase sempre coradas.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente, mais um capítulo! O que vocês acharam?

Ainda não tenho internet em casa, por isso está meio difícil de traduzir e postar... mas eu espero que ela seja instalada em breve, e que assim eu consiga postar mais regularmente. Quando isso acontecer, minhas aulas já terão começado (elas começam na quinta feira), então, tenho quase certeza de que não vou conseguir postar todo dia... mas vou fazer um esforço para postar pelo menos umas... três ou quatro vezes por semana.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês!!! =] E... deixem mais!

Beijos!

PS: Uma mensagem para as minhas amigas: gente... eu estou morrendo de saudade de vocês! Vocês não têm ideia do tanto que eu queria estar aí com vocês hoje, no primeiro dia de aula! Tenho certeza que minha mente, influenciada por Lua Nova, vai me fazer ver vocês em cada canto do meu novo colégio! Amo muito vocês!!!


	10. Capítulo 9: Cortes de Cabelo e Conversas

**_The Hard Way To Learn a Lesson_**

_**- Capítulo 9: Cortes de Cabelo e Conversas -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Eu não sei por que, mas ver aquilo me magoou. Eu deveria saber que ele faria algo parecido; Edward era um jogador, não era de se esperar que fizesse algo diferente disso.

Depois que eu fechei a porta, encostei-me contra a parede, tentando ignorar a sensação estranha em meu peito. Por que eu estava me sentindo assim? Eu nem mesmo gostava dele.

A voz alta de Lauren conseguia ser ouvida.

"Isabella _Swan_ é sua parceira?"

Eu tive que fazer um esforço para ouvir a reposta de Edward.

"... não pude escolher minha parceira... não é?"

"Mas... Bella _Swan_?" Lauren riu cruelmente "Ela é... estranha."

Fiquei surpresa ao perceber que o comentário de Lauren me atingiu. Eu sabia que as outras garotas do colégio me viam assim, mas mesmo assim doeu ouvir. Mas não mais do que a resposta de Edward.

"Não me diga... Ela usa moletons o tempo todo e não consegue ficar em pé por mais de vinte segundos. Alice está tentando arrumá-la, mas, para ser franco, eu acho que é uma causa perdida." Aquilo soou... excepcionalmente desagradável.

Lauren riu novamente e minha cabeça foi tomada por uma sensação estranha. Eu não sei por que eu esperaria algo diferente dele, mas, aparentemente, eu devo ter feito isso, porque a dor em meu peito estava muito pior do que a um segundo atrás. Eu não deveria querer que _Edward Cullen_ me defendesse de acusações de que eu era estranha, até porque ele me odiava tanto quanto, senão mais que, todos os outros. Mas, então, porque me sentia como se eu tivesse sido traída?

Não conseguia ouvir mais nada vindo do quarto, e presumi que eles haviam retomado o que estavam fazendo antes de eu os interromper.

Mordi meu lábio e suspirei, antes de voltar para o quarto da Alice.

Seus olhos se estreitaram no momento em que passei pela porta.

"O que?" perguntou ela "Qual é o problema?"

"Nada..." respondi, com um encolher de ombros "Edward está numa sessão de amassos em seu quarto com Lauren Mallory... então eu não consegui pegar as coisas."

Alice franziu a testa.

"Ainda sim... não devemos esperar nada diferente disso..." eu disse.

"Bella..." ela hesitou.

Ela me olhou especulativamente e eu me senti desconfortável.

"Sim?" eu disse, devagar.

"Olha..." ela suspirou "Não me leve a mal, nem nada... mas eu vou te fazer uma pergunta, e eu quero que você me prometa que vai me dizer a verdade."

"Eu não sei, Alice..." comecei.

"Não!" ela me interrompeu "Nós somos melhores amigas, certo? _Certo_?"

Eu assenti com cautela.

"E melhores amigas dizem tudo uma para a outra... mesmo quando uma delas tem uma queda pelo irmão da outra." ela disse como se fosse uma pergunta, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, esperando por uma resposta.

Levei um tempo para entender onde ela estava querendo chegar, e eu a encarei.

"Alice! Eu não tenho uma queda pelo Edward!" eu quase gritei, corando por sua presunção estúpida. Mas uma vozinha no fundo da minha cabeça me disse que não era uma presunção estúpida... eu a calei instantaneamente. "Não, Alice. Ok, ele não é tão ruim quanto eu achava, eu admito. Mas, ainda sim, ele é... ugh. Não. Eu acabei de encontrá-lo beijando outra menina... por que motivo eu me sentiria atraída por ele depois disso?"

Alice balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, como se ela não acreditasse em mim mas deixaria passar. Do nada, me senti irritada. Irritada com Alice, com Edward... com todos.

"Olha, Alice... Edward é – sem dúvida alguma – incrivelmente bonito, mas isso não significa que toda adolescente afetada pelos hormônios tem uma queda por ele! Principalmente não a que dorme com ele!" então percebi o que eu havia dito "Não desse jeito." eu rapidamente me corrigi "Eu quis dizer... dormir em seu quarto com..." eu suspirei "Você sabe o que eu quis dizer."

Alice riu.

"Tudo bem. Agora... senta que eu vou continuar a maquiagem. Amanhã eu vou vestir você – sem mais moletons."

Eu estava prestes a discutir, quando me lembrei do Edward havia dito: _"Não me diga... Ela usa moletons o tempo todo e não consegue ficar em pé por mais de vinte segundos. Alice está tentando arrumá-la, mas, para ser franco, eu acho que é uma causa perdida." _Eu iria provar que ele estava errado. Como Alice havia dito, sem mais moletons. Eu iria rasgá-los para não haver nenhum deslize... e passaria a usar mini-saias, vestidos, e blusas justas. Não só iria provar que ele estava errado; também ia fazê-lo babar por mim.

"Bella?" Alice perguntou, tirando-me do meu transe.

"Sim. Claro, está bem." eu disse, com convicção.

"Você vai me deixar?" ela perguntou, esperançosa.

"Claro."

"Wow." seu rosto se iluminou como o de uma criança no dia de Natal.

Apressadamente, ela me empurrou de volta para a cadeira, e saiu do quarto.

Alice voltou minutos depois carregando uma pequena caixa. "Isso era de quando Esme cortava o meu cabelo..." disse "Ela me ensinou algumas coisas, então, você _deve_ ficar bem. Eu sei mais ou menos o que estou fazendo..."

"O que?" eu exclamei, me levantando num pulo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você disse que eu poderia fazer isso."

Ai meu deus. Eu estava tão ocupada em meu transe que nem me dei ao trabalho de saber o que Alice estava pedindo permissão; e pior, a o que eu havia lhe dado permissão.

"Eu... eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, Alice..."

"Bobagem!" ela exclamou "Olhe o seu cabelo, Bella." ela segurou um espelho na minha frente.

"O que há de errado com ele?" perguntei, passando os dedos pelos fios longos e escuros.

"Er... alô?" ela disse "O que há de certo nele? Sem ofensa, Bella, mas é sem graça. Você deveria diminuir uns três centímetros... cortar em camadas e talvez com uma franja..." ela parecia mais estar falando consigo mesma, com a testa franzida, olhando incisivamente para meu cabelo.

"Alice," eu gemi "por favor... _por favor_ deixa o meu cabelo em paz."

Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão triste, tão triste que dava vontade de abraçá-la, ou algo assim.

"Mas, Bella..." ela gemeu, e fechei os olhos, sabendo que eu não resistiria à sua expressão por muito tempo "eu estou só tentando ajudar." ela sussurrou.

E estar de olhos fechados não adiantou de nada; sua voz me atingiu do mesmo jeito.

"Está bem." eu cedi "Mas _não_ três centímetros."

O rosto de Alice se iluminou novamente, e ela me abraçou.

"Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" ela exclamou.

"Só acabe logo com isso." eu suspirei, e sentei na cadeira, fechando os olhos.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois, eu abri meus olhos novamente para me deparar com Alice olhando para mim, mordendo o lábio.

"O que?" eu perguntei "O que você fez? Me passe o espelho."

Alice pegou o espelho, mas hesitou em me entregá-lo e segurou-o contra seu peito.

"Talvez devesse ser uma surpresa..." ela disse.

"Alice!" eu exclamei, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abriu e Esme entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja.

"Meninas, eu trouxe alguns... oh, querida." ela exclamou quando me viu "Alice, o que você fez no cabelo da Bella?

"Alice, me passa a porcaria do espelho." eu disse.

Alice olhou para sua mãe.

"Você sempre disse que eu era boa em cortar cabelo... quando eu era pequena e cortava o das minhas bonecas."

"Alice... você tinha seis anos e estava praticamente deixando suas Barbies carecas. O que eu deveria dizer? Desculpa, querida, mas acho que ser cabeleireiro não é uma boa profissão para você?" Esme sugeriu, rindo um pouco; mas então ela franziu a testa novamente "Apesar de que isso poderia ter poupado alguns fios de cabelo da Bella."

"Mas ela disse que eu podia."

Esme riu e colocou a bandeja na cômoda de Alice. Ela pegou o espelho das mãos de Alice e me entregou.

"Não se preocupe, Bella... nós vamos ao cabeleireiro agora mesmo." ela então se virou para Alice "E você que vai pagar."

Eu respirei fundo e olhei no espelho. Para minha grande surpresa, não estava tão ruim como elas estavam fazendo parecer. Sim, estava um pouco mais curto, e com as camadas meio tortas, mas não estava verde nem nada. Eu poderia concertar sozinha...

"Me desculpa, Bella." Alice disse humildemente "Eu só..."

"Não se preocupe com isso." eu interrompi-a "Me passa a tesoura."

Esme olhou para mim, mas esticou a mão com a tesoura para mim. Entreguei o espelho a Alice e pedi que ela o mantivesse naquela altura. Peguei uma mecha de cabelo e pus-me a cortar mais alguns centímetros.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, meu longo cabelo estava agora na altura do ombro, cheio de camadas irregulares. Felizmente, Alice tinha desistido da franja. Mas estava realmente bom; talvez até melhor do que antes, mais... sexy.

Alice olhou para mim impressionada.

"Como você fez isso?"

"Minha mãe me ensinou." eu dei de ombros.

"Sua mãe é cabeleireira?" Esme perguntou.

"Não... ela... passa por fases. Ela já _foi_ cabeleireira, mas também já foi caixa de supermercado, professora estagiária, vendedora... qualquer profissão que você pensar minha mãe já foi.

Esme riu.

"Ela parece uma mulher de muitos talentos. Eu adoraria conhecê-la. O que ela está fazendo agora?"

"Nada. Seu novo marido é jogador de beisebol, então ela simplesmente... o acompanha. Eles me convidaram para ir junto, mas eu decidi terminar a escola antes de viajar por todo os Estados Unidos."

"Boa decisão." Esme disse "Bom... eu trouxe para vocês um lanche, mas não sei se vocês vão querer, já que o jantar vai ser daqui a pouco."

"Não, nós queremos." disse Alice.

Esme arrepiou o cabelo de Alice e se levantou.

"Chamo vocês quando o jantar estiver pronto."

E então, ela saiu do quarto.

Alice ofereceu-me um biscoito, sorrindo timidamente.

"Eu realmente sinto muito sobre o..."

"Não se preocupe com isso." eu a interrompi "Está muito bom agora, e eu nunca iria pensar em fazer algo assim sozinha."

Alice riu um pouco e mordiscou a borda de seu biscoito. Ela se sentia tão culpada que eu ri.

"Que foi?" ela perguntou.

"Ah, nada." eu disse.

Algum tempo depois, Esme nos chamou para o jantar. E, enquanto descia a escada, comecei a me preocupar sobre o que Edward iria achar do meu novo corte de cabelo. Foi aí que percebi que ele não estava lá.

Quando nós três terminamos de jantar, o prato de Edward continuava intacto.

Esme suspirou e olhou para o teto, murmurando algo para si mesma.

"Vou colocar o prato dele na geladeira, caso ele resolva comer mais tarde." ela disse.

Alice e eu voltamos para o quarto e passamos as próximas horas assistindo filmes, conversando e pintando as unhas. Alice se divertiu, mas eu estava um pouco entediada. Não fazia muito o meu tipo... eu não era... normal.

"Você acha que ele já terminou?" Alice perguntou, trazendo Edward à conversa pela primeira vez, quando o terceiro filme terminou.

Dei de ombros, olhando para minhas unhas recém-pintadas de vermelho sangue (Alice exigiu que eu usasse um esmalte da mesma cor do vestido que ela me faria usar amanhã).

"São onze horas..." ela murmurou "Você pode dormir aqui hoje."

"Ok." eu disse; não queria arriscar ir ao quarto de Edward e submeter meus olhos inocentes a algo muito comprometedor.

Alice pulou para fora da cama e pegou um pijama verde escuro de seu armário. Ela o jogou para mim, com um olhar de nojo no rosto. Eu ri, segurando-o contra meu corpo.

"Eu não consigo imaginar você usando isso, Alice." eu disse, inocentemente.

"Nem eu" ela disse "É horrível; eu nunca usei. Mas deve ser confortável para dormir."

"Não é para eu vestir isso amanhã para o colégio?" eu perguntei, fingindo choque.

"Ah." ela fez uma careta "De jeito nenhum. Isso é quase tão ruim quanto os moletons que você usa. Que, por sinal... fazem você ficar completamente sem forma e... ugh. Se você tem corpo, você..."

"Deve mostrá-lo." eu terminei por ela "É, você já me disse isso."

De repente, ela pareceu levar um choque.

"Bella! Você depilou a perna?"

Revirei os olhos.

"Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais descolada que existe, mas eu sou higiênica."

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

"Graças a deus. Eu não iria poder colocar um vestido vermelho em você se não tivesse com as pernas depiladas."

"Ah, não. Não me diga que o vestido não cobre as pernas."

Ela riu, pensando que eu estava brincando. E então, acenou para mim e foi para o banheiro.

* * *

Meia hora depois, eu estava deitada em um lado da enorme cama de casal de Alice. Pelo menos ela era mais hospitaleira que Edward. Espera, eu não quero dividir a cama com ele. Não mesmo.

Eu pulei um pouco com o trovão que retumbou do lado de fora da janela, e em seguida, choraminguei baixinho; trovões e eu nunca nos demos bem. Na verdade, mesmo que eu nunca confessasse isso para ninguém, eu tipo que tinha medo de tempestades. E era por isso que viver em Forks não era uma boa idéia.

Vir-me-ei na cama conforme os trovões continuavam a retumbar e o quarto se iluminava parcialmente a cada raio. Eu me encolhi ainda mais debaixo do edredom, e focalizei meus pensamentos em coisas boas, tentando fazer o sono vir.

Fechei os olhos e, depois de um tempo, e estava vendo um sorriso familiar. Lábios perfeitos em torno de uma fileira de dentes brancos perfeitos, um dos lados mais levantado que o outro – um familiar, perfeito, sorriso torto. Que combinavam perfeitamente com um par de brilhantes esmeraldas.

Eu bati minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando forçar o rosto de Edward a sair de minha mente.

"Bella, você está bem?" Alice sussurrou, em meio à escuridão.

"Estou." disse, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro "Só... tentando ficar mais confortável."

Mas não importava o quão determinada eu estivesse em pensar em outra coisa, minha mente continuou a se concentrar em Edward: suas mãos me equilibrando no 'hanging out' mais cedo; seus olhos rindo de mim, apesar de que não debochadamente; sua mão passando por seu cabelo cor de bronze; seus lábios indo de uma expressão irritada para um sorriso; seu rosto se distorcendo ao beber aquilo que eu havia preparado; o contorno de seus músculos definidos por cima da blusa... simplesmente ele.

E eu já não conseguia achar a força para me fazer parar de pensar nele. Porque, sempre que houvesse uma tempestade, eu permaneceria acordada até que ela passasse. E ela estava passando agora, estava bem mais silencioso, mais eu ainda estava acordada.

Então, deixei que minha imaginação corresse solta. Caí em um sono profundo imaginando seus braços fortes ao redor de mim, me puxando para seu colo, seus lábios em meu pescoço, sussurrando em meu ouvido...

E em algum lugar longe, muito longe, um piano tocou uma melodia suave, confortando-me; dizendo-me que tudo iria acabar bem. No final.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar! Bom, minha internet só chegou no final de fevereiro, e eu fiquei tão ocupada com o colégio, o inglês, o espanhol e o alemão que ficou impossível de traduzir. Aí, eu viajei para São Paulo para assistir o Cirque du Soleil, e bom, também não consegui sentar em frente ao computador. E ainda tive um trabalho de história e um de português para fazer; além das duas últimas semanas que foram só de provas.

Bom, mas, aqui estou eu, com outro capítulo, e eu espero que vocês gostem.

O episódio da Alice cortando o cabelo da Bella me lembrou uma vez que eu estava na casa da minha amiga (na época que aquele 'gira trança' estava na moda) e ela sugeriu de uma fazer no cabelo da outra. Só que ela não sabia mexer, e eu tive que cortar uma mecha do meu cabelo, porque ficou todo embolado. Pelo menos foi só uma mecha... hahaha.

Se tudo correr bem, posto pelo menos mais um capítulo antes da Páscoa. =] (E não, isso não é pegadinha de '1º de abril')

Espero as reviews de vocês! E obrigada pelas do capítulo anterior. =]

Beijos!


	11. Capítulo 10: Lanches Noturnos

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 10: Lanches Noturnos -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Acordei de repente, sentindo-me desorientado e desconfortável. Logo percebi o porquê: eu ainda estava com a roupa de sair, deitado em minha cama, por cima de toda a roupa de cama. Era, aparentemente, o meio da noite. Droga, eu havia perdido o jantar e agora estava com fome.

Era tudo culpa da Bella. Tudo. Espera... Bella. Eu olhei em volta do quarto, no sofá, no chão, até debaixo da cama; nada. Ela provavelmente devia estar com Alice. Hm... trapaceira.

Levantei-me e desci sorrateiramente a escada até a cozinha, à procura de algo para comer.

Contive-me com um simples sanduíche – que eu mesmo tive que fazer –, e comi-o como se não comesse há dias. Bebi um copo de leite e voltei para meu quarto; eu ainda estava com fome, mas estava com preguiça de preparar qualquer outra coisa. Esperaria até o café da manhã.

Já em meu quarto, tirei a roupa com a qual passei o dia e deitei-me apenas de boxer.

Os trovões continuavam a retumbar do lado de fora, minha mente foi dominada por imagens da bela garota que estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, e o sono se recusou a aparecer.

Meus dedos flexionaram-se sob o lençol, como se almejassem por um piano; algo que eu não sentia há anos. Eu sabia que ter tocado piano aquele dia tinha sido uma má idéia. Eu sabia que, a partir do momento que eu tocasse, uma vez que fosse, Alice tiraria conclusões precipitadas, e acharia que eu estava tocando sem ela. Apesar de tudo o que nós havíamos passado.

Mas eu já estava em frente à escada novamente, prestes a quebrar minhas regras.

Eu puxei o lençol de cima do piano e sentei-me no banco. Olhei para as teclas de marfim por um longo momento, e então permiti o contato entre meus dedos e elas. Fechei meus olhos e pensei em Bella, deixando a música fluir; havia sido dessa maneira que eu compusera a música de Esme. Simplesmente esqueci-me de tudo a meu redor, para então perceber a melodia que eu, inconscientemente, havia criado.

Era assustadoramente doce e agradável... quase feminina. Eu odiava o fato de que uma garota conseguisse me fazer sentir assim. Era assim que eu fazia as outras garotas se sentirem? Wow. Eu sempre achei que as pessoas ficavam comigo apenas para obter vantagens; não pelo fato de que seus batimentos aumentavam toda vez que me viam, e seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para mim. Será que eu fazia Bella se sentir assim? Não seja idiota, Edward; ela te odeia.

Senti uma pontada me atingir. Por que eu a havia tratado assim? Era cruel. Nunca havia pensado em olhar além da aparência, do modo irritante como ela agia na frente dos professores, para ver a bonita, divertida... incrível personalidade que ela tinha.

De repente, tive a sensação de estar sendo vigiado. Parei de tocar automaticamente e me virei para a porta aberta, apesar de já saber quem estava assistindo. Esperava que sua expressão fosse furiosa, mas era gentil.

"O que você está fazendo, Edward?" Alice perguntou, se aproximando e sentando ao meu lado "Esse é novo; eu nunca ouvi antes. Você compôs enquanto eu estive em Biloxi?"

"Não," eu murmurei "eu não posso escrever sem você aqui. Você sabe disso. Eu só..." suspirei, sem saber se deveria contar-lhe ou não.

Contar sobre meus sentimentos confusos e embaralhados; todas as desculpas e explicações que eu lhe devia. Mas eu não sabia se ela podia me perdoar. Eu a havia acusado da pior coisa que se pode imaginar, então eu deveria deixar as coisas fluírem por um tempo.

"Só...?" ela insistiu, suavemente.

"Eu só _precisava _tocar. Eu não sei por que. Eu não me sentia assim há... anos. Simplesmente me deu vontade. É estranho."

"Edward, você parece..." ela franziu a testa.

"Cansado? Maluco? Insano? Os três?" sugeri.

"Confuso." ela concluiu "Sobre o que você está confuso? É sobre a..." ela não terminou a pergunta.

"O que?"

"É a Lauren? Você está apaixonado por ela?"

"O que?" eu exclamei, bem alto "Claro que não! Eu a dispensei há horas!"

"Shh!" ela sibilou "Bella está dormindo no andar de baixo!"

Um sentimento estranho surgiu quando ouvi aquele nome... rapidamente removi qualquer vestígio dele antes que Alice percebesse. Mas, já era tarde demais.

"Bella?" ela exclamou, com os olhos arregalados e descrentes.

Eu tinha duas opções: confessar tudo ou mentir. Eu escolhi a segunda opção.

"O que tem a Bella?" eu perguntei, inocentemente.

"Nem pense em negar, Edward." ela sussurrou "Você gosta dela, não é?" ela sorriu, como uma criança assim que ganha chocolate "Que engraçado... mais cedo ela me contou como não gosta de você." ela riu; uma risada sem humor.

Sim, eu estava certo; ela ainda não estava pronta para me perdoar. Foi estranho o fato de que ela toda para a defensiva no momento em que Bella foi trazida à conversa.

"Eu _não_ gosto dela, Alice!" eu exclamei "O que te fez pensar nisso?"

"A expressão no seu rosto quando eu disse o nome dela." Alice respondeu friamente.

"Eu não fiquei com expressão nenhuma quando você disse o nome dela!"

"E você tentando se defender."

Rangi os dentes.

"Nem pense em tentar seduzi-la... roubar sua inocência..."

Eu ri da sua escolha de palavras.

"...e, em seguida, partir o seu coração e largá-la como a qualquer outra garota... porque ela não vai cair nos seus truques. Ela é muito inteligente e muito boa para você. Muito. E ela me disse que nunca, jamais, vai gostar de você. Toma essa, _Eddie_; porque, pela primeira vez na sua vida patética, você quer algo que você não pode ter. E nunca vai ter." ela bateu no meu ombro, mais forte do que uma garota normalmente conseguiria, como se quisesse impor mais convicção à sua afirmação, e então se levantou, ainda olhando para mim.

Suspirei, tomando cuidado para não deixar meus sentimentos à vista, para que ela não percebesse o quanto aquilo tinha me atingido. Coloquei o lençol em cima do piano novamente e desci a escada, indo atrás de Alice.

Eu agarrei braço antes que ela entrasse no quarto;

"Eu não gosto dela, Alice." eu repeti "Mas, ela está com você?"

"Sim." Alice disse, livrando o braço do meu aperto "E pare de negar, Edward. Eu sou sua _irmã_ _gêmea_; acho que sei mais ou menos como essa sua mente estúpida e obcecada por sexo funciona."

Tentei olhar dentro de seu quarto antes que ela fechasse a porta na minha cara; nem sequer cheguei a ver Bella dormindo. Suspirei e voltei para meu quarto, triste que Alice poderia me odiar tanto apenas por querer a Bella... não que eu algum dia fosse admitir isso. Ou agir.

Fui para a cama pensando em tudo sobre o que Alice havia dito. Ela disse 'partir seu coração'. Havia alguma possibilidade de Bella se machucar por minha causa? Não, provavelmente não; Alice também disse que Bela havia lhe contado que... como era? 'Nunca, jamais, gostaria de mim'. Mas então, um sentimento agressivo passou por mim; Bella nunca se machucaria por causa de mim porque eu nunca lhe daria chance para isso. Eu _nunca_ a machucaria. Nunca. Eu machucaria quem quer que a machucasse, e eu não me machucaria... que idiota. Não, não o fato de que eu não seria capaz de viver comigo mesmo se eu machucasse-a. Não, não isso. E sim o fato de que eu não poderia eu mesmo me machucar – isso foi idiota.

Acordei muito cedo na manhã seguinte, pelo menos para mim. A princípio eu considerei voltar a dormir até mais tarde e chegar atrasado na aula, como de costume, mas então lembrei-me de Bella. Ela não gostaria se eu estragasse sua ficha de comparecimento perfeito.

Levantei-me, vesti a primeira coisa que encontrei e desci para o tão esperado café que eu havia me prometido de noite.

"Ainda não entendi porque você não usaria o vestido..." ouvi Alice dizendo, enquanto eu descia a escada.

"Alice, eu estou indo para a aula, não para uma festa!" Bella retrucou; eu ignorei o aceleramento dos meus batimentos ao ouvir sua voz perfeita "O vestido é completamente inadequado."

Eu passei pela porta da cozinha.

"Bom dia." eu murmurei, sem olhar para elas.

"Uau, isso é incrivelmente cedo para ele." Alice murmurou para Bella, mas eu tinha certeza que ela tinha a intenção de que eu ouvisse.

Bella riu em resposta, e, apesar de o riso dela ser uma epítome da beleza, eu senti que elas estavam com um complô contra mim. Sabe... como no parquinho do jardim de infância.

Coloquei as fatias de pão na torradeira e fui me sentar à mesa, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo irritante. Sério, não importa quantos produtos eu use no cabelo, ele se recusa a abaixar.

"Como se isso fosse ajudar." Alice murmurou. O que estava errado com ela esta manhã?

"Olha, Alice..." eu comecei, olhando pela primeira vez para frente.

Foi aí que eu vi. Bella tinha cortado o cabelo. E, senhor, ele estava sexy. Ela estava olhando para a mesa; seus cílios pintados de preto, pálpebras levemente revestidas de cinza esfumaçado, o rosto pálido... até que olhou para mim e viu que eu estava lhe olhando. Ela corou um milhão de tons diferentes de vermelho, e voltou a encarar a mesa, tirando seus olhos castanhos do meu campo de visão.

"O que..." ouvi-me perguntar sem fôlego, incapaz de terminar.

Bella olhou novamente para mim timidamente.

"Está tão ruim assim?" ela sussurrou.

Alice bufou e foi até a torradeira, certificando-se de chutar sutilmente minha perna.

Eu não percebi. Fiquei surpreso que Bella havia achado que estava ruim.

"Não," eu sussurrei "está ótimo."

Ela sorriu de um jeito sexy para mim, deslumbrando-me. Wow. Quem diria que Bella poderia ficar sexy?

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Eu estava mexendo os dedos nervosamente sobre o Volvo. A reação de Edward ao meu novo corte de cabelo tinha sido... diferente, para não dizer mais. Eu tinha a sensação de que ele não tinha gostado, mas que estava se sentindo culpado por ontem à noite, e por isso não disse nada. E, se fosse isso o que Edward achou, o que o resto do colégio acharia? Eles diriam coisas piores para mim; _para_ mim.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem." murmurei para Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Você está incrível." respondeu ela, e depois se inclinou para ajeitar o meu colar. Bom, seucolar.

Eu tinha recusado usar o vestido vermelho, uma vez que eu havia _visto_ ele. Era muito curto, a saia mal chegando ao meio de minha coxa. Eu podia ter deixado os moletons para trás, mas certamente não iria a lugar nenhum em uma peça de roupa tão minúscula quanto aquela. Principalmente ao colégio.

Então, em vez disso, eu estava usando jeans skinny, uma blusa vermelha (bom, alguma coisa tinha que combinar com o esmalte vermelho), com um decote quase... razoável – na minha opinoão –, um par de sapatilhas, e o tal colar. Tudo comprado no sábado.

Chegamos ao colégio na hora certa, o que me incomodou um pouco. Eu não sabia exatamente porque, mas tinha a sensação de que tinha algo a ver com o fato de que Edward Cullen _sempre _chegava atrasado, e resolveu fazer um esforço para chegar na hora certa só por causa de mim. Isso só o fazia parecer ainda mais perfeito, e, conseqüentemente, irritante. É, isso era um motivo razoável para se estar irritada.

Passamos pelo Sr. Marshall no caminho. Ele sorriu para nós, e parecia... satisfeito. Não sei por quê.

"Você está no horário esta manhã, Edward." ele disse, alegremente.

Edward bufou discretamente – ou não tão discreto assim –, o que fez o Sr. Marshall rir. Apenas continuamos nossos trajetos até a sala de aula.

A Sra. Connell ainda não havia chegado, graças a Deus, e Alice e eu nos sentamos na parte de trás da sala. Eu estava tentando ignorar os olhares que sentia em mim.

O silêncio que havia quando chegamos foi substituído por sussurros e murmúrios. Entre eles, ouvi o meu nome ser mencionado, e o de Edward, e o de Lauren.

"Eles não podem falar sobre outra coisa?" perguntei a Alice, calmamente "Qualquer... coisa...?"

Alice deu de ombros e abriu a boca para falar, mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jessica Stanley se aproximou de nós.

"Oi." ela disse "Vocês tiveram um bom fim de semana?"

Olhei para ela. Jessica Stanley nunca havia falado comigo. Nunca. E agora ela estava agindo como se fôssemos melhores amigas. Ah? Com assim?

"Hm... foi bom." eu respondi.

E, falando sério, realmente havia sido um ótimo fim de semana, tirando a sessão de amassos de Edward.

Jessica sorriu verdadeiramente.

"Que bom."

Concordei, surpreendida com sua súbita simpatia.

Alice, então, falou:

"Se você está querendo falar com o Edward, não acha que seria melhor ir direto falar com ele? Você sabe, como uma pessoa normal faria?"

Jessica encarou Alice.

"Eu estava falando com a Bella."

Alice a encarou de forma bem mais intimidadora.

"Bom, ela não quer falar com você."

"Acho que ela mesma pode decidir com quem quer falar... não é, Bella?" ela olhou para mim.

"Hm..." eu comecei, mas aí, felizmente, a Sra. Connell entrou na sala, e Jessica, relutante, voltou para seu lugar.

"Ugh." Alice murmurou "Eu odeio quando as pessoas fazem isso."

"Fazem o que?" perguntei.

"Se aproximar de você para chegar ao Edward. Acredite, eu sei todos os sintomas de quem faz isso."

"Ah." foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

Conforme o dia ia passando, continuavam os olhares e cochichos nos corredores. Eu sabia que as pessoas estavam espalhando boatos sobre mim, e eu sabia que as garotas me odiavam por eu estar na casa do Edward, mas eu não dei tanta importância quanto eu costumava dar. Talvez tinha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de a Alice estar do meu lado. Era boa a sensação de saber que eu tinha uma amiga que gostava de mim pelo que eu era, ao invés de pela casa em que eu estava hospedada.

Durante o almoço, sentei-me novamente com Alice. Ela passou praticamente o tempo do almoço todo olhando para Jasper Hale, que estava do outro lado da lanchonete.

"Depois da aula," ela me disse "nós vamos àquele café que fica na esquina da nossa rua. Rose disse que ele vai lá."

"Alice, por que você não vai falar com ele?" perguntei.

"Porque, Bella..." ela disse, revirando os olhos "_porque_ isso pareceria um ato desesperado. E porque ele está sentado na mesma mesa que o Edward."

"Ah..." eu disse "Entendi."

Então, Mike Newton se aproximou de nós. Ele coçava a nuca nervosamente.

"Oi, Bella." ele disse, calmamente.

"Hm... oi." eu respondi.

"Você está... ótima."

Alice sorriu para mim, e sussurrou um "eu avisei" inaudível.

Eu ignorei-a.

"Obrigada." sorri verdadeiramente "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Na verdade, sim. Eu... hmm... vou dar uma festa na sexta, e queria saber se vocês gostariam de ir."

"Hm... eu não sei..." eu comecei, mas Alice me interrompeu.

"Claro. Nós estaremos lá." ela disse, sorrindo para ele.

Ele assentiu, mas não fez menção de sair.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Alice perguntou.

"Bom... sim." admitiu, rindo desconfortavelmente.

"Sente-se, Mike."

"Não," ele recusou "está tudo bem. Eu... só queria perguntar se... bom... se você tem algum plano para amanhã à noite." ele disse de uma vez só.

"Ah..." eu tive uma sensação horrível sobre o rumo dessa conversa "Na verdade, não..."

"Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar comigo?"

"Como um... encontro?" perguntei.

Ele assentiu, timidamente.

"Ela vai." Alice respondeu por mim.

"Ótimo!" ele disse, entusiasmado "Eu passo para te buscar as... seis e meia?"

"Hm..." eu gaguejei.

"Seis e meia está ótimo. Não sei se você sabe, mas ela está na nossa casa." Alice lembrou.

"Claro, sem problemas. Vejo você amanhã, Bella." ele disse, então se virou e saiu.

Eu o olhei enquanto se distanciava da nossa mesa, e depois olhei para Alice.

"Porque você disse isso?" perguntei.

"Bella, você precisa se divertir mais. Você pode não gostar do Mike, mas isso fará com que as pessoas percebam que você está disponível, e disposta a sair com garotos. Amanhã, Mike Newton, na próxima vez... bom, espero que alguém que você goste."

"Você está morta quando chegarmos em casa." eu disse, voltando meu olhar para meu prato.

Ouvi Alice dar uma risadinha antes de recolher nossos pratos e colocá-los junto dos demais pratos sujos. Eu não havia levantado da mesa, mas podia sentir que alguém estava me olhando, e olhei para frente.

Por um breve momento, meus olhos se encontraram com os dois verdes extremamente familiares que estavam me observando, e então, seu olhar se direcionou para outro lugar, tão rápido que não pude ter certeza se ele tinha sequer olhado na minha direção.

* * *

**N/A:** Ooi! Eu sei que eu prometi que ia postar outro capítulo antes da Páscoa (e eu realmente estava falando da Páscoa desse ano), mas aí surgiram vários contratempos e atividades que me ocuparam totalmente.

Respondendo ao que me perguntaram nas reviews... não, eu não vou abandonar a fic... mesmo que eu fique muito tempo ser postar (o que eu espero que não aconteça mais).

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo... ele demorou muito para finalmente acabar de ser traduzido (já que eu comecei naquele mesmo dia que eu postei o outro... dia 31/03).

E, não vou prometer nada, mas, se tudo correr como o esperado, vou postar o próximo capítulo nos próximos dias. =] E vou tentar estabelecer dias certos para postar, ok? E aí eu conto para vocês que dia(s) da semana vai/vão ser esse(s).

Ah, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Elas me deixam muito feliz. =] Espero reviews para esse capítulo também! =P

Beijooos!


	12. Capítulo 11: Bolo e Cafeína

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 11: Bolo e Cafeína -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Mason me olhou espantado quando cheguei à sala.

"Nossa, cara, você está na hora certa." ele disse, parecendo chocado.

"É, bom.." eu disse, encolhendo os ombros.

"Como foi seu fim de semana com a Swan?" ele perguntou, incapaz de manter o sorriso fora do rosto.

Eu dei um tapa em suas costas.

"E com a Alice. Não se esqueça da Alice." eu disse "Ela, provavelmente, é mais irritante do que a Bella."

"Aah..." ele zombou "Bella? Não é mais 'Isabella', 'Swan' ou 'aquela garota'. Não, agora é _Bella_."

Eu abri minha boca para retrucar, mas não consegui pensar em nada útil para dizer, então, dei outro tapa nele e perguntei:

"Como foi o seu fim de semana com a ex?"

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto e ele fez uma careta.

"Ela me ignorou até noite passada, e depois começou a tagarelar sobre como eu era insensível por ter terminado com ela por uma mensagem, e que a culpa era minha por ela ter seguido em frente. Como se eu tivesse perguntado alguma coisa para ela! Eu não me importo com quem ela saiu ou dormiu desde que eu terminei com ela. Eu preferia muito mais quando ela estava me ignorando."

Eu ri, pensando o quão bom meu fim de semana havia sido, em comparação com o dele. Bella era, realmente, uma parceira muito boa. O único lado ruim era que eu morar com ela durante algumas semanas mancharia a minha reputação.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Eddie." disse Mason, sorridente, usando o apelido que ele sabia que eu odiava "Como foi o seu fim de semana com a _Bella_?"

"Foi... diferente."

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, esperando mais informações.

"Às vezes, Mason, eu juro que você está só esperando por uma fofoca... igual à uma garota."

Ele continuou sem dizer nada, esperando eu continuar.

Eu suspirei.

"Eu só... deixei ela no sofá, e nós não nos falamos muito." eu menti, reprimindo um arrepio pela lembrança da bebida nojenta que ela tinha preparado para mim, e ignorando a sensação estranha que correu pelo meu corpo ao me lembrar de eu a equilibrando no arvorismo.

Demorei mais tempo do que deveria para notar que ele estava me encarando, de boca aberta.

"O que?" perguntei, na defensiva. O que eu tinha dito?

"Você a deixou no sofá?" suas sobrancelhas estavam tão arqueadas que praticamente chegavam ao couro cabeludo.

"Sim..." eu disse, lentamente.

Mason continuou olhando para mim.

"Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Por que não?"

"Bom... porque é rude. Ela pode ter algum problema no pescoço, ou algo assim! Você deveria ter oferecido a sua cama para ela! É a coisa certa a se fazer. Eu sei que você não se importa se a _Bella_ acordar com torcicolo, mas ela vai revidar... e o que você vai fazer quando todas as garotas souberem que você não é um cavalheiro, no final das contas?"

Ah. Porque ela tão tinha dito nada? Mason estava errado. Eu me importaria se Bella se machucasse. No que eu estava pensando noite passada mesmo? Ah sim, que eu iria bater em qualquer um que a machucasse, e, bom... eu não podia bater em mim mesmo. Talvez eu devesse oferecer minha cama para ela. É, eu faria isso... hoje à noite. Era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Por alguma razão, toda vez que eu via Bella no corredor eu queria ir até ela e dizer-lhe alguma coisa; me desculpar por tudo o que as pessoas estavam falando sobre ela pelas suas costas. Mas eu não podia fazer isso. A reação do Mason quando eu disse o nome dela só reforçou isso.

Contudo, a hora que eu mais queria ir falar com ela foi na hora do almoço. Mike Newton estava incomodando ela... e Alice. Por quê? O que ele queria com a Bella? Eu vi como ele estava nervoso enquanto falava, e depois saiu exultante. Eu vi enquanto Bella falava com Alice, com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto enquanto Alice pegou seu prato. Então, de repente, levantou seu olhar, e encontrou o meu. Envergonhado, olhei para longe, e depois de volta para a minha mesa.

Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente depois daqueles poucos segundos de contato visual. Eu olhei novamente para sua mesa, e me decepcionei ao ver que elas já tinham ido embora. Pelo amor de deus, por que isso estava acontecendo comigo?

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

O fim da aula chegou muito rápido, e Alice me arrastou rapidamente para o Volvo de Edward, reclamando que tinha pouco tempo para retocar a maquiagem.

Para a minha surpresa, e a de Alice, Edward já estava lá, escolhendo uma música de um CD.

Ele se assustou ligeiramente quando Alice abriu a porta do banco de trás, e logo mudou de música. Entrei no carro depois de Alice e fechei a porta. Percebi, quando olhei para frente novamente, que ele me olhava pelo retrovisor, e ele tratou apressadamente de desviar o olhar. Tarde demais para que eu não visse o conflito que se passava por eles.

Olhei para Alice, que estava olhando pela janela, reclamando de alguma coisa, depois me inclinei para o banco da frente, para cochichar baixinho no ouvido de Edward:

"Você está bem?"

Ele se virou para mim, e ficou me olhando por algum tempo antes de assentir.

"Eu estou bem. E você? Eu ouvi que tinham..."

"Nada que não tivesse acontecido antes." eu o interrompi, acabando com o assunto do que falavam pelas minhas costas ou diretamente para mim. Apesar disso, secretamente eu estava feliz por ele estar preocupado comigo.

De repente, me dei conta de que seu humor tinha dado uma volta de 180 graus desde antes. Ele tinha ido de me odiar e falar mal de mim, a se preocupar comigo e ouvir... bom, eu não tinha ouvido o suficiente para ter certeza, mas parecia Debussy para mim... uma música que Renée costumava ouvir quando eu morava com ela.

Edward e eu nos entreolhamos durante um tempo, sem sequer nos mexermos, até que Alice quebrou o silêncio.

"Edward!" ela quase gritou "Será que dava para você ligar o carro?"

"Sim, senhora." Edward murmurou, e eu abaixei a cabeça para esconder um sorriso.

* * *

"Alice, você realmente acha que é uma boa ideia?" perguntei "Você já bebeu cinco."

"Se eu quiser outro café, eu vou beber outro café." Alice estreitou os olhos para mim.

Suspirei. Alice hiperativa era intimidadora.

"Você não acha mais fácil... pedir o número dele, Alice? Você só precisa ir falar com ele e pedir... ou esperar até ele pedir o seu."

"Você está de brincadeira comigo, não é?" Alice exclamou.

Eu tomei um pouco do meu segundo milkshake e assisti enquanto Alice ia até o balcão pedir seu sexto café. Por que café? O que havia de errado com milkshake? Apesar de que, para ser honesta, eu só tinha pedido milkshake porque ele era bem grande e com certeza duraria até que a obsessão de Alice por pedir cafés acabasse.

Ela demorou um século para voltar dessa vez. Estava conversando com Jasper com um sorriso estupidamente grande em seu rosto, e Jasper tinha praticamente a mesma expressão.

Eu não conseguia entender qual era o problema de pedir o número dele, sendo que estava na cara que ele ficaria muito feliz em dá-lo.

Então, ela voltou para a mesa, desanimada.

"Ele _ainda _não me deu o telefone dele." ela resmungou, sentando-se e colocando com força o copo de café na mesa.

"Bom..." eu dei de ombros "O que você esperava? 'Ah, oi, Alice! Adivinha... compre seis cafés e ganhe o número do meu telefone de graça?'"

Ela fechou a cara para mim e, em seguida, franziu a testa e se levantou.

"Você não vai pegar outro café, _vai_?" eu perguntei.

"Não!" ela gritou "Não... eu só... eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro."

Eu ri e ela correu para o banheiro. Eu tive um pressentimento de que, se Alice não estivesse tão apertada, teria perguntado a Jasper onde ele ficava.

Eu estava começando a fica entediada, então resolvi fazer alguma coisa.

Felizmente, não havia fila, e eu consegui ir direto falar com Jasper.

"Oi, posso ajudar?" ele perguntou, com um ligeiro sotaque sulista.

"Sim. Eu gostaria de um... café com leite, para a minha amiga, por favor." eu disse. Não tinha certeza se Alice queria um café com leite, mas ela já devia estar enjoada de café comum.

"Só um segundo." disse ele, pegando um copo de isopor embaixo do balcão. Houve uma longa pausa, e então ele falou novamente "Sua amiga é... hm... Alice, não é? Alice Cullen?"

"É, é ela sim." eu disse "Ela... uhm... ela gosta de você, sabe."

"Ela gosta?"

Resisti a vontade de revirar os olhos. Mais evidente do que estava só se estivesse escrito na cara da Alice, literalmente.

"Sim."

"Bem... eu gostaria de vê-la novamente." ele disse, calmamente, colocando a tampa no copo.

"Ela também gostaria."

"Sério?"

"É, ela fala sobre você o tempo todo."

Ele franziu a testa por um momento, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito complexo.

"Será que... se eu escrever o meu telefone no copo, ela vai me ligar?"

"Eu tenho certeza que vai." e a Alice dando uma de difícil...

O rosto de Jasper se iluminou como de uma criança no Natal. Ele pegou uma caneta, escreveu às pressas no copo e, em seguida, passou-o para mim.

"Obrigada" eu disse, e entreguei o dinheiro a ele.

"Não precisa pagar. Se é para a Alice, é por conta da casa."

Eu sorri para ele e pus o dinheiro de volta no meu bolso.

"Tudo bem, então. Eu vou me certificar de que ela ligue."

Eu me virei, e então ouvi Jasper me chamar.

"Bella?"

Fiquei de frente para ele de novo.

"Sim?"

"Se você algum dia precisar de alguma coisa..." ele deu de ombros "eu ficarei feliz em ajudar. Você é uma pessoa muito legal."

Eu sorri.

"Obrigada pela oferta, mas eu realmente não preciso de nada."

"Tudo bem." ele disse "Mas eu posso ser muito bom em influenciar as pessoas..."

"Não precisa, eu estou bem. De qualquer jeito, ninguém gosta de mim... eu sou... estranha. Além disso, todo mundo me odeia."

Ele sorriu.

"Não dê ouvidos a eles. Eles não sabem de nada."

"Obrigada." eu disse, e me virei novamente para voltar para a mesa.

"Ah...e, Bella?" ele chamou.

Olhei para ele.

"O Edward não te odeia." ele me disse, piscando o olho. Então, saiu pela porta dos fundos, deixando-me olhando para o nada, com a boca aberta.

"Bella?" Alice perguntou, chegando ao meu lado. "O que aconteceu?"

Pisquei várias vezes até que consegui fechar minha boca.

"Nada." eu disse, e peguei meu casaco de cima da mesa "Vamos."

"Não! Eu ainda não consegui o telefone do Jasper!" ela exclamou.

Entreguei-lhe o café com leite e ela franziu o cenho em confusão.

"O que é isso?"

"Um café com leite." respondi "Com o telefone do Jasper no copo."

Alice suspirou e olhou por toda a extensão do copo até que encontrou a mensagem.

"Alice, me liga." ela sussurrou em voz alta, seguido do número.

"Como assim, Bella?" ela gritou, mas sorria feito uma boba. Ela me abraçou, ou melhor, me esmagou. "Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada"

Eu sorri.

"Ele é obcecado por você... você que é cega."

Alice me mostrou a língua.

"Que seja. Vamos."

Quando chegamos na casa da Alice, Renée ligou. Depois de uma conversa cansativa sobre andar na corda bamba ("não, mãe...essa _não_ seria uma boa carreira para você"), Alice estava praticamente pulando na cama dela. Eu sabia que seis cafés não eram uma boa idéia.

"Vamos fazer alguma coisa!" ela exclamou, no segundo em que eu desliguei o telefone.

"Tipo o que?"

"Hm..." ela olhou em volta de seu quarto, e, de repente, estalou os dedos "Vamos fazer um bolo!"

"Ahm... nós podemos?

"Claro. Esme gosta de bolo." Alice respondeu, e me puxou pelo braço "Vamos!"

Ela me arrastou até a cozinha, quando finalmente me soltou e começou a pegar vários utensílios e ingredientes dos armários. Até que ela pegou uma coisa suspeita.

"Alice... a gente não precisa de brócolis para fazer um bolo."

"Se é bolo de brócolis precisamos sim." ela argumentou.

"Hm... não, Alice." eu disse, com firmeza, guardando o brócolis.

"Então nós vamos fazer bolo de que?" ela reclamou "Nós não temos farinha!"

"Que tal..." eu olhei nos armários para ver o que tinha "... bolo de sucrilhos?"

"De que?" ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você nunca fez bolo de sucrilhos de chocolate?"

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Bom, vamos fazer um, então." eu disse, pegando os ingredientes. Chocolate, manteiga, sucrilhos... uma receita gostosa e simples... nada poderia dar errado.

Eu estava errada. Meia hora depois (nessa altura o bolo já devia estar pronto), Alice estava mexendo o chocolate sem nenhuma destreza, enquanto eu media a quantidade de sucrilhos, que estavam cobertos de farinha (que supostamente tinha acabado).

"Sinto muito pela farinha na sua cabeça, Bella." Alice disse, não parecendo tão arrependida assim.

"Tudo bem, né..." suspirei sarcasticamente "Essas coisas acontecem."

Eu fui até a pia, enchi minhas mãos – em formato de concha – de água, e joguei nela.

"Bella!" Alice gritou, passando a mão pelo cabelo "Você molhou o meu cabelo!"

"Você pôs farinha no meu!" exclamei.

Senti o cheiro de alguma coisa queimando. Corri para o lado de Alice, que estava tentando mexer o chocolate, sem sucesso. Ele estava grudado no fundo da panela.

"Era para você estar mexendo!" eu disse, desligando o fogão e cruzando os braços "Isso era tudo o que tinha de chocolate!"

"Talvez nós devêssemos... desistir...?" Alice sugeriu.

"É, acho que é melhor."

Então, Edward apareceu na cozinha.

"Que cheiro é esse?" ele perguntou, e finalmente nos viu "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

"Cozinhando." respondi, sorrindo.

Ele olhou para mim.

"Você... seu cabelo está cheio de farinha..." ele apontou.

"Nós não somos tão idiotas assim, Edward." Alice revirou os olhos "Ela sabe."

"Certo." ele disse, lentamente "É melhor você limpar isso antes de a nossa mãe chegar e a Bella descobrir que você foi banida da cozinha desde os onze anos quando você grudou aquela panqueca no teto."

Eu olhei para ela.

"Alice!" gritei "Por que você não me disse isso?"

"Porque senão eu não ia poder fazer um bolo."

"No final das contas, nós não fizemos bolo nenhum! Só uma bagunça!"

Edward bufou.

"Você pode dizer isso de novo."

Alice murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

Suspirei e peguei um pano, jogando-o para Alice.

"Comece a limpar. Agora."

"Sim, mamãe." ela respondeu, sarcasticamente, e começou a limpar a bancada de qualquer jeito.

Levei a panela até a pia e tentei desgrudar o chocolate do fundo.

"Eu faço isso." ele disse no meu ouvido "Você precisa ter muita _energia_."

E aqui vamos nós com as insinuações... de novo.

"Claro." eu disse, deixando-oele pegar a panela.

"Sabe, você devia jogar farinha no seu cabelo com mais freqüência. Ficou bom."

Eu fiz uma careta, tentando descobrir o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas ele simplesmente piscou para mim e começou a limpar a panela.

Perguntei-me se, algum dia, eu iria compreender como a mente dele funcionava, e cheguei a conclusão de que provavelmente não. Afinal, ele era Edward Cullen, e eu, Bella Swan. Duas pessoas cujos destinos nunca iriam se cruzar. Nunca.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu não demorei tanto dessa vez, né?

Eu estava pensando... e, a partir de agora... eu vou postar sempre às terças e sextas. E, se der para eu postar fora desses dias, eu faço isso. =] Assim fica melhor, né? Só quando acontecer alguma coisa, como provas, ou viagens, que eu não vou postar, mas aí eu aviso.

E aí, o que vocês acharam do capítulo?

Obrigada pelas reviews. : )

Sim, muito provavelmente a próxima atualização vai ser nessa sexta... já vou pôr o esquema em prática. =]

Bom feriado.

Beijooos!


	13. Capítulo 12: Confissões Secretas

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 12: Confissões Secretas -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

O resto do final da tarde passou rapidamente após o desastre do bolo. Felizmente, conseguimos limpar a cozinha antes de Esme chegar. Edward tinha feito a maior parte, enquanto eu fiquei ocupada tentando controlar a Alice. Ela _nunca_ mais vai ingerir cafeína. E eu estou falando sério. Tenho que lembrar Jasper de uma coisa: nunca levar Alice para um encontro em um café, a não ser que ele queira que ela fique quase drogada.

Falando em Jasper, ele era bastante agradável. Fazer parte do grupo do Edward não tinha tido efeito negativo sobre ele, afinal.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e me ajeitei entre as cobertas, esperando Edward voltar do banheiro. Ele voltou bem rápido; se não o conhecesse bem, diria que tinha feito isso só para me ver nua. Mas eu o conhecia. E sabia que Edward Cullen não se preocupava comigo... com roupa, ou sem.

"Oi." ele disse.

"Oi." respondi, e me virei para dormir, mas Edward pigarreou.

"Hm..." ele começou "Bom... eu estava pensando... você gostaria de dormir na cama?"

Houve uma pausa, enquanto eu tentava digerir a informação. Eu sei que não era uma pergunta complexa, mas... inesperada.

"Eu troquei os lençóis e tudo mais..." ele acrescentou, interpretando o meu silêncio de forma errada. "... antes de incidente do bolo. O que você acha?"

"Bom, muito obrigada, mas eu estou bem aqui. De verdade."

"Não." ele disse "Bella... durma na cama, ok? O convidado deve ficar na cama."

"O convidado, nesse caso eu, não deveria te expulsar da própria cama." eu discordei "Além do mais, o sofá provavelmente é mais confortável do que a minha própria cama."

"Não seja boba."

Ele se aproximou tão rápido que não consegui processar o que ele estava fazendo; passou um dos braços por baixo do meu joelho, e me pegou no colo como se eu fosse uma pluma.

"Edward!" eu gritei "Me põe no chão! Agora!"

Ele só me soltou quando chegou na cama, onde ele me pôs, por sinal. Suas sobrancelhas estavas arqueadas.

Olhei para ele e puxei-o pelo braço, fazendo-o deitar ao meu lado.

Imaginei-me aninhando em seu peito, e distribuindo vários beijos por seu pescoço antes de ele segurar meu queixo e me beijar com intensidade, paixão... amor...

Mas eu não fiz isso. Em vez disso, eu disse:

"Edward, eu não vou roubar sua cama."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Ok."

Eu estava completamente desnorteada.

"Você não vai discutir?"

"Você quer que eu discuta?"

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Não."

Ele sorriu.

"Então, não."

"Desde quando você faz o que eu quero?" perguntei.

"Desde agora."

Eu suspirei.

"Sabe... suas mudanças de humor estão me deixando maluca."

"Ok... peça para eu fazer alguma coisa."

"Me conte alguma coisa sobre você que eu não sei."

Ele franziu a testa, pensando.

"Só se você prometer não contar."

Inclinei minha cabeça para mais perto da dele.

"Prometo."

Ele inclinou a sua também, e nossas testas estavam tocando uma na outra. Instantaneamente, uma corrente de eletricidade passou pelo meu corpo, me fazendo ficar tonta, mas não de um jeito ruim.

Ele recuou ligeiramente, de modo em que não nos tocávamos mais. Talvez ele tivesse sentido também.

"Eu gosto de música clássica." confessou, em voz baixa.

Sorri.

"Eu sabia." eu sussurrei "Mais cedo... no carro... Clair de Lune, não é?

Ele olhou, espantado.

"Sim." disse lentamente "Você conhece?"

Assenti.

"Agora me diga algo sobre você."

Pensei por um minuto.

"Eu realmente odeio o colégio, as aulas, os professores, as provas... e estou cheia de só tirar A."

"Eu sabia." ele disse "Eu sabia que não existia ninguém no mundo que gostasse de ir ao colégio."

"É a sua vez."

Ele suspirou.

"Hm... eu não odeio a Alice tanto quanto eu demonstro." ele riu, mas eu sabia que era verdade pelo seu tom de voz.

"Qual é o problema de vocês, afinal?" perguntei.

"Você sabe... coisa de irmãos..." ele não olhou para mim quando disse isso, mas eu podia jurar que havia mais por trás disso.

"Ok." eu disse "Acho que é minha vez, certo?"

"Sim."

"Eu sei que está horrível, e que foi um desastre, mas eu gostei muito do meu novo corte de cabelo. Não é tão chato."

Eu não podia ver, mas eu sabia que Edward estava com o seu sorriso torto no rosto. Minha respiração estava ofegante, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo.

"Bella... o seu novo corte de cabelo está incrível. Você ficaria surpresa sobre quantos caras comentaram sobre ele... e comentaram bem." ele disse "Olha... eu não acredito que vou dizer isso... mas está sexy." admitiu.

Eu ri para não fazer outra coisa.

"Uau. Edward Cullen dizendo que eu estou sexy. Agora é um comentário e meio." eu ri novamente.

"Bella," ele disse, sério "eu não estou brincando."

Eu coloquei minha mão direita na lateral de seu rosto. A textura era incrível... macia, um pouco áspera por causa da leve barba que ele faria pela manhã, como eu imaginava que ele fizesse todo dia. Eu nunca iria admitir, mas me sentia honrada por ser uma das poucas pessoas que o via com a barba por fazer... no seu estado mais vunerável.

"Edward," eu disse, no mesmo tom de voz que ele havia dito "eu também não estou brincando."

Ele levou sua mão ao meu rosto, como eu tinha feito. Minha cabeça estava latejando e meu coração batendo duas vezes mais rápido. Eu nunca tinha passado por isso na minha vida... e nós nem estávamos fazendo nada!

"É a sua vez." eu disse.

Ele tirou sua mão do meu rosto, e eu fiquei triste quando senti o ar frio bater em minha bochecha. Tirei minha mão do seu rosto também, mas deixei nossos dedos entrelaçados; não queria me afastar dele totalmente.

"O que mais posso dizer?" ele perguntou.

"Do que você tem medo?"

"Eu tenho medo de..." ele fez uma pausa, pensando "... Alice."

Eu ri.

"Não, sério."

"Hm... eu tenho medo de perder quem eu amo." ele respondeu "Mas eles não sabem disso."

Eu sorri.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou contar para ninguém."

"Obrigado." ele disse "E você, tem medo de que?"

"Eu tenho medo de..." eu parei, envergonhada.

"Fala." ele encorajou.

"Não ria." avisei.

"Eu não vou." ele prometeu.

Respirei fundo.

"Eu tenho medo de trovões. Não consigo dormir quando há tempestades."

Ele não riu.

"Como você dormiu noite passada, então?"

"Hm..." eu fiquei envergonhada; não queria dizer que havia imaginado que ele estava lá comigo "bom, Alice estava comigo... então, não foi tão ruim."

"Ah... desculpe por isso." ele disse.

"Está tudo bem. Só não conte para o Sr. Marshall." eu brinquei "Sua vez."

"Ok... mas a última." ele apertou minha mão.

"Claro." eu sussurrei; minha voz soou rouca e ofegante.

"Eu não fiz nada com a Lauren." ele disse "Eu a beijei, mas não me senti bem, então, pedi que ela fosse para casa."

Uma inexplicável – e enorme – sensação de alívio me inundou.

"Então por que você não foi jantar?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

"Eu... ehr... dormi."

Eu ri suavemente, e, em seguida, suspirei, séria.

"Esme ficou meio decepcionada."

Ele suspirou.

"Eu odeio deixá-la triste." ele sussurrou. Wow. Eu estava conhecendo muito dele nessa nossa conversa... muito mais do que ele estava me conhecendo "Mas ela não iria entender. Você também não iria... então, por que eu estou dizendo isso, afinal?"

Ele parou de falar no segundo seguinte, mas eu já tinha podido perceber seu tom. Ele estava decepcionado consigo mesmo, triste, vulnerável... e tudo o que eu queria era confortá-lo, dizer que estava tudo bem... mas eu não podia.

"Eu não sei." murmurei.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele disse, sem rodeios, indicando que a conversa tinha acabado.

Ele soltou a mão da minha e se levantou para ir para o sofá, oferecendo-me a cama mais uma vez, mas eu puxei seu braço novamente.

"Boa noite, Edward." eu sussurrei.

Hesitantemente, me inclinei para perto de seu rosto e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Eu podia jurar que meus lábios pareciam estar queimando, mas eu resolvi não ligar para isso. Minha cabeça girava quando eu deitei novamente no sofá, e me ajeitei entre as cobertas.

Houve uma longa pausa, e, em seguida, Edward disse:

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por ver alguém que ninguém mais vê." ele respondeu tão baixo que eu não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo que ele havia dito.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Minha bochecha queimava, e eu a toquei, atordoada. Ou os lábios dela eram bem quentes ou... bom, eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma outra conclusão. Mas, cara, tinha sido muito bom.

"Obrigado." eu sussurrei, quando o choque passou.

"Pelo quê?" ela perguntou.

'Por tudo' era o que eu queria dizer... por ter me beijado, por não me odiar (mesmo que eu a tivesse odiado, no início), por ser bonita, por ser gentil, por ser a pessoa mais pensativa que eu já conheci, por simplesmente ser... você.

Mas eu não disse isso.

"Por ver alguém que ninguém mais vê." eu respondi, muito calmamente, meio que esperando que ela não tivesse escutado.

Ela não disse nada, apenas virou-se e suspirou sonoramente. Eu queria estar lá, ao lado dela. Eu queria sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Eu queria _poder_ dormir ao lado dela. Eu queria estar com ela. Eu realmente queria. E eu, honestamente, não queria saber o que estava errado comigo.

Mas eu sabia que não queria que ela dormisse no sofá.

Esperei calmamente até ela dormir, com minha respiração regularizada para que ela pensasse que eu estava dormindo. Enquanto isso, eu a observei. Ela virou algumas várias vezes antes de se ajeitar e domir... eu acho.

"Bella?" eu sussurrei "Você está acordada?"

Eu estava esperando que ela sussurrasse um 'não' ou algo sarcástico, mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Eu saí da cama e ajoelhei ao lado do sofá. Ela estava dormindo. E ela ficava linda enquanto dormia... seus cabelos espalhados por todo o travesseiro, seus cílios longos encostando em suas bochechas, os dentes levemente mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Eu toquei seus lábios suavemente, e ela parou de mordê-lo. Eu podia jurar que uma faísca literalmente iluminou o quarto. Então, passei os braços em volta dela do jeito que eu tinha feito antes, mas dessa vez com ainda mais cuidado, para não acordá-la. Enquanto eu a levava pela cama, ela se ajeitou em meus braços, e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando baixinho.

Deitei-a na cama, meu coração disparado pela nossa proximidade, e puxei o edredom sobre seu corpo, rezando para ela não acordar. E ela não acordou.

Eu a olhei por um instante, satisfeito comigo mesmo por tê-la carregado por metade do quarto sem que ela acordasse. Eu me virei para ir para o sofá, mas então eu congelei.

"Edward." ela disse, alto e claro.

"Eu, hm..." comecei, virando-me novamente e tentando pensar no que dizer, mas ela ainda estava dormindo. Eu estava confuso.

"Edward." ela disse, novamente, e então percebi: ela estava falando enquanto dormia.

E ela disse o _meu_ nome. Eu sorri involuntariamente. Isso queria dizer que ela estava sonhando comigo? Eu desejei, não pela primeira vez, que eu pudesse o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça; ver o que ela estava pensando, ou nesse caso, sonhando.

"Boa noite, Bella." eu sussurrei, inclinando-me e beijando sua testa.

Ela continuava dormindo, e eu fiquei olhando para ela durante um longo momento.

"Sabe, você é linda." eu disse, calmamente.

Essa era a única hora em que eu poderia dizer-lhe coisas como essa... enquanto ela estivesse dormindo.

Quando deitei no sofá, pensei em todas as coisas que tínhamos dito um ao outro, e como eu confiava que Bella não iria contar para ninguém o que eu havia dito para ela. Porque ela não era assim.

E, ao olhar para ela dormindo, eu percebi que eu não podia mais dizer que aquilo era apenas... atração. Eu realmente gostava dela, da maneira certa. Não do jeito que eu me sentiria com qualquer outra garota. Eu não queria apenas tê-la – apesar de que seria bom –, mas sim estar com ela corretamente. Eu queria ser o único a dar-lhe tudo o que ela queria; ser o ombro em que ela choraria quando precisasse; ser o melhor amigo que ela nunca teve; ser a pessoa em quem ela confiaria; ser a pessoa cujos sentimentos ela correspondesse... Eu queria ficar com Bella Swan. Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida a respeito disso.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu, particularmente, adorei esse capítulo. É tão fofo. *-* E vocês, também gostaram?

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Até terça feira.

Beijooos!


	14. Capítulo 13: Obsessão

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 1**__**3: Obsessão -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

O dia seguinte passou sem muitos incidentes. Por alguma razão, Jasper sorriu praticamente o dia todo.

"A Bella é uma garota legal." ele disse, do nada.

Por um momento eu entrei em pânico, imaginando que ele tivesse descoberto que eu gostava dela, mas depois ele foi para a aula e eu não tive a chance de perguntar do que ele estava falando.

Depois da aula, fui ao parque com Connor, Mitchell, Mason e Jasper, e nós chamamos Emmett para completar o time. Jogamos alguns esportes durante algumas horas; Mitchell, Jasper e eu derrotando Connor, Emmett e Mason em todos eles. Então, nós fomos ao Pizza Hut para jantar, e aprontamos lá até sermos expulsos.

Emmett veio para casa comigo para ver Alice e nossos pais.

"Como vai a esposa?" ele perguntou.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Como vai a namorada?"

Para a minha surpresa, ele não se esquivou a respeito da pergunta, em vez disso, ele coçou a nuca acanhadamente.

"Na verdade... eu estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento." ele admitiu.

Eu engasguei.

"Você _o quê_?" eu exclamei.

"Eu quero pedir à Rose para se casar comigo, mas eu não sei como." ele disse.

"E você está pedindo o meu conselho?"

"Bom..." ele disse "você é o cara das garotas, não é?"

Não sei porquê, mas o título que antes eu amava me fez sentir nojo de mim mesmo.

"É, eu sou." eu disse, amargamente.

"Ei, ei." ele recuou "Não precisa ser assim... eu não quero que seja. Bom, você sabe como impressionar as garotas, não é?"

"Não." eu resmunguei.

"Ah... qual é, Eddie?"

"Nada." eu menti, conforme nós andávamos até a porta.

"Querida, cheguei!" Emmett gritou, como fazia toda vez que passava pela porta.

Ele foi até a cozinha enquanto eu tirava o tênis, e então comecei a subir a escada para tomar um banho.

Mas, quando cheguei ao topo dela, colidi com alguém.

"Ah!" Bella exclamou "Desculpa." ela disse, e corou quando seu olhar encontrou o meu.

"Não... me desculpa você." eu disse, e então percebi a roupa que ela estava usando: um vestido vermelho justo que ia até o meio da coxa, que não deixava nada a desejar, sandálias de salto – bem alto – também vermelhas, e estava carregando uma bolsa vermelha "Você está indo a algum lugar?" perguntei, desconfiado.

"Hm..." ela corou ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

"Sim." Alice apareceu do nada, e respondeu por ela "Ela está indo para um encontro."

Senti meu sangue congelar e olhei para Alice.

"Ela está indo aonde?"

"Em um encontro." ela disse, sorrindo.

A Bella não ficava irritada pela Alice responder por ela, não? Eu ficaria. Acho que isso era o que nos diferenciava... a Bella era muito legal, e eu era um idiota.

"Um o quê?" eu engoli em seco "Com _quem_?"

"Ah sim, eu sei." Bella interrompeu nossa conversa com frieza "Quem sairia em um encontro com _ela_, não é?"

Olhei para ela surpresa.

"Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..."

"Que seja, Edward." ela disse "Só porque eu não sou o _seu_ tipo não quer dizer que eu não seja o de ninguém." ela me empurrou e terminou de descer a escada.

"Bella!" eu corri atrás dela "Bella, eu não quis dizer isso!"

"Claro que não." ela disse, sarcasticamente.

Sua voz falhou no final da frase, e isso partiu o meu coração.

"Bella, por favor..." eu sussurrei, segurando o seu braço "Eu só fiquei surpreso que..."

"É, eu sei." ela disse, tirando o seu braço.

Eu suspirei, e dei um passo em sua direção. Eu podia sentir Alice nos observando do alto da escada, mas eu a ignorei.

"Bella." eu murmurei "Por favor, me escute. Eu..."

Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Não, Edward." ela disse, com firmeza "Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Eu sei o que você vai dizer, e sei que não é verdade."

"Não, você não sabe." eu insisti "Bella, por que você está indo?"

Ela olhou para mim.

"Por que eu quero. Eu não entendo você, Edward. Por que você se importa?"

Porque eu gosto muito de você.

"Porque eu sei que você não gosta de nenhum dos garotos do colégio."

Porque nenhum deles é bom o suficiente para você... nem eu sou.

"Bom..." ela disse, procurando por palavras "isso mostra que você não sabe muito."

"Bella." até eu percebi o quão sofrido o meu tom havia sido.

Adorei a forma como seu nome saiu da minha boca, embora eu o tivesse dito várias vezes nesses últimos minutos.

Ela franziu a testa, confusa com o meu tom.

"O quê?"

"Eu entendo _sim_. Mais do que você jamais vai saber." eu sussurrei, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"Ah, claro." ela zombou "Ninguém nunca saiu comigo, mas você tem todas as garotas aos seus pés. Você não entende, Edward."

Eu sairia com você, mas você é a única garota que não está aos meus pés. Se eu pudesse fazê-la ver... mostrar a ela que eu entendia...

Então, eu tive uma idéia louca. Se era porque eu estava vendo seus lábios se moverem em quanto ela falava, ou se era porque eu já queria fazer isso a algum tempo, eu não sei, mas por um impulso, eu me inclinei mais para perto dela. Eu a puxei para mais perto com a mão que estava segurando a dela. Eu a ouvi suspirar, mas ela não me parou. Em vez disso, ela diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre nossos rostos, trazendo seus lábios para mais perto dos meus. Eu não sabia se ela estava ciente de que estava fazendo isso, mas o meu corpo estava mais ciente disso do que já esteve de qualquer outra coisa na minha vida.

Minha mão subiu pelo seu braço e passou por suas costas, acariciando-a suavemente. Eu podia sentir sua respiração, e meu coração vibrou. Mais perto, mais perto...

"Bella!" Alice gritou lá de cima, num tom apavorado "Bella, ele chegou!"

Bella corou e tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu a segurei mais firmemente pela cintura, numa tentativa desesperada de não deixá-la ir. Eu nunca iria deixá-la ir.

Ela limpou a garganta, claramente sem jeito, mas eu ainda não deixei que ela fosse.

"Por favor, Bella." eu sussurrei, ainda segurando-a próxima de mim "Por favor, não vá."

"Por que não?" ela perguntou, calmamente.

Porque eu quero ser a pessoa que vai te levar ao seu primeiro encontro. Porque eu quero ser a primeira pessoa a beijá-la. Porque eu quero ser o primeiro cara a te levar para casa, enquanto rimos sobre algo que não tem graça. Porque eu estou morrendo de ciúmes. Porque você é perfeita. Porque... porque sim.

"Sinto muito." ela disse, segurando o meu braço e saindo do meu aperto, enquanto Alice passou por nós, sem antes me dar um tapa na nuca no caminho.

Eu senti raiva de mim mesmo. Talvez, se eu tivesse dito pelo menos uma das coisas que eu havia pensado, ela estaria aqui, seus lábios se movendo suavemente contra os meus, no melhor beijo que eu já tive.

Ela abriu a porta e eu fiquei lá, esperando ansioso para ver o rosto do cara eu eu iria espancar amanhã no colégio, se a Bella chegasse em casa em condições menos perfeitas do que ela tinha saído.

"Uau. Bella, você está ótima."

Newton. Mike Newton. Meu sangue ferveu e, se eu tivesse um lápis na mão, com certeza eu o teria quebrado.

De jeito nenhum a Bella sairia com aquele idiota. Ela devia ter algum tipo de segundas intenções.

"Oi, Mike." ela sorriu para ele.

Ou talvez ela gostasse dele... Nah. Não. Impossível. Ele era um idiota. Ponto.

"Você está pronta para ir?" ele perguntou, enquanto lançava olhares para mim.

Eu podia imaginar a minha expressão. Ele devia estar morrendo de medo. Mas eu ainda não tinha simpatia por ele. Um gatinho provavelmente tinha bolas maiores que as deles. Um gatinho do sexo _feminino_.

"Claro." Bella respondeu "Eu vou pegar o meu casaco."

Ela se virou para mim, já que eu estava do lado de onde o casaco dela estava pendurado.

Pedi-lhe com os meus olhos.

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça, e depois se afastando, saindo com Mike pelo jardim.

Alice acenou e, em seguida, bateu a porta, para então se virar para mim. Seu olhar provavelmente acabava com o meu.

"É, Edward." ela disse "Qual _é_ o seu problema?"

Ela me empurrou, subindo as escadas.

Eu subi também, com a intenção de ir ao banheiro tomar um banho, mas ela me encurralou fora do banheiro.

"Você só não quer que ela seja feliz, não é?" ela perguntou, incrédula "Você é tão egoísta, Edward. Eu não consigo acreditar em você. Bella é uma das pessoas mais amáveis...não, ela é _a_ pessoa mais amável que eu já conheci. Na minha vida, Edward. E eu sei que isso só vai machucá-la. _Você_ vai machucá-la, Edward. Eu posso ver."

Eu estava prestes a discordar, mas, em seguida, ela suspirou e esfregou as têmporas. Então, eu vi uma pequena Alice vulnerável que eu não via a anos... uma com a qual eu não podia lutar.

"Eu..." ela parecia perdida com as palavras, mas continuou "Eu só não quero perder a única amiga que eu tenho aqui. Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu disse a você. Eu não quero odiar você, Edward, mas eu não posso te ajudar. É como se você não se importasse mais, e eu odeio isso." houve uma pausa, e então ela disse "Sabe, eu menti. Ela gosta de você. Ela insiste que não, mais eu posso ver aquela olhar nos olhos dela quando ela olha para você."

"O quê?" eu disse, não conseguindo acreditar.

"Você ouviu..." ela disse "Ela gosta de você, Edward. Por favor! Você teria que ser cego para não notar. Ela sempre olha para você no refeitório do colégio; sempre relaxa quando você está lá; sempre parece mais confortável quando você está por perto. Ela sorri quando ouve você rir; ela fica triste quando você não está por perto; ela se move quando você se move... como se vocês fossem as extremidades opostas de um imã. É tão óbvio... ela que ainda não notou. Mas eu posso dizer que você sente mais por ela do que ela por você. Você parou de namorar e não presta atenção em nenhuma outra garota. Você só tem olhos para ela. Edward..." ela olhou para mim "... eu acho que você a ama."

"Eu não..." eu murmurei.

Será que eu a amava? Não, eu tinha medo do amor. Era muito comprometedor. Todos falam de amor como algo bom, mas não é. Quando você ama, só está se deixando vulnerável para se machucar. Amor acabava com mágoa, isso sim. Porque, um dia, você vai perder o seu amor, e não será capaz de fazer nada sobre isso. Amar só machuca. Não, eu não amava a Bella.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, então você gosta muito dela."

Dei de ombros.

"O que você vai fazer?" ela perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Para conquistá-la..."

Olhei para ela.

"Eu não sei... eu não ia tentar..."

Alice sorriu com condescendência.

"Edward. Mesmo eu te odiando agora, e não querendo que a Bella se machuque, eu acho que você deveria tentar. Você gosta dela o suficiente para durar, não é?"

"Sim, mas..."

Alice me interrompeu.

"E eu acho que você poderia mudar se saísse com ela."

"Talvez, mas..." eu comecei de novo.

"E vocês seriam perfeitos um para o outro."

"Bom, eu não sei, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" ela exigiu.

"E a minha reputação?"

Alice suspirou.

"O que tem a sua _reputação_?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"É de Bella Swan que estamos falando."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Bom, isso cabe a você. Mas eu não acho que isso iria ficar no caminho. Preste atenção, Edward... você está começando a se importar mais com a Bella do que com a sua reputação, então..." ela disse, sugestivamente.

"Veremos." eu murmurei.

Será que eu me importava mais com a Bella do que com a minha reputação?

Por um momento, me imaginei passando pelo corredor, enquanto as pessoas olhavam para mim; não do jeito que elas costumavam fazer, mas sim porque eu era tema de fofoca. Imaginei-me sentado em uma mesa isolada, enquanto todos me evitavam. Jasper, Mason e todos os outros estavam me ignorando e balançando a cabeça mostrando sua decepção. As meninas fingiam que eu não existia. O mundo todo estava contra mim.

Mas depois pensei em Bella. Isso foi o que ela passou nos últimos dias. Seria tão ruim assim estar com ela? Dar a ela o apoio moral que ela merecia? Ela não merecia as fofocas, ela não merecia nada daquilo. Eu costumava pensar que ela merecia; era eu quem começava algumas das fofocas sobre ela. Mas, agora que eu a conhecia, eu sabia que ela não era a pessoa que todos achavam que ela era. Ela era atenciosa, gentil, engraçada, linda... todos os adjetivos positivos que existiam no dicionário.

Por isso, não seria o mundo todo contra mim. Imaginei novamente: eu ainda estava andando pelo corredor, e todos ainda estavam olhando para mim, mas era porque Bella estava ao meu lado, e nós estávamos rindo, nos divertindo, ignorando o mundo que estava a nossa volta. Eu estava em outra mesa, mas Bella estava perto de mim, e nós estávamos conversando. Eu poderia perder minha reputação, mas eu ganharia Bella. Seríamos _nós_ _dois_ contra o mundo. Não era uma troca ruim.

Sim. Eu tinha construído a minha reputação para que eu pudesse me esconder atrás dela. O que eu faria se Bella terminasse comigo e, conseqüentemente, partisse o meu coração? Eu não poderia simplesmente voltar a ser quem eu era. Eu seria uma pessoa solitária, vulnerável, uma aberração. Porque eu não seria capaz de voltar a agir do jeito que eu agia antes.

Então, de repente, eu notei que Alice tinha ido embora, e eu estava sozinho no corredor. Suspirei e fui para o banheiro; liguei o chuveiro, na esperança de esquecer Bella enquanto a água batia nas minhas costas.

Quem eu estava enganando? Ela era a única coisa em minha mente... o tempo todo. Não havia jeito de eu esquecê-la. Isso estava se transformando em uma obsessão. Uma daquelas obsessões das quais você não consegue se livrar, por mais que tente. E certamente não ajuda o fato de o objeto da sua obsessão estar dormindo na sua cama.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"... novo corte de cabelo ficou muito bom." Mike estava dizendo, mas eu não estava prestando atenção.

Bom? Essa era a melhor coisa que ele podia dizer? Edward tinha dito que era sexy. Edward. Suspiro. Eu podia jurar que ele iria me beijar naquela hora.

Eu estava sendo idiota; Edward Cullen não me beijaria. Mas, uau, ficar tão perto assim dele era maravilhoso; principalmente quando ele me segurou, me dizendo para não ir.

Eu queria lhe dizer alguma coisa; qualquer coisa; que me impediria de ir. Eu não sei por que eu me senti tão decepcionada quando ele não me beijou, ou quando não disse que gostava de mim. Porque, bom, eu sabia que ele não gostava... mas eu tinha esperança. E agora eu estava assim.

Então, meu ravióli de cogumelos chegou. Era desanimador comer aquilo; parecia tão... ruim, e barato. Por isso pus no garfo sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Pelo menos Mike ficava em silêncio quando tinha comida na boca. E, então, eu poderia voltar a pensar em Edward hoje de manhã...

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Eu rolei, suspirando, antes de perceber que eu deveria ter caído no chão. Sentei-me e pisquei. Eu estava na cama de Edward. Como eu vim parar aqui? Eu olhei em volta para ver Edward deitado no sofá, ainda dormindo. Ele devia ter me trazido para cá enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Assisti-o dormir por um tempo, observando como seu peito subia e descia com cada respiração. Seu cabelo cor de cobre todo bagunçado e seus longos cílios de encontro com a pele de seu rosto. Eu não conseguia ver a profundidade de seus olhos verdes – sem dúvida, a minha parte favorita nele –, mas ele parecia tão calmo que eu não conseguia cogitar a hipótese de acordá-lo.

Mas então eu olhei para o relógio, e lembrei que eu tinha que fazer isso. Fui até lá, me ajoelhei ao lado do sofá e acariciei seu cabelo. Não parecia que eu tinha imaginado isso. Era macio e suave, em contraste com a bagunça em que se encontravam. Eu deslizei a mão um pouco mais para baixo, acariciando seu nariz, seu queixo... e então toquei de leve suas pálpebras; e vi a linda cor verde surgir.

"O que você fez?" sussurrei, carinhosamente.

"Hm?" ele se sentou e fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono.

Eu ri.

"Como eu acordei na sua cama?"

O esclarecimento iluminou seus olhos.

"Ah... bom, era a coisa certa a se fazer."

"Sério?" eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu torto e eu tentei não demonstrar que eu estava derretendo por dentro por causa disso.

"Café da manhã." eu disse, batendo na minha perna, para em seguida levantar-me e me dirigir à porta.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou.

"Sim?" eu me virei.

"Seu cabelo parece um palheiro... mas eu gostei." ele disse, e depois piscou.

Eu o encarei, mas logo em seguida sorri, antes de sair pela porta.

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Bella?" alguém chamou meu nome, tirando-me do meu devaneio "Bella, você já acabou?"

"Ahn?" eu perguntei, olhando para frente para encontrar Mike olhando incisivamente para mim.

Então eu notei a garçonete em pé ao meu lado, esperando para tirar o meu prato.

"Sim." respondi "Já acabei."

"O que você quer pedir agora?" Mike perguntou, assim que a garçonete foi embora.

Eu fiz uma careta; eu não queria mais ficar naquele restaurante.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Você poderia me levar para casa?"

Mike olhou espantado.

"Mas só se passou... pouco mais de duas horas!"

Quase metade dessas duas horas foi gasta dentro do carro. Esse era o problema em morar em Forks: você tem que dirigir por quase uma hora para chegar a qualquer lugar.

"Eu sei... eu sinto muito." eu disse, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, numa tentativa de parecer não estar me sentindo muito bem.

"Ah... tudo bem." ele disse "Ok."

Ele chamou a garçonete e pediu a conta. Eu estava surpresa que ele havia acreditado em mim; sempre fui uma péssima mentirosa.

No caminho de volta, ninguém disse nada até chegarmos à casa dos Cullens.

"Nós podemos combinar de fazer isso outro dia, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Quem sabe." menti.

Ele sorriu, e então se inclinou na minha direção. Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, mas eu não queria. Eu queria que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com alguém especial. Eu não sei porque o rosto de Edward apareceu na minha mente quando pensei nisso.

"Então... vejo você amanhã." eu disse, abrindo a porta do carro.

Mike parecia incrivelmente desapontado.

"É... claro. Até amanhã."

Entrei dentro de casa para encontrar Alice Cullen esperando por mim. Eu devolvi a ela a chave que ela havia me emprestado.

"E aí, como foi?" ela perguntou.

"Horrível." respondi honestamente.

"Bom... a culpa foi do meu irmão que ficou tentando te deixar para baixo antes do encontro."

"Como é?" engoli em seco.

Ela não tinha dito isso.

Alice revirou os olhos.

"Estou cansada." declarou "Eu estou indo para a cama. Vejo você amanhã de manhã. Cedo, que nem segunda feira. Não é para você ficar enrolando na cama como ficou hoje! Está claro?"

"Como cristal." eu gemi.

"Ótimo." ela disse, e começou a subir as escadas.

Fui até o quarto de Edward, para encontrá-lo dormindo no sofá. Levei meu pijama para o banheiro e me troquei lá antes de deitar na cama de Edward.

Assim que fechei os olhos, Edward disse:

"Como foi?"

Eu levei um susto.

"Não faça isso!" eu gritei, com raiva.

Era a segunda vez hoje.

"O quê?" ele se sentou no sofá.

"Me dar um susto!"

"Ah... desculpa." ele parecia um pouco relutante "Você beijou o Newton?"

"Isso importa?"

"Beijou?" ele repetiu, calmamente.

"Não." resmunguei.

"Por que não?" sua voz estava indiferente, mas eu podia ver que havia algo por trás disso, embora eu não tivesse certeza do que se tratava.

"Porque eu fiquei com medo de ficar com herpes." eu disse, sarcasticamente "Porque eu não queria, seu idiota. Por que mais seria?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Isso não é maneira de se falar com quem lhe deu sua cama."

"Você pode pegar de volta se quiser." ofereci "Eu sinto falta do meu sofá."

"_Meu_ sofá. E eu não quero."

"Que seja." eu me deitei e fechei os olhos novamente "Boa noite, Edward."

"Eu senti sua falta." ele disse baixinho, provavelmente tentando fazer as pazes.

Quando eu não respondi, ele suspirou.

"Boa noite, Bella. Tenha bons sonhos."

Quando ele disse isso, havia humor em sua voz, como se ele tivesse dito uma piada particular que eu não entendia.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui está mais um capítulo! =]

Todo mundo concordou que o último capítulo foi realmente fofo... hahahaha. *-* Eles ficam bem melhor daquele jeito do que brigando, né?

E esse capítulo... o que vocês acharam dele?

Agora... vamos falar de um assunto muito sério. MTV Movie Awards. Gente... eu acho que eu gritei mais do que eu já tinha gritado o ano inteiro. Hahaha. Lua Nova ganhou tudooo. o.o Eu fui dormir mais de meia noite, sendo que eu tinha que acordar às 5:50 no outro dia.. haha. Mas valeu a pena. Robsten cometeu muuitos deslizes... XP Além do beijo (eu nem vou comentar sobre ele), e de muitas outras coisas... o que foi o Robert dedicando o prêmio dele à Kristen? Nossa. Morri naquela hora.

Cada ano a Kristen consegue uma proeza diferente... hahaha. Ano passado ela deixou o prêmio dela cair no chão, e esse ano ela quase caiu de cara no chão.. hahaha. Amo ela. E ela praticamente agarra o Robert depois disso. Mas... fazer o que, né? Ela só aproveita o que é dela. XD

Bom, se eu for comentar tudo o que merece ser comentado... essa NA vai ficar enorme, então... E vocês, o que gostaram do MMA 2010?

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Até sexta.

Beijooos.


	15. Capítulo 14: Bilhetes

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 14: **__**Bilhetes - **_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Subi os mil e um degraus sozinha, com minha mochila pendurada no ombro. Sério, eu _não_ estava de bom humor. Mike tinha espalhado para todo mundo sobre o nosso encontro, e agora todos estavam olhando para mim como se finalmente tivessem reparado que eu existia. Não de uma forma boa, para falar a verdade. As garotas metidas comentavam ainda mais sobre mim ("ah, que pena... eu queria tanto que ela começasse a curtir como a gente...") e os garotos pararam de flertar comigo por que eu definitivamente tinha algum problema. Não que eu gostasse que flertassem comigo. Mas elogios eram melhores do que silêncio.

A hora do almoço tinha sido um inferno. Eu precisava conversar com a Sra. Connell, e, enquanto andava pelo corredor, eu passei por Lauren Mallory. Ela me encurralou na parede e disse para eu deixar o Edward "dela" em paz. As insinuações que eu havia recebido o dia inteiro resultaram diretamente no meu humor.

E agora eu acabei de perceber que estou atrasada para a aula. E fiquei ainda mais surpresa ao perceber que eu não me importei nem um pouco por isso. Fiquei andando pela escada, até sentar em um degrau.

Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu cogitava a possibilidade de matar aula... tudo por causa do Edward.

"Ei!" uma voz exclamou "Olha aqui!"

Eu olhei para cima para encontrar Mason Roberts, amigo do Edward, olhando para mim.

"O quê?" eu resmunguei.

"Matando aula, Swan?" ele brincou "Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria."

"Sai daqui, Roberts." eu disse.

"Ouch. Essa doeu." ele disse, rindo.

"Mason, deixa ela em paz."

Meu deus. Por favor, que eu esteja imaginando essa voz extremamente familiar.

Mas é claro que eu não estou; é verdade, ele sempre está atrasado para a aula.

"Vá embora, Edward." eu resmunguei.

"Não vai para a aula de psicologia?" ele perguntou suavemente, sentando-se perto de mim.

"Não." eu murmurei.

"Só ignore o Mason; eu ignoro." ele disse "Ele se acha um comediante."

Olhei para o Mason, que estava olhando Edward com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"É, ele parece um idiota." eu concordei.

"Ei!" ele exclamou.

Edward e eu o ignoramos.

"E então... você vem?" Edward perguntou novamente.

"Não!" eu exclamei "Eu estou matando aula."

Edward sorriu incrédulo.

"Mas... o que eu vou dizer ao Sr. Marshall? Que você me deixou? Que eu estou sem esposa?"

"Não..." eu disse lentamente, entrando no clima "Diga a ele que eu fui para casa doente."

Mason começou a rir descontroladamente, e eu finalmente entendi o que ele queria.

"Eu te odeio, Cullen." murmurei.

"Eu também te amo." ele brincou, mas essas três palavras fizeram meu coração disparar.

Uma expressão estranha atravessou seu rosto e, em seguida, ele deu de ombros e se levantou.

"Te vejo mais tarde."

Ele e Mason passaram pela escada, e eu hesitei por um segundo. Então suspirei irritada, e os segui.

"Esperem por mim." exclamei.

Edward virou-se rapidamente, como se já estivesse esperando que eu mudasse de ideia. Ugh, eu juro que ele consegue me ler como um livro. Ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas logo recuou; como se ele fosse uma criança que tentava se passar por inocente após quebrar o vaso favorito da mãe.

Nós três entramos na sala ao mesmo tempo, e o Sr. Marshall olhou para nós.

"Ah... vocês decidiram se juntar a nós, afinal... não é mesmo?"

Não dissemos nada, pensando que fosse uma pergunta retórica.

"Sentem-se, então." ele ordenou.

Mason fez uma careta e foi se sentar ao lado de Heidi, e Edward e eu fomos para os últimos dois lugares no final da sala.

"Como eu estava dizendo..." o Sr. Marshall continuou, olhando diretamente para nós "Vocês já estão juntos a... quatro dias. Algum de vocês tem algo a comentar até o momento?"

Algumas poucas mãos foram erguidas; a minha e a de Edward permaneceram apoiadas na mesa.

"Hm... Seth Hunter?" ele chamou.

"A Amy não está fazendo o trabalho direito. Ela continua falando sobre Edward Cullen o tempo todo." eu senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado "E ela se recusa a fazer qualquer coisa comigo. Nós _deveríamos_ agir como se estivéssemos casados, não é?"

O Sr. Marshall coçou o queixo e franziu a testa.

"Bom... essa é a ideia... mas eu não vou impedir vocês de verem seus namorados. E namoradas, é claro. Não seria justo."

"Mas... Sr. Marshall..." Seth choramingou, sem se preocupar em levantar a mão dessa vez "Edward Cullen não é namorado dela."

"Cala a boca!" Amy murmurou, corada.

"Mas ele não é!" Seth insistiu "Você ficou dizendo nesses últimos dias que ele nem sequer sabia que você existia e..."

"Seth." o Sr. Marshall advertiu, olhando incisivamente para Edward "Mais alguém tem algo a dizer? Algo positivo, talvez? Calleigh?"

"Hm..." ela disse, timidamente "bom, eu gostei muito do projeto.

Seu parceiro, Rob Wilson, assentiu com seriedade ao seu lado. Para ser honesta, eu não entendi a resposta dela. Rob não era nem de longe o... melhor garoto da sala, e eu podia jurar que ele cutucava o nariz quando ele achava que ninguém estava olhando.

"Eu estou tendo a oportunidade de conhecer alguém que eu nunca pensaria em conversar com e... bom, eu gostei disso. É claro, isso me fez pensar bastante sobre o casamento em si, e que é um compromisso sério para o qual eu certamente não estou pronta, mas é legal passar por isso temporariamente."

"É..." Edward murmurou " E eu sou _um pouco_ bonito."

Eu chutei sua perna por debaixo da mesa, e ele sorriu.

"Não tire sarro dela." eu sussurrei "E... você é muito presumido."

"Ah é? E por quê?"

"Hm...ser arrogante te diz alguma coisa?" eu sugeri, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Edward estreitou os olhos para mim teatralmente. Eu mostrei a língua e foquei minha atenção novamente para a aula.

"Excelente, Calleigh!" o Sr. Marshall exclamou "Alguém mais se sente assim?"

Houve um murmúrio coletivo de concordância, mas ninguém foi corajoso o bastante para levantar a mão.

"Mais alguma coisa que vocês gostariam de comentar?" ele perguntou.

Ninguém disse nada.

"Ha" Edward murmurou "Esse era o plano de aula dele. Bom... ele se deu mais mal do que Kelsey Jones." ele riu da própria piada.

"Você é cruel, Edward." eu sussurrei.

"Você também é." ele murmurou.

"Ahm... sinto muito, mas por que eu sou cruel?"

Ele encolheu os ombros; ele olhava para frente como estivesse prestando atenção na aula.

"Você devia saber." ele disse, quase sem mexer os lábios.

"Não seja ridículo, Edward." eu suspirei.

"Eu não estou sendo." ele disse, sério "Você foi naquele encontro, não foi?"

"Fui." eu respondi, confusa.

O que isso tinha a ver com o assunto?

"Logo depois de ter me seduzido, lembra?"

Engoli em seco.

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu." ele murmurou, presunçosamente.

"Eu estava... quer dizer, eu não estava... eu não... ahm..." eu me enrolei.

Ele sorriu arrogantemente.

"Eu sabia que você sabia o que eu quis dizer."

Uma raiva me inundou.

"Você é..." eu comecei, mas fui interrompida.

"Isabella Swan?" o Sr. Marshall estava olhando para mim.

Todos se viraram e olharam em minha direção, e eu corei.

"Você poderia parar de falar junto comigo?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, senhor." murmurei, abaixando a cabeça.

Edward bufou.

"Cala a sua boca." eu murmurei.

Ele sorriu ainda mais.

O Sr. Marshall continuou a falar sobre o que estava falando antes.

Suspirei e comecei a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo, olhando Edward com o canto do olho. Ele estava me observando também, _ainda_ sorrindo. Argh, qual era o problema dele?

Olhei para frente novamente e vi que o Sr. Marshall não estava mais olhando para mim, então olhei novamente para Edward.

"Você quase me encrencou."

"Na verdade," ele corrigiu "você se encrencou."

Olhei para ele, preferindo ignorar sua declaração.

"E você não me contou porque eu sou cruel... já que, obviamente, eu não te seduzi, então isso não conta como uma justificativa."

"Bella." ele murmurou, revirando os olhos "Você não é cruel. Eu estava brincando. Sabe... ha-ha?"

"Ah." eu disse.

Agora eu estava me sentindo extremamente idiota.

Ele riu e sorriu para mim.

Eu decidi mudar de assunto.

"Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?"

"Não." ele respondeu "Por quê? Você queria?"

"Não... eu não me importo... só estava pensando se..."

"Isabella Swan!" o Sr. Marshall exclamou, me fazendo pular da cadeira "Quero conversar com você depois da aula."

Assenti e olhei para a mesa, me sentindo triste. Eu _nunca_ tinha tido que ficar depois da aula na minha vida. Nunca. E ficar depois da aula normalmente significava detenção. Ai. Meu Deus. Eu ia ficar de detenção. Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico quando senti a mão de Edward sobre o meu joelho debaixo da mesa.

Eu fiz uma careta; ele estava querendo que eu me encrencasse ainda mais? Mas então eu percebi que ele tinha um bilhete na mão. Eu sutilmente peguei e desdobrei por debaixo da mesa.

_**Desculpa. – E x***_

Apesar da situação, eu senti meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso; ele se importava. E meu coração palpitou mais rápido no 'x' – o equivalente a beijo. Peguei minha caneta e escrevi de volta.

_**A culpa foi minha. – B x**_

Pus de volta em sua mão.

Logo ele já tinha respondido.

_**Não, não foi. Você nunca iria desobedecer a um professor por vontade própria; só se eu tivesse feito você fazer isso. – E x**_

Enviei de volta.

_**Eu não sou tão frágil assim. Eu estava perguntando a você sobre hoje à tarde, não foi nada forçado. – B x**_

Ele respondeu.

_**Você não é? – E x**_

Ele estava brincando agora. Eu sorri e escrevi.

_**Você devia saber. – B x**_

Sua resposta foi confusa.

_**Eu deveria? Como? – E x**_

_**Foi você quem me deixou naquele sofá por três noites. – B x**_

_**Duas noites. **_ele corrigiu _**E não foi tão ruim assim. – E x**_

_**Que seja. Isso significa que eu posso ter o sofá de volta? – B x**_

_**Não. – E**_

_**Nenhum x? – B x**_

_**X X X – E**_

_**Faltam 5 minutos. – B x**_

_**É. Isso é engraçado. – E x**_

_**O que? – B x**_

_**Bom... antes nós nos odiávamos. – E x**_

**=D **_**E agora estamos mandando bilhetes um para o outro. – B x**_

_**Sim. – E x**_

Então, de repente, todos em torno de nós se levantaram e começaram a arrumar duas mochilas. Edward e eu olhamos um para o outro, confusos.

"Ele deve estar nos liberando mais cedo hoje." Edward disse.

Mason apareceu na nossa frente.

"Você vai jogar hoje a tarde de novo, Eddie? Nós vamos detonar se ficarmos no mesmo meu time!"

"Não." Edward respondeu.

"Por que não?" eu perguntei "Você disse que não íamos fazer nada."

"Bom, nós vamos, agora." ele decidiu.

"Ah." disse Mason "Certo... vejo você amanhã."

"Ok." Edward concordou, esperando Mason sair antes de olhar para mim "Você está pronta?"

"Para quê?"

"Enfrentar o Marshall." ele sorriu.

Eu fiz uma careta.

"É, né... Você me espera do lado de fora, já que nós realmente vamos fazer alguma coisa...e aí..."

"Não, Bella." ele disse "Eu vou com você. Eu não vou ser a pessoa que vai estragar o seu histórico perfeito."

Eu suspirei.

"Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, você vai ser o único a fazer isso."

"Bom, não hoje." ele disse, e nós fomos até a mesa do Sr. Marshall. Edward estava um pouco atrás de mim.

"Bom, Bella..." ele começou "Eu tenho que admitir que estou um pouco decepcionado com você. Pensei que você fosse um dos poucos que realmente prestam atenção quando eu estou falando."

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada.

"Ela presta." Edward disso "Mas eu a distraí. Me desculpe, Sr. M, não vai acontecer de novo."

"Sr. M?" o Sr. Marshall perguntou, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpa." ele repetiu.

"Bom, Edward... eu nunca ouvi você pedir desculpa por qualquer coisa antes. A Srta. Swa usando sua mágica em você, não é?" ele franziu a testa "Apesar de que, obviamente, você também está usando a sua nela..."

"Como é?" Edward olhou para ele como se ele fosse louco... o que realmente era.

"Nada, nada! Ignore o que eu disse!" o Sr. Marshall disse "Não vou punir vocês por causa disso, contanto que prometam que não vai acontecer de novo."

"Não vai." dissemos, juntos.

O Sr. Marshall esboçou um sorriso.

"É isso que eu gosto de ouvir. Vejo vocês na sexta-feira para a nossa negociação."

Olhei para Edward; eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre isso.

"Claro." Edward disse.

Eu olhei para ele.

"Até mais." o Sr. Marshall disse, e Edward me arrastou para fora da sala pelo meu braço.

"Você ainda quer essa negociação?" perguntei calmamente quando estávamos fora da sala.

"Você quer?"

"Bom..." eu hesitei.

Eu não queria admitir que eu gostava de ficar com ele, mas eu não queria perdê-lo também.

"Eu acho que agüento ficar com você durante algumas semanas. Antes você do que o Mason."

Edward riu.

"Obrigado. Mas ele não é tão ruim assim. E eu me sinto da mesma maneira... mas, nós não devíamos deixar o velhote pensar que estava certo. O que você acha de nós insistirmos que queremos a tal negociação, e depois mudarmos de ideia por uma razão diferente? Aí, ele não vai achar que foi uma conquista dele."

Foi a minha vez de rir.

"Eu gosto da sua maneira de pensar, Sr. Cullen." eu disse "Mas, para onde estamos indo?"

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Você vai ter que descobrir." ele disse.

Ele começou a descer as escadas, e eu corri atrás dele, me perguntando o que nós iríamos fazer a seguir.

* * *

***** 'x' quer dizer 'beijos'.

* * *

**N/A: **Ooi! Aqui está o capítulo 14! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele.

Para quem não lembra, a tal "negociação" foi mencionada no capítulo 2 ("O Projeto")... então se vocês não estiverem se lembrando direito, é só ver lá. =]

Outra coisa... nos bilhetes, eu mantive os "x's" porque não tinha como passar isso para o português sem que ficasse tosco... hahahahaha. XD

Hm... bom dia dos namorados amanhã! =]

Até terça!

Beijooos!


	16. Capítulo 15: A Psicótica e o Educado

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 15: Bella Psicótica e Edward Educado: Alter-egos Raramente Vistos -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Para falar a verdade, eu não fazia idéia de onde nós iríamos.

Bella me seguiu até o meu carro; eu sentei no lugar do motorista, e ela sentou atrás. Eu tinha acabado de pôr o cinto e ligar o carro quando Bella perguntou:

"E a Alice?"

Certo. Alice.

"Ah, é." eu disse, desligando o carro.

Já era para ela estar aqui... já que nós tínhamos nos atrasado um pouco por causa do Sr. Marshall.

"Onde nós vamos, Edward?" Bella perguntou, depois de alguns minutos.

"A nenhum lugar se a Alice não chegar logo."

Ela suspirou e se inclinou para frente, de modo que o seu queixo estava apoiado no ombro do meu banco, quase no meu ombro. Eu tive que conter o impulso de empurrá-la para o banco de trás, e beijá-la lá. Mas eu seria um homem morto se a Alice nos encontrasse nos beijando.

Eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha nuca, e aquilo estava mexendo comigo. Eu a queria, e muito.

Desde que ela havia admitido ontem que não tinha beijado aquele idiota do Newton, eu jurei que eu seria a primeira pessoa a beijá-la. Eu não conseguia pôr em palavras o quanto eu estava desesperado para ser o único cara a beijá-la, a tocá-la. Eu não queria que ninguém mais posse as mãos (ou lábios) nela antes de mim.

De repente, o telefone dela tocou, me fazendo pular.

"Edward bobo." ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, rindo, e então pegou o celular.

"Oi, pai." ela disse.

Eu conseguia ouvir a resposta do pai dela de onde eu estava.

"Oi, Bells. Eu não vejo você há dias!"

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

"Eu sei, eu estive meio ocupada esses dias. Como estão as coisas?"

"Ah... tudo igual..." ele disse, e depois hesitou "Eu explodi o microondas, mas tudo bem. Já está concertado. E você?" ele disse, rapidamente, mudando o assunto.

Eu franzi os lábios para não rir, e assisti a reação da Bella.

"Você fez o microondas explodir?" ela exclamou.

"Bom... sim, mas já está tudo bem agora." ele disse, timidamente.

"Nossa, pai... como você conseguiu essa proeza?"

"Eu esqueci a colher na tigela. Chega de falar de mim, Bells." ele mudou de assunto "O que você anda fazendo?"

"Alice tem me torturado." ela respondeu, sorrindo para mim "Com maquiagem, cortes de cabelo e vestidos curtos. Tirando isso, está tudo bem."

"E aquele Edmond de quem você estava reclamando?" ele perguntou.

Bella me lançou um olhar de desculpas; eu não sabia se era por Charlie ter me chamado pelo nome errado ou pelo fato de ela ter reclamado de mim.

"_Edward_ é... bom, ele é bem melhor do que eu pensava." ela disse, olhando diretamente para mim "Na verdade, ele até que é legal."

Sorri; "até que ser legal" era um elogio vindo dela.

"Isso é ótimo!" ele disse, com entusiasmo "Isso significa que você vai trazê-lo aqui em breve para eu conhecê-lo?"

"Hm..." Bella hesitou.

"Claro," eu disse a ela "nós vamos lá agora."

"Hm..." Bella disse novamente "Edward disse que nós iremos aí agora."

"Melhor ainda. Senti sua falta, Bells."

"Eu também, pai." ela disse "Então... acho que vejo você daqui a pouco."

Eles se despediram e, em seguida, Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para mim.

"Por que você disse aquilo?" ela perguntou, apoiando o queixo no meu banco.

Virei a cabeça em sua direção; nossas testas estavam se tocando agora. Ela não recuou.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar onde nós pudéssemos ir." eu disse, honestamente.

"Você está ciente de que ele vai acabar com você se você realmente quiser casar comigo, não sabe?" ela disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Parece divertido." eu respondi, alegremente.

Bella riu e eu podia sentir seu hálito quente no meu rosto. Então, finalmente, Alice entrou no carro, e Bella recuou automaticamente, com vergonha de que Alice a encontrasse com o rosto tão perto do meu. E eu senti falta da proximidade imediatamente.

"Onde você estava?" eu perguntei.

"Conversando com o Jasper." ela tinha um ar sonhador no rosto.

Ah, não. Por favor, não.

"Por quê?" eu fechei meus olhos com força, tentando me convencer de que não era aquilo que eu estava pensando.

"Ele me chamou para sair amanhã." ela respondeu alegremente.

Eu estava prestes a começar um sermão, mas Bella foi mais rápida.

"Então... você ligou para ele? Depois de todo aquele café?"

"Não." ela enfatizou a palavra.

Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Mas você deu o seu número para ele, não é?"

"Claro que sim! Eu..." Alice começou.

"Você vai sair com o Jasper?" eu perguntei.

"Sim, pai." Alice fez uma careta para mim "Ele vai me levar ao cinema amanhã à noite. E antes disso nós vamos passar no café."

"Não beba seis copos de café dessa vez, Alice." Bella disse "Jasper vai terminar com você em segundos se tiver que lidar com o que eu tive."

Eu engasguei.

"_Seis_ copos de café? Você deixou a Alice tomar seis copos de café?"

Bella assentiu lentamente.

"Eu sei que foi um erro, mas..."

Eu balancei a cabeça em desapontamento.

"Você deveria saber, Bella..."

Ela esboçou um sorriso para mim, e eu pude sentir algo passar por mim quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Era como um segredo, apesar de nós não termos nenhum. Uma conexão.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois (o tempo que levou para deixarmos Alice em casa e Bella trocar de roupa, já que ela exigiu em pôr uma roupa que não fosse causar um ataque cardíaco no pai dela; o que causou uma enorme discussão entre Alice e Bella), Bella e eu havíamos chegado a casa dela, e estávamos saindo do bando de sucata de metal que ela usava como carro.

Eu ainda estava indignado com isso.

"Ainda não entendi porque nós tivemos que vir nesse monte de sucata quando temos um Volvo em perfeitas condições disponível." eu resmunguei.

"Porque ela vai parar de funcionar de vez se eu não usá-la." Bella disse alegremente; ela estava ignorando o meu humor, mas provavelmente não tinha se dado conta disso.

"E você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim." eu murmurei.

Ela bateu no meu braço de leve.

"E é, querido." ela disse, e em seguida acariciou o lugar onde ela havia me batido "Desculpa... eu machuquei o meu marido musculoso?" ela franziu a testa como se sentisse pena de mim.

"Desculpa, mas eu te conheço?" eu perguntei.

"Sim." ela disse.

"Eu acho que não, porque eu nunca vi essa Bella psicótica antes."

"Bom, você já viu, agora." ela disse, e puxou-me pelo resto do caminho.

"Será que você herdou esse alter-ego psicótico do seu pai?" eu perguntei, enquanto olhava para a casa.

"Talvez... mas é mais provável que sejam os genes da minha mãe..." ela pensou, mas para si mesma.

"Eu espero que sim... porque o lance de 'levar-um-tiro-do-sogro-que-tem-uma-arma' não é muito legal."

Eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que ouvi Bella rir enquanto tocava a campainha. Em questão de segundos, o Chefe Swan abriu a porta.

"Bells!" ele exclamou, puxando a filha para um abraço "Eu senti falta de você... e da sua comida."

Bella riu alto dessa vez.

"Obrigada, pai." ela disse, então se afastou e olhou para mim "Esse é o Edward."

Charlie olhou para mim com rispidez.

"Oi, Edward." ele disse, e eu ouvi Bella suspirar de alívio quando ele disse o meu nome certo.

Eu decidi ser educado... já que eu gostava da Bella, eu tinha que causar uma boa primeira impressão.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor." eu disse, ignorando o riso da Bella.

"Ah, por favor, me chame de Charlie." ele disse.

Então deu passagem para que nós entrássemos.

"Bella psicótica e Edward educado..." Bella sussurrou, quando nós entramos "dois alter-egos que raramente são vistos."

"Estamos bem entrosados, então." eu pisquei para ela.

"Agora sim parece mais com o Edward que eu conheço e amo." ela riu "Mas o Edward educado é legal. Eu não sabia que existia um por trás de toda essa sua 'resistência' e 'arrogância'."

Eu ri, e só depois percebi que ela estava me esperando tirar os sapatos.

"Pode ir sem mim. Eu preciso usar o banheiro antes. Só me dê as coordenadas para eu chegar nele, e pode prosseguir no seu caminho." eu brinquei "Por favor."

Ela riu.

"Primeira porta à esquerda." ela me disse, apontando para as escadas e em seguida foi para a sala.

Eu a assisti ir, e em seguida tirei meus sapatos, indo até a escada. Mas, quando cheguei ao outro andar, eu não fiz o que Bella tinha dito, mas sim virei à direita e espiei dentro da primeira porta. Meh. Quarto de hóspedes. Sem graça. Próximo.

O quarto que eu espiei a seguir era o que eu estava procurando: o quarto dela. Não era muito grande, ao contrário do meu quarto, mas era acolhedor. As paredes eram de um tom de azul claro, que combinavam muito com a Bella; mas não era um tom masculino. O chão era de madeira, e as cortinas de renda amarela, que pareciam ter estado lá por toda a vida de Bella, embora também parecessem estranhamente novas.

Fora isso, o quarto de Bella parecia muito pessoal, com fotos em cima de sua escrivaninha. Havia algumas roupas jogadas em cima da cama (que tinha um lençol azul) e um guarda-roupa tão pequeno que Alice provavelmente teria um ataque quando visse. Sobre a escrivaninha estava um velho computador, conectado a um modem, e um espaço vazio onde eu presumi que ela fazia seu dever de casa.

Havia um quadro cheio de fotos; eu fui lá e peguei uma. Nela estava de pé uma Bella pré-adolescente ao lado de uma mulher que sorria, e que parecia muito com a garota ao seu lado. Ou talvez a garota parecesse com ela, já que ela devia ser a mãe da Bella. Quase todas as fotos eram dela; algumas com Bella, e algumas com um outro cara que eu nunca tinha visto... talvez um padrasto.

Eu coloquei a foto de volta e saí do quarto, não sem antes conferir se ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia encontrado. Desci as escadas, pensando em como o quarto da Bella refletia sua personalidade. Eu gostaria de saber se ela havia pensado o mesmo sobre o meu quarto... hm... Eu teria que tocar no assunto de virmos aqui para a casa dela... eu queria muito ficar aqui. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria morar com um policial.

Caminhei pelo corredor, e cheguei à sala, onde Bella estava tentando explicar por que havia cortado o cabelo.

"Eu decidi que queria mudar um pouco e..." ela estava dizendo.

"É uma história simples." eu interrompi, fazendo-os pular de susto pela minha aproximação repentina, e me sentei no sofá de dois lugares ao lado de Bella "Minha irmã insistiu que era superdotada e talentosa no quesito cabelo, e, acidentalmente, cortou o cabelo dela todo errado. A Bella resolveu concertar ela mesma, e aí ficou... ótimo."

Bella corou e Charlie olhou revezadamente para nós várias vezes, mas deu de ombros depois.

"Então..." Charlie começou "Edward, você tem cuidado bem da minha garota?"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para Bella. Eu cuidei? Eu tinha sido horrível para ela e a tinha largado no sofá.

"Sim," ela respondeu por mim "ele tem sido ótimo."

Eu estava prestes a discutir, mas ela me silenciou com o olhar. E, cara, aquele olhar era sexy. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era abraçá-la e beijá-la com tanta urgência que ela esqueceria seu próprio nome. E sim, eu estava ciente do que eu estava pensando.

"Hm..." Charlie disse.

Houve uma pausa estranha e em seguida ele falou de novo.

"Bells, posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro, pai. O que é?"

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia deixar pronto algumas coisas para eu comer enquanto você estiver fora... e... vocês dois estão planejando ficar aqui em algum momento nesse projeto?"

"Não." Bella disse ao mesmo tempo em que eu disse:

"Sim."

Charlie bufou quando Bella se virou para falar comigo.

"O quê?" ela perguntou "Não, nós vamos ficar na sua casa."

"Mas eu quero ficar aqui também." eu disse "Se não vai ser chato."

"Mas aqui não tem um sofá ou, simplesmente, espaço no chão do meu quarto para você dormir!" ela destacou.

"Nós damos um jeito." dei de ombros.

Se fosse o caso, nós poderíamos dividir a cama. Hm... eu gostei dessa idéia.

"Seria muito mais fácil ficar na sua casa." ela resmungou.

"Por favor, Bella." eu implorei "Pense como seria bom não ter uma Alice por perto para te fazer acordar cedo todo dia."

Ela hesitou.

"Deixe o garoto ficar aqui, Bells." Charlie disse.

"Obrigado." eu disse "Está vendo? Seu pai me quer aqui."

"Ele não conhece você." ela murmurou; o que ela queria dizer com isso? "Tá bom." ela disse "Nós vamos ficar aqui no sábado. Isso nos dá um dia para arrumar nossas coisas. Feliz?" ela suspirou.

Eu sorri.

"Claro."

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Visitar Charlie não havia sido tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que seria. Mas eu não consegui ouvir todas as perguntas de Charlie a Edward enquanto eu estava preparando comida para Charlie. Eu estava torcendo para que ele não perguntasse nada muito constrangedor, como "quantas DSTs você tem exatamente?". Na verdade, aquela era uma boa pergunta. Eu aposto que Edward não conseguiria respondê-la. Eu pensei por um segundo qual seria a resposta, antes de começar a me sentir culpada. O Edward era legal. Não, ele era muito mais do que simplesmente 'legal'.

Pus meu pijama e me sentei no sofá, passando minha escova pelos meus cabelos; enquanto isso eu cantava.

_"Strumming my pain with his fingers_

_Singing my life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Killing me softly with his song_

_Telling my whole life with his words_

_Killing me softly with his song."_

Essa era uma música que Renée costumava cantar por toda a casa e, apesar de eu tê-la odiado em um primeiro momento, eu acabei me acostumando a ela e cantava-a de vez em quando. Mas eu desisti de cantá-la depois de ver o meu desempenho desastroso. Na verdade, essa tinha sido uma das únicas vezes que eu cantei em anos.

Eu levei um susto quando a porta abriu e Edward entrou no quarto.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, suavemente.

"Estou." respondi, surpresa com o cuidado em sua voz "E você?"

"Eu estou bem." ele disse lentamente "Tirando o fato de que você está deitada na minha cama."

Olhei para o sofá e sorri.

"Tecnicamente, eu estou deitada no seu sofá."

"Sim, mas essa é a minha cama agora. Quanto tempo vai levar até você finalmente entender que você está dormindo na cama?"

"Se isso é um plano seu para dormir na minha cama quando ficarmos na minha casa, então não é totalmente perda de tempo." eu brinquei.

"Eu dormir na sua cama, é?" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

De repente eu percebi que a minha brincadeira tinha se virado contra mim.

"Eu não quis dizer isso." eu recuei, rapidamente.

Edward riu.

"Eu sei. Mas, de qualquer jeito, sua cama é muito pequena para caber os meus músculos." ele disse, mostrando os bíceps para mim.

"Sim, mas..." eu comecei, até que me dei conta do que ele havia dito "Como você sabe o tamanho da minha cama?" perguntei.

Ele hesitou. Há. Culpado.

"Bom... pode ser que eu tenha dado uma espiada no seu quarto..."

"Ah... você deu?" eu o provoquei, de forma que ele entendesse que eu não me importara.

Provavelmente eu faria a mesma coisa... mentira, eu provavelmente não faria.

"Sim." ele disse, lentamente.

Então se sentou ao lado dos meus pés no sofá extremamente grande.

"E é bem legal." ele completou "Então... você vai para a cama sozinha ou eu vou ter que te carregar até lá?" ele fez uma pausa, e então acrescentou "De novo."

"Não." eu cruzei os braços teimosamente, fingindo querer ficar no sofá.

Na verdade, eu queria desesperadamente sentir seus braços fortes em volta de mim, me carregando pelo quarto. Principalmente já que na outra vez que ele fez isso eu estava inconsciente.

"Sim." ele discordou; então se inclinou e tocou meu queixo com a ponta de seu dedo "Bella, meninas bonitas devem receber a hospitalidade que merecem."

Ele realmente acabou de me chamar de bonita? Ah, vê se cresce, Bella! Ele deve chamar todas as garotas com quem conversa de 'bonita'. Mas, ainda sim...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo seu braço esquerdo passando por debaixo de meus joelhos e seu braço direito se ajeitando protetoramente em volta dos meus ombros. Ele me levantou e me trouxe para perto do seu peito, embalando-me como um bebê. Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro, e senti enquanto ele andava pelo quarto.

Mas, muito antes do que eu gostaria, eu já estava em sua cama. Não deitada, mas sim posta cuidadosamente sentada. No entanto, ao invés de apenas me deixar lá e voltar para o sofá, ele permaneceu com a testa colada na minha; sua respiração batia nos meus lábios. Olhei em seus olhos verdes deslumbrantes; meu coração batia tão rápido que eu já devia ter tido um ataque cardíaco uma hora dessas. Então, ele suspirou e afastou-se abruptamente, deixando-me tonta e desorientada.

"Você vai deitar ou não?" ele perguntou, insolente.

"Não." eu disse, teimosamente.

Edward encolheu os ombros e entrou debaixo das cobertas no sofá onde eu tinha deitado há poucos minutos atrás. Mas logo em seguida se levantou novamente, atravessou o quarto, apagou a luz e, finalmente, voltou para o sofá.

Eu suspirei e pendi meu corpo para trás, me deitando; meu cabelo espalhou pelo travesseiro. Eu passei o dedo pelo cabelo ainda úmido e prendi uma mecha em meu dedo. Meus pensamentos ainda eram a respeito do rapaz à minha frente e seus incríveis poderes deslumbrantes. Se eu não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que ele não era humano.

"No que você está pensando?" Edward sussurrou.

"Em nada." respondi.

"Ah, fala sério!" ele riu um pouco sob sua respiração "Não dá para você não pensar em nada! Nesse caso você estaria morta!"

"Bom, então eu estou morta." eu disse.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu não queria conversar porque não falou mais nada.

Fui para debaixo da coberta e me aconcheguei entre elas, cheirando-as delicadamente. Eu sabia que ele tinha dito que havia trocado a roupa de cama, mas eu podia jurar que o seu cheiro inigualável estava lá.

"Edward?" eu sussurrei.

"Sim?" ele respondeu, quase que imediatamente.

"Obrigada." eu disse "Pela cama e... bom, por tudo."

Eu olhei na sua direção e pude ver, mesmo através da escuridão, que ele olhava para mim.

"Não há de que, Bella." ele murmurou, então, se mexeu no sofá; quebrando o nosso contato visual "Boa noite."

"Boa noite." eu sussurrei; inalando profundamente mais uma vez e me aconchegando ainda mais entre as cobertas.

* * *

**N/A**: Ooi, tudo bem com vocês? Hahaha... todo mundo assistiu o jogo?

Gostaram do capítulo? *-*

Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês... e também por aquelas pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favoritos.

Até sexta feira!

Beijoooos!


	17. Capítulo 16: Curiosidade

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 16: Curiosidade -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Tudo em que eu pude pensar naquela noite foi ela. Principalmente sua voz. A voz incrível dela, e como eu queria mais. Ela era como uma droga para mim. Quando eu a ouvi cantando uma das músicas antigas favoritas de Esme, não tive nenhuma dúvida de que era a coisa mais bonita que eu já tinha ouvido na vida, e eu queria ouvir mais. Eu podia imaginar como seria o som combinado com a doce melodia que eu tinha composto na outra noite enquanto pensava nela.

Vi que ela mexia de vez em quando em seu sono. Essa menina tinha me prendido a ela completamente, mesmo que não tivesse consciência disso. E foi a primeira vez que eu havia me sentido desse jeito, tão forte, desde Tanya. Na verdade, dessa vez era tudo muito mais forte, e isso me assustava. Porque o que acontecera com Tanya tinha acabado em um desastre, e, se agora tudo era mais forte, então poderia acabar ainda pior. Eu não conseguia imaginar Bella fazendo alguma coisa tão ruim como o que Tanya havia feito – nem que chegasse perto –, mas eu conseguia me imaginar fazendo algo, dizendo algo, sentindo algo... que a magoaria. Sem querer, é claro. Lembra do que eu tinha dito sobre bater em mim mesmo?

"Edward." ela murmurou.

Sorri, e decidi ver o que aconteceria se eu respondesse.

"Estou aqui." eu sussurrei.

"Fique." ela sussurrou de volta, os dedos de sua mão se contraindo levemente sobre o travesseiro "Não vá."

"Eu nunca vou te deixar, Bella." eu disse intensamente, realmente esperando que ela não estivesse acordada.

"Obrigada." ela murmurou.

"Sempre."

Ela não respondeu dessa vez, e sua mão que estava apoiada no travesseiro foi para seu peito. Sua boca se contorceu um pouco e, em seguida, ela gemeu antes de cair no mais profundo sono, sem sonhos.

"Boa noite, Bella." eu sussurrei para a escuridão.

A manhã chegou rapidamente, tirando-me de doces sonhos sobre uma garota de olhos cor de chocolate. Tecnicamente, não havia sido a manhã que estragara o sonho, mas a própria garota.

O colégio de manhã estava monótono como sempre. A única coisa boa era que eu tinha biologia, a única outra aula que eu tinha com Bella.

Eu tinha chegado bem cedo (bom, mais cedo que o Mason) de propósito para que eu pudesse escolher a nossa mesa para a aula, de tal modo que fosse a atrás da Bella.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, me olhando por trás do ombro quando eu pus minha mochila na mesa atrás dela.

"Sentando... o que parece que eu estou fazendo?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e olhou para frente novamente, não antes que eu conseguisse ver o sorriso que estava em seu rosto.

Mason nem percebeu que eu estava sentado atrás da Bella quando chegou na sala, graças a deus. Mas eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada porque passei a aula inteira olhando para Bella e sonhando acordado.

No fim da aula, eu arrumei minhas coisas bem devagar, para que Mason não me esperasse – e foi exatamente isso que ele fez –. Parei logo atrás dela e toquei seu ombro.

Ela levou um susto e virou de frente para mim.

"Ah, é você."

"Quem mais seria?" eu perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros, mas olhou para Lauren Mallory e suas amigas que ainda estavam lá, do outro lado da sala. Por que as garotas demoram tanto tempo para se arrumar?

"Então...?" Bella quebrou o silêncio que eu não tinha percebido que havia entre nós.

"Então o quê?" perguntei.

"O que você quer?"

"Ah." eu fiz uma certa; o _que_ eu queria, além de ouvir a voz dela? "Hm... nada, eu acho."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Certo."

"Ok." eu disse, desconfortavelmente.

"Ok..." ela repetiu, olhando incisivamente para mim; ela apontou para sua mesa vazia "Eu vou... ir agora."

"Ah, claro." eu disse.

Eu a vi sair antes de perceber que eu deveria sair também.

O resto da manhã passou devagar. Tive que ficar na sala depois da aula de espanhol para terminar o trabalho que eu não tinha feito, e, quando cheguei ao refeitório, todas as comidas boas já tinham acabado.

Peguei um sanduíche de queijo que parecia ter estado lá por uma semana – o que eu não duvido – e uma garrafa de água antes de ir sentar na minha mesa habitual.

No entanto, tive uma surpresa quando vi que o meu lugar estava ocupado. Ocupado por uma garota de cabelos castanhos. Sentei-me na cadeira vazia ao lado dela.

"Você está no meu lugar." eu disse.

"Ah, me desculpa." ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha para mim "Achado não é roubado, quem perdeu foi relaxado."

"Eu não acho que isso se aplica a uma cadeira." eu disse "Por que você está aqui? Você não pode se sentar na mesa legal."

A expressão de Bella caiu um pouco e eu me arrependi imediatamente do que havia dito.

"Jasper nos convidou. A nós duas."

"Ah..." eu olhei para o resto da mesa e vi Jasper sentado ao lado de Alice, que conversava animadamente; e ele escutava atentamente "Claro."

Ela sorriu um pouco.

"Eu acho que é bonitinho."

"Eu acho que é estranho." eu disse "Quero dizer... você consegue imaginar como é namorar com a Alice? Você nunca vai conseguir dizer nada."

Bella riu, e depois pegou outro pedaço de sua lasanha. Observei-a até que ela olhou para mim novamente, com a testa franzida.

"Edward?" ela me chamou, calmamente.

"Sim?"

"Você..." ela respirou profundamente "você me odeia?"

Eu fiquei chocado.

"O quê?" engoli em seco "De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"De lugar nenhum." ela respondeu "Eu só queria saber.

"Bella, eu nunca poderia odiar você." eu sussurrei intensamente.

Logo então percebi que eu estava me inclinado em sua direção, porque ela se inclinou um pouco para trás, alarmada com a minha intensidade.

Ela limpou a garganta e depois olhou para o meu almoço lamentável.

"Você quer um pedaço de lasanha?"

"Não, pode comer." eu disse, olhando para o meu almoço constrangido.

"Pode comer," ela insistiu "eu não quero mais."

Pude sentir o cheiro maravilhoso e suspirei.

"Obrigado."

Trouxe o prato para mais perto de mim e peguei um pedaço da lasanha com um garfo limpo. Estava um pouco frio, mas muito melhor do que o sanduíche estaria.

Bella ficou olhando enquanto eu comia a lasanha, e eu podia jurar que havia tristeza em seus olhos, mas quando olhei para cima ela sorriu.

Eu tinha total consciência de que ela estava ao meu lado durante o almoço, mas nós não trocamos nenhuma palavra. Era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por mim toda vez que estivéssemos em um raio de cinco metros um do outro. Era o meu vício. Bella era minha droga, e eu estava completamente viciado.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

A aula estava monótona, chata, terrível... ou qualquer outro adjetivo ruim. E, além disso, Lauren Mallory sempre tocava no assunto da minha amizade com Edward, me enchendo de dúvidas a respeito disso, dizendo-me que ele me odiava.

Mas é claro que nossa relação foi e sempre será amigável, embora aparentemente Lauren pensasse o contrário. Eu não tinha idéia do por que, mas parecia que eu era uma ameaça para ela, a líder de torcida perfeita e loira. Então, ela vinha sendo cada vez mais horrível comigo, e eu tinha a sensação que isso iria piorar até o final do projeto. Ou mais além, se o meu contato com Edward não acabasse depois do trabalho.

Quando chegamos em casa, Alice me arrastou até o quarto dela, insistindo que ela precisava começar a se arrumar naquele momento.

"Mas ainda faltam três horas e meia até o Jasper vir te buscar!" eu exclamei.

"Exatamente!" Alice estava histérica "Eu deveria ter pelo menos quarto horas para ficar pronta! Eu _sabia_ que devia ter matado aula à tarde!"

"Alice Cullen," uma voz veio da porta "Essa não seria uma atitude certa."

Nós olhamos naquela direção para ver Esme nos observando com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Mas, mãe..." Alice lamentou "O Jasper é muito importante!" ela gesticulou com os braços.

Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Então vocês não vão querer um brownie de chocolate caseiro, já que você está ocupada se preparando para a noite mais importante da sua vida, não é?"

Alice hesitou; ela tinha me dito outro dia que os brownies caseiros de Esme eram sua fraqueza.

"Você pode trazê-los aqui?" ela perguntou.

Esme sorriu e mostrou a bandeja que estava nas suas costas.

"Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso." ela disse, pondo a bandeja sobre a mesa da Alice.

Nela estavam dois copos de limonada e dois pratos com dois bolinhos de chocolate.

"Obrigada, mãe!" Alice gritou, agarrando a bandeja.

Esme e eu rimos.

"Divirtam-se." ela disse, antes de sair do quarto.

Três horas depois, Alice estava usando apliques no cabelo para deixá-lo maior. Por que, quando era o cabelo dela, ela o deixava grande, enquanto eu tive que cortar o cabelo?

"Você está ótima, Alice." eu disse de onde eu estava sentada.

Ela me olhou pelo espelho e sorriu.

"Obrigada." houve uma pausa e depois ela disse "O Edward gosta de você, sabe."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Ele gosta?"

"Sim." ela revirou os olhos, enquanto mexia no cabelo "Ele gosta muito de você."

Eu ri.

"Claro, Alice... Ele gosta muito de mim enquanto ele tem que me aturar por causa desse trabalho." eu disse, embora, no fundo, eu sabia que ele gostava de mim um pouco mais do que isso.

Mas eu não tinha tido nenhuma experiência com meninos em toda a minha vida, então, não fazia idéia se a pequena relação que Edward e eu tínhamos nos classificava como amigos... ou algo diferente.

Alice girou sua cadeira, ficando de frente para mim, e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada "E você gosta dele. Eu sei disso. Acredite em mim, eu sou boa com essas coisas. Jasper e eu estávamos observando vocês durante o almoço hoje. E estava óbvio que vocês dois estão gostando um do outro."

"Eu não acho, Alice." eu discordei "Nós somos apenas amigos."

"Acredite no que quiser, mas você está apenas cega para o que está acontecendo." ela virou para o espelho novamente, começando a retocar a maquiagem... de novo.

Eu não tinha nada a dizer como resposta para o que ela havia dito, então eu simplesmente observei-a enquanto ela reaplicava um tom de azul nas pálpebras. Ela tinha me dito que aquela cor realçava seus olhos.

Acabei deitando em sua cama folheando um de seus livros enquanto ela dava os 'retoques finais' na sua maquiagem. Eu já tinha passado umas dezesseis páginas quando percebi que o livro estava de cabeça para baixo. Argh, isso era tão irritante.

Edward era como uma doença. Ele tinha alcançado meu corpo lentamente, começando com o meu pulso, minha respiração, meus sonhos, e agora minha mente estava sempre pensando nele. Ele era contagiante. Ou talvez o termo correto seja... viciante.

Eu abri minha boca para perguntar a Alice o quanto Edward gostava de mim, se era o mesmo para ele – se ele pensava em mim o tempo todo; se o seu coração batia tão forte quando eu estava por perto que chegava a doer. Mas assim que fiz isso a campainha tocou e Alice me empurrou para fora do quarto, murmurando um 'vai!'

"Você não vai abrir a porta?" eu perguntei confusa.

"Não!" ela sibilou como se eu estivesse sugerindo algo ilegal "Isso faria com que eu parecesse ansiosa demais!"

Então, ela bateu a porta do quarto na minha cara.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas e desci para abrir a porta para Jasper.

"Oi." ele disse.

Ele estava vestindo um par de jeans elegante, uma camisa preta de botões, e parecia que ele tinha gasto tanto tempo em seu cabelo quanto Alice.

"Oi." eu respondi, deixando-o entrar "Alice já está descendo."

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Obrigado de novo, Bella." ele disse.

Eu ri.

"De nada."

"Tem certeza de que você não quer que eu junte _você_ com alguém?" ele ofereceu, com um sorriso malandro em seu rosto.

Eu fiz uma careta, pensando no que Alice havia dito.

"Não. E por que você está pondo idéias na cabeça da Alice de que o Edward gosta de mim?" eu exigi.

Jasper agora tinha um olhar um pouco culpado.

"Bom... porque ele gosta." ele respondeu timidamente.

"Bom... não ponha!" eu pedi, tentando, sem sucesso, manter o choque fora do meu rosto "Alice me assusta quando faz isso."

Jasper riu, mas depois o sorriso quase que sumiu, literalmente, de seu rosto quando ele olhou para a escada. Eu olhei na mesma direção para ver Alice vindo em nossa direção, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Ela estava usando um vestido azul que destacava sua silhueta, e sua maquiagem estava impecável, o cabelo incrível. Ela parecia uma modelo desfilando, e eu senti ciúmes.

Fiquei surpresa comigo mesma; eu nunca tinha sentido ciúmes antes. Eu tinha que me lembrar que esse resultado demorou três horas e meia para ser alcançado, e que eu nunca iria me submeter a _três_ horas de tortura; duas já eram mais do que suficiente.

Acenei para os dois da porta, e depois subi, pensando no que eu poderia fazer. Decidi procurar por Edward, então fui até o seu quarto.

A porta estava fechada e eu bati timidamente.

"Edward?" chamei "Edward?"

Não houve resposta, então eu abri a porta apenas o suficiente para constatar que o quarto estava vazio.

Eu fiz uma careta e desci a escada, olhando em todos os quartos. Eu não conseguia encontrá-lo em lugar algum. Então, eu voltei para o segundo andar, chamando por ele mais uma vez, quando eu notei a escada que levava ao terceiro andar. Curiosa, eu subi até o terceiro andar da casa enorme.

"Edward?" chamei, baixinho.

Abri a primeira porta que encontrei e olhei o que tinha dentro do quarto, para descobrir que era apenas uma espécie de depósito. Suspirei e olhei em volta. Talvez ele tivesse saído. Foi aí que eu vi a placa pendurada na terceira porta a direita, que dizia Fre d Ewrd – ã Etr.

Forte do Edward – Não Entre. Bom, "Não Entre" (ou, ã Etr, nesse caso) normalmente causava o efeito contrário em mim, e dessa vez não foi diferente. Eu andei na ponta dos pés até lá, e coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Respirei fundo e girei-a para a direita. Houve um pequeno clique e a porta se abriu. Empurrei-a e olhei para dentro do quarto.

A primeira coisa que notei foi o cheiro. O quarto cheirava como se ninguém tivesse vindo aqui há anos, e, a julgar pela placa na porta, devia ser isso mesmo.

Entrei, e o chão rangeu quando eu dei um passo. Encolhi-me, e então vi o enorme objeto coberto por um lençol que, obviamente, costumava ser branco, mas que agora era de um tom de cinza. Eu cheguei mais perto e peguei a ponta do lençol com a mão direita. Levantei-o ligeiramente para então ver um pedaço de madeira marrom escura. Parecia estar em perfeitas condições, seja lá o que fosse. Minha testa franziu e eu puxei um pouco mais o lençol, querendo ver o que exatamente estava escondido ali. Foi quando eu percebi várias folhas de papel espalhadas pelo chão. Eu parei por um segundo, em dúvida se olhava debaixo do lençol, ou lia o que estava nos papéis.

"O que você está fazendo?" sua voz aveludada, porém furiosa, perguntou.

Eu soltei o lençol e virei de frente para onde sua voz estava vindo, e vi Edward parado na porta, parecendo mais irritado do que eu jamais o tinha visto. Ele estava tão irritado que me assustou.

"Eu... estava... hm... bom... procurando por você, e..." eu gaguejei.

Ele me interrompeu.

"Sai daqui."

Eu engoli e o empurrei para que eu conseguisse passar pela porta, e desci a escada. Eu ouvi a porta bater e, em seguida, passos me seguindo. Meu coração batia violentamente contra meu peito, apavorado que eu o tinha deixado tão bravo.

Mas agora eu estava mais curiosa do que nunca... o que havia debaixo do lençol que ele não queria que eu visse?

* * *

**N/A:** O Edward não está nem um pouco feliz. o.O Hahaha. Gostaram do capítulo?

Bom... eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa para vocês... semana que vem começam as minhas provas, e, ainda tem o jogo do Brasil no domingo, o que vai diminuir ainda mais o meu tempo... por isso, não vou poder postar na terça... só na sexta. Felizmente, minhas provas acabam na outra quarta, dia 30/06, que é a estreia de Eclipse. *-* Maas... como eu tenho prova até lá, eu também não vou poder postar na outra terça (dia 29/06). Resumindo... as próximas atualizações vão ser nos dias 25/06 (sexta, que também é dia de jogo do Brasil) e dia 02/07 (a sexta seguinte). Eu sei que é horrível quando a gente quer ler mais e demora para o capítulo novo ser postado... mas, depois volta ao normal. Ok? =]

Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês! Eu adoro ler elas... hahahaha.

Até sexta.

Beijoooos.


	18. Capítulo 17: Eletricidade e Dor

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 17: Correntes Elétricas e Prazeres Dolorosos -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Seu belo rosto era a única coisa que ocupava minha mente enquanto eu tocava. Eu estava trabalhando naquilo há duas horas e meia, e agora ele estava perto da perfeição. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha desistido disso durante tantos anos; que eu tinha deixado uma única coisa atrapalhar toda a minha vida.

Levantei do banco do piano, e fui até o outro lado do quarto, onde havia uma mesa. Deixei meus dedos descansarem sobre o puxador da gaveta por um minuto, antes de abri-la. Ela estava cheia de partituras, todas preenchidas com notas que eu havia escrito quando tinha uns doze ou treze anos. Peguei algumas e levei até o piano e escolhi uma, que eu, particularmente orgulhoso, intitulei de "Sonhos".

Lembrei-me de como as pessoas me perguntavam sobre o título, especialmente Esme, mas que eu recusava contar o porquê dele. Mas eu ainda sabia do que se tratava. Para mim, cada música tinha uma história por trás de si, um significado; e essa não era diferente. Era uma música escrita sobre o futuro que eu esperava ter, os sonhos que estavam por se tornar realidade. O futuro repleto do orgulho dos professores, pais... o futuro onde as garotas ainda permaneciam sem muita importância, um mistério. O futuro que nunca aconteceu.

Eu comecei a tocá-la, mas, nesse momento, a música alegre soava falsa para os meus ouvidos. Eu parei no meio, errando o acorde propositalmente e empurrando a pilha de papéis para o chão. Procurei entre elas até encontrar algumas em branco, e as posicionei no piano, deixando as outras ainda espalhadas pelo chão. Fui novamente até a mesa e peguei um lápis bem apontado.

Então eu comecei a tocar a música que eu estava tocando durante as últimas duas horas, escrevendo a cada pedaço da música, as notas, ansiosamente. Levei pouco mais de uma hora para terminar de escrever todas elas, e então suspirei, fechando a tampa do piano. Peguei o lápis mais uma vez, e escrevi o título: _Bella's Lullaby_. Era lindo, assim como ela.

Joguei o lençol por cima do piano e desci a escada, entrando em meu quarto e me jogando em cima da minha cama. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Durante os quatro últimos anos várias garotas tinham passado por mim, mas somente depois de realmente conhecer Bella eu tive vontade de voltar a tocar piano. Eu estava confuso e, por um segundo, a confusão me fez sentir raiva de Bella.

Foi quando eu a ouvi chamar meu nome do lado de fora do quarto. Eu não respondi, apenas deixei que ela continuasse procurando. Mas então, poucos minutos depois, eu ouvi o inconfundível som do ranger do piso do meu 'forte', e pulei para fora da cama em estado de choque.

Eu corri até a escada, indo dois degraus de cada vez, e cheguei ao corredor. A porta estava aberta. Olhei para dentro e vi Bella olhando para os papéis espalhados pelo chão. Por que eu não os guardei? A ponta do lençol estava enrolada entre seus dedos, como se ela estivesse prestes a puxá-la a qualquer momento. E então, ela iria encontrar a música que eu tinha escrito para ela.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu exigi.

Ela se virou, chocada, soltando a ponta do lençol. Ela me olhou assustada.

"Eu... estava... hm... bom... procurando por você, e..."

"Sai daqui."

Ela olhou para mim por um milésimo de segundo, e depois saiu, descendo a escada. Fechei a porta do quarto e desci também.

Por um momento, senti-me insuportavelmente culpado. Como eu pude agir daquele jeito com ela? E pior, como eu pude deixá-la tão assustada? Mas depois lembrei que ela tinha entrado em um quarto cuja porta tinha um aviso que dizia "Não Entre". Eu não estava sendo muito duro, estava?

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Aquela noite foi terrível. Edward se recusou a sequer olhar para mim desde que eu tinha entrado no seu forte. Sentei-me em sua cama para ler 'Morro dos Ventos Uivantes' depois do jantar, com medo permanecer no andar de baixo com ele enquanto ainda tivesse aquela expressão ameaçadora no rosto.

Eu ainda estava sozinha em seu quarto quando terminei de ler. Era quase meia-noite e Alice ainda não tinha voltado para casa. Suspirei e coloquei o livro no chão, apoiando meu queixo em meus joelhos dobrados. Mesmo que Edward sentisse algo por mim antes, parecia que havia acabado agora.

Decidi ir para a cama e esperar que ele já tivesse me perdoado pela manhã. De repente, meu telefone tocou com o recebimento de uma mensagem de texto. Eu fiz uma careta e a abri. E gemi quando vi que era de Mike.

_Estou ansioso para te ver amanhã na minha festa. Mike._

Ótimo. A festa... Eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre ela. Eu joguei meu telefone em cima do livro, nem me preocupando em responder. Por mim, ele podia enfiar a festa dele no... não, isso era rude. Eu estava com sono, só isso.

Com medo de descer e dizer ao Edward que eu estava indo dormir, peguei meu celular novamente e digitei:

_Vou dormir agora. B._

Assim, se ele tivesse algum problema comigo dormindo em seu quarto, ele diria. Esperei alguns minutos antes de concluir que ele não iria me responder.

Suspirei e coloquei meu pijama, indo para o banheiro.

Uma onda de decepção me inundou quando eu voltei para o quarto e não o encontrei lá; eu tinha esperanças de que ele estaria. Então, eu deitei no sofá, sem me importando com a coberta. Estava uma noite surpreendentemente quente para Forks, mas, ainda sim, molhada; uma tempestade estava se formando.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei esperando por ele. Ouvi Alice chegar e ir direto para seu quarto, cantarolando para si mesma. Fiquei feliz por ela, parecia que o encontro tinha sido bom. Eu ouvi Carlisle e Esme indo para seus quartos.

Sentei-me no sofá, preocupada que eu o tivesse ofendido mais do que eu imaginava. Mas, então, um barulho veio do lado de fora. Eu fechei os olhos com força e deitei no sofá, puxando a coberta sobre mim. Elas cheiravam a Edward.

Mantive os olhos fechados e tentei bloquear barulho dos trovões pensando em Edward, e inalando seu perfume que estava na coberta. E deve ter funcionado muito bem, porque eu não ouvi ninguém subir a escada ou mesmo entrar no quarto, até que a cama fez um barulho, tirando-me do estado de quase-sono em que eu estava.

Olhei através da escuridão para constatar que era realmente Edward havia chegado. Ele estava deitado de costas para mim, me ignorando tanto quanto podia. Meu coração se despedaçou ainda mais quando minhas últimas esperanças sumiram.

Eu rolei de modo que eu estivesse de costas para ele, e quase caí do sofá. Puxei a coberta sobre a minha cabeça e estremeci.

A mudança na atmosfera era tangível, e eu podia sentir a hostilidade que emanava dele para mim. Não tinha nenhuma chance de que eu conseguiria dormir agora.

Então, eu senti uma lágrima rolar por meu rosto, e ouvi um soluço escapar da minha boca. Eu cobri-a com a mão para que não fizesse mais barulho, mas meu corpo tremia cada vez mais com os soluços.

Não fazia sentido estar chateada porque ele estava me ignorando; a ignorância de Edward era uma coisa que eu já até havia desejado antes. Mas, agora que eu conhecia, eu não queria isso. Eu precisava ouvi-lo sussurrar boa noite para mim do outro lado do quarto, e me forçar a dormir em sua cama. Eu precisava ver seu sorriso torto, e ouvir tudo aquilo que ele confiava em mim para contar. Eu precisava que ele se lembrasse que eu tinha medo de trovões, e me envolvesse em seus braços, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. E, agora que eu sabia o tanto que eu precisava dele, eu percebi que Alice estava certa. Eu gostava dele, muito, muito mais do que eu deveria. Eu gostava demais dele.

Eu limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto; o que não adiantou em nada porque logo ele estava molhado novamente. Eu estava lutando para parar de chorar, mas eu não conseguia.

De repente, senti uma mão em meu ombro. Eu me encolhi na direção contrária, esperando que minha imaginação levasse embora essa sensação, mas logo senti sua respiração próxima de minha orelha.

"Bella, me desculpe." ele sussurrou.

Suas mãos se ajeitaram e ele me pegou, me levantando.

Engoli em seco; eu estava em choque. A coberta havia caído no chão, e eu estava em seus braços.

"Me põe no chão!" eu sussurrei, ainda chocada.

Esfreguei meus olhos, esperando que ele não tivesse adivinhado a razão por trás do meu choro.

"De jeito nenhum." ele murmurou, e então me pôs em sua cama.

Eu estava esperando que ele me deixasse lá e fosse para o sofá, mas ele não o fez.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, quanto ele deitou ao meu lado.

"Te fazendo companhia." ele respondeu calmamente.

Ele puxou a coberta sobre nós e passou o braço em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto de si. Minha cabeça girou e eu praticamente parei de respirar.

"Me desculpe, Bella." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "Eu exagerei."

Por um segundo eu cogitei a possibilidade de sair da cama e voltar para o sofá, para demonstrar como eu estava ferida com aquilo. Mas o meu lado meigo e desesperado para estar ao lado de Edward ganhou, e eu descansei a cabeça no braço dele, que era, surpreendentemente, muito mais confortável que o travesseiro.

"Está tudo bem." eu sussurrei de volta.

Ele me empurrou um pouquinho para que ficássemos no meio da cama. Eu cheguei o mais perto dele possível, e ele passou o braço em volta de mim. Um pequeno gemido escapou de meus lábios para a minha vergonha, mas ele apenas riu e deu um beijo em minha testa. Minha pele latejou onde seus lábios tocaram, e eu beijei seu pescoço em resposta.

"Eu gosto de você, Bella." ele murmurou, contra a minha orelha "Eu gosto muito de você."

Eu juro que o meu coração foi até a minha garganta.

"Eu gosto de você também." eu murmurei.

Ele me empurrou um pouco para o lado e então me puxou de volta para si, para de modo que eu estivesse de costas para ele. Minha respiração estava totalmente instável enquanto ele plantava vários beijos por minha nuca. O que estava acontecendo?

Eu nem gastei tempo tentando responder essa pergunta; me concentrei no que quer que _estivesse_ acontecendo, porque com certeza era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido comigo.

A boca de Edward passava habilmente por meu pescoço, e eu me sentia como se milhares de borboletas estivessem voando pelo meu estômago. Sua mão acariciou minhas costas, e eu gemi baixinho. Minha respiração estava acelerada, e eu queria muito mais.

Virei a cabeça para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda encontraram os meus e ele me virou novamente, me deixando de frente para ele. Uma de suas mãos permaneceu em minhas costas, enquanto a outra segurou suavemente meu queixo. Uma de minhas mãos foi para suas costas, acariciando-as, e a outra repousou em seu ombro. Desta vez, ele gemeu, e me puxou para mais perto.

"Bella." ele sussurrou.

Sua voz era firme, e ele acariciou minhas costas de novo.

Então, inesperadamente, ele puxou meu rosto para mais perto do seu, de modo que sua respiração estava nos meus lábios, e seu nariz tocava no meu.

"Eu posso te beijar?" ele perguntou, tão baixo que eu não podia ter certeza se era isso mesmo que ele havia perguntado.

Eu simplesmente assenti, incapaz de falar, e ele inclinou seu rosto para o lado, encostando seus lábios macios nos meus. Uma corrente elétrica fluía entre nós a cada toque, e era delicioso. Eu ansiava por mais, e cheguei meu corpo mais para perto dele. A mão que estava em seu ombro automaticamente foi para seu cabelo, serpenteando por ele e empurrando seu rosto mais contra o meu.

Seus lábios forçaram os meus a se abrir, e nosso beijo se aprofundou à medida que nossas línguas se encontraram, e a dele acariciou meu lábio inferior carinhosamente. Meu sangue ferveu dentro de mim, e minha língua sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Eu estava começando a sentir a necessidade de respirar, mas eu simplesmente ignorei, não querendo quebrar nosso beijo. Eu tinha certeza de que eu poderia passar a eternidade assim: abraçada com Edward, com nossos lábios se atacando como animais famintos. Era perfeito.

Em algum momento, eu tive que interromper nosso beijo; minha respiração estava totalmente instável. Minha cabeça girava e eu abri meus olhos para vê-lo me olhando com adoração. Meu sorriso torto favorito iluminou seu rosto e ele estava respirando com quase que a mesma instabilidade que eu. Minha mão ainda estava em seu cabelo, mas selvagem que o habitual.

"Eu estava errado." ele sussurrou depois de um tempo.

"Sobre o quê?" perguntei.

"Você tem energia." ele disse.

Eu ri e, em seguida, seus lábios estavam nos meus de novo, beijando-me avidamente.

Fechei os olhos novamente e me prensei mais contra o seu corpo, deixando meus instintos me dizerem o que fazer. Eu estava tão feliz que eu não tinha beijado o Mike, porque não poderia haver um primeiro beijo – ou segundo, terceiro, ou qualquer outro – no mundo que fosse melhor do que aquele.

Eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo nós gastamos apenas nos beijando, nossas mãos passeando pelo outro ansiosamente, mas com certeza ainda não era o suficiente. Para sempre ainda não seria suficiente para mim.

* * *

"Edward." eu sussurrei seu nome, agarrando-me ainda mais ao seu corpo.

Nós estávamos discutindo a alguns minutos de devíamos dormir ou não; Edward ganhou, e era para nós estarmos dormindo agora.

"Durma, Bella." ele murmurou, acariciando meus cabelos.

Ah tá, como se houvesse alguma chance de isso acontecer.

"Eu não quero."

Apoiei-me em meu cotovelo, de modo que eu estava em cima dele, com a parte superior do meu corpo. Então, eu me inclinei para baixo, e me apoiei em seu peito, juntando nossos lábios novamente.

Ele gemia baixinho na minha boca, e sua mão foi para a parte superior da minha coxa, me fazendo soltar um suspiro que eu não tinha percebido que eu estava segurando. Ele moveu minha perna suavemente para que nossas pernas estivessem entrelaçadas.

"Edward." eu sussurrei, de novo, sem fôlego, quando ele separou nossos lábios e começou a beijar a linha da minha mandíbula.

Ele chegou ao lugar onde meu pescoço encontrava com o meu ombro e chupou suavemente. Minhas pálpebras fecharam por vontade própria e meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo, encorajando-o.

Funcionou. Seus dentes rasparam a minha pele enquanto ele mordia suavemente. Estava começando a latejar agora, mas de um jeito bom.

"Não pare." eu sussurrei, minha voz soando arrastada.

Ele era mágico.

Então, ele deixou meu pescoço e capturou meus lábios em um beijo final antes de me empurrar suavemente para o lado, sobre o travesseiro. No entanto, ele não desentrelaçou nossas pernas, e me puxou para perto de si, e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito. Era um alívio saber que o seu coração estava disparado, assim como o meu.

"Durma, Bella." ele disse novamente, acariciando a região do meu pescoço onde sua boca estava antes. Em algum lugar, no fundo da minha mente, eu sabia que haveria uma marca visível pela manhã, mas eu não estava me importando com isso.

"Eu tenho mesmo?" eu sussurrei, e logo depois bocejei.

"Acho que você respondeu sua própria pergunta." ele riu suavemente e, em seguida, começou a cantarolar. Era uma música diferente, que eu não conhecia, mas era tão bonita e me fez ficar com sono, sem dúvida, a sua intenção.

Meus olhos começaram a se fechar e eu o puxei para mais perto de mim, com medo de que eu acordasse desse sonho.

"Não me deixe." implorei, quase incoerente.

"Nunca." ele disse.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom... vocês tiveram que esperar uma semana pelo capítulo... mas eu acho que valeu a pena, né? Haha. Eu acho que é o melhor capítulo até agora, e vocês?

Obrigada pelas reviews...! =]

O próximo capítulo só vai ser postado depooois da estreia de Eclipse... então, vocês vão se distrair até sexta chegar... hahahaha. XP

Beijooos.

Bom filme para vocês, gritem bastante. ; )

Até sexta!


	19. Capítulo 18: Moletons e Silêncio

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 18: Moletons e Silêncio -**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Bella's POV_

_

* * *

_

Não fui a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte, como era de costume. Em vez disso, eu acordei consideravelmente tarde para mim, na cama de Edward, ao lado dele. Pisquei antes de as memórias inundarem minha mente... seus lábios contra minha nuca, suas mãos nas minhas costas, seus lábios esmagando os meus, seus dentes mordendo a pele sensível do meu pescoço... Eu olhei para ele nervosamente, para vê-lo me olhando pelo canto do olho.

Eu corei, mas não desviei o olhar. Então, eu percebi que ele estava completamente vestido, pronto para a escola. Eu fiz uma careta e mordi meu lábio.

"Não faça isso." ele sussurrou, seu dedo roçando meu lábio inferior inchado.

Soltei meu lábio imediatamente, enquanto ele formigava pelo contato.

"Bella." ele começou.

"O quê?" perguntei, sentando-me e prendendo meu cabelo.

"Sobre a noite passada..." ele disse "Eu sinto muito. Aquilo foi totalmente inapropriado. Não vai acontecer novamente."

Eu olhei para ele.

"O quê?" engoli em seco.

"...Eu não estava pensando direito." ele disse "Eu sinto muito."

Assenti e desviei o olhar, para que ele não pudesse ver as lágrimas que se acumulavam. Ele havia se arrependido. Ele não gostava de mim daquele jeito; ele era apenas um adolescente extravasando sua tensão sexual em mim.

"Então..." ele disse, respirando fundo "Esqueça o que aconteceu. Eu não quero que a gente deixe de ser amigos."

Concordei novamente, embora, internamente, eu estivesse gritando. Esquecer? Como eu poderia esquecer o meu primeiro beijo? A resposta era simples: eu não podia. Especialmente quando havia sido tão incrível. E com Edward.

E então ele saiu; saiu da cama e desceu a escada. Engoli em seco para tentar conter o choro. Como que eu não esperava por isso? Era _óbvio_ que ele não gostava de mim daquele jeito. Era _óbvio_ que os beijos não significaram para ele o mesmo que para mim. Porque ele era Edward Cullen, e eu Bella Swan. Nossas vidas não foram feitas para se cruzar. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Compus-me rapidamente e, em seguida, peguei o jeans skinny e a blusa justa que Alice havia escolhido para mim antes de ir ao banheiro. Troquei de roupa e rapidamente e prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, para depois me olhar no espelho.

"Droga!" exclamei.

A blusa tinha um decote bem chamativo e era só de um ombro, destacando a grande marca azul-arroxeada do meu pescoço.

Eu tirei a blusa e voltei para o quarto de Edward, apenas de sutiã. Procurei entre as diversas roupas que Alice havia me dado e observei cuidadosamente cada uma delas. Nenhuma cobriria o machucado. Havia apenas uma roupa que o faria, e ela com certeza não deixaria Alice feliz.

Desci a escada pronta para o dia mal humorado que já estava previsto para mim, quando Alice praticamente me atacou; não que eu não esperasse que ela fizesse isso.

"O que você pensa que está vestindo?" ela exclamou.

"Moletom." eu murmurei, sentando à mesa e enchendo uma tigela de cereais.

Eu estava usando uma camisa de gola alta que cobria o machucado e – para o desespero de Alice – todas as curvas que eu tinha. Até mesmo o jeans havia sido descartado já que não combinava com o moletom.

"Mas eu pensei que nós tivéssemos nos livrado dos moletons...?" ela disse, sentando-se perto de mim.

"Nós tínhamos." eu respondi, enfatizando o passado.

Alice franziu o cenho para mim.

"Você está diferente," ela observou "mas eu não sei por que..."

Desviei meu olhar, e, conseqüentemente, da fiscalização de Alice, e pus leite no meu cereal.

Eu tinha notado isso no espelho hoje de manhã também. Apesar do meu humor, meus olhos ainda tinham um brilho diferente, meu rosto estava um pouco diferente, menos pálido, e meus lábios mais cheios, levemente inchados.

"Bella!" Alice exclamou "Alguma coisa aconteceu e você não quer me contar!"

Suspirei e olhei para ela.

Eu vi Edward olhar para mim pelo canto do meu olho, obviamente preocupado que eu fosse contar a Alice sobre a nossa sessão de beijos. Bom, ele não precisava se preocupar com isso; ninguém nunca iria descobrir.

"Alice," eu disse "eu estou cheia de saias curtas e blusas justas. Estou cheia de as garotas comentarem sobre mim pelas minhas costas, e estou cheia de pessoas como Mike Newton me convidando para festas e encontros. Tudo o que eu quero é desaparecer de novo. É o melhor para mim."

Alice olhou para mim.

"Mas..." ela gaguejou "Por quê?"

"Porque... eu não sei, Alice. Mas todo mundo do colégio já tem uma opinião formada sobre mim e ela não vai mudar por causa das roupas que eu uso. Eles só pensam que eu estou querendo alguma coisa, o que eu não estou. Saias curtas são para você, não para mim." Voltei minha atenção para meu cereal, antes de decidir que eu não queria mais comer e empurrá-lo para Alice "Aqui," eu disse "pode comer; eu não estou com fome."

Confusão tomou conta da expressão de Alice, e eu saí da cozinha e fui para o quarto de Edward. Quando estava na metade da escada, ouvi Alice começar a gritar com Edward e suspirei. Hoje seria um dia longo.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_

* * *

_

Acordei com ela aninhada em meus braços. Eu sabia que o beijo tinha sido um erro. Eu tinha controlado-a totalmente. Eu não havia me arrependido, de jeito nenhum. Que tinha sido o melhor beijo da minha vida eu não tinha dúvida alguma, mas eu estava com medo. Com medo de nós dois. Com medo de que eu a ferisse, como Alice estava convencida de que eu faria, e com medo dela pelo poder que ela tinha sobre mim.

Eu acariciei seu cabelo que cheirava a morango, e ela mexeu um pouco, aconchegando-se em mim. Eu inalei profundamente aquele cheiro, e beijei suavemente seu pescoço.

"Me desculpe, Bella." eu sussurrei, então me afastei dela e me vesti rapidamente.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice bateu na porta.

"Onde a Bella está?" ela perguntou.

"Ela ainda está dormindo. E ela merece um descanso, ok?" eu disse, sem paciência "Você a arrasta para todo lado o tempo todo... e ela não tem tempo nem de... descansar. Deixe ela em paz pelo menos uma vez!"

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou para mim.

"Tá." ela suspirou "Qual é o seu problema? A Bella não vai gostar de saber que você está tão super-protetor assim."

"Como se você fosse diferente disso." eu disse, e então fechei a porta na cara dela.

Encostei-me na porta e pude ouvir, e constatar – que ela ainda estava lá, decidindo se iria empurrar a porta e discutir comigo ou não e, em seguida, ela suspirou e foi para seu quarto.

Voltei para a cama e deitei sobre os lençóis, vendo pela respirar calmamente, dormir tranquilamente. Ela estava mais bonita do que nunca esta manhã, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios, mesmo durante o sono, seus lábios estavam entreabertos, os cabelos espalhados por todo o travesseiro.

Flashes da noite anterior passaram pela minha cabeça; os gemidos que escaparam por seus lábios; o jeito que ela sussurrou meu nome; a forma como seus lábios se moviam freneticamente contra os meus; seus dedos enroscados em meu cabelo; as pausas que ela dava para tomar fôlego antes de me beijar novamente...

Eu não poderia mais fugir dela. Eu não podia negar. Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Eu amava Bella Swan. Era exatamente por isso que eu tinha que dizer a ela para esquecer o que havia acontecido; porque eu não podia machucá-la. Apenas olhar para a marca no pescoço dela, sabendo que doeria se eu a tocasse, me fez estremecer. Eu não queria machucá-la... porque eu a amava.

Então, ela se mexeu, e seus lindos olhos castanhos se abriram. Ela mordeu seu lábio no momento em que me viu, e meu coração doeu só de pensar no que eu iria dizer para ela.

* * *

Alice e Bella se sentaram na nossa mesa na hora do almoço novamente. Eu ignorei Bella e ela me ignorou.

Alice conversava com Jasper animadamente, e deve ter comentado com ele sobre a briga de hoje de manhã, quando ela me acusou de ter feito algo com a Bella depois que ela tinha passado no meu quarto, porque ele chegou até mim no final do almoço e disse, me provocando:

"Eu ouvi dizer que você e a Bella estão passando por um momento difícil...?"

"Então agora você é o espião da Alice?" perguntei amargamente.

Nós estávamos do lado de fora, no banco onde eu costumava sentar quando queria um tempo sozinho.

Jasper suspirou.

"Não é nada disso. Ela está preocupada com vocês; nós dois estamos."

Quando eu não respondi, ele continuou.

"Foi a Bella que meio que juntou nós dois."

"Bom para você." murmurei, sarcasticamente.

"Edward, o que está acontecendo com você?" Jasper perguntou "Me conta."

"O quê? Te contar o quê?" eu exclamei, ficando de pé "Que eu estou apaixonado por ela? Que eu não quero machucá-la, apesar de eu já ter feito isso? Que eu me odeio por magoá-la? Que eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de tê-la beijado na noite passada, mas que me arrependo de ter dito a ela para esquecer o que aconteceu? Que eu não posso viver sem ela? Que eu preciso ficar com ela? Que o que eu sinto por ela é forte demais para eu conseguir esquecê-la? Porque é isso que está acontecendo." eu disse "Essa garota me prendeu completamente a ela, e não tem nem consciência disso. Eu estou apaixonado por ela, e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito disso."

Sentei-me novamente e apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Jasper ficou em silêncio.

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele.

"Você não pode dizer nada disso para a Alice." eu disse "Se ela ficar sabendo, você está morto."

Jasper assentiu.

"Eu não vou contar." ele respirou fundo "O que você vai fazer?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não sei. Eu não posso machucá-la. Nunca. E eu sei que eu vou. Então, o melhor seria que eu não me envolvesse com ela, mas eu também não consigo suportar a possibilidade de ela ficar com outra pessoa."

"Edward," Jasper suspirou "Você precisa acreditar em si mesmo. Se ela significa tanto assim para você, então você não vai machucá-la."

"Mas eu vou." eu murmurei "Sem querer, mas ela ainda vai se machucar... por minha causa."

Jasper deu um tapa nas minhas costas.

"Se recomponha." ele brincou "Ela é apenas uma garota."

Suas palavras eram verdade, mas nós dois sabíamos que Bella era muito mais do que uma simples garota. E eu estava longe de conseguir me recompor.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

_

* * *

_

Encarei a página em branco na minha frente, incapaz de pensar em algo para escrever. Eu olhei para o diário que eu deveria escrever diariamente, mas que estava completamente vazio.

Edward, o inútil, estava com um fone no ouvido e ouvia música discretamente, enquanto ele batia o dedo na mesa, conforme o ritmo. Ele fazia isso bem baixo, e eu era a única que conseguia ouvir; como era irritante. Mas eu estava seguindo o seu exemplo e o ignorando como ele me ignorou o dia todo. E isso era mais irritante do que a batida.

"Bella e Edward?"o Sr. Marshall chamou "Vocês podem vir aqui, por favor?"

Olhei para Edward, que aparentemente não tinha ouvido. Eu hesitei, mas em seguida cutuquei seu ombro. Ele olhou para mim e eu apontei para a mesa do Sr. Marshall.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou ao Sr. Marshall quando chegamos à sua mesa.

"Nossa negociação...?" ele sugeriu.

Eu mordi meu lábio; Edward e eu não tínhamos discutido nosso plano ainda.

"Hm..."

Mas Edward negou com a cabeça.

"Eu não quero mais." ele disse.

O quê?

O Sr. Marshall arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas parecia que estava tentando esconder um sorriso. Ele se virou para mim.

"Srta. Swan?"

"Sim?" eu respondi, lentamente.

"Você quer a negociação?"

Eu olhei para Edward para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com uma intensidade ardente. Era o mesmo olhar que ele estava na noite passada, quando me beijou. Mas, mesmo assim, ele se arrependeu hoje de manhã do que aconteceu, então, por que ele não queria mais a negociação? Eu estava... bom, confusa.

"Eu..." gaguejei. Engoli em seco e desviei o olhar de Edward, com medo do seu olhar demasiadamente intenso "Não." eu sussurrei.

"Bom, sem problemas." o Sr. Marshall disse, alegremente, sem perceber o meu comportamento estranho, ou, pelo menos, fingindo que não "Vocês podem se sentar, então."

Já de volta ao meu lugar, eu encarei a folha em branco novamente. Eu deveria já ter escrito 10 páginas. Um terço do trabalho. Eu fechei os olhos e esfreguei minhas têmporas. Quando abri-os novamente, fiquei surpresa por encontrar um bilhete no topo da página em branco.

_**Você empacou também? – E x**_

Olhei para ele, mas ele estava olhando para outro lugar. Eu escrevi de volta.

_**Não, só pensando. – B**_

_**Nenhum x? – E x**_

Olhei para ele com descrença; embora ele ainda não olhasse para mim. Ele deveria saber que um beijo no bilhete agora teria um significado totalmente diferente, não?

_**Não. – B**_

_**Que pena. – E x**_

Finalmente, eu desisti de bancar a despreocupada; a curiosidade estava me matando.

"Por que você não quis a negociação?" perguntei calmamente.

Ele olhou para mim, parecendo um pouco assustado.

"Você queria?"

"Eu..." eu hesitei, e depois franzi a testa "Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Você não respondeu a minha." ele revidou.

"Não, eu não queria." eu disse.

"Bom, então por que você se importa com isso?"

"Eu só queria saber..." eu murmurei.

Edward virou-se para frente novamente, e nós não nos falamos pelo resto da aula. Eu não escrevi uma única palavra no diário a aula inteira, a menos que você conte as palavras dos bilhetes.

Andamos até o carro e entramos, esperando Alice. Tudo em silêncio.

Alice finalmente chegou, com Jasper ao seu lado. Ela abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça para dentro.

"Eu vou voltar com o Jasper." ela disse "Vejo vocês na festa do Mike, ok?"

"Claro." eu murmurei, já prevendo uma viagem em silêncio até a casa de Edward.

"Sim." Edward murmurou.

Alice franziu o cenho.

"Sorriam. É uma festa... lembram?"

Eu apenas a encarei.

"É melhor você ir com aquele vestido vermelho, Bella... ou você vai ter problemas." ela ameaçou, séria. Então, sorriu e acenou "Tchau!"

Edward ligou o carro e nós fomos em direção a sua casa. Eu não gostei da viagem silenciosa. Então eu me lembrei de que iríamos para a minha casa no dia seguinte. Droga. O que nós iríamos fazer sem Alice para amenizar a situação?

Minha mente respondeu quase que imediatamente com flashbacks dos lábios de Edward contra os meus. Forcei o pensamento a sair da minha cabeça e, inconscientemente, eu levei minha mão até o machucado em meu pescoço. Fiz uma careta quando me toquei que ele nunca seria escondido pelo vestido que eu teria que usar.

Ótimo. Outro problema para adicionar à minha lista.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, me desculpa por não ter postado ontem! Eu não consegui terminar de traduzir o capítulo porque, depois do jogo do Brasil, eu fui assistir Eclipse (pela segunda vez, hahaha) e depois eu tive uma festa.

Falando no jogo do Brasil... eu acho que eu tenho uma mini Alice na minha cabeça... e ela está se manifestando... XD Eu tive um pressentimento de que o Brasil ia perder o jogo. O pessoal da minha turma foi fazer um bolão, e eu fui a única que pus que a Holanda ia ganhar, de 1 a 0 (o que, tecnicamente, ela fez... porque 2 x 1 é tecnicamente igual a 1 x 0 XD). E eu tinha certeza que a Alemanha ia ganhar hoje. Por falar em Alemanha, o pessoal tava torçendo mais para a Argentina perder hoje do que para o Brasil ganhar ontem. Hahahahahaha.

Agora... vamos falar de um assunto extremamente importante. ECLIPSE. Eu ameii o filme*-*. Achei perfeito... (só que ficaria ainda mais perfeito se a Rachelle fizesse a Victoria, mas...) Eu e as minhas amigas gritamos tanto que chamaram o lanterninha ¬¬' Haha. E vocês, o que acharam do filme? Alguma coisa engraçada/não engraçada aconteceu? Qual foi a cena/fala favorita de vocês?

Bom... agora... sobre o capítulo. Eu sei que todo mundo deve estar pensando "COMO ASSIM?" o.O Mas, bom... o que eu posso dizer? Eles (Edward e Bella) são complexos. XD

Aah, obrigada pelas reviews! Eu tenho que dizer que me senti meio mal... já que a maioria (se não foi todo mundo) comentou coisas do gênero "Ah, finalmente eles vão ficar juntos!" ou "Espero que agora tudo fique bem.", e bom, eles ainda não ficaram juntos. XP Mas bom... pensamento positivo faz milagres. ; )

Novamente... o aviso de que 'x' significa beijos... e de que eu mantive desse jeito porque se não ficava tosco. XP

Essa semana vai ter atualizações em dias diferentes. Vai ter capítulo novo na segunda, na quarta e na sexta. Porque no sábado eu viajo e vou ficar mais de uma semana sem postar. Então, eu tenho que "compensar" os futuros dias sem atualizações, não acham? =]

Até segunda!

Beijoooos.


	20. Capítulo 19: Intoxicado

_****_

The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson

_**- Capítulo 19: Intoxicado -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Por que eu tinha concordado em ir àquela festa idiota mesmo? Eu estava frustrada, irritada e triste; tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Edward não melhorou quando chegamos em casa, trancou-se em seu quarto e me deixou no andar de baixo com Esme. Suas oscilações de humor estavam acabando comigo.

"Ugh!" eu gemi, jogando o pedaço de pano vermelho no sofá onde eu estava sentada agora.

Uma hora antes de sairmos, fui timidamente até o quarto de Edward para me arrumar, e ele pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro sem dizer uma palavra.

Agora, faltando vinte minutos até a hora de sairmos, eu estava sentada no sofá de Edward, com várias roupas espalhadas em torno de mim, vestida apenas com a minha roupa de baixo. Eu já havia posto o vestido vermelho, mas ele nem chegava perto de cobrir a marca.

Deitei-me e comecei a chorar. De novo. Meu deus, por que eu estava agindo tão pateticamente hoje?

De repente, houve uma batida calma na porta e, em seguida, Edward entrou. Mas parou logo depois, quando me viu chorando quase nua em seu sofá.

"Hm..." ele disse, sem jeito. Bom, pelo menos ele estava falando comigo "Você está... pronta?"

"Claro, eu vou só de calcinha e sutiã." eu disse sarcasticamente, me sentindo frustrada e envergonhada. Então, eu suspirei "Eu não vou."

Edward franziu o cenho.

"Por que não?"

"Porque eu não vou." eu disse, teimosamente.

Ele se aproximou hesitante e sentou-se ao meu lado, olhando para as roupas jogadas sobre o sofá. Ele pegou o vestido vermelho.

"É isso que Alice quer que você use?" ele perguntou, segurando-o.

"É." eu murmurei.

"E por que você não está vestindo ele?"

Eu o peguei o joguei de volta no sofá.

"Porque eu não estou, ok?"

Ele pegou de volta o vestido com uma das mãos e usou a outra para me levantar. Então, ele o colocou sobre a minha cabeça e puxou para baixo.

Eu lutei contra ele, mas em vão, e sentei-me. Eu não iria; não fazia diferença se eu vestisse o vestido ou não.

"Hm..." ele disse "Não faz muita diferença."

Olhei para ele e me levantei novamente.

"Cala a boca, Edward. Eu não vou, ok?"

"Bom, eu não vou sem você." ele disse.

"Tudo bem." eu disse.

Edward franziu os lábios olhando para o meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que ele estava olhando.

"Espere aqui." ele ordenou, e então saiu do quarto.

Suspirei e sentei no sofá novamente.

Em poucos minutos ele voltou com um pote de base da Alice.

"O que você está fazendo?" exigi.

"Dando um jeito nisso." ele disse "Você deve ir à festa."

Franzi minha testa ao vê-lo destampar o pote.

"Obrigada, mas... sem obrigada."

Ele sorriu levemente e então pôs um pouco de base em seu dedo indicador. Ele disse com os olhos para eu não me mexer, e eu praticamente congelei. Então, com cuidado para não me machucar, ele esfregou o creme sobre no início do meu pescoço, sobre a marca roxa.

"Desculpa." ele sussurrou, acariciando suavemente.

Eu sabia que ele não estava se referindo somente ao machucado, levando em consideração a dor presente em seu tom de voz.

Eu o observei enquanto ele terminava, perguntando a mim mesma porque eu não tinha pensando nisso quarenta e cinco minutos atrás.

"Tudo pronto." ele disse, depois de um tempo.

Olhei para baixo, mas eu não conseguia ver. Edward me passou um espelho que tinha trazido do quarto de Alice e eu me olhei no espelho. A marca estava quase imperceptível, e eu não pude conter o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto.

"Obrigada." eu disse.

Edward sorriu um pouco, mas com culpa.

"Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. A culpa foi minha..." ele disse.

Houve um longo silêncio e então eu disse:

"Você me ignorou hoje." minha voz soava calma e um pouco magoada.

A expressão de Edward caiu.

"Você também me ignorou." ele sussurrou.

Eu desviei meu olhar do seu, involuntariamente mudando o foco para sua boca.

"Eu... eu não queria." eu admiti, em voz baixa "Eu pensei... eu pensei que você não quisesse que eu falasse com você."

"Bella," Edward suspirou "Eu sempre vou querer que você fale comigo."

Percebi que estávamos inclinados um na direção do outro, quase tão perto quanto na noite passada. Meu coração disparou e eu me inclinei para trás, antes que algo que não deveria acontecer acontecesse.

Eu desviei o olhar novamente, para a porta.

"Você vem?" ele perguntou, calmamente "Eu não quero ir sem você."

Se ele ia, eu queria ir. Eu queria estar onde ele estava, o tempo todo. Mesmo que não fosse certo, eu queria estar onde ele estava. Porque, quando eu estava com ele, eu me sentia completa. Era como se antes houvesse um buraco no meu peito, do qual eu não estava ciente até que ele foi tampado pela presença de Edward. Eu sabia que era arriscado demais, que o projeto iria terminar em duas semanas, mas eu não conseguia fazer nada a respeito. Eu precisava de Edward da mesma forma que eu precisava de ar para respirar, no momento. Estar com ele já não era uma opção, mas sim uma necessidade.

"Se você vai..." eu sussurrei "E contanto que você me proteja do Mike."

Ele riu.

"Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella." ele disse "Eu prometo."

Eu sorri para ele, e ele sorriu de volta.

Eu podia jurar que, nesse momento, seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Meu deus. Nem agora, enquanto eu estacionava o carro perto do clube onde estava sendo a festa de Mike, em Port Angeles, eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a imagem da Bella só de calcinha e sutiã.

Mesmo que ela estivesse usando o vestido (que não deixava muito para a imaginação, na verdade), não chegava nem perto do quão bonita ela era sem ele.

Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para a janela do banco do passageiro, não desviando o olhar, mesmo quando eu desliguei o motor. Nenhum de nós se moveu durante alguns segundos, mas ela corou quando sentiu o meu olhar sobre ela.

Então, eu me inclinei e pus uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Ela finalmente olhou para mim.

"Bella," eu suspirei, revirando os olhos "Você pode _por favor_ parar de morder o lábio? Você vai se machucar!"

Ela ficou vermelha, mas sorriu.

"Desculpa, pai." brincou ela.

Eu fiz uma careta, e então a olhei de cima a baixo.

"Você não deveria estar usando esse vestido."

"Por que não?" ela perguntou.  
"É muito indecente." eu murmurei.

"É bem melhor do que vir só de calcinha." ela discordou.

"Vamos." eu disse, saindo do carro.

Dei a volta e abri a porta para ela.

"Nossa, muito obrigada, gentil senhor." ela disse, rindo.

Eu podia perceber como ela estava nervosa, e ela levou sua mão até seu pescoço.

"Não dá para ver, Bella." eu disse, num sussurrou, me sentindo extremamente culpado.

Por que eu tinha machucado ela assim?

Bella sorriu levemente para mim, envergonhada. Talvez ela estivesse tendo os mesmos flashbacks que eu.

Entramos no clube; uma música alta estava tocando e o lugar estava cheio de gente. Nós dois estávamos, pelo jeito, atrasados.

"Bella!" Mike exclamou, se aproximando de nós; ele estava usando um jeans preto e uma camisa branca simples de botão "Você está fantástica." ele disse, me ignorando totalmente.

"Obrigada." ela murmurou "Você também está ótimo."

"Você quer dançar?" ele perguntou sorrindo, esperançoso.

"Talvez mais tarde." ela recusou, de forma gentil "Eu acabei de chegar."

"Ok." ele disse, ainda sorrindo, provavelmente ansioso para o 'mais tarde'.

Apesar de que, se dependesse de mim, Bella não dançaria com ele nem hoje nem nunca.

"Hm... o... ponche está muito bom." Mike disse.

Eu tinha a sensação de que ela só estava falando para preencher o silêncio constrangedor que havia se estabelecido entre nós.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça; eu não disse nada.

Mike entrelaçou suas mãos, sem jeito, e sorriu para Bella uma última vez, antes de, graças a Deus, se afastar de nós para ir se socializar com alguém mais sociável.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você saiu com esse idiota." eu murmurei.

Bella riu.

"Nem eu."

"Então você não vai dançar com ele?" eu disse, me esforçando ao máximo para manter meu tom de voz indiferente.

Bella deu de ombros.

"Depende de quem está disponível." ela disse, e então sorriu para mim, para mostrar que estava brincando.

Eu ri uma vez e, em seguida, puxei-a até a mesa de bebidas onde eu encontrei o ponche, antes de encher dois copos de coca para nós.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"E o ponche?"

Eu observei sua expressão.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou seguir um conselho de Mike Newton?"

Bella deu de ombros e pegou um dos copos.

De repente, alguém tocou o um ombro. Vir-me-ei para ver Alice.

"Oi." ela sorriu.

"Hm... oi." eu disse, enquanto ela pegava o meu copo e bebia.

Jasper, que estava ao lado dela, riu.

Alice rapidamente virou sua atenção para Bella.

"Você está usando o vestido!" ela exclamou, exultante. Então, ela franziu a testa "Por que você não está usando maquiagem?"

Bella olhou para mim e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Ela estava usando maquiagem... só que, não no rosto.

"Porque eu não quis." ela disse, depois de alguns segundos.

Alice olhou para ela.

"Todo o tempo gasto em aulas de maquiagem... desperdiçado!" ela gemeu, fingindo estar realmente chateada.

Bella riu levemente e então Alice a puxou para o banheiro. Por que as garotas sempre vão ao banheiro juntas? Parecem ovelhas... estranho.

"Fez as pazes com o amor da sua vida?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ssh!" eu disse, olhando em volta para me certificar de que ninguém havia ouvido.

"Wow! Relaxa, Edward." ele disse "Se alguém tivesse ouvido pensaria que era uma piada! Bom, não depois da sua reação."

Olhei para ele.

"Não é uma piada muito engraçada." eu disse "Mas, sim, nós fizemos as pazes."

"Ótimo. Você estava estranho hoje." ele bebeu mais um gole da sua coca cola.

Eu decidi mudar de assunto.

"Você sabia que tem cafeína na coca cola?"

"Sim." Jasper respondeu, lentamente, olhando para mim como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

"Ter de recorrer a drogas quando você passa muito tempo com a Alice é normal, eu acho." eu disse; eu parecia um psiquiatra "Você tinha que ver a Alice quando era criança. Eu juro, essa garota produz tanta energia quanto as vacas produzem metano."

"Certo..." Jasper disse, no mesmo tom lento. Então, ele deu um tapa nas minhas costas "Você realmente está com problemas, Edward."

Eu franzi minha testa, fingindo de desentendido.

"O quê?"

Jasper riu e gesticulou na direção que as garotas tinham ido.

"Você está intoxicado pela presença dela."

Nada que o Jasper já havia dito em toda a sua vida era mais verdade do que aquilo.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

A festa foi como eu esperava. O tempo passou devagar e eu passei a maior parte dele conversando com Alice, Jasper e Edward, no canto da sala.

Então Alice finalmente decidiu arrastar Jasper para a pista de dança. Ela tentou me arrastar também, mas eu resisti; aquela não era uma boa hora de me machucar, como havia acontecido várias vezes no passado. Várias vezes não, todas as vezes.

Eu fiquei no canto da sala com Edward, bebendo coca cola direto. Eu podia me sentir hiperativa e meu corpo vibrante; eu estava cheia de energia. Mas isso não significava que eu tinha energia, ou queria, dançar. Não. Somente encurralar Edward na parede e beijá-lo.

Eu deixei meu copo em uma mesa próxima, para não ser tentada a beber ainda mais cafeína para passar o tempo. Eu sabia que deveria ter me distanciado um pouco de Edward também, para evitar que algo acontecesse, mas eu não conseguia me mover, nem um milímetro.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, logo que a música ficou lenta.

Concordei com cautela, enquanto observava várias pessoas que estavam dançando irem pegar algo para beber, e outros casais indo para a pista de dança.

Eu senti Edward olhar para mim durante um longo tempo. Então, ele colocou seu copo ao lado do seu e pegou minha mão. Eu tentei, sem sucesso, ignorar a urgência que meus lábios tinham para sentir os dele.

"Se eu lhe pedisse," ele sussurrou em meu ouvido "você dançaria comigo?"

Eu olhei para ele surpresa.

"Não." eu sussurrei de volta.

"Por que não?"

"Eu não consigo dançar." respondi honestamente.

"Você sabe que eu sempre posso te obrigar." ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Eu não tenho medo de você." eu disse "Além do mais, eu iria pisar tanto nos seus pés que seus dedos iriam cair."

"Eu não me importo."

Não havia nenhum sinal de sarcasmo em sua voz. Eu não podia acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa com Edward Cullen.

Eu desvencilhei minha mão da sua.

"Não seja bobo." eu murmurei "Você não gosta de ter dez dedos?"

Ele riu e segurou minha mão novamente. Então ele me puxou para o centro da sala, seu aperto firme de mais para eu conseguir me livrar.

"Não se preocupe, Bella." ele disse, baixinho "O que importa é a condução."

"O quê?" engoli em seco.

Ele sorriu com carinho para a minha expressão de pânico.

"Sorria." ele disse, e logo uma nova música começou.

Eu tentei, mas devia estar parecendo mais que eu estava mostrando os dentes para ele, num rosnado, do que um sorriso.

Edward colocou sua mão na minha cintura e colocou uma das minhas mãos em seu ombro. Ele segurou minha mão livre com sua. Eu podia sentir as pessoas nos assistindo.

Engoli em seco. Aquilo ia ser um desastre.

* * *

**N/A: **Own... é óbvio que o Edward não consegue ignorar a Bella durante muito tempo. =]

Ah, eu posso garantir que a festa vai ficar bem mais interessante no próximo capítulo... *-*

Obrigada pelas reviews, eu fico muito feliz em saber que vocês estão gostando tanto assim da fic. =)

Beijooos.

Até quarta. (Lembrando que nessa semana tem capítulo novo na quarta e na sexta. XP)


	21. Capítulo 20: Danças e Narizes Sangrando

_****_

The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson

- Capítulo 20: Danças e Narizes Sangrando -

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Bella parecia absolutamente aterrorizada. Ela parecia estar com mais medo de dançar – na verdade, dos seus dois pés – do que naquele dia no 'Hanging Out'. Eu não conseguia entender. Dançar não era tão difícil. Como eu tinha dito, o que importava era a condução. Será que isso bastava para provar o quão pouco ela confiava em mim?

"Relaxe." eu sussurrei suavemente "Calma."

"Sim..." Bella suspirou "Calma."

Mas isso não aconteceu.

Outra música começou, e eu a reconheci imediatamente. Os olhos de Bella adquiriram outro brilho, e eu imaginei que ela também tinha reconhecido.

Eu não sabia se existia alguma dança específica para "Fall for You", do "Second-hand Serenade", mas eu me movi com ela de qualquer jeito.

Ela pareceu relaxar enquanto nos movíamos – dançávamos –, e eu simplesmente parei de pensar, e me perdi, em Bella, na dança, na música. Ouvi atentamente a melodia, mas foi a letra que chamou minha atenção.

_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying._

_I know you everything down to the core._

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

_This is not what I intended._

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

_Oh, but hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_It's impossible…_

_So breathe in so deep._

_Breathe me in; I'm yours to keep._

_And hold on to you words 'cos talk is cheap._

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,_

_Over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find…_

A música chegou ao fim e eu apoiei minha testa contra a de Bella, esquecendo de todas as pessoas que estavam nos assistindo.

"Viu...?" sussurrei "Não foi tão ruim."

Bella riu baixinho. Ela tentou se desvencilhar do meu abraço, mas eu não a deixei ir.

"As pessoas estão olhando para nós."

"E...?" eu murmurei "Deixe que elas olhem. Nós somos casados, lembra?"

Ela revirou os olhos e se afastou novamente. Dessa vez eu deixei, mas ela não se afastou totalmente; continuou segurando a minha mão e me puxou para o canto do salão.

Notei que seu rosto estava vermelho e ela, propositalmente, estava evitando os olhares que os demais convidados da festa lançavam para nós.

Quando chegamos ao canto, e todos pareceram ter a decência de desviar o olhar, ela estava muito mais relaxada.

"As pessoas vão imaginar coisas." Bella sussurrou, em pânico.

Ignorei a sensação de formigamento na minha barriga quando respondi:

"Nós deveríamos agir como se estivéssemos casados. Além disso, amigos podem dançar uns com os outros, não podem?"

Bella franziu os lábios.

"Mas eu sou... eu. Você me odeia. Todo mundo me odeia."

Suspirei, irritado.

Puxei-a para fora da festa, para longe dos olhares incisivos, para que eu pudesse tomar seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Bella," eu disse com firmeza "eu não odeio você. Como eu posso fazer você entender isso? Eu gosto de você, Bella. Você é uma pessoa incrível e eu me sinto péssimo pelo o que eu... te disse antes desse projeto começar."

Bella piscou repetidamente, antes de responder.

"Sério?"

"Sério." eu disse calmamente.

_Eu gosto de você, _eu pensei. _Bella, eu não só gosto de você; eu estou apaixonado por você._

"Então, você ainda quer ser meu amigo depois que o projeto acabar?" ela perguntou.

"Sim." eu respondi imediatamente, embora eu quisesse ser muito mais do que aquilo "Se houvesse uma maneira de eu fazer todos pararem de dizer o que eles te dizem, eu faria."

Bella sorriu levemente, mas não era um sorriso totalmente feliz.

"Obrigada, mas eu não acho que isso seja possível agora."

De repente, a porta se abriu e um monte de crianças saiu correndo. Eu sorri para Bella e levei sua mão que estava segurando a minha até meu rosto, para que eu pudesse beijar as costas da mão dela. Ela sorriu timidamente e corou, antes de eu soltar sua mão e nós voltarmos para o salão principal.

Vimos Alice e automaticamente nos viramos para ir em sua direção, mas então Lauren Mallory apareceu na minha frente.

"Edward!" ela exclamou "Que coincidência esbarrar com você!"

"Hm... oi." eu disse, distraidamente, olhando por cima do ombro para constatar que Bella ainda não tinha notado a minha ausência.

"Quer dançar?" Lauren perguntou.

Sua voz era estranhamente rouca, como se ela estivesse resfriada.

"Você está bem, Lauren?" eu perguntei "Sua voz está... estranha."

Ela limpou a garganta e, quando ela respondeu, sua voz estava em um tom anormalmente agudo.

"Eu estou bem."

Concordei, confuso, enquanto ela vibrava animadamente ao meu lado.

"Posso pegar alguma coisa para você beber, Eddie? Tem certeza que você não quer dançar? Ah, você nunca vai adivinhar o que aconteceu hoje..." e então ela me arrastou até a mesa de bebidas.

Eu fui com ela, a contragosto, porque eu queria uma bebida, mas eu não estava prestando atenção no que ela estava me contando, que era para ser engraçado, com aquela voz irritantemente irritante e nasal. Eu devo ter tido as reações certas nos momentos certos, pois ela não pareceu perceber que eu estava ocupado demais pensando na garota que estava do outro lado do salão.

Jasper estava certo, eu estava intoxicado pela presença dela. A música estava certa, eu era totalmente dela. E era quase impossível encontrar alguém como ela. Mas eu havia encontrado, e eu nunca mais a deixaria ir.

A música mudou e Alice praticamente quicou antes de arrastar, animadamente, Jasper para a pista de dança, deixando Bella sozinha. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Ela não entendia que Bella era incrivelmente atraente e que todos iriam para cima dela em um segundo?

Bella não pareceu se importar, bebendo sua coca enquanto observava as pessoas dançando na pista. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, e a mão distraidamente descansou na curva de seu pescoço.

Não era como se ela estivesse com dor; parecia outra coisa. Franzi minha testa enquanto eu tentava – novamente – entender como a sua mente funcionava, e o que ela estava sentindo.

Então, seu olhar encontrou com o meu do outro lado da sala. Eu deveria ter desviado o olhar, envergonhado de ela ter me pegado olhando-a, mas seus olhos castanhos me prenderam, e era impossível olhar para qualquer outro canto da sala.

Seu rosto ficou vermelho, mas parecia que ela também não conseguia desviar o olhar. Eu estava começando a desejar que alguém interrompesse essa nossa... ligação, porque eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar em mais nada, a voz de Lauren foi se tornando um zumbido, eu não conseguia assimilar nenhuma palavra que ela estava dizendo. Como eu poderia convencê-la de que eu estava prestando atenção se eu não conseguia nem ouvi-la?

Alguém atravessou o nosso olhar, dançando, e eu pisquei. Essa fração de segundo foi suficiente para o olhar de Bella se desviar e Mike Newton aparecer ao lado dela com uma linguagem corporal que significava muito mais do que apenas amizade.

Eu travei; ele iria se arrepender de flertar com a minha Bella.

"Com licença, Lauren." eu disse, passando por ela.

"Você não vai, então?" ela perguntou, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Ir aonde?" eu fiz uma careta, e contra a minha vontade, me virei de volta para ela.

"À minha casa na segunda à noite...?"

Eu suspirei, com a intenção de recusar, mas involuntariamente eu concordei.

"Sim."

Droga. No que eu tinha me metido? Bom, eu não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora; eu tinha que encontrar a Bella.

"Com licença, Lauren." eu repeti, dessa vez saindo de perto dela antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Bella, oi!" Mike apareceu na minha frente de repente.

Eu me assustei; eu não tinha visto ele chegando. Ok, eu não tinha visto nada além dos olhos verdes deslumbrantes de Edward.

"Já é mais tarde?" Mike perguntou, sua voz carregada de implicações.

"Hm..." eu hesitei "Eu acho que..." eu disse lentamente.

"Você vai dançar comigo?" ele sorriu.

Eu suspirei.

"Desculpe, Mike. Eu não danço."

"Você dançou com o Cullen." ele lembrou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Eu fui forçada a fazer isso." eu disse, honestamente.

"Eu poderia te forçar a..." eu olhei para ele, perplexa "Ou nós poderíamos ficar aqui e conversar. É." ele disse.

Tomei outro gole da coca antes de procurar com o olhar os familiares olhos verdes. Eu não estava encontrando-os.

"Terça feira à noite foi legal." ele disse, depois de alguns segundos.

"Hmm..." eu disse, vagamente.

A expressão de Mike se animou na hora. Eu percebi, tarde demais, que tinha parecido que eu havia concordado com ele. Droga.

"Está quente aqui, não é?" Mike perguntou, seus olhos brilhando de emoção.

Eu estava prestes a discordar, mas, antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me arrastou para fora do salão, para o jardim pouco iluminado. Estava escuro, fazia frio, e era terrivelmente não-romântico, mas Mike passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura mesmo assim.

Eu limpei a garganta levemente e tentei me afastar, para deixar claro que eu só queria ser amiga dele, mas ele me puxou para mais perto.

"Bella." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, soprando nela também.

Meu estômago estava agitado, mas não no bom sentido, como fez quando Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Não, era um agito desconfortável.

"Mike." eu disse, quando ele não disse nada; meu tom era repreensivo, como se eu estivesse pedindo para ele me deixar em paz, mas ele não captou a mensagem.

"Bella, você está muito bonita." ele disse.

Ele deixou seu copo em algum lugar e inclinou seu rosto para perto de mim.

Ah, não. De novo não...

Eu recuei, mas, dessa vez, sua mão segurou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, seus dedos sujos presos em meu cabelo. Era desconfortável.

"Pára." eu comecei a protestar, mas então seus lábios encostaram nos meus.

Eles se moveram de uma forma nem um pouco delicada, machucando meus lábios já sensíveis, e sua boca tinha um gosto horrível, como algum tipo de bebida estranho; devia ser o ponche de frutas.

Eu bati em seu peito e me afastei dele. Eu achei que ele tinha entendido o recado, mas ele tomou fôlego e, em seguida, me beijou novamente.

"Não!" eu exclamei "Pára!"

Mas agora era mais do que só seus lábios. Bati em suas mãos, que percorriam todo o meu corpo, apertando a minha bunda, mas ele não parou.

Então, de repente, do nada, ele se foi. Estava longe de mim. Num piscar de olhos ele estava no chão.

Assustada, olhei em volta, e encontrei Edward, ao meu lado, seus olhos uma mistura de raiva e ódio.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" Mike exigiu, se levantando e olhando para Edward.

As palavras saíram da boca de Edward como um rosnado.

"Ajudando a Bella a fazer você entender o que ela quer, ou melhor, o que ela não quer."

"E o que seria?" Mike disse.

Eu vi o brilho em seus olhos e fiquei indignada. Ele sabia o tempo todo que eu não queria que ele fizesse aquilo, e mesmo assim ele fez?

"Você estava se aproveitando dela!" Edward disse "Ela estava batendo em você, tentando fazer você parar, e você continuou passando as mãos pelo corpo dela!"

Ele estava muito irritado. Mais irritado do que eu jamais havia visto ele ficar. Na verdade, isso não era totalmente verdade. Era aproximadamente o mesmo nível de raiva de quando ele me encontrou em seu forte. Meu coração acelerou, ao lembrar no que aquela raiva tinha resultado da última vez.

"Ela queria!" Mike argumentou "Ela estava me incentivando!"

"Ela não estava!" Edward rosnou.

Naquele momento, algumas pessoas já haviam se aproximado e estavam ouvido Edward e Mike gritar um com o outro.

"Do que você sabe, Cullen?"

Edward o encarou.

"Eu sei mais sobre a Bella do que você!"

"Mas a Bella te odeia." Mike disse "Ela me disse."

Engoli em seco, e não apenas porque era mentira. Edward tinha se jogado em cima de Mike, e o derrubado no chão. Neste momento ele estava socando Mike.

Mike falou alguns palavrões e tentou revidar, mas, até agora, seu nariz estava sangrando, e Edward estava muito longe de parar.

"Pára!" eu exclamei "Pára com isso!"

Mas as pessoas, agora uma multidão, incentivavam, fazendo com que eles ficassem ainda mais bravos um com o outro.

Edward parecia estar com o controle, mas, de vez em quando, Mike acertava alguns golpes, e era isso que me preocupava.

Corri na direção deles e tentei separá-los, mas acidentalmente o punho de Edward acertou o meu rosto.

"Ow." eu gemi, baixinho, e algumas pessoas riram.

"Viu?" Mike disse, aproveitando a distração momentânea de Edward "Você acabou de machucá-la."

"Você está morto, Newton!" Edward exclamou, e o chutou bem no meio das pernas.

Mike grunhiu, mas conseguiu dar uma cotovelada no estômago de Edward.

Eu tentei novamente pará-los, desta vez com sangue escorrendo pelo meu nariz e pela minha boca, que me dizia para ser mais cuidadosa.

Eu agarrei Edward e então o som da manga da sua camisa se rasgando ecoou, ela estava na minha mão. Joguei-a no chão e tentei novamente, envolvendo meus braços em volta do seu peito, e o puxando para longe de Mike.

Edward lutava contra mim, mas eu o segurei com mais força, me empurrando contra ele.

Mike olhou para cima de onde ele estava no chão.

"Obrigado, Bella." ele disse, passando a mão pelo seu nariz que estava sangrando.

Edward rosnou e eu percebi que tinha parecido que eu tinha puxado Edward para longe de Mike, para que assim Mike estivesse livre.

"Eu não fiz isso por você." eu disse, e então puxei Edward "Vem."

Ele veio sem dificuldade, orgulhoso de que havia ganhado a luta, e, naquele momento, mais preocupado com o meu nariz sangrando.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou "Sinto muito, eu não queria te acertar."

"Eu sei." eu disse, comovida com a sua preocupação "Eu estou bem."

"Vamos embora." Edward disse.

"Boa idéia." concordei "Eu sabia que eu não deveria ter vindo."

"O que foi aquilo, Edward?" uma voz estridente surgiu atrás de nós.

Nós estávamos fora do clube agora, indo para o carro.

"Nada, Alice." Edward respondeu, sem se virar "Nós estamos indo embora."

Alice bufou.

"_Eu_ não vou."

"Sim, você vai." Edward argumentou.

Nós dois nos viramos para olhar para Alice e Jasper.

"Eu vou ficar com o Jasper." Alice disse.

Parecia que Jasper não sabia desse detalhe.

"Que seja." Edward murmurou, e virou de costa para eles, seu braço ao redor da minha cintura, me virando também.

Olhei Alice por cima do ombro. Ela já estava conversando com Jasper novamente. Talvez percebendo que eu estava olhando, ela olhou para mim e sorriu, encorajando-me. Jasper fez o mesmo.

Edward abriu a porta para mim e me ajudou enquanto eu tentava estancar o sangue do meu nariz.

"Que bom que eu estou usando um vestido vermelho." eu brinquei, enquanto ele se sentava no banco do motorista.

Edward olhou para mim.

"Eu sinto muito." ele disse verdadeiramente, seus olhos arrependidos.

Dei de ombros.

"Eu estou bem. Eu faço esse tipo de coisa comigo mesma o tempo todo." eu apontei para o meu nariz "Você deveria sentir muito por começar aquela luta idiota, isso sim!"

"Ele estava pedindo por aquilo." Edward resmungou, irritado "Não me diga que você não está grata por eu ter intercedido."

Eu hesitei.

"Bom, eu estou, mas ele provavelmente não merecia ser espancado. Você podia ter empurrado ele e ... só."

Edward franziu a testa.

"Ele disse que você me odiava. Ele disse que _você_ tinha dito que me odiava." ele parecia magoado agora, a raiva desaparecendo.

"Edward," eu suspirei "eu nunca diria algo assim. Você sabe que não é verdade. Ele só estava tentando te provocar. E ele conseguiu. Eu não odeio você."

"Você não me odeia?" ele perguntou, soando um pouco surpreso.

"Não!" eu disse "Por que eu iria odiar você?"

Edward franziu a testa novamente, mantendo os olhos na estrada.

Sua resposta foi hesitante:

"Eu... bom, eu já disse coisas horríveis para você."

"No passado, Edward. Já estão esquecidas. Você disse que sentia muito."

"Mas 'sentir muito' são apenas palavras!" ele exclamou, e então virou para mim quando o sinal ficou vermelho "'Sentir muito' pode não significar nada! São apenas duas simples palavras! Tem que haver algo mais difícil do que simplesmente dizer duas míseras palavras para que eu possa te mostrar o quanto eu me arrependo de dizer aquelas coisas! Eu sinto muito, Bella. Mas isso não muda nada. As pessoas ainda acreditam nos boatos que eu comecei. As pessoas ainda evitam você. As pessoas ainda fofocam sobre você. Pessoas como Mike Newton se aproveitam de você. Eu disse que eu sinto muito, mas nada disso mudou."

Fiquei em silêncio diante do seu discurso. Ele olhou em meus olhos, e eu me senti atraída novamente, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Como havia acontecido antes.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas foi até um carro atrás de nós buzinar. Nós olhamos para frente para ver que o sinal estava verde. Ele acelerou e foi em direção a sua casa.

Olhei pela janela e vi como a paisagem passava rápido, enquanto eu pensava. Talvez, apenas talvez, Edward Cullen gostasse de mim. Mesmo que só um pouco. Mas isso não importava; ainda era o suficiente para que ele pedisse desculpas.

Só que eu queria muito mais.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, desculpa por não ter postado na quarta e na sexta, como eu disse que eu faria... mas é que eu tive que terminar uma pesquisa e um trabalho para o colégio além de ter que arrumar as minhas coisas para a viagem, e então não deu tempo de postar. Mas, bom... eu estou de volta. \o/ Haha. E de férias... =D Eu não vou prometer em que dias que eu vou postar, porque eu não tenho certeza. Por enquanto, continua o esquema de sempre... terça e sexta, mas, se der, eu posto em outros dias também, ok?

Bom... o que vocês acharam do capítulo?

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Até sexta (ou outro dia hahaha).

Beijoooos.


	22. Capítulo 21: Pura Perfeição

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 21: Pura Perfeição -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Desculpa." eu sussurrei, quando Bella se encolheu sob o meu toque delicado.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha machucado-a. Aquele garoto idiota, Newton, merecia muito mais do que o ele tinha recebido.

Bella suspirou.

"Pare de pedir desculpas." ela disse "É irritante."

Eu ri, e disse, só para irritá-la:

"Desculpa."

"Ha ha." Bella disse sarcasticamente, e se mexeu um pouco "Eu ainda não entendo por que você não me deixa fazer isso."

"Porque" eu disse "isso seria muito indelicado da minha parte."

Eu toquei seu nariz de novo, que agora já estava quase sem sangue.

"E porque eu sei da sua baixa tolerância a sangue." eu disse

"Eu posso fazer se eu fingir que é tinta."

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas para ela.

"Exatamente."

Ela sorriu suavemente, e seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus. Voltei rapidamente a olhar para o seu nariz antes que eu perdesse o controle.

"Eu acho que eu acabei." eu disse, lentamente.

"Obrigada, doutor." ela brincou.

Eu sabia, em algum lugar da minha mente, que eu deveria me mexer, mas eu não conseguia. Lentamente, a sua mão foi para o meu queixo. Olhei para seus olhos, querendo descobrir o que ela estava pensando, mas ela estava olhando para os meus lábios.

Eu resisti à vontade de sorrir e, ao invés disso, abri-os um pouco. Meu coração disparou quando ela fez o mesmo. Lambi meu lábio inferior ligeiramente e ela, como que automaticamente, fez o mesmo. Mordi levemente a ponta da minha língua; foi o que ela fez. Eu enrolei a minha língua e ela também enrolou a dela. Eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta. Então, eu dei um estalo com a minha língua. Ela ia me imitar, mas parou antes de fazer o estalo, corada.

"Você vai tomar banho primeiro ou eu vou?" ela perguntou.

"Eu vou." eu disse.

Peguei minha camisa e minha cueca boxer de cima da cama e fui para o banheiro.

* * *

Meia hora depois, eu estava deitado no sofá, assistindo TV, ou melhor, passando os canais, com o volume bem baixo.

"Porcaria. Porcaria. Porcaria..." eu murmurei repetidas vezes para cada programa que estava passando em cada canal.

De repente, o meu telefone tocou. Eu deixei o controle remoto no sofá e peguei o telefone. Era uma mensagem do Mason.

_O que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você bater no Newton por causa da Swan?_

Suspirei e respondi.

_Ele estava pedindo por aquilo._

A porta se abriu e eu olhei na sua direção. Bella entrou no quarto e sorriu timidamente para mim. Então, ela se sentou na ponta do sofá.

"Você não deveria ter que dormir aqui." ela sussurrou.

Eu sorri um pouco.

"Por que não? O que há de errado com aqui?"

"Bom..." ela deu de ombros, e não respondeu.

Meu telefone tocou de novo, e eu abri a mensagem.

_Como? Nem tente me enrolar. Por favor, não me diga que você gosta da Swan._

Eu fechei o celular antes que Bella conseguisse ler a mensagem e olhei para ela.

"Então, o que mais você sugere?"

Ela suspirou.

"Nada. Eu não sei."

Finalmente, eu entendi onde ela queria chegar. Meu queixo caiu pela sua idéia.

"Você acha que nós devíamos dividir?"

Ela corou.

"Bom, só se você quiser. Quero dizer, você não precisa. Eu só... é uma cama de casal, e eu me sinto culpada ficando com ela toda para mim quando eu só preciso de um pequeno de espaço. Não que eu seja pequena, ou alguma coisa assim, mas é que eu simplesmente não ocupo a cama toda..." ela estava nervosa.

Eu ri e pus uma mecha do seu cabelo molhado para trás de sua orelha.

"Eu acho que é uma boa idéia."

Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Sério?"

"Claro."

Ela riu uma vez e depois foi até a cama e se deitou. Ela me olhou com expectativa, e eu ri, me juntando a ela e me certificando de ficar do meu lado da cama.

Desliguei a televisão e virei de lado para poder olhar para ela.

Imagens da noite anterior passaram pela minha cabeça, e eu quis voltar 24 horas no tempo para poder sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente.

Bella se ajeitou, e eu abri o celular, pensando no que eu devia dizer para o Mason para que ele não me matasse. Suspirei e enviei a resposta.

_Talvez eu goste._

"Para quem você está mandando a mensagem?" Bella perguntou num sussurro, brincando com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

"Para o Mason." eu respondi, honestamente.

"Ah." ela não pareceu entusiasmada.

Bem, ela não gostava do Mason.

"Ele é legal, sério. Você só não teve uma primeira impressão boa dele." eu disse.

"Sim." Bella concordou "O que ele queria?"

Hesitei e resolvi contar a verdade.

"Ele ficou sabendo sobre a luta."

Bella apoiou sua cabeça em seu braço e olhou para mim.

"Já?"

Eu assenti.

"Todo mundo do colégio já vai saber na segunda-feira."

"Você não precisava fazer aquilo, você sabe..." ela disse, calmamente "por mim."

"Eu queria. Eu não poderia simplesmente ficar assistindo enquanto ele te machucava daquele jeito. Eu gosto muito de você para ver você se machucar."

Eu me arrependi de ter dito aquilo no momento seguinte em que eu o disse. As coisas já estavam complicadas; eu não precisava complicá-las ainda mais.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um momento e então ela disse:

"Eu faria o mesmo por você, você sabe."

"Eu sei."

Era tudo o que eu precisava dizer.

O silêncio se instalou entre nós, mas não tinha muita importância; não havia nada que precisasse ser dito.

Suspirei e rolei no meu lado da cama outra vez.

"Boa noite." eu disse, baixinho.

"Boa noite, Edward." ela sussurrou.

Sua resposta fez meu coração acelerar e eu tinha certeza que a minha descoberta de hoje era definitiva. Eu a amava. Eu a amava muito. Até demais, na verdade.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente na manhã seguinte, estranhando a luz do sol que vinha através do buraco que a cortina não estava cobrindo. Eu suspirei calmamente. Não era possível. Sol em Forks. Uau.

Então, o braço em volta de mim mexeu... espera. O braço em volta de mim? Eu olhei para o lado e encontrei Edward dormindo com seu rosto angelical muito perto do meu. Eu não tinha dormido abraçada a ele, então como eu tinha acordado assim? Bom, seja qual for a explicação, eu não estava reclamando. Eu devo ter rolado para perto dele enquanto eu dormia.

Decidi não me desvencilhar do seu abraço e esperar para ver sua reação quando ele acordasse. Eu fechei os olhos novamente, agradecida por Alice não estar aqui para interromper esse momento perfeito.

Edward rolou na cama e me pôs quase que debaixo dele, segurando-me possessivamente contra seu peito musculoso. Eu descansei minha bochecha contra seu ombro e suspirei baixinho. O ritmo do meu coração aumentou consideravelmente conforme eu inalava o seu perfume.

"Bella..." ele murmurou, e eu olhei para cima, pensando que ele tinha acordado.

Quando eu percebi que ele não tinha, um grande sorriso iluminou meu rosto.

"Edward." eu sussurrei, fazendo com que seus braços se apertassem em volta de mim.

Deitada aqui, do jeito que eu estava, era bem fácil fingir que ele gostava de mim. De acreditar que, quando ele acordasse, ele não iria se desvencilhar e procurar saber como tínhamos acabado entrelaçados daquela maneira. Que ele iria me puxar para mais perto, e nunca me deixaria ir.

Mas o meu momento de felicidade não durou por mais tempo. Porque, então, com um pequeno gemido, Edward mexeu um pouco e seus lindos olhos verdes se abriram.

"Bom dia." eu sussurrei.

Ele piscou algumas vezes e, em seguida, olhou para mim.

"Bom dia." ele murmurou, sua voz grossa e sonolenta.

Então, ele congelou e olhou para mim novamente, finalmente se dando conta de quão perto nós estávamos.

Sorri inocentemente, olhando para ele com os olhos arregalados.

Ele suspirou e eu me afastei dele; meus poucos minutos de fingimento chegando ao fim.

Mas Edward apertou o braço em volta de mim e murmurou.

"Aonde você vai?"

Eu hesitei e ele me puxou de volta. Sério, eu tinha certeza que amigos não faziam isso. Assim como eu também tinha certeza que amigos não ficavam se beijando durante mais de uma hora, deixando uma marca no pescoço do outro. Mas eu não questionei, apenas passei meu braço em volta dele novamente e me inclinei em sua direção.

"Então, nós vamos nos mudar para a sua casa hoje?" Edward perguntou.

Merda. Eu tinha me esquecido sobre isso.

"Hm... eu acho que sim..."

Ele riu.

"Nem pense em tentar se livrar dessa." ele ameaçou.

"Eu nunca faria isso." eu disse, sarcasticamente, então eu franzi a testa "Por que você está tão desesperado para ir?"

Edward sorriu.

"Porque eu quero ficar no seu quarto."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Eu não faço idéia de como nós vamos fazer para dormir."

"Isso é fácil." Edward disse, se apoiando em seu cotovelo "Nós dois vamos dormir na sua cama."

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"E então, Charlie vai te expulsar da casa quando for dar uma olhada em mim e nos vir juntos na mesma cama."

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Só se você fizer parecer ser mais do que é."

Por alguma razão, aquelas palavras me atingiram.

"E também tem o fato de que a minha cama está longe de ser grande o suficiente para nós dois." eu acrescentei.

"Bom, nós não estamos usando nem a metade da minha cama nesse momento." Edward observou "Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa."

Eu suspirei.

"Nós vamos, não vamos?"

Edward sorriu e beijou minha bochecha suavemente.

"Claro, _querida_." ele brincou.

Olhei para o relógio apenas para não ter que olhar em seus olhos logo após ele dizer essa palavra que fez meu coração quase sair pela boca.

"Você sabe que já é quase meio-dia, querido?" eu perguntei, no mesmo tom.

"Eu sei agora, querida." respondeu ele "Talvez nós devêssemos levantar...?"

* * *

"Nós não vamos chegar tarde, eu prometo." Edward disse a Charlie, que arqueou uma sobrancelha como se dissesse 'aham, eu já ouvi isso antes'.

"Tchau, pai." eu disse, acenando; uma dica para que ele fechasse a porta e não ficasse espiando a gente.

"Vejo você depois, Bells." ele respondeu, com um tom de ameaça escondido em suas palavras; ele esperaria por nós "Edward."

E então ele fechou a porta, mas eu tinha certeza que ele estava espiando através da janelinha.

Edward virou-se e começou a andar pela calçada, com a mão nos bolsos.

Eu franzi minha testa e o segui.

"Afinal, para onde nós estamos indo?" eu perguntei.

"Você vai ver." Edward respondeu, misteriosamente.

Eu fiz uma careta; não era a primeira vez que estávamos nessa situação.

"Você não sabe para onde nós estamos indo, não é? Você só está cheio das regras do Charlie, não é?"

"Não, eu sei para onde nós estamos indo." Edward insistiu.

"Hm..." eu murmurei; minha descrença evidente no meu tom de voz.

"É sério!"

Eu ri.

"Eu te disse que era melhor se nós ficássemos na sua casa."

Nós tínhamos levado as nossas coisas para a minha casa naquela tarde, e eu fiquei tentando convencê-lo a continuar na casa dos Cullens até a última caixa ser aberta, mas ele não cedeu.

Meu pai havia passado o jantar inteiro dando uma palestra ao Edward sobre o que ele podia e não podia fazer. Dormir na mesma cama estava na lista do 'não podia fazer'. Eu percebi a careta que Edward fez quando Charlie disse aquilo, mas ele logo tratou de disfarçar e insistiu que estava pretendendo dormir no chão.

Edward suspirou.

"Eu quero ficar na sua casa. É... diferente." ele disse.

Eu sorri quando nós viramos a esquina, onde Charlie não poderia mais nos ver, e entrelacei meu braço no seu.

"Diferente bom ou diferente ruim?" eu perguntei.

"Só diferente." ele respondeu.

Houve um silêncio confortável enquanto nós andávamos pela rua juntos, e eu pensava onde nós estávamos indo, se é que estávamos indo a algum lugar.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou, calmamente, mas quando eu olhei para ele, vi que ele não estava olhando para mim, e sim para a floresta que indicava o fim da cidade.

"Sim?" eu respondi, no mesmo tom calmo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Esquece, não é nada." ele pegou minha mão e me levou em direção à floresta "Vamos."

"Lá dentro?" eu perguntei.

Edward simplesmente assentiu.

"Não é longe."

Não dava mais para desistir, e então, apesar de estar segurando o braço de Edward, eu tropeçava a cada dez segundos até o momento em que o Edward passou a praticamente me carregar.

Eu queria desesperadamente saber onde Edward estava me levando, mas tinha alguma coisa no silêncio que me impedia; que praticamente me ameaçava, dizendo para que eu não o quebrasse com uma pergunta idiota. Se Edward quisesse que eu soubesse, ele teria me contado.

Na maior parte do tempo eu mantive meus olhos no chão irregular, mas, depois de um tempo, eu não precisei mais, já que, com o braço esquerdo de Edward por trás das minhas costas e sua mão direita segurando meu cotovelo direito, ele estava praticamente andando por mim. Então, já que a supervisão constante dos meus pés desajeitados não era mais necessária, eu fixei meu olhar no belo rosto de Edward, que estava concentrado e intenso.

Foi então que eu me dei conta de que ele estava me levando a um lugar especial para ele. Embora ele tentasse esconder, eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava preocupado se me levar aonde quer que ele estivesse me levando fosse um erro.

Todo o meu ser queria chegar para ele e dizer que estava tudo bem; que ele podia me dizer o que o estava incomodando. Mas eu sabia que fazer aquilo apenas o afastaria mais de mim. Eu precisava ser sutil se queria que ele se abrisse comigo, e agir como se ele fosse o paciente e eu a psiquiatra não era o que eu chamava de sutileza.

De repente, seu olhar encontrou com o meu, e ele sorriu de leve.

"Estamos quase lá." ele disse.

Assenti e desviei o olhar, envergonhada por ser pega olhando para ele. Naquele momento eu estava olhando para os meus pés, vendo como se moviam sincronizados com os dele.

Então, do nada, as árvores deram lugar a uma clareira.

Ouvi-me suspirar, e um 'uau' saiu pela minha boca, embora eu não tivesse controle nenhum sobre essa reação.

Eu dei um passo para frente e percebi que a clareira era perfeitamente redonda.

Flores decoravam a grama aleatoriamente aqui e ali, nos tons vermelho, azul e violeta, e eu podia ouvir o barulho de um rio correndo nas proximidades. Era magnífico, como algo vindo diretamente de um conto de fadas, e o que restava do sol, nessa transição do dia para a noite, iluminava a clareira como a luz de velas em um jantar romântico. Era lindo, impressionante, incrível... era perfeito.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com descrença e me virei para olhar para olhar para Edward. Ele sorriu timidamente e, quando ele entrou mais afundo da clareira, eu pisquei. Algumas várias vezes.

Porque, em um segundo, todos os pensamentos que passaram pela minha cabeça que descreviam a clareira se tornaram vazios; a beleza e a perfeição da clareira não eram nada se comparadas a beleza e a perfeição de Edward.

Foi nesse exato momento que eu percebi. Eu percebi que ser amiga de Edward nunca seria, ou nunca poderia ser, suficiente. Percebi que, a cada vez que eu respirava, um pensamento sobre ele vinha a minha mente. Percebi que, em cada e todo sonho que eu tinha, ele era o personagem principal. Percebi que, quando eu não estava com ele, eu me sentia vazia. Percebi que, quando estávamos juntos, eu me sentia inteira, como se ele completasse o pedaço que eu não tinha consciência de que estava faltando. Percebi que todo o meu ser queria estar com ele. E percebi que, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não podia mais negar.

Eu estava apaixonada por Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**N/A: **Desculpa por não ter postado ontem... eu sei que vocês já devem estar cheios das minhas desculpas pelos atrasos nas postagens... mas eu estou me esforçando ao máximo para postar no dia. Ficar de férias, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, mantém a gente ocupado mais ainda. XP

Mas, bom... chega de falar disso. Vamos falar do capítulo. Bom, eu não sei se alguém tinha alguma dúvida sobre quais eram os sentimentos dela pelo Edward... mas, de qualquer jeito, agora está claro para todo mundo (até para ela). =) Só esclarecendo... até esse capítulo, ela apenas gostava dele... agora que ela se deu conta de que está apaixonada por ele. *-*

Ah, eu vou adiantar para vocês que, no próximo capítulo, um pouco do passado do Edward vai ser revelado... já que eu sei que tá todo mundo querendo saber o que aconteceu com ele, não é?

Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo.

Até terça feira (Infelizmente, eu não vou conseguir postar antes).

Beijooos.


	23. Capítulo 22: Geograficamente Extraviado

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

___**- Capítulo 22: Geograficamente Extraviado -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou, num tom preocupado; sua testa estava franzida quando ele olhou para mim.

Eu assenti.

Apesar do meu deslumbramento, eu devia estar preocupada. Droga, eu _estava _preocupada. Eu tinha acabado de perceber que eu estava apaixonada por alguém que eu nunca poderia ter.

Eu pensei em como o meu coração disparava quando ele se aproximava de mim, mesmo sem me tocar, e cogitei a possibilidade de que o que eu sentia fosse apenas um desejo sexual pelo Edward; uma vontade de estar com ele. Mas, então, eu considerei todo o resto: como eu queria estar com ele o tempo todo, como eu sempre sonhava com ele, pensava nele... tudo o que eu fazia girava em torno dele, e eu tinha certeza de que não era simplesmente desejo.

Edward suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, e olhou para mim.

"Bom... aqui estamos nós."

"É lindo." eu sussurrei, sem tirar os olhos dele; a beleza da clareira parecia patética agora.

Edward sentou-se na grama e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, eu perguntei, calmamente:

"Como você achou esse lugar?"

Edward pareceu relutante em responder.

"Quando eu era mais novo..." ele hesitou "Eu fugi de casa... eu estava chateado, e precisava sair de perto de todo mundo. Então, eu saí correndo. E continuei correndo até chegar aqui. Eu vim muito aqui quando eu era menor. Sempre que eu precisava pensar, eu vinha para cá."

Eu assenti.

Houve uma longa pausa, e, em seguida, Edward murmurou:

"Você é a única pessoa que eu já trouxe aqui. Ninguém nunca sabia onde me encontrar... por isso eu nunca disse a ninguém para onde eu ia. Ninguém mais sabe que esse lugar existe." ele não olhou para mim "Era muito... pessoal, para mostrar para alguém."

Ele balançou a cabeça, e eu podia afirmar que ele estava revelando muito sobre si naquele momento. Talvez mais do que ele havia planejado.

Ele havia construído uma barreira em torno de seu coração, e talvez esse fosse o início do desmoronamento das paredes.

"Por que você estava chateado?"

A pergunta saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse pensar se ela traria alguma repercussão, e quais seriam elas.

Sua resposta foi rápida.

"Nenhum motivo."

Eu sabia que ele estava mentindo, mas não disse nada; apenas o observei enquanto se deitava de costas na grama.

Quase que por vontade própria, minha mão pegou a sua. Eu usei os dedos da minha outra mão para traças círculos nas costas da sua mão.

Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, então o olhei.

"Você se importa?" eu perguntei, baixinho.

Edward negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Você nem imagina como é bom."

Eu sorri de leve, e abaixei a cabeça para continuar com os círculos em seu braço.

Nenhum de nós falou durante um tempo, mas Edward cantarolava baixinho. Ouvi atentamente, mas não consegui reconhecer a música.

"O que você está cantando?" eu perguntei.

"Nada." ele respondeu, rápido.

Eu hesitei e sussurrei.

"Você pode confiar em mim, você sabe."

"Eu sei." ele disse, no mesmo tom.

Voltamos para o nosso silêncio, e eu me deitei ao seu lado, observando as nuvens que passavam pelo céu. A grama estava um pouco úmida, mas isso era normal para Forks, então era fácil ignorar.

Eu fechei meus olhos e suspirei baixinho. A mão de Edward segurou a minha e a levou até seu rosto. Ele a descansou numa parte de seu queixo, e eu pude sentir sua respiração bater em minha pele. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Ele _queria_ me torturar?

Ele segurou minha mão lá, e eu não mexi. Estava confortável assim. O som da sua respiração se misturando com o som da minha agiu como uma canção de ninar, e eu logo senti o sono chegar. Eu não lutei contra ele; estava estranhamente grata pelo sono em que eu logo estaria. Ou talvez eu só estivesse grata pelos sonhos com Edward que eu sabia que o sono traria consigo.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Nós já devíamos estar deitados silenciosamente por quase uma hora agora. Eu ainda segurava a mão dela em meu rosto, e eu não tinha olhado para ela desde então, com vergonha.

Bastava ter a sua mão tocando o meu rosto para que eu me sentisse bem, depois de desenterrar as terríveis memórias daquele lugar. Eu tentava, desesperadamente, não pensar em como eu vinha aqui chorar quando a situação com a minha mãe e a Alice se tornaram demais para eu suportar. Eu quase nunca chorava. Eu simplesmente não chorava, nem naquela vez no hospital. Mas, quando Alice e eu nos desentendemos, eu vim aqui e chorei até não poder mais.

Apesar de minhas tentativas desesperadas para fugir das lembranças, uma se repetia constantemente em minha cabeça: a vez que eu tinha ido da clareira para uma casa quase vazia.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Quando eu cheguei em casa, apenas Emmett estava lá. Eu pude ver pela janela que ele estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Eu esfreguei os olhos, não querendo que ele visse como o que havia acontecido tinha me magoado, e entrei._

_"Onde está o papai?" eu perguntei, mas nós dois sabíamos que não era do papai que eu estava querendo saber._

_A voz de Emmett saiu entrecortada quando ele respondeu._

_"Ele levou a Alice..." ele parou de falar, incapacitado de continuar._

_Então eu percebi que ele estava chorando. Isso me chocou; Emmett chorava com ainda menos freqüência que eu._

_"Levou ela aonde?" sussurrei, timidamente._

_Eu não tinha certeza se realmente queria ouvir a resposta._

_Emmett virou-se para olhar para mim._

_"Ela foi embora, Edward. Você a fez sair da própria casa."_

_Eu olhei para ele._

_"O quê?"_

_Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente._

_"É. Ela não consegue mais lidar com isso. O seu argumento a fez sair da própria casa. Sabia que ela estava olhando uns internatos nas últimas semanas? O pai não a deixaria ir ao menos que ela sentisse que fosse absolutamente necessário. Agora ela sente que é absolutamente necessário."_

_Senti um nó na garganta._

_"Quando eles foram?"_

_"Logo depois que você saiu." ele olhou no relógio "Três horas atrás. Você não vai conseguir impedi-los, Edward."_

_"Por que não?" eu perguntei, substituindo a tristeza por raiva "Você poderia ter impedido ela!"_

_"Não cabe a mim impedi-la!" Emmett rugiu "Eu a perdoei a muito tempo, Edward! É você que está guardando o rancor! Contra a sua própria irmã!"_

_"Mas a mãe..." eu comecei._

_"Isso importa?" ele jogou as mãos para o ar "Poderia ter sido resolvido! Não valia a pena perder a sua única irmã por causa disso. Mas agora é tarde demais. Você simplesmente não conseguiria, conseguiria? Você não poderia perdoá-la, só porque ela pôs a culpa na sua namorada!"_

_"Ela não é apenas minha namorada!" defendi "Nós estamos _apaixonados_, Emmett! Foi completamente irracional por parte da Alice fazer isso! É claro que eu não vou perdoá-la!"_

_"Você tem treze anos, Edward!" Emmett gritou "Você não sabe nada sobre o amor. Se você acha que ama aquela vadia, então você nunca vai aprender sobre o amor. Se esse é o tipo de pessoa que você ama, então você não merece amar ninguém. E se tratar a Alice do jeito que você tratou é o que você faz com as pessoas que você ama... então eu estou com medo, Edward. Porque eu sou seu irmão." ele balançou a cabeça "E, você quer saber? Agora, eu estou tão decepcionado que eu gostaria que você nunca tivesse sido meu irmão."_

_Suas palavras me atingiram e me machucaram, e, em seguida, ele saiu, me deixando sozinho na cozinha, magoado, culpado e atormentado. Sem dúvida de que essa era sua intenção._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Toda vez que eu me lembrava daquele dia, lágrimas inundavam meus olhos, e dessa vez não foi nenhuma exceção. Eu sabia que Emmett se arrependia das coisas que ele havia dito para mim naquela época, mas eu ainda me lembrava de cada uma delas e, olhando para trás, eu sabia que todas eram verdade. Foi preciso toda aquela raiva para o meu irmão me mostrar onde eu estava errando, e agora, quatro anos depois, eu ainda não tinha feito nada a respeito daquilo.

"Edward." Bella sussurrou, fazendo-me levar um susto.

Eu esfreguei apressadamente meus olhos.

"Sim?"

Quando ela não respondeu, eu a olhei, e vi que ela estava dormindo. Suspirei e fiquei olhando para ela por um bom tempo sobre aquela luz de fim de tarde.

Emmett havia dito que eu não merecia amar ninguém e, durante algum tempo, eu concordei com ele. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual eu havia me tornado um jogador depois de Tanya; eu não amava ninguém. Eu não merecia o amor da Bella; ela merecia receber o amor de alguém muito melhor do que eu. Se ela soubesse o que eu tinha feito à minha irmã quatro anos atrás, não iria nem gostar mais de mim; muito menos sentir algo por mim. Não que ela sentisse.

Suspirei e me aproximei mais dela, deslizando meu braço ao redor de seus ombros, como eu tinha feito na noite passada. Ela mexeu ligeiramente e virou o rosto para mim; seus lábios estavam entrecortados. Afaguei seu braço, e ele ficou arrepiado.

Um vento frio soprou, e eu me dei conta de que a luz do sol estava desaparecendo rapidamente. Se nós continuássemos aqui por mais uma hora, teríamos que ir para casa no escuro. Eu fiz uma careta; já devia estar tarde.

Mas eu não queria acordar a Bella, ela parecia tão serena. Então, eu tive uma idéia. Eu tinha carregado-a pelo meu quarto, por que não carregá-la no caminho de volta para casa?

Eu levantei, e Bella reclamou em seu sono, me fazendo sorrir. Então eu a peguei em meus braços.

Eu cantarolava baixinho enquanto caminhava pela floresta; a melodia de Bella, é claro.

Não demorava tanto tempo quanto tinha parecido na ida, mas estava escurecendo rapidamente. Quando as árvores deram lugar a uma estrada, eu me dei conta de que não lembrava por que caminho nós havíamos vindo.

Eu pensei por um segundo, ajeitando Bella em meus braços, e então decidi que nós havíamos vindo pela direita, e que a casa à esquerda que parecia familiar era só coincidência.

Fui para a direita, fiz duas curvas para a esquerda e uma para a direita antes de admitir que eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava.

"Droga." eu murmurei.

Eu voltei um pouco, mas eu devo ter errado o caminho em algum momento, porque eu não reconheci onde eu estava. Não tinha mais jeito, eu teria que acordar a Bella.

"Bella." eu sussurrei "_Bella_!"

"Edward." ela murmurou, agarrando minha camisa.

"Bella, acorda!" eu exclamei "Eu estou... geograficamente extraviado."

Eu não queria dizer 'perdido', porque aquilo soava patético.

"Você o quê?" ela murmurou, sua voz sonolenta.

Seus olhos se abriram e depois se fecharam novamente. Ainda meio adormecida, ela tentou se virar. Eu estava me esforçando para segurá-la.

"Bella!" eu exclamei "Acorda. Eu estou perdido. Nós estamos perdidos."

Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos de vez. Ela piscou repetidas vezes e então me olhou.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela exclamou, tentando se soltar.

Eu deixei suas pernas encostarem no chão, mas mantive o braço ao redor de seus ombros, para que ela não caísse. Foi uma ótima idéia, porque ela cambaleou antes de se endireitar, e olhar ao redor.

"Onde nós estamos?" ela exigiu, totalmente confusa "O que aconteceu?"

"Hm... eu passo... e passo." eu disse, envergonhado.

"Nós estamos perdidos?" ela olhou para mim "Você fez a gente se perder?"

"Eu não queria te acordar!" me defendi.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Obrigada?" soou como uma pergunta.

Eu fiquei olhando-a enquanto ela analisava a rua. Então, ela se virou para mim com um sorriso, o que eu realmente esperava que significasse uma boa notícia.

"Você está com sorte, Cullen." ela me disse "Eu sei onde nós estamos."

Eu olhei para ela.

"Obrigado, senhor." eu murmurei.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Onze e quinze. Essa foi a hora em que passamos pela porta da minha casa. Essa foi a hora em que Charlie nos cumprimentou com a inquisição espanhola.

Finalmente nós conseguimos subir, depois que contamos ao Charlie onde nós tínhamos ido, o que tínhamos feito e porque tínhamos chegado tarde.

"É _por isso_" eu disse "que nós deveríamos ter ficado na sua casa."

Edward sorriu.

"Foi divertido responder às perguntas do seu pai."

"Divertido." eu zombei "Esse pode ser um dos adjetivos, eu acho."

Edward apenas olhou para mim.

Eu entrelacei minhas mãos e suspirei.

"Nós temos que arrumar a sua cama aqui no chão."

Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Eu pensei que nós havíamos concordado em dividir a cama...?"

"Para encenação, Edward." eu expliquei "Se Charlie vier no meu quarto amanhã e não encontrar nenhuma evidência de cama no chão, nós estamos mortos."

"Ah..." Edward disse "Entendi."

Eu revirei os olhos e fui pegar as coisas no armário. Peguei alguns lençóis limpos e voltei ao meu quarto para encontrar Edward segurando um dos meus porta-retratos. Ele estava sentado na minha cama olhando para ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, tomando cuidado para manter o meu tom desinteressado.

Lá no fundo, eu estava rezando para que ele não tivesse pegado a foto em que eu estava brincando na piscina quando tinha três anos.

"É você?" Edward esticou a foto para mim e eu me sentei ao seu lado para que eu pudesse vê-la.

Era a foto de Renée, Phil e eu em Phoenix. Ela tinha sido tirada há quatro anos, e a minha versão de treze anos estava sorrindo para a câmera. Meu cabelo tinha mechas avermelhadas, provocadas pelo sol de Phoenix. Não era a pior foto que ele poderia ter pegado, mas certamente não era a melhor. Eu fiz uma anotação mental de esconder todas as fotos, enquanto ele estivesse aqui.

"Sim." eu murmurei, me sentindo corar.

Edward sorriu levemente e olhou para mim.

"Você não mudou muito."

"Sim, eu mudei." eu discordei automaticamente, estudando a minha versão atual.

Na verdade, pensando bem, Edward estava certo, eu não tinha mudado muito.

"Você era bonita quando era menor." ele olhou para mim "Você é bonita agora."

Eu corei e peguei o porta-retrato da sua mão.

"Tudo bem. Chega de ver fotos constrangedoras minhas."

Edward riu e pegou os lençóis que eu havia trazido.

"Eu vou deitar em cima de que?"

"Hm..." hesitei, colocando o porta-retrato dentro de uma gaveta e fechando-a "Só um minuto."

* * *

Uma hora depois, nós dois já havíamos tomado banho, e eu estava terminando de secar o meu cabelo com o meu péssimo secador. Eu não secava o meu cabelo antes da Alice, então eu nunca precisei de um bom secador.

Edward estava deitado na minha cama, folheando um livro.

"O que é isso?" eu perguntei, colocando o secador de volta no fundo do me armário. Meu cabelo não estava totalmente seco, mas eu desisti. O problema é da Alice; se ela quisesse que eu secasse o meu cabelo, então ela teria que me comprar um secador que funcionasse.

Eu subi na cama ao lado de Edward e olhei por cima de seu ombro. Só então percebi o que era.

"O diário do trabalho." eu sussurrei.

"É, está vazio." ele disse "O problema todo é ter que escrever um trabalho de dez páginas sobre o projeto."

Eu suspirei.

"Talvez nós devêssemos escrever um pouco agora...?"

Eu me estiquei para pegar o meu diário na gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira, que também estava vazio.

"Você não quer dormir?" Edward perguntou.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele.

"Eu já dormi por algumas horas."

Ele sorriu timidamente.

"Ah, certo."

Entreguei a ele uma caneta e ele começou a escrever a data. Eu peguei uma caneta para mim e abri o meu diário na primeira página. Escrevi meu nome, o nome de Edward e então parei, me dando conta de que eu não sabia o que escrever. Eu, obviamente, não poderia confessar ao Sr. Marshall (principalmente a ele) o quanto eu estava gostando do projeto, e que até comecei a gostar do Edward; mas ele tinha dito para sermos verdadeiros.

Mordi distraidamente a ponta da caneta, até que eu percebi que Edward estava me olhando.

"O quê?"

"Eu não sei o que escrever." ele admitiu.

"Então somos dois." eu suspirei, desistindo e pondo a minha caneta de volta na mesa de cabeceira.

Edward fez o mesmo e se deitou. Nós estávamos ligeiramente apertados na cama, mas estava confortável. Eu me deitei também, e desliguei a luz. Como se agora isso fosse algo normal para ele, ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e descansou sua cabeça no topo da minha. Eu não achava que conseguiria dormir sem ele quando o projeto acabasse.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando ouvi passos pela escada. Eu sabia o que isso significava: Charlie estava vindo para dar uma olhada em nós. Eu empurrei Edward e ele caiu da cama, bem em cima do colchão que eu tinha pegado do quarto de hóspedes.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward sussurrou.

"Charlie está vindo!" eu expliquei, em outro sussurro.

Edward claramente entendeu, pois fechou os olhos e adquiriu a expressão de um anjo dormindo. Eu sorri levemente e o copiei.

Então, a porta se abriu e Charlie pôs a cabeça para dentro. Ele ficou assim durante alguns minutos e, em seguida, satisfeito com o que viu, fechou a porta.

Assim que o barulho da porta se fechando foi ouvido, nós dois abrimos os olhos. Edward esperou por alguns minutos, observando-me do chão, e então se levantou e se deitou ao meu lado.

"Sabe, está frio lá embaixo." ele queixou-se num sussurro, apertando os pés frios contra os meus, debaixo do edredom.

Eu ri baixinho, lutando contra a vontade de agarrá-lo para esquentá-lo.

"Desculpa."

Edward suspirou.

"O que eu não faço por você..." ele disse, num tom exasperado.

Eu sorri.

"Obrigada."

"Tudo bem." ele se ajeitou "Bom, eu vou dormir."

Eu assenti e ele beijou minha bochecha.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Fiquei contente que seus olhos estavam fechados, assim ele não poderia me ver corando. Eu estava completamente consciente de que essa havia sido a primeira vez que ele me beijava desde a noite de quinta feira. Será que isso significava que as barreiras estavam sumindo novamente?

Parei de pensar nisso antes que eu tivesse muita esperança. Porque esperança geralmente levava à decepção.

* * *

**N/A:** Consegui postar no dia certinho. =D

E então, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Alguma parte favorita? E o passado do Edward? Eu sei que ainda não foi esclarecido tudo... mas... agora vocês sabem que a Alice está totalmente envolvida. Algum chute/ideia do que aconteceu?

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Até sexta feira.

Beijoos.


	24. Capítulo 23: Os Caranguejos Gostam

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- **__**Capítulo**__** 23: Os **__**Caranguejos **__**Gostam**__** -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Eu cantarolava para mim mesmo enquanto passava manteiga no pão. Eu esperava que Charlie não se importasse que nós comêssemos o resto do pão. Depois que os sanduíches já estavam prontos e colocados na cesta de piquenique que eu tinha encontrado no armário debaixo da pia, eu fui até a geladeira para ver se tinha bacon. Felizmente, eu encontrei e comecei a fritar, enquanto procurava por entre os outros armários para ver que outras comidas de piquenique nós poderíamos levar.

Devia ter sido o cheiro de bacon que acordou Bella; eu ouvi alguém descendo a escada.

Eu revirei os olhos.

Como que o simples cheiro de bacon acordava uma garota, se quando era para ela acordar, ela continuava dormindo como uma pedra? Eu tinha minhas suspeitas de que ela tinha fingido que estava dormindo para se livrar da conversa constrangedora que eu tive com o Charlie logo depois que ele entrou no quarto para dizer a Bella que ele teria que trabalhar nesse domingo, e encontrou nós dois dormindo abraçados na cama da Bella. A sua pequena 'explosão' tinha me acordado, mas, convenientemente, não a Bella.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou por trás de mim.

"Bom dia para você também." eu disse, colocando o bacon em um prato.

"Isso é para o café-da-manhã?" ela perguntou, olhando para o bacon com fome.

"Hm... pode ser, mas você vai ter que deixar alguns."

"Por quê?"

Bella veio e se sentou à mesa, e então avistou a cesta de piquenique. Seus olhos se estreitaram suspeitosamente.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, de novo.

"Nós vamos caçar caranguejos." respondi, alegremente.

Bella bufou.

"Não, sério." ela insistiu.

"Sim, é sério."

"Caçar caranguejos?" Bella perguntou, desconfiada "De onde você tirou essa idéia?"

"Bom, seu pai me acordou às seis da manhã e eu não consegui voltar a dormir. Então, eu fiquei pensando sobre o que nós poderíamos fazer hoje e aí lembrei que eu ia caçar caranguejos quando eu era menor. Eu costumava adorar fazer isso, então eu pensei 'é uma boa idéia'. Então, eu fiz um piquenique e nós vamos caçar caranguejos."

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Hm... Charlie acordou você?"

Eu mordi o lábio e coloquei duas fatias de bacon no último pedaço de pão. Desliguei o fogão e fui me sentar ao lado da Bella, colocando o prato na sua frente.

"Hm... ele ia ter que trabalhar hoje, e foi até o seu quarto te avisar... e aí... tipo que... nos encontrou... dormindo..." eu nem precisei terminar.

A expressão de Bella estava horrorizada.

"Merda!" ela exclamou "Eu sinto muito! Ele te matou?"

Eu ri.

"Na verdade, não." eu disse, honestamente "Ele me disse que sabia que nós estávamos dormindo juntos, de qualquer jeito. Eu demorei um tempo para convencê-lo de que nós estávamos..." eu hesitei, pensando em como dizer "_só_ dormindo."

Bella corou.

"Ele acha que nós estamos...?" ela não completou a pergunta.

Dei de ombros.

"Acho que ele estava brincando, mas... quem sabe? O importante é que ele não liga."

Ela sorriu timidamente e mordeu o sanduíche.

"Voltando ao assunto anterior, onde nós vamos caçar caranguejos?"

"Eu conheço uma praia perto de First Beach em La Push" respondi "Você conhece First Beach, não conhece?"

"Quem em Forks não conhece?" Bella murmurou, lendo meu pensamento.

"Eu vou comprar algumas redes para isso no caminho até lá, e aí nós vamos ver quantos caranguejos conseguimos pegar!" até eu não pude deixar de perceber a emoção em minha voz.

Bella riu.

"Você está mesmo levando isso a sério." ela disse, descrente.

"É claro." eu disse.

"Ok. Então nós vamos caçar caranguejos." Bella disse, terminando o seu sanduíche "Quando nós vamos sair?"

"Assim que eu terminar de fritar o bacon."

"Por que precisamos de bacon?"

Eu sorri para ela.

"Os caranguejos gostam."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que eu deveria trocar de roupa."

"É, acho que sim." eu concordei, voltando minha atenção para a panela.

Bella veio até mim e me abraçou por trás, encostando a cabeça nas minhas costas de uma maneira muito... de casal. Eu queria virar e beijar seus lábios brevemente, como um casal de verdade faria.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, e, em seguida, ela suspirou e soltou os braços.

"Nos vemos daqui a pouco." ela disse, mas eu não a ouvi sair.

"Bella..." eu comecei, hesitante.

De repente, era imensa a vontade de agarrá-la, beijá-la, e dizer a ela que eu queria que nós fôssemos um casal de verdade. Mas ela não estava mais lá.

Suspirei, ligeiramente irritado comigo mesmo por não ter tomado uma atitude antes de ela fazer sua fuga silenciosa, e então sussurrei:

"Eu te amo."

Soava ainda mais sério quando em voz alta, mesmo que num tom que só eu conseguisse ouvir. Mas, para a minha surpresa, ele apenas intensificou ainda mais o que eu sentia. Eu costumava ter medo de compromisso, mas agora eu tinha certeza do que eu queria, e o que eu queria era compromisso. Mais do que eu jamais quis algo na minha vida. Eu queria Bella.

Por alguma razão, as palavras da vidente da quermesse passaram pela minha cabeça: _Uma garota vai mudar a vida como você conhece. E depois que ela entrar em sua vida, não haverá mais volta. Acredite em mim; essa menina será diferente de todas as outras. E será a única que poderá salvá-lo de si mesmo; a única que influenciará você... ela vai mudar sua vida._

Parecia que aquelas palavras tinham sido ditas em um tempo tão distante, porque muita coisa havia mudado desde então. Uma delas era que eu sabia que a vidente estava certa; Bella tinha mudado a minha vida e certamente não dava como voltar a trás. Eu tinha mudado totalmente por causa dela e, depois que o projeto terminasse, de jeito nenhum as coisas voltariam a ser como eram antes. Bella era diferente de todo mundo, e era ela quem estava me salvando de mim mesmo. Ela me influenciava todos os dias. Ela _tinha_ mudado a minha vida. E a vidente tinha dito aquilo duas vezes por causa da intensidade com que essa mudança ocorreria.

E eu sabia que eu que tomar alguma providência a respeito dos meus sentimentos, mas eu não conseguia evitar adiar. Eu não estava com medo de comprometimento, mas eu sabia que, lá no fundo, eu estava com medo de rejeição.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Edward estacionou o carro em uma das muitas vagas livres, quase tão animado quanto uma criança ficaria por nós a estarmos levando para caçar caranguejos.

"... você põe o bacon na rede, e o deixa na água. O caranguejo vai sentir o cheiro e vai vir comê-lo, e então... BAM! Você pega o caranguejo, e pode até tentar pegar o bacon de volta, mas tem que ser muito cuidadoso para não deixar que ele pegue o seu dedo, porque eles podem ser pequenos e desagradáveis pegadores." ele parou de falar por um segundo para olhar o céu azul "Hoje está mesmo um dia perfeito. Está muito sol e a praia vai estar ótima. A maré não costuma subir até a noite, então nós chegamos em um horário bom." ele sorriu para mim.

Sorri de volta um pouco nervosa. Eu tinha certeza que havia duas marés altas em um dia – uma de dia e uma à noite –, mas eu não disse isso em voz alta, porque eu não queria desapontá-lo.

Ele me entregou as redes e pegou a cesta de piquenique.

"Vamos." ele disse.

Ele estendeu a mão livre para mim e eu a peguei, relaxando no momento em que nós ficamos conectados novamente. Era estranho o quanto era natural a sensação de estar com ele. Nunca o silêncio era constrangedor, nunca nós não sabíamos o que dizer, nunca eu me sentia desconfortável perto dele, nunca eu sentia a necessidade de estar em outro lugar. Era como se ele me completasse de uma forma que ninguém havia feito antes.

"Então, nós só vamos fazer isso: caçar caranguejos e comer sanduíches?" eu perguntei, de brincadeira.

Ele percebeu o meu tom.

"Só?" ele brincou.

Eu sorri e me inclinei contra ele enquanto caminhávamos, apreciando o sol e a brisa leve que eram tão raros por aqui.

Descemos uma ladeira íngreme e, finalmente, chegamos à praia.

A imagem que Edward pôs na minha cabeça da praia era bem diferente do que ela realmente era. Na minha cabeça, essa praia tinha areia dourada, com piscinas naturais cheia de corais e animais para nós pegarmos. Na realidade, a praia era um pouco escura, cheirava a algas do mar e tinha pedras pontudas para todo lado. Eu lutei para manter o sorriso em meu rosto, e olhei para Edward. Ele também estava decepcionado; era, obviamente, bem diferente do que o que ele lembrava.

"Certo..." ele disse, depois de um tempo, correndo a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado "Está um pouco diferente do que o que eu me lembro..." ele parou e olhou para mim "Nós podemos ir se você quiser...?" ele ofereceu.

"Não!" eu exclamei "Você gastou seu tempo para preparar um piquenique, então nós vamos ter um!" eu olhei em volta novamente "Não é tão ruim assim, na verdade..."

"Sério?"

Seu rosto se iluminou com a idéia de não ter me desapontado, e meu coração se derreteu todinho por ele.

"Sério." eu insisti.

Ele sorriu e apontou para uma pedra.

"Nós podemos comer ali e esperar até que a maré abaixe totalmente."

"Ok." eu concordei, seguindo-o até a pedra.

Ele me ajudou a subir nela e nos sentamos. Não era muito alta, mas alta o suficiente para existir a possibilidade de eu cair, com a minha falta de coordenação.

"Aqui." ele disse, me entregando um sanduíche.

Comemos em silêncio por um tempo, sem nenhuma necessidade de preenchê-lo com palavras.

Então eu notei que as ondas estavam começando a bater na pedra em que estávamos sentados. Fiz uma careta e cutuquei o ombro de Edward.

"Er... Edward?" eu disse, duvidosamente.

"Sim?" ele olhou para mim, preocupado.

"Hm... olha." eu apontei para baixo de nós, onde a água estava.

Não era muito profundo, apenas o suficiente para perceber que a maré não tinha abaixado, e sim subido.

"Oh." Edward exclamou.

Ele franziu o cenho por um segundo e então disse:

"Vai abaixar. Nós só vamos ficar aqui por um tempo e a maré vai abaixar."

Eu não tinha certeza de que ele estava certo, mas eu deixei passar. Ficar preso em uma pedra não parecia tão ruim se com o Edward. Nós terminamos o piquenique e olhamos para baixo. A água ainda estava lá, então eu fui um pouco para trás e me encostei contra a pedra, com cuidado para não cair. Edward encostou a cabeça no meu colo, sorrindo para mim como um cachorro atrevido. Eu sorri de volta, balançando a cabeça, e corri os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

Edward suspirou alegremente e fechou os olhos, deixando-me fazer o que eu quisesse com o cabelo dele. Eu enrolei uma mecha em meu dedo, observando o modo como o sol a fazia brilhar. Então eu percebi que ele tinha dormido, e deixei seu cabelo em paz, não querendo acordá-lo.

Eu olhei para a praia para ver uma jovem família brincando nas pedras. Os três filhos estavam correndo com redes para caçar caranguejos, enquanto seus pais tentavam controlá-los. A filha mais nova correu em direção ao mar e tropeçou em sua rede. Tanto a mãe quanto o pai deixaram o irmão e a irmã da garota, aparentemente, sozinhos para irem ajudá-la. Eu vi a mãe olhar para mim e Edward, e sorrir, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua família.

Vendo-os, eu quis saber o que o futuro reservava para mim. Fechei os olhos, e me imaginei como mãe. Eu me imaginei trazendo meus futuros filhos aqui e lhes ensinando a caçar caranguejos. Todos eles tinham olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze espetados para todos os lados, assim como o de Edward. De repente, eu ansiava por aqueles filhos pequenos para cuidar e amar incondicionalmente, quase tão incondicionalmente quando eu amava Edward.

Eu não percebi que eu estava dormindo até que a água bateu no meu pé e me acordou. Espera. Água? Meus olhos se abriram rapidamente para ver que as ondas estavam vindo até o meu pé.

"Merda!" eu exclamei, percebendo que a maré não tinha abaixado porcaria nenhuma, e sim subido.

Agora, no topo da nossa pequena pedra, Edward e eu estávamos presos, e a água ainda estava subindo.

"Er... Edward?" eu chamei, tocando o seu ombro.

Seus pés estavam submersos pela água e ele ainda estava dormindo. Imaginei que Charlie o acordar de manhã cedo tinha contribuído para esse resultado.

"Edward!" eu repeti, mas alto, já o sacudindo.

"Cinco minutos." ele murmurou.

"Não! Edward, acorda!" exigi.

Ele suspirou e abriu os olhos.

"O quê?"

Apontei para a água e ele se sentou para poder ver. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu.

"Droga!" ele disse "Durante quanto tempo eu dormi? Nós estamos completamente cercados!"

"Eu não sei." eu olhei em volta "Eu também dormi."

"Droga." Edward disse novamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo "Ugh, eu sinto muito." ele disse "Eu pensei que hoje ia ser um bom passeio... algo diferente, sabe? Algo de que a gente iria se lembrar..."

Ele parecia tão desapontado que eu tive que interrompê-lo.

"Edward, eu _vou_ me lembrar disso. Quem é que se esquece da vez que ficou preso em uma pedra?" eu brinquei.

Ele olhou para mim, não totalmente convencido de que eu estava sendo sincera.

"Honestamente," eu disse, séria dessa vez "isso é melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse pensar."

Ele sorriu, com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, e desviou o olhar. Então, ele olhou para mim novamente com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

"Eu vou ter que te carregar. Que pena."

De repente, eu me senti desconfortável.

"Não me derrube." eu avisei, quando ele me segurou facilmente.

Ele sorriu.

"Você não confia em mim?"

Seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos verdes deslumbrantes captaram os meus novamente. Eu podia ver que a pergunta era provocativa na superfície, mas eu sentia como se lá no fundo ele quisesse realmente saber a resposta.

Desviei o olhar do seu, e olhei em direção ao mar, à First Beach. Foi então que uma figura no topo do penhasco chamou minha atenção. Ela estava perto demais da ponta. Eu a assisti por um segundo, esperando ele recuar – o que eu queria, e esperava, que ele fizesse –. Foi por isso que eu fiquei surpresa quando ela deu um passo para a frente e se jogou do penhasco.

"Não!" eu exclamei, engolindo em seco, esforçando-me para me libertar dos braços de Edward.

Eu não tinha idéia do porquê de eu ter feito isso, já que eu tinha plena consciência de que eu não conseguiria fazer nada a respeito; eu estava a quilômetros de distância.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, assustado com a minha reação.

Ele olhou na direção que eu estava olhando, mas o homem já tinha emergido da água gelada.

"Aquele cara..." eu disse, com a respiração entrecortada por causa do que eu tinha acabado de presenciar "Ele acabou de... pular."

Edward olhou para mim e para o penhasco repetidas vezes, até que compreensão passou por seus olhos. Para a minha grande surpresa, ele riu.

"Ele se matou!" eu exclamei "E você está _rindo_?"

"Relaxa, Bella, ele está bem." Edward disse.

"Você não pode dizer isso daqui!"

"Eu posso." Edward disse.

Ele apontou para o topo do penhasco, onde outro homem esperava a sua vez como em um parque de diversões.

"Recreação. Eles estão pulando do penhasco."

Eu assisti o outro homem pular.

"Pulando do penhasco?" eu perguntei.

"É. É divertido."

"Divertido!" eu zombei "Parece assustador."

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Bella boba." ele murmurou "_É_ divertido. Eu vou te mostrar um dia."

"Não vai não!" eu recusei.

Edward deu de ombros e me entregou a cesta de piquenique.

"Segure isso." ele pediu.

Eu me senti desconfortável com o peso da cesta sobre o meu estômago. Parecia precário.

E, provavelmente, foi exatamente isso que ele pensou, já que pegou a cesta novamente e pôs em um lugar mais alto da pedra.

"Talvez eu volte para pegar isso."

Em seguida, ele pulou na água, me segurando acima de onde a água vinha. A maré estava bem mais alta do que eu pensava; batia na cintura do Edward.

"Merda." Edward suspirou "A água está fria."

"Me põe no chão." eu disse suavemente "Eu não me importo de ficar um pouco molhada se isso significar você não precisar voltar aqui para pegar a cesta."

Edward apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"E que tipo de cavalheiro eu seria se fizesse isso?"

Eu ri enquanto ele andava pela água, que estava cheio de pedras no chão.

"Isso é um desastre." Edward suspirou.

Eu olhei para ele e pus minha mão em seu rosto.

"Mas um desastre memorável?"

Ele sorriu.

"Definitivamente."

De repente, ele deve ter pisado em alguma pedra, ou algo assim, porque ele tropeçou, jogando nós dois na água, fazendo-a voar para todo lado. A água só vinha até o meu joelho, mas, cara, ela estava fria.

Eu tossi e olhei para o rosto horrorizado de Edward. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de choque e seu cabelo estava molhado e mais bagunçado do que normalmente era.

Eu comecei a rir, e ele se juntou a mim depois de um tempo.

"Eu acho que vou pegar a cesta." ele disse, por fim.

Levantei-me e fiquei olhando-o ir, enquanto eu tremia. Quando ele se virou e me pegou olhando-o, seu rosto se iluminou com um grande sorriso torto que fez meu coração derreter. E, enquanto ele vinha em direção a mim novamente, eu adicionei um sorriso torto para a descrição dos meus futuros filhos.

* * *

**N/A: **E então, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Gostaram?

Ah, só para avisar... não vai ter nenhum Jacob nessa história. O Edward e a Bella já são complicados demais e não precisam de mais nada (ou ninguém) atrapalhando eles a ficarem juntos. Então, nada de Jacob. Nem mesmo um cachorro chamado Jacob.

Como sempre, obrigada pelas reviews. =)

Até terça feira.

Beijoooos.


	25. Capítulo 24: Três Pequenas Palavras

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

___**- Capítulo 24: Três Pequenas Palavras -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"O que é isso?" perguntei a Bella, apontando para um pacote.

Nós já havíamos tomado banho (separados, _não_ juntos), e então Bella insistiu em começar a fazer o jantar antes que Charlie chegasse em casa.

Bella, obviamente, tentou esconder um sorriso.

"Brotos de feijão." ela respondeu.

"Certo." eu disse, me sentindo um idiota quando li a embalagem.

Eu fiquei observando-a enquanto ela pegava uma das duas cenouras que havia separado.

"Eu posso fazer alguma coisa?"

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Levou algum tempo para ela processar o que eu havia dito, e então ela olhou para todos os vegetais que estavam na bancada.

"Hm..." ela disse "Aqui." ela me entregou a faca e a cenoura "Você pode descascar isso."

Eu comecei a descascar a cenoura, enquanto observava Bella pegar um pimentão vermelho e uma faca e começar a cortá-lo; ela cantarolava baixinho.

Eu terminei de descascar a primeira cenoura, e peguei outra.

"E então... o que nós estamos fazendo?"

"Vegetais salteados." ela respondeu, cortando a cenoura que eu tinha acabado de descascar muito mais rápido do que eu conseguiria.

"Legal." eu disse, e ela riu.

Trabalhamos juntos em silêncio por um tempo; eu seguia todas as instruções de Bella, apesar de que, na maioria do tempo, eu só ficava observando-a. Bella estava 'em casa'; sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e também estava tão calma. Se eu estivesse cozinhando sozinho, com certeza eu estaria uma pilha de nervos.

Lembrei-me de vários casos de quando eu era mais novo; de quando eu fiz coisas tão ruins quanto quando a Alice grudou a panqueca no teto. Na verdade, eu provavelmente tinha sido banido da cozinha da nossa casa também.

Isso me fez pensar como a experiência culinária de Alice e Bella tinha acabado tão mal, se Bella estava lá. Alice deveria ter ficado ainda pior na cozinha, enquanto ficou naquele colégio interno.

No momento em que Bella colocou o último ingrediente na frigideira (molho de pimenta), Charlie passou pela porta.

"Está cheirando bem, Bell." ele disse, enquanto entrava na cozinha "Olá, Edward."

"Chefe Swan." eu o cumprimentei educadamente, ganhando um sorriso de Bella.

"É Charlie." ele corrigiu, e Bella corou.

Ela estava constrangida. Eu resisti à vontade de rir.

* * *

"O que vocês fizeram hoje?" Charlie perguntou, quando estávamos todos sentados à mesa.

Eu encontrei o olhar de Bella, e nós dois olhamos para baixo novamente, tentando não rir. A expressão de Charlie era uma mistura de confusão e desconfiança.

"Nós fomos à praia." Bella disse lentamente, depois de um tempo.

Charlie assentiu, mas não disse nada. Certamente, conversa não era seu forte.

O jantar foi silencioso, e Charlie se ofereceu para lavar a louça já que nós – bom, principalmente a Bella – tínhamos feito o jantar. Então, Bella e eu fomos para o jardim.

"Por que você tem auto-falantes no seu jardim?" eu perguntei, notando um auto-falante ao lado de uma árvore "O que acontece quando chove?"

"Para falar a verdade," Bella disse "eu não faço idéia. Charlie passou por essa fase... e aí pediu para alguém instalar isso. Espere aqui." ela se levantou do banco em que estávamos sentados e foi para dentro de casa.

Segundos depois, a voz de um DJ de alguma estação de rádio saiu pelos auto-falantes.

Bella voltou logo em seguida, e se sentou perto de mim novamente.

"Está uma noite legal." ela disse, aparentemente determinada a começar uma conversa, diferentemente de durante o jantar.

"Aham." eu concordei.

Então, Bella deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, e, em resposta, eu passei meu braço em volta de seus ombros.

"Você já...?" eu comecei, mas parei.

Senti Bella tensa ao meu lado, provavelmente uma reação a minha pergunta.

"Eu já...?"

Eu mudei minha pergunta.

"Alguma vez você já esteve em um... relacionamento?" fiquei surpreso com a formalidade da minha pergunta.

Bella parecia estar sendo totalmente sincera.

"Não."

"Você nunca conheceu alguém de quem você gostou?" fiquei surpreso.

Ela hesitou e então soltou um longo suspiro.

"Muito difícil. Eu nunca conheci ninguém de quem eu gostasse, e que gostasse de mim também."

"Não consigo imaginar isso." eu não consegui olhar para ela dessa vez; mantive meu olhar preso na flor cor de cereja que se mexeu levemente por causa da brisa. Estava razoavelmente frio e eu senti Bella tremer ao meu lado.

"Não consegue imaginar o quê?" ela sussurrou.

"Alguém rejeitando você."

Ele suspirou.

"Nunca fizeram isso. Ainda. Só teve um garoto de quem eu realmente gostei... dessa maneira."

"Eu conheço ele?"

O ciúme que tomou conta de mim era insano, e eu me sentia mais decepcionado do que eu imaginava que seria capaz de sentir. É _claro_ que Bella gostava de alguém. Ela provavelmente gostava de alguém que fosse bom para ela, ao contrário de mim, que tinha infernizado sua vida tanto quando podia até ela vir morar comigo.

Sua resposta foi tranqüila.

"Sim."

"Você poderia me dizer quem é?"

Ela ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, como se estivesse tomando uma importante decisão. Faria tanta diferença assim se ela me contasse de quem ela gostava ou não?

Finalmente, ela respondeu:

"Não."

Eu suspirei.

"Ele freqüenta a nossa escola?"

"Sim."

"Ele tem..." eu pensei por um segundo "cabelo castanho?"

Bella balançou a cabeça contra o meu ombro.

"Edward, nós não vamos ter essa conversa."

"Eu só estava me perguntando qual era o seu tipo."

Ela ficou quieta novamente por um longo tempo. Eu pensei que ela não iria dizer mais nada, mas então ela disse:

"Engraçado."

"O quê?"

"O meu tipo." ela explicou "O homem perfeito seria..." ela pensou por algum tempo "engraçado. Ele teria olhos lindos e um cabelo incontrolável. Ele seria pensativo, amável, mas não demonstraria isso. Ele teria um segredo sobre si mesmo, que esconderia do mundo. Ele seria carinhoso, saberia perdoar, e me mostraria o mundo. Ele iria me salvar de mim mesma e me tirar da minha concha. Ele me faria sentir despreocupada, e eu seria capaz de ser eu mesma quando estivesse com ele. Ele seria extrovertido, mas só por fora; lá no fundo ele seria tímido. Ele seria diferente daquilo que todo mundo vê, e eu saberia disso porque eu seria a única capaz de vê-lo. Ele me amaria incondicionalmente e faria isso pelo que eu sou; não tentaria me mudar. Ele saberia do que eu gosto e do que eu não gosto e ele seria perfeito. Simplesmente... perfeito."

Eu me virei para olhá-la e percebi que ela estava olhando para mim; intensamente.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu me senti... quebrado. Ela obviamente tinha sentimentos tão fortes sobre essa pessoa de quem ela estava falando, e era o equivalente a arrancar o meu coração e despedaçá-lo. Aquilo me machucava mais do que eu achava humanamente possível. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo sem querer; Bella nunca faria algo assim de propósito. Ela não faria mal a uma mosca, mas, cara, ela tinha me matado.

Eu tive que desviar meu olhar do seu para aliviar o que eu sentia.

Bella respirou fundo e o silêncio se instalou entre nós.

Então, eu sussurrei:

"Você deveria contar a essa cara que você gosta dele."

Bella negou com a cabeça.

"Eu não posso."

"Bella!" eu exclamei "Você está apaixonada por esse cara! Você não pode simplesmente deixá-lo ir."

"Mas..." ela suspirou "Eu não sou boa o suficiente. Eu não mereço alguém como ele. Ele merece o mundo, não uma garota estudiosa, ignorante e patética que..."

"Não diga isso!" eu interrompi, deixando clara a minha insatisfação a respeito do que ela havia dito.

Eu segurei seus ombros suavemente e a fiz olhar para mim.

"Nunca mais diga que você não merece alguém, Bella. Esse cara não merece o chão em que você pisa. Ninguém no mundo poderia merecer você. Você é... incrível. Bella, você merece tudo. Por favor, nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas."

Para a minha surpresa, ela começou a chorar; lágrimas silenciosas começaram a escapar do canto de seus olhos.

"Bella?" perguntei baixinho "Qual é o problema?" eu a puxei contra mim e a abracei apertado.

"Eu... eu..." ela suspirou "Eu amo ele. Demais. Mais do que ele gosta de mim. Mas... às vezes, eu nem sei se ele gosta de mim; já outras vezes ele diz as coisas mais perfeitas possíveis. Eu não posso contar para ele. Eu não posso simplesmente chegar para ele e dizer 'oi, eu estou apaixonada por você', porque... ugh! Eu simplesmente não consigo... está bem, Edward? Não é como se você pudesse entender. Você pode ter quem você quiser e eu não posso nem..." ela parou de falar e olhou para longe, embora eu ainda segurasse seus ombros.

"Eu não posso ter quem eu quiser." eu disse.

"Por quê?" ela exigiu "Quem você gostaria que não gostasse de você de volta?"

Eu ri amargamente e respondi:

"Ela está apaixonada por outra pessoa."

"Ah." ela disse, sem emoção.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois disse:

"Nós formamos um par perfeito, então."

Eu sorri.

"Nós realmente formamos."

Se ela soubesse o quanto...

O silêncio voltou a cair sobre nós e a letra do refrão da música que estava tocando na rádio chamou minha atenção.

_Falling head over heels; thought I knew how it feels,_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life._

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me._

_And you leave me breathless the way you look at me._

_You manage to disarm me; my soul is shining through._

_I can't help but surrender my everything to you_

Eu puxei Bella para que ela ficasse em pé, e então pressionei seu corpo contra o meu.

"O que você...?" ela começou, confusa.

"Ssh." eu murmurei "Eu vou te ensinar a dançar."

Eu a ergui gentilmente e coloquei seus pés sobre os meus. Ela sorriu quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, e pôs uma mão na minha cintura, e o outro braço em volta do meu pescoço. Nós dançávamos pela grama, enquanto ouvíamos o resto da música.

_You leave me speechless_

_(The way you smile the way you touch my face)_

_And you leave me breathless_

_(There's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name, baby._

Eu tinha que dizer a ela. Eu não podia mais esconder dela que eu estava apaixonado por ela. Eu respirei fundo.

"Bella, eu..."

Ela levantou a cabeça, para que pudesse olhar para mim.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para mais perto da dela. Bastava acabar com os dois centímetros de distância entre nossos lábios que eu deixaria a minha mensagem bem clara, mas isso também me faria como o Newton.

"Qual é o problema?" Bella perguntou, num sussurro.

Eu fiz uma careta diante da sua escolha de palavras.

"Nenhum problema." eu assegurei-lhe, e respirei fundo novamente "Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa."

Bella entendeu a gravidade da situação e saiu de cima dos meus pés, mas não tirou seus braços de mim.

"Vá em frente."

"Eu..." Amo. Você. Vamos lá, Edward... não é tão difícil. Três pequenas palavras e você já disse uma "Bella, eu..."

"Ei, crianças!" Charlie exclamou, me interrompendo "Eu vou trancar as portas, então é melhor vocês entrarem. Já está escuro, de qualquer forma."

"Claro, pai, um minuto." Bella respondeu, desculpando-se com o olhar "O que foi, Edward?"

Eu deveria me sentir irritado com Charlie por ter interrompido algo tão importante, mas, surpreendentemente, me senti aliviado. Isso me fez perceber como seria a reação de Bella; ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Fiquei realmente grato a Charlie por ter me impedido de dizer aquilo a ela.

"Nada; não é importante." eu disse.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Parecia importante."

"Não é. Não importa. Vamos."

"Me conta." ela insistir "Eu posso guardar segredo."

De repente, me lembrei de algo. Minha salvação.

"Eu vou para a casa da Lauren amanhã à noite."

A expressão de Bella caiu.

"Por quê?"

"Ela me convidou." eu respondi, honestamente "Você pode vir também, se quiser."

Bella olhou desconfiada, como se ela soubesse que eu não estava lhe contando alguma coisa; ela estava mais atenta do que eu achava.

"Mais gente vai?"

"Sim." eu disse, embora não fizesse idéia.

Eu sabia, instintivamente, que Bella não iria se fôssemos somente nós três, e eu queria que alguém fosse para que eu não ficasse sozinha com a Lauren.

Bella assentiu.

"Eu vou." ela disse. Então, ela franziu a testa "Você sabe que ela só está te convidando porque ela gosta de você, não é?"

Eu ri amargamente.

"Ah, eu sei. Mas quer saber?"

Os olhos de Bella brilharam de curiosidade.

"O quê?"

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para baixo e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Eu prefiro as morenas."

"Bella!" Charlie chamou, novamente.

Ela sorriu, o que também era um pedido silencioso de desculpas, e nós fomos para dentro.

Bella seguiu até a escada.

"Boa noite, pai." ela disse.

"Boa noite, Bells." ele respondeu, virando-se para trancar a porta.

Fiz um pequeno aceno com a cabeça para ele, e comecei a seguir Bella.

"Edward, espere um minuto. Eu quero falar com você."

Oh, senhor. Talvez eu tenha dito cedo demais que ele tinha aceitado numa boa o lance de nós dois dormirmos na mesma cama.

"Sim, senhor." eu disse, dando meia volta.

"Pai, eu não acho que..." Bella começou.

"Não se preocupe, Bella." Charlie disse, gesticulando para ela ir sem mim.

Eu assenti para ela, que hesitou por um segundo, mas então foi para o andar de cima.

"Edward." Charlie começou.

Ele parecia desconfortável, estranho.

"Sim?"

Ele suspirou e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

"É bom você cuidar da minha menina. Eu vi a maneira como você olha para ela, e eu não quero que ela se machuque."

"Eu prometo que eu nunca..." eu fui silenciado com um olhar.

"Eu acredito em você." Charlie disse "Mas o amor dói, garoto. Sem dúvida a respeito disso. Só... por favor, tenha cuidado com o que você for fazer."

Eu assenti e me virei para ir novamente, presumindo que a conversa tinha acabado.

"Espere." Charlie me parou novamente.

Eu olhei para trás,

"Eu posso permitir vocês dois na mesma cama, desde que dormir seja a única coisa que aconteça nela, entendido?" ele ergueu seu rosto para mim, avermelhado da mesma forma que o de Bella ficava quando ela estava envergonhada "Eu não sei o que os seus pais acham de sexo na casa, mas..."

Eu o interrompi antes que ele fosse mais longe.

"Não se preocupe. Não há esperança."

"Ah, sério?" Charlie me olhou, incrédulo.

Eu suspirei.

"Ela gosta de outra pessoa." eu disse.

"Ah..." Charlie disse lentamente.

Era evidente que Bella não tinha conversas desse tipo com o pai.

"Boa noite." eu disse.

Ele assentiu e eu subi a escada, de dois em dois degraus. Fui para o quarto de Bella, e encontrei-a deitada em um colchão no chão.

"O que ele disse?" ela perguntou.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu rebati com uma pergunta, não querendo responder a sua pergunta.

"Bom, eu presumi que Charlie tinha algo contra nós dois na mesma cama, e eu não vou deixar você dormir aqui embaixo."

Eu estava levemente me divertindo.

"Você acha que eu ia ficar com a cama com você aí no chão?"

"Eu te obrigaria."

"Como?" agora eu estava realmente me divertindo.

"Bom... com a minha força física, é claro." ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

"Eu acho que eu iria ganhar essa disputa." eu disse "Então... nada demais o fato de que o seu pai não tem nada contra nós dividindo a cama, não é?"

"O quê?" Bella ofegou.

"Ele disse que não tem nada contra nós dividirmos a cama contando que dormir seja a única coisa que aconteça nela." eu disse, honestamente.

Ela corou, como o previsto, mas subiu na cama.

"Graças a Deus." ela disse "É _realmente_ frio lá embaixo."

Eu ri alto e me deitei ao seu lado, fazendo cócegas nela até ela implorar para que eu parasse. E, depois que a deixei ir, com as bochechas rosadas e os olhos animados, eu prometi a mim mesmo que iria dizer a ela. Só... talvez não até nós não termos que passar cada segundo do dia juntos, para que eu não precisasse lidar com o constrangimento e ela com o desconforto que a situação traria. É. E a partir de agora seria uma luta entre a parte de mim que queria gritar meus sentimentos para quem quisesse ouvir, e a parte que queria mantê-los para mim mesmo. Para falar a verdade, eu não sei qual eu queria que ganhasse.

Bella foi para o banheiro para se trocar. Troquei de roupa em seu quarto rapidamente e, em seguida, olhei para sua mesa. Lembrei-me dela pondo a foto que eu estava vendo na noite anterior dentro da gaveta, e alguma coisa dentro de mim implorava para que eu abrisse-a e visse a foto novamente.

Eu fui sorrateiramente até a porta e pus minha cabeça para fora do quarto. O corredor estava vazio. Fui até a mesa novamente e abri a gaveta. Embaixo da foto – que estava de virada ao contrário, por sinal – tinha uma pasta. Eu a peguei e a abri. Passei pelos seus últimos boletins escolares (todos perfeitos, é claro) até que eu cheguei ao fim da pasta. A última folha me surpreendeu. Era um certificado. Um certificado de canto.

Lembrei-me dela cantando algumas noites atrás, e me perguntei por que eu estava tão surpreso pelo fato de que ela tinha um certificado por cantar. Por que ela nunca tinha entrado no show de talentos anual da escola, se ela era tão boa assim? Por que ela tinha deixado a música de lado durante todos esses anos? Por que ninguém sabia sobre a sua voz incrível?

O certificado tinha resultado em várias perguntas zunindo em minha cabeça. Perguntas que eu sabia que só ela poderia responder.

De repente, ouvi a porta do banheiro abrir e fechar. Coloquei a pasta de volta na gaveta e a fechei, e no exato momento seguinte Bella entrou no quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, desconfiada.

"Nada." respondi.

Eu faria minhas perguntas a ela algum dia, mas ainda não era a hora certa. Além disso, ela não era a única com segredos.

* * *

**N/A: **Demorei, mas finalmente postei! Gente, eu sei que tem um mês que eu não posto, e eu queria pedir desculpas por isso. Logo que voltei de férias eu tive duas semanas de provas (que acabaram sexta passada), e só então eu consegui sentar na frente do computador e traduzir o capítulo.

Ah, falando em postagens... nesse semestre eu fiz um acordo comigo mesma que eu vou passar menos tempo no computador (porque, como todo mundo que passa horas no fanfiction como eu sabe, o tempo passa muito rápido quando a gente fica no computador, e eu não quero ter que fazer as coisas com pressa porque me distraí na internet). Então, eu não tenho certeza se vou conseguir postar toda terça e sexta. Eu vou me esforçar bastante para conseguir... mas, de qualquer jeito, fica combinado assim... sexta feira é dia de capítulo novo com certeza... e terça, vai ser quando der (e eu vou fazer o máximo para que sempre dê), ok? Espero que vocês entendam... =)

Mas... voltando a atenção para o capítulo... o que vocês acharam? O Edward deve contar logo pra Bella que ele está apaixonado por ela? Nem precisa pensar pra responder, né? XP

E para quem quiser saber... a música usada nesse capítulo foi "Speechless" da The Veronicas. Se quiserem, pesquisem no youtube. É bem legal. E eu definitivamente consigo imaginar a Bella e o Edward dançando ela... *_*

Última coisa... uma pessoa que não tem conta, chamada Beatriz, me perguntou se eu deixava ela postar essa fic em uma comunidade... eu vou responder aqui, ok? Olha _eu_ não posso autorizar você a postar essa fic, já que eu não sou a autora dela... e, infelizmente, a autora dessa fic, a Stephaniiie, já teve duas das suas fics plagiadas, e, por isso, decidiu que não deixaria ninguém mais traduzir as suas fics (somente as pessoas que já tinham começado, como eu, poderiam continuar). E, como você estaria postando numa língua que ela não domina, e em outro site, ficaria impossível para ela vigiar e controlar para que nada acontecesse. Eu espero que você entenda o motivo... =) De qualquer jeito, obrigada pelo 'convite' e por acompanhar a fic. Que bom que você está gostando. =]

Bom, é isso.

Até sexta feira!

Beijooos.


	26. Capítulo 25: Má Influência

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 25: Má Influência -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Vejo você depois." eu murmurei, certa de que minha expressão entregava o quão triste eu estava em ter que deixá-lo; um fim de semana inteiro sozinha com Edward só me fez gostar ainda mais dele. Ou melhor, me apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

"Claro. Você e a Alice vão sentar com a gente no almoço, não é?" Edward perguntou.

Ele também não parecia nem um pouco feliz em ter que ir para sua aula.

"Se nós formos convidadas." eu respondi, com um sorriso.

"Eu acabei de te convidar." ele disse.

"Então, eu acho que sim." o sinal tocou e eu suspirei "Até mais." eu disse, andando em direção à sala da Sra. Connell.

Eu percebi que o meu recorde perfeito de presença havia sido arruinado, mas eu não conseguia me importar com isso.

No caminho para a sala, verifiquei meu reflexo na janela. Eu tinha prometido à Alice que, enquanto eu estivesse hospedada na minha casa, eu vestiria algumas das roupas que ela tinha comprado para mim. Por esse motivo, eu estava usando jeggins pretas e uma blusa roxa que vinha até metade da coxa. É claro que a base ainda estava cobrindo a marca em meu pescoço.

Todos olharam para mim quando eu cheguei atrasada na sala, e a Sra. Connell não foi exceção.

"Bella?" ela perguntou, parecendo confusa "Você está... atrasada."

"Desculpa." eu murmurei, e então fui me sentar ao lado de Alice, que arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O que você e Edward fizeram esse fim de semana?" ela perguntou, logo que eu me sentei.

Dei de ombros.

"Nada de mais." eu pensei sobre a clareira, e como Edward provavelmente me mataria se eu contasse sobre isso para a Alice; então eu sorri "Nós fomos caçar caranguejos e foi um desastre total. Não conseguimos pegar nenhum caranguejo, e o mar levou as redes que tínhamos acabado de comprar." eu ri, me lembrando.

"Deve ter sido legal." Alice disse, de um jeito estranho.

"Você costumava ir caçar caranguejos com o Edward?"

Ela assentiu com cautela.

"Ele era demais." ela sussurrou; parecia triste agora "Ele era o melhor irmão do mundo. Eu até preferia ele ao Emmett. Nós nos dávamos muito bem."

"O que aconteceu?"

Seu rosto estava sem expressão.

"Nós nos desentendemos. Ele colocou sua namorada antes de mim."

Eu estava confusa. Como ela podia odiar tanto ele só por causa disso?

"E você não o perdoou?"

"Certo!" Alice zombou "Ele não me perdoou. E quando ele percebeu que estava errado, não se desculpou. Até hoje."

Seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio.

Minha cabeça girou, mas agora uma coisa estava clara para mim. Eu já sabia que Edward estava escondendo alguma coisa, e eu já sabia que tinha a ver com a Alice. Mas então eu percebi que Edward não era quem ele aparentava ser; aquilo era apenas uma reputação, uma máscara, atrás da qual ele pudesse se esconder. Fechei os olhos, frustrada, porque isso só me fez gostar ainda mais dele.

Minhas palavras da noite anterior me atingiram: _Ele seria diferente daquilo que todo mundo vê, e eu saberia disso porque eu seria a única capaz de vê-lo. _Eu suspirei. Como ele não tinha percebido que eu o estava descrevendo? Que ele era a única pessoa que significava, e poderia significar, tanto para mim? Como ele não conseguia entender que eu estava apaixonada por _ele_? Não por nenhuma outra pessoa. Se ele soubesse, ele perceberia que eu estava certa. Eu não podia contá-lo, como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Além disso, ele gostava de alguém. Quando ele disse aquilo, eu fiquei tão aliviada que eu não tinha contado para ele. Porque eu tinha cogitado essa possibilidade. Seria fácil. Quando ele me perguntou qual era o meu tipo, teria sido bem fácil responder com uma palavra: você. E eu quase fiz isso. Mas, felizmente, eu não tinha. Porque isso seria apenas uma barreira entre nós, e eu não queria isso. Ele gostava de outra pessoa e ele era o meu mundo. Havia alguma solução para isso? Se havia, eu não conseguia enxergá-la.

"Bella, você está bem?" a voz de Alice me tirou de meus pensamentos.

"Sim." respondi calmamente "Sim, estou bem."

Alice assentiu.

Resolvi mudar de assunto:

"Você teve um bom fim de semana com o Jasper?"

Alice sorriu.

"Foi ótimo! Ele me levou para uma arcada e..." ela não precisava mais de estímulos para falar.

Ouvi sua história animada sobre o fim de semana e todos os brinquedos que Jasper tinha ganhado para ela. Parecia tão... Alice.

Gostaria de saber se existia alguma coisa que parecia 'Bella' para as pessoas que me conheciam e eu cheguei à conclusão que provavelmente não. Se eu mesma não sabia que tipo de garota eu era, como os outros saberiam?

A aula que eu tive antes do almoço foi Literatura Inglesa, que eu fazia com Alice, então nós fomos para o refeitório juntas.

"Ah, ótimo." Alice murmurou "Tem fila."

Eu dei de ombros e nós fomos para o fim dela.

"Você acha que nós estamos _autorizadas_ a sentar na mesa _legal_ de novo?" Alice perguntou.

Desde aquela conversa, toda vez que Edward se aproximava, ela recuava.

"Edward nos convidou essa manhã." eu respondi, tentando manter o meu tom indiferente.

Alice estreitou os olhos para mim e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas tapei sua boca com a minha mão, impedindo-a de falar; o amigo de Edward, Mason, estava logo na nossa frente e eu podia jurar que ele tinha acabado de dizer o meu nome.

"...e ele disse 'talvez'!" Mason disse ao seu amigo, Connor; eu acho que esse é o nome dele.

"Sério?" Connor exclamou.

"Sim." Mason concordou com a cabeça "Eu estou com medo, cara. Se ele se apaixonou por ela, então... bom, ele está em uma roubada, não está?"

"Eu diria que sim." Connor concordou, e então mudou de assunto "Ele realmente fez o nariz do Newton sangrar?"

"Eu não sei, eu não estava lá; mas foi o que a Kim me contou. Ela disse que o Edward estava extremamente na defensiva."

Eu me encolhi; eles _estavam_ falando sobre mim. Bom, mais ou menos.

"Wow." Connor disse "Por que ele faria isso? Quer dizer, é apenas a Swan, não é?"

Mason assentiu, pensativo.

"Eu não sei. Talvez ela seja melhor do que pensávamos. Como eu disse, Edward disse que 'talvez'."

Talvez o quê? Ugh, por que os meninos conversavam desse jeito?

"Mas, por quê? Ela está realmente bonita agora que a irmã Cullen deu uma arrumada nela, eu admito, mas, qual é! Isabella Swan? Ela é, tipo..."

Mason se virou para olhar alguma coisa na parede e viu que eu estava olhando pelo canto do olho. Ele rapidamente deu uma cotovelada na costela de Connor, encerrando o assunto.

Suspirei, e olhei para o chão.

"Ei," Alice disse, de repente "olha isso."

Eu olhei para onde ela estava apontando para ver um cartaz do concurso de talentos anual que a escola realizava. Ele seria na próxima sexta, no mesmo dia em que o projeto acabaria.

"O que tem?" eu perguntei.

"Hm..." Alice hesitou "Isso pode parecer uma pergunta idiota, mas... o Edward alguma vez já participou?"

"Edward?" eu repeti, surpresa "Não. Por que ele entraria no show de talentos?"

Alice parecia chateada.

"Ele... ele costumava tocar. Surpreendentemente bem."

"Ah."

Lembrei-me da foto pendurada no corredor dos Cullen e me perguntei se estava certa quando vi a expressão triste de Alice. Ela provavelmente estava pensando na época em que as coisas eram melhores, momentos em que Edward era algo muito melhor que um jogador.

"O que ele tocava?"

"Piano."

Alice não estava realmente prestando atenção na nossa 'conversa', por assim dizer. Ela estava absorta em pensamentos, contemplando alguma coisa. Então, de repente, ela pareceu sair do transe e sorriu para mim.

"Você já participou?"

Eu gelei. Como a Alice sabia sobre o meu canto?

Só então percebi que ela estava brincando e eu ri.

"Nem em sonho." eu disse, esperando que ela não percebesse a histeria no meu riso.

A fila andou e nós não estávamos mais perto do cartaz, mas meus pensamentos ainda eram sobre o concurso e Edward. De repente, algo me ocorreu. E se fosse um piano por baixo daquele lençol? Por que Edward foi tão contra eu ver um piano?

Enquanto nós íamos chegando mais perto do refeitório (conforme a fila ia andando), passamos por outro cartaz. Desta vez foi impossível não ver, já que estava em letras bem grandes, que os juízes do concurso desse ano seriam de outras escolas. Hm... isso era novidade. Geralmente só os professores julgavam. Talvez valesse a pena assistir ao show dessa vez.

Seguimos Mason e Connor até a mesa 'legal' e eu fui me sentar na cadeira vazia ao lado de Edward, mas Mason sentou primeiro. Alice sentou-se ao lado de Jasper, que se virou rapidamente para cumprimentá-la.

Dei uma olhada na mesa e percebi, com o coração apertado, que não havia mais lugares vazios. Minha auto-estima despencou com isso.

Suspirei e me afastei, para me sentar sozinha... novamente. Sentei em uma mesa próxima, de costas para a mesa 'legal', de modo que eu não precisasse ver o Edward e a Alice se divertindo sem mim. De repente eu desejei nunca ter feito amizade com a Alice. Antes não me incomodava o fato de que Edward Cullen nunca olhava na minha direção, mas, agora que eu o conhecia, doía quando ele não me dava atenção.

De repente, alguém cutucou meu ombro. Virei-me e vi alguém que eu realmente não queria.

"Oi, Bella." Mike disse, com um sorriso enorme. Ele colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se sentou ao meu lado "Sentada sozinha hoje?"

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei.

"Nós não estamos juntos?" Mike parecia confuso.

Eu não podia acreditar.

"Não!"

"Mas... nós tivemos um encontro e..."

Eu o cortei.

"Caso o soco de direita do Edward tenha sido muito sutil para você, fique sabendo que aquele foi o fim do nosso relacionamento."

"Mas aquilo foi o Edward, não você." Mike apontou.

"Você quer que eu te dê um soco também?" eu perguntei "Porque, sério, eu vou, se você não me deixar em paz!"

Eu percebi, um pouco tarde de mais, que eu estava gritando e que todo mundo do refeitório estava olhando para mim. Eu corei.

Mike sorriu.

"Vá em frente, então."

Ele fechou os olhos, com um sorriso no rosto; convencido de que eu não iria fazer aquilo.

Isso me deixou frustrada. Por um instante, eu esqueci as pessoas que estavam assistindo. E, nesse exato instante, meu punho acertou a cara do Mike, e ele desapareceu. Eu pus tanta força naquele soco que Mike caiu da cadeira. Ele me olhava do chão, chocado.

"Acabou, Mike." eu grunhi "De novo."

Eu me levantei e comecei a ir para fora do refeitório, quando eu ouvi algo que me fez lembrar da minha audiência.

"Isabella Swan!" o Sr. Hudson gritou, de algum lugar atrás de mim.

Merda.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _O Sr. Hudson tamborilava os dedos em sua mesa enquanto eu permanecia encolhida, constrangida e nervosa, sobre o seu olhar.

Ele suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira.

"Eu estou desapontado com você, Isabella."

Eu franzi os lábios, mas não falei nada.

"Brigas no refeitório? Esse é o tipo de coisa que eu esperaria do Sr. Cullen, não de você. Gostaria de se explicar?" ele perguntou.

Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha com tanta força que senti o gosto de sangue na minha boca.

"Eu estava irritada. Não tinha outra escolha." eu murmurei.

"Então, Michael Newton merecia ser socado, não é?" o Sr. Hudson perguntou.

"Sim." eu disse, e olhei para o teto "Ele pediu por aquilo."

"Sério?" o Sr. Hudson parecia incrédulo.

"Sério." eu insisti, honestamente "Eu disse que, se ele não me deixasse em paz, eu iria bater nele, e ele disse: 'vá em frente'. E eu fui. Para falar a verdade, eu não acho que eu tenha quebrado nenhuma regra."

"Bom, tecnicamente, Srta. Swan, bater nos outros alunos é contra as regras."

"Não se eles pedirem que você faça isso." eu argumentei.

Estava surpresa comigo mesma. Eu nunca discutia com os professores, principalmente com o diretor. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha sido mandada para a sala do diretor. Ponto.

O Sr. Hudson, obviamente, também estava surpreso.

"Sabe, Isabella, eu acho que o Sr. Cullen está sendo uma má influência para você. Você geralmente é tão quieta, comportada."

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

"Eu terei uma conversa com o Sr. Marshall sobre a possibilidade de vocês dois trocarem de parceiros ou..."

"Não!" eu interrompi, em pânico. Senti meu rosto corar e rapidamente me corrigi.

"Isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu prometo. Me desculpe."

O Sr. Hudson estreitou os olhos em confusão.

"Vou deixar passar dessa vez, Srta. Swan, considerando o seu registro impecável; mas, se algo dessa natureza acontecer novamente, eu temo que você receberá detenção durante uma semana. Crueldade com os outros alunos não será tolerada. Está claro?"

"Sim, Sr. Hudson." eu resmunguei.

Ele coçou a ponta do nariz.

"Você pode ir."

"Obrigada." eu suspirei, chegando minha cadeira para trás, provocando um chiado.

Abri a porta e a fechei atrás de mim, antes de sair pelo corredor. Eu não tinha a menor idéia de para onde eu estava indo, mas eu estava indo para algum lugar. De repente, uma mão agarrou o meu ombro.

"O que foi isso, Bella?" Edward perguntou, por trás de mim; mas ele parecia entretido.

Virei-me para encará-lo.

"Eu estava apenas impondo minha opinião."

Eu estava certa; ele estava sorrindo.

"Que era...?

"Que eu não preciso que você lute minhas batalhas por mim." eu disse.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu o meu humor.

"Qual é o problema? ele perguntou "O Sr. Hudson te deu alguma punição?"

Eu suspirei.

"Não." eu sorri "Nenhum castigo."

Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Que coisa. Aquilo foi tão irresponsável."

"Ah tá, como se você pudesse dizer alguma coisa." eu zombei.

A expressão de Edward ficou ainda mais suave.

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você." ele disse.

"_Por quê_?" eu perguntei, surpresa.

"Porque você pôs muita força naquele soco. E porque as pessoas vão ficar falando sobre isso durante muito tempo." ele parecia achar que aquilo era uma coisa boa.

Eu gemi.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não quero as pessoas falando sobre mim durante muito tempo!" eu expliquei "Eu não quero ser assunto de fofoca. Eu só quero ser invisível."

Edward riu e me abraçou, me tirando do chão.

"Você nunca vai ser invisível, Bella." então ele me colocou de volta no chão, e franziu a testa "Por que você não se sentou com a gente?"

"Não tinha lugar." eu respondi, honestamente "Além disso, ser invisível, lembra?"

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Você não devia deixar o Mason pegar o seu lugar, sabe. É rude."

"Ah, aquele é o meu lugar agora?"

"Claro." Edward encolheu os ombros "Você é minha amiga. Você tem um lugar permanente na minha mesa." ele piscou para mim.

Eu sorri.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu de volta.

"Sempre."

Então, o sinal tocou.

"Te encontro no meu carro." ele disse "Ainda está de pé a ida à casa da Lauren?"

Revirei os olhos.

Normalmente, ir para a casa da Lauren nunca seria um compromisso que estaria de pé para mim. Mas, já que era onde o Edward estaria...

"Claro."

Iria ser uma tarde interessante, isso eu podia garantir.

* * *

**N/A: **Viram, eu disse que não ia deixar de postar. \o/

E então, gostaram do capítulo? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer na casa da Lauren? Algum palpite? (É divertido ver o que a mente criativa de vocês imagina haha)

Bom, até terça feira!

Beijooos.


	27. Capítulo 26: Observadora

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 26: Observador**__**a -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Bom, o que a Alice escolheria para mim se ela estivesse aqui? Olhei para as roupas no meu armário, pensando no que vestir para ir à casa da Lauren. Eu queria usar algo que dissesse 'sou mais legal que você', mas não 'eu sou oferecida e quero o Edward'. Era mais difícil do que eu pensava que fosse.

Ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Você está pronta?" Edward perguntou, do outro lado da porta.

"Quase." eu menti.

Ouvi-o suspirar.

"Sério, o que você está fazendo aí?"

Revirei os olhos.

"Trocando de roupa."

"Você sempre foi assim ou está ficando mais parecida com a Alice a cada dia?" ele perguntou.

"Se eu estivesse aí do lado de fora, eu te daria um tapa." eu disse.

Ele riu.

"Uau. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui."

Eu não respondi dessa vez, apenas olhei para as roupas. Finalmente, eu escolhi um jeans skinny e uma blusa de um ombro só rosa, que eu tinha quase certeza de que Alice tinha posto nas minhas coisas sem o meu consentimento; de qualquer jeito, naquele momento, eu não estava nem aí para isso. Coloquei a roupa e passei a base no meu pescoço, escondendo a marca.

Encarei o pote de base durante alguns minutos, me perguntando se eu devia levá-lo comigo ou não, mas acabei jogando-o em cima da cama, decidindo que seria desnecessário.

"Uau." Edward disse, quando eu abri a porta "Você está ótima." eu estreitei os olhos diante da ponta de sarcasmo em sua voz; ele sorriu quando disse: "Valeu os cinqüenta minutos na frente do espelho. Definitivamente."

Eu dei-lhe um tapa de leve, brincando.

"Cala a boca. Você viu o que aconteceu com o Newton hoje na hora do almoço."

Seu rosto adotou uma expressão de horror.

"Ooh! Eu estou com tanto medo."

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Vamos."

* * *

Lauren abriu a porta para Edward com um falso entusiasmo. Então, ela me viu.

"Ah. Você trouxe a Bella?" ela falou sobre mim como se eu nem estivesse lá.

"É claro." Edward disse, calmo, embora eu pudesse ver como ele estava sério "Ela é minha esposa."

Lauren riu como se ele tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo e se afastou; o riso cessou abruptamente.

"Entrem."

"Quem mais está aqui?" Edward perguntou, no momento em que entramos na casa.

"Ah, algumas pessoas da escola. Nós vamos brincar de girar a garrafa. E..." ela sorriu sugestivamente "meus pais estão fora até quarta-feira, então nós temos total acesso a bebidas. Posso guardar seu casaco?" ela segurou a mão de Edward, me ignorando completamente.

Bom, pelo menos era melhor do que agir como uma metida comigo.

Eu fiquei meio insegura a respeito do álcool, na verdade. Eu estava preocupada que Edward ficasse bêbado e eu tivesse que explicar ao Charlie porque eu estava arrastando-o para dentro de casa.

Lauren nos levou até a sala, onde havia muitas pessoas, algumas já com latas de cerveja. Eu reconheci a maioria deles – Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Austin Marks, Eric Yorkie, Angela Weber, Katie Marshall, Bem Cheney, apesar de não ter ninguém do grupo do Edward –, mas havia alguns rostos que não eram familiares, e eu presumi que fossem amigos de fora da escola de Lauren; portanto, sem esperanças a respeito deles. Na verdade, eu já estava começando a me arrepender de ter aceitado o convite de Edward.

"..._tão_ feliz que você veio..." Lauren disse para Edward, que se virou e sussurrou um 'me ajuda' para mim.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça no mesmo momento em que Lauren mostrou um lugar vazio ao seu lado para ele. Suspirei e, logo em seguida, notei Angela Weber gesticulando para eu me sentar ao seu lado.

Eu nunca tinha falado com ela, mas eu supunha que ela era uma garota legal, apenas muito tímida.

"Obrigada." eu murmurei, ao me sentar.

"Sem problema." ela respondeu, calmamente.

Enquanto Lauren tagarelava, eu olhava para Edward, do outro lado da sala. Seus olhos estavam fixos no tapete, um leve interesse estava estampado em seu rosto, e eu tinha certeza de que ele só ficaria feliz caso um buraco se abrisse no chão embaixo dele.

Era mais do que óbvio que Lauren só tinha convidado Edward com a esperança de que ele mudasse de idéia e ficasse com ela. Eu quase entrei em combustão quando me lembrei das palavras de Edward da noite anterior: _Eu prefiro as morenas._ Eu sorri.

De repente, Lauren olhou para mim, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

"Você vai jogar, _Bella_?" ela deu ênfase no meu nome.

Eu olhei para a garrafa no meio de nós e sorri para ela. Minha resposta saiu da minha boca antes mesmo de eu analisá-la.

"Claro."

Ela fez uma careta, mas sua voz ainda estava falsamente feliz.

"Ótimo." ela se inclinou para frente e girou a garrafa. Ela parou e apontou para Jessica. Lauren olhou para ela e perguntou:

"Verdade ou desafio?"

Jessica pensou por um momento.

"Desafio."

"Coma uma minhoca!" Tyler exclamou.

Lauren estremeceu e eu revirei os olhos; todos sabiam que Lauren tinha medo de minhocas. O motivo, eu não fazia idéia.

"Misture as bebidas e beba." Eric sugeriu.

"Não." Lauren disse, lentamente, com um sorriso comprometedor no rosto "Ligue para Mike Newton e o chame para sair."

Jessica parecia nervosa.

"Chamá-lo para sair?"

Lauren assentiu.

Jessica suspirou e pegou seu celular. Ela procurou pelos seus contatos e, em seguida, colocou o telefone no ouvido.

"Viva-voz." Lauren ordenou.

Jessica apertou um botão e toda a sala ficou em silêncio; tudo o que se ouvia era o barulho da discagem. Finalmente, Mike atendeu.

"O que você quer, Jessica?"

Jessica engoliu.

"Você quer sair comigo um dia desses?" ela perguntou, calmamente.

Todos prenderam a respiração, como se isso fizesse a sala ficar ainda mais em silêncio. Eu revirei os olhos. Mesmo que fosse Mike Newton, ainda era cruel. Eles não deviam usá-lo daquela forma.

"Como um encontro?" Mike perguntou.

Jessica olhou para Lauren, que assentiu.

"Sim." Jessica respondeu.

"Hm... bem, eu adoraria, Jess... mas eu tenho que ir ao hospital e me certificar de que o meu nariz não está quebrado." Mike disse "Você sabe... Swan."

Todos os olhares caíram sobre mim. Eu corei e olhei para Edward; ele estava tentando abafar o riso. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Sei." Jessica disse "Bom, obrigada, de qualquer forma."

"Outro dia, talvez?" Mike sugeriu.

"Talvez. Tchau, Mike." Jessica desligou o celular antes que Mike pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa "Ugh. Pronto."

Os olhares passavam de mim para ela, e podia-se ouvir vários murmúrios.

"Próximo!" Lauren exclamou, girando a garrafa.

Nós observamos enquanto ela rodava. Eu não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se ela parasse em mim. A velocidade foi diminuindo e, então, parou, apontando para Lauren. A sua expressão caiu e eu sorri.

"Lauren!" Edward disse, uma falsa (mais muito convincente) surpresa em seu tom de voz "Verdade ou desafio?"

Ela hesitou.

"Não está apontando mais para o Tyler?" ela perguntou, nervosa.

Tyler riu.

"Não, Lauren, está apontando para você."

Ela sorriu brevemente.

"Eu sei. Eu estava brincando." ela suspirou "Ótimo. Desafio."

Houve silêncio enquanto todos pensavam.

"Passar água sanitária no seu cabelo?" Eric sugeriu.

"Não." Lauren praticamente rosnou.

"Não é você quem decide." Eric disse.

"Convidar Mike Newton para sair?" Jessica sugeriu, sarcasticamente.

"Eu sei." eu disse, mais uma vez, sem pensar. Todo mundo olhou para mim "Eu gostei da idéia da minhoca, Tyler."

Lauren me encarou, mas os olhos de Tyler brilharam.

"Você gostou?" ele perguntou.

"Eu acho que é o desafio perfeito para a Lauren." eu disse, docemente. Então, olhei para Edward, sabendo (bom, esperando, otimista) que ele me apoiasse. E também sabendo que Lauren faria qualquer coisa que Edward dissesse "Você não acha, Edward?"

A testa de Edward não poderia estar mais franzida do que estava naquele momento, mas mesmo assim ele concordou.

"Definitivamente."

Lauren suspirou demoradamente.

"Tudo bem." ela disse.

* * *

"Que tal essa?" Austin perguntou segurando uma minhoca, dez minutos mais tarde.

Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele pôs a minhoca de volta no chão. Nós (quer dizer, os garotos e eu) estávamos procurando uma minhoca. Meu plano era insistir que todas elas eram pequenas demais até onde eu conseguisse, para que as chances de a garrafa parar em mim diminuíssem, já que teríamos menos tempo.

"Bella, cuidado!" eu reconheci a voz de Edward, e me virei para olhá-lo e ver porque ele tinha me chamado tão urgentemente, mas me molhei toda.

Ouvi risinhos de Lauren enquanto ela desligava a mangueira.

"Oops. Desculpa, Bella." ela disse, não soando nem um pouco arrependida.

Revirei meus olhos diante da sua infantilidade e voltei minha atenção para procurar pela minhoca perfeita com mais determinação do que antes. Mas logo Edward estava ao meu lado.

"Você está bem?"  
"O quê, você acha que um pouco de água me machuca?" eu brinquei "Eu estou bem, Edward. Você não precisa ser tão..." eu gesticulei com as mãos, tentando encontrar a palavra certa.

Super-protetor? Seria muito rude usá-la? Talvez. Então, eu simplesmente deixei a frase pela metade.

Continuei a cavar a terra, mas, em seguida, Edward tocou meu ombro. Eu me virei para vê-lo segurando a maior, e mais gorda minhoca que eu já tinha visto.

"Essa está boa?"

Eu sorri.

"Perfeita.

Nós nos juntamos em volta de Lauren, que estendeu a mão. Edward deixou a minhoca ali, e Lauren estremeceu para longe dele.

"Vá em frente, Lauren." eu disse "Coma a minhoca."

Seu olhar claramente dizia 'você está morta, Swan', mas isso só me fez rir, ao contrário da sua intenção, que era me irritar.

Tyler e Eric pareciam dois idiotas enquanto observavam Lauren fechar os olhos e colocar a minhoca na boca. Ela engoliu-a inteira, para a minha surpresa, e tossiu.

"Pronto." ela murmurou, com o rosto meio verde.

Os garotos aplaudiram, mas, de repente, Lauren se virou e vomitou em cima do canteiro de flores. Olhei para o lado contrário; meu estômago estava revirando.

"Eca!" Jessica gritou, correndo para dentro.

A grande maioria de nós fez o mesmo.

"Bella," Edward disse, se sentando ao meu lado "aquilo foi muito inteligente. Um pouco cruel, mas muito inteligente."

Eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigada."

Quando Lauren voltou, ela não parecia feliz. Na verdade, ela estava quase soltando faíscas pelos olhos para mim. Ótimo; a vadia quer vingança.

Ela se sentou, sem notar que Edward não estava mais sentado ao seu lado, e girou a garrafa.

Eu rezei para que não parasse em mim, de olhos bem fechados. Ouvi atenta e nervosamente ao silêncio, à espera de uma mudança. Pareceu demorar séculos, mas então alguém engasgou. Senti Edward ficar tenso ao meu lado, e me perguntei se tinha parado nele.

Abri meus olhos e vi a boca da garrafa apontando diretamente para mim. Bom, alguém, que agora estava em um lugar melhor, tinha feito isso. Aposto que foi o hamster que eu matei quando eu tinha seis anos. Aquilo _foi_ um acidente.

"Bella." Lauren disse, o sorriso era totalmente perceptível em sua voz.

Engoli em seco e olhei para ela, sentindo meu rosto ficar pálido.

"Verdade ou conseqüência?"

Quando olhei em seus olhos cheios de ódio, tive certeza de que não devia me arriscar. Eu não parei para pensar em qual verdade ela me faria contar.

"Verdade."

Ela sorriu como um gato que acabou de tomar leite e seus olhos se focalizaram em meu pescoço.

"Quem fez isso?"

Senti meu estômago revirar; eu sabia a que ela estava se referindo. A água que ela tinha jogado em mim devia ter tirado grande parte da base, tornando a marca perceptível. Merda. Eu fingi não saber do que ela estava falando.

"O quê?"

Lauren franziu a testa.

"Não banque a idiota comigo, Swan." ela disse "Tem um chupão de todo tamanho no seu pescoço. A pequena Isabella Swan não é tão inocente quanto parece, não é mesmo? Quem fez isso, hein? Com quem você anda se agarrando? Quem. Fez. Isso?"

Meu rosto ficou tenso, na defensiva, e eu tentei desesperadamente não olhar para Edward, apesar de que eu pudesse sentir seu olhar em mim mais do que o de qualquer outra pessoa da sala.

"Eu escolho pagar prenda."

"Não tem essa história de prenda, Swan." Lauren gritou, ficando em pé "Simplesmente responda a porcaria da pergunta."

Levantei-me também, ficando de frente para ela.

"Eu não quero."

"Você tem quê."

Meus dentes trincaram.

"Bom, então eu não estou brincando."

Lauren me empurrou e eu a empurrei de volta.

"Não jogue sujo comigo!" ela exclamou, apontando o dedo para mim.

"Sai de perto de mim!" eu gritei, empurrando-a novamente, dessa vez com mais força.

Ela tropeçou no pé de Austin e derrubou seu copo de vinho em cima da mesa de centro e do sofá.

"_Chega_, Swan!" ela gritou "Você está morta!"

E ela se jogou para cima de mim, me jogando no chão. Ela agarrou meu rosto com as mãos (e as unhas postiças). Dei um tapa em seu rosto, puxando seu cabelo violentamente. Isso estava se transformando em uma briga feia.

De repente, antes que alguém pudesse se machucar mais ainda, Lauren foi tirada de cima de mim e eu reconheci os braços em volta dela. Eu me levantei e olhei para Edward. Eu não precisava que ele lutasse minhas batalhas por mim!

Lauren relaxou quase que automaticamente e se virou para Edward, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro e chorando; lágrimas de crocodilo.

"Ela me atacou!" ela disse, inocentemente.

Eu bufei, balançado a cabeça.

"Ah tá, vai nessa."

E então eu corri para o banheiro.

Eu me olhei no espelho e suspirei. Não era nenhuma surpresa que Lauren tinha visto a marca no meu pescoço; estava escancarado. Por que Edward não tinha me avisado? Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse disso tanto quanto eu. Sentei-me no vaso sanitário, que estava com a tampa fechada, e escondi a cabeça em minhas mãos. Por que eu não tinha vindo no meu carro? Eu queria ir para casa antes que qualquer outra coisa acontecesse, e eu sabia que o Edward não me deixaria dirigir o Volvo dele de jeito nenhum.

Olhei em volta do banheiro à procura de um pote de base; qualquer coisa que cobrisse essa marca. Era certo que Edward não me amava, mas, de qualquer jeito, ele nunca me machucaria.

Então ouvi uma batida na porta.

"A não ser que você tenha vindo aqui com a intenção de sugerir que nós voltemos para casa, Edward," eu disse "vá embora."

"Não é o Edward." uma voz feminina respondeu calmamente "É a Angela."

Eu abri a porta.

"Ah. Desculpa. Você quer usar o banheiro?"

Angela sorriu um pouco.

"Não. Eu só achei que você fosse gostar disso." ela me mostrou um pote de base.

Engoli em seco.

"Você é a minha salvação. Muito obrigada."

O sorriso de Angela se tornou mais aberto e, ela entrou e fechou a porta. Eu abri o pote e comecei a passá-lo em cima da marca.

Angela assistiu, em silêncio, sem fazer nem uma pergunta, sem mencionar as centenas de perguntas que Alice estaria fazendo. Eu decidi que gostava da Angela.

"Por que você está me ajudando?" perguntei, então.

Angela corou.

"Eu... eu não sei. Você sempre pareceu bastante agradável para mim. Eu não entendia porque você era sempre tão quieta no colégio." ela sorriu "Edward te deu a confiança de que você precisava para ser 'legal'." ela fez o símbolo de aspas diante da última palavra, deixando claro que não acreditava em 'legal' e 'não legal'.

Eu sorri também.

"Ele não é tão ruim assim."

Angela olhou para mim com olhos compreensivos.

"Eu estou com o Ben há um ano agora, e Edward não é nem um pouco o meu tipo, então eu realmente não posso dizer nada a respeito." ela fez uma pausa "Mas eu acho que ele é o seu tipo.

Eu gemi, mas, por algum motivo, a sensação de conversar com alguém sobre isso não era ruim.

"Está tão óbvio assim?"

"Não." Angela me garantiu "É só que eu sou muito observadora."

Assenti e voltei minha atenção para a base.

Houve uma pausa e, em seguida, Angela disse:

"Foi ele, não foi?"

Fingi que não sabia outra vez.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Angela apontou para o meu pescoço.

"Quem fez..." ela parou de falar quando eu mordi meu lábio "Desculpa. Esqueça que eu disse alguma coisa. Foi rude da minha parte."

Suspirei e voltei a olhar para ela.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Mas, sim... foi o Edward." eu estreitei os olhos em confusão "Como você sabe dessas coisas?"

"Como eu disse, eu sou observadora." Angela disse, novamente "E foi somente... assistindo a reação de vocês dois diante da Lauren... parecia um espelho." ela balançou a cabeça, em descrença "Então... vocês dois estão... juntos agora?" ela hesitou, e parecia que ela esperava não receber nenhuma resposta.

"Não." eu respondi, com sinceridade "Ele gosta de outra pessoa."

"Quem?"

"Eu não sei." eu admiti "Mas..." eu suspirei "não, nós não estamos juntos... ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Nós só... nos beijamos."

"Bella," Angela disse meu nome devagar "eu não acho que ele goste de outra pessoa. Ele não pode."

"Ele gosta. Ele disse..."

Angela estava balançando a cabeça antes que eu tivesse começado a segunda frase.

"Você não viu a forma como ele olha para você, Bella."

Eu franzi minha testa.

"_Como_ ele olha para mim?"

Angela hesitou, tentando encontrar a palavra certa, mas então nós ouvimos exclamações um pouco altas vindas da sala.

Eu suspirei.

"É melhor nós voltarmos."

"É." Angela concordou.

"Obrigada." eu disse, devolvendo a base para ela.

Fui até a porta e destranquei-a.

Angela pôs a mão em meu ombro e me parou.

"De nada." ela disse, baixinho. "E, Bella?"

"Sim?"

"Não desista dele, ok?" ela disse.

Olhei em seus olhos castanhos por um segundo, e não vi nada além de bondade.

Eu assenti.

"Eu não vou."

* * *

**N/A:** Sério, o que eu não faço por vocês... hahaha. Quando eu cheguei da aula de espanhol hoje, só tinha uma página e meia traduzida, aí eu sentei na frente do computador e em uma hora e meia eu traduzi as outras cinco páginas e meia! Hahaha. Tudo pra postar no dia que eu prometi. =)

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo. No próximo, teremos mais sobre a 'reunião' na casa da Lauren. Pelo que já aconteceu, vocês tem alguma ideia do que vai acontecer?

Acho que é só isso. Aah, já ia esquecendo... obrigada pelas reviews.

Até sexta feira!

Beijooos.


	28. Capítulo 27: Imprudência e Insultos

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 27: Estupidez, Imprudência e Insultos -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Como assim? Eu não queria abraçar a Lauren, principalmente depois que ela tinha atacado a Bella daquele jeito. E agora ela estava chorando no meu ombro.

"Ah tá, vai nessa." Bella murmurou, e depois saiu da sala.

Empurrei Lauren para longe de mim, e comecei a ir atrás da Bella, mas a loira insistente me agarrou de novo.

"Onde você está indo?" ela gemeu "Você não se importa?"

"Hm..." não com você.

"Talvez nós devêssemos apenas continuar o jogo...?" alguém sugeriu.

Eu procurei e vi que esse alguém era Angela Weber.

Lauren fez um bico, mas se sentou, me puxando para baixo junto com ela, antes de girar a garrafa.

"Obrigado." eu simplesmente mexi a boca, sem emitir nenhum som.

Angela assentiu e, em seguida, saiu da sala, da mesma forma que Bella tinha saído. Franzi minha testa, mas as garotas gritando o nome de Tyler captaram minha atenção.

"Verdade ou desafio, Tyler?" Lauren perguntou.

"Hm..." Tyler pensou por um momento "Verdade."

Senhor, como esse jogo estava chato.

"Se você tivesse que ficar com qualquer garota dessa sala, quem seria?" Lauren perguntou.

Tyler respondeu, sem sequer parar para pensar:

"Bella."

Eu me senti ficar tenso.

"_Por quê_?" Lauren gritou, revoltada.

Tyler deu de ombros.

"Ela é bonita e parece beijar bem."

'Você não sabe nem da metade, Crowley.' eu pensei, amargamente. Beijar bem? Bella beija fantasticamente bem e você nunca vai saber... então eu me lembrei. Bella não era minha. Tyler poderia beijá-la, e eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Tyler até podia ser o cara por quem Bella estava apaixonada, pelo que eu sabia. Minhas mãos fecharam-se em punhos com o pensamento.

Foi então que eu notei Lauren olhando para mim, me analisando como um adversário faria. Levei um tempo para perceber que ela estava, na verdade, pensando em quem _eu_ beijaria, se também seria a Bella.

Eu me lembrei mentalmente para não escolher mais verdade se a garrafa parasse em mim. Se eu admitisse que preferiria beijá-la, Lauren iria realmente machucar a Bella... de novo. E aí ela não teria apenas um machucado por minha culpa.

"É," Eric concordou, depois de algum tempo de silêncio "Mike disse que ela beijava muito bem."

"O que o Newton sabe?" eu disse para mim mesmo "Eu não deixei ele chegar nem perto de enfiar a língua na boca dela." eu estremeci com esse pensamento.

Lauren olhou para mim, como se tivesse ouvido.

"_Por que_ você bateu no Mike, Edward? Quero dizer, é apenas a Swan. Por que você se importa?"

Deveria ter sido fácil apenas mentir; dizer 'porque ela é minha amiga', mas eu não podia. Eu não podia dizer isso a ela. Não porque eu não queria, mas porque eu literalmente não conseguia fazer as palavras passarem por meus lábios. Eu tinha batido nele porque eu estava morrendo de ciúmes e porque Bella não _podia_ beijar ninguém. E eu também não podia dizer isso para Lauren.

Eu hesitei e disse:

"Você vai girar a garrafa ou o quê?"

Aos poucos, percebendo que eu não iria falar, Lauren se inclinou para frente e girou a garrafa. Ela girou e parou em mim. Droga.

Lauren sorriu maliciosamente.

"Edward. Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." eu respondi, com facilidade.

Lauren franziu os lábios, pensativa.

"Coma uma minhoca!" Tyler exclamou novamente.

"Eu já fiz isso!" Lauren gritou.

"Ah é..." Tyler pensou por um momento "Raspe o cabelo!"  
Eu estremeci.

"Não!" Lauren exclamou, com um pouco de entusiasmo demais.

Eu olhei para ela e ela estava olhando incisivamente para Jessica. Eu franzi minha testa em confusão, mas logo suas palavras esclareceram tudo.

"Beije a Lauren." ela disse lentamente.

Lauren suspirou falsamente. Eu trinquei os dentes; tinha como ser mais armado? Ela estava tão desesperada assim?

Austin e Tyler riram.

"Boa, Jess!" obviamente, eles não viam a armação por trás daquilo tudo.

Lauren abaixou a cabeça, fingindo estar envergonhada, mas ela não estava corada.

"Qual é a prenda?" eu perguntei, sem nem mesmo me dar conta.

Lauren trincou os dentes.

"Raspar o cabelo." ela decidiu, áspera.

Eu estava preparado para aceitar qualquer coisa, tudo para não ter que beijá-la, mas... o meu cabelo? Pelo amor de deus, Edward, é só um beijo. Um beijo não significa nada. Você já beijou trilhões de garotas sem que significasse alguma coisa, e deixou que elas pensassem que significou. Por que seria diferente dessa vez?

Eu fechei os olhos e, quando os abri novamente, eu tinha feito minha decisão.

"Tá." eu suspirei.

Houve várias exclamações e murmúrios, e eu me virei para olhar Lauren. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando que eu desse o primeiro passo.

Tentando ignorar nossa audiência, respirei fundo e cheguei mais perto dela, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para a esquerda. Fechei os olhos no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram, e eu já estava pronto para me afastar novamente, mas os dedos de Lauren se prenderam ao meu cabelo, segurando o meu rosto contra o dela. Eu tentei afastá-la, mas ela não entendeu o recado; ela estava tentando abrir minha boca com a dela, e transformar aquilo numa sessão de amassos. Eu mantive minha boca bem fechada, recusando-me a abri-la.

Para piorar, minha mente automaticamente começou a comparar Lauren a Bella, e isso me deixou ainda mais ansioso para terminar o beijo. Os lábios duros de Lauren, lutando com os meus para que se abrissem, não eram nada se comparados com a boca suave de Bella, que se movia com a minha fervorosamente, enquanto nós dois ansiávamos por mais.

Lembrar-me daquela noite me fez ver Lauren de uma forma diferente; do nada, ela se transformou na Bella. Eu estava prestes a começar a beijá-la de volta quando ela mordeu meu lábio fortemente, forçando minha boca a abrir de uma forma que a sua língua não conseguia. Eu já podia sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca, e não era apenas por causa da raiva que eu sentia.

Segurei Lauren com mais força, sabendo que eu era mais forte do que ela, e consegui afastá-la de mim. Nós dois estávamos respirando pesadamente, mas ela parecia que tinha morrido e ido para o céu, enquanto eu, muito provavelmente, parecia pronto para matar alguém. Certamente era isso o que eu sentia.

Foi só então que eu percebi o crescimento da audiência; Bella e Angela estavam de volta, Bella sentada ao meu lado direito, e Angela logo depois dela. Bella estava olhando para longe, os olhos tristes. Angela estava olhando para mim, seu olhar também estava um pouco triste.

Eu tentei segurar a mão da Bella, mais ela se esquivou. Dei um suspiro que pareceu alto diante do silêncio que pairava na sala.

"Gire a garrafa, Lauren." eu murmurei.

Ela sorriu para mim.

"Com prazer." ela se inclinou para frente e girou-a.

Inacreditavelmente, a boca da garrafa parou exatamente entre Bella e eu. Eu comecei a me perguntar se não havia algo errado.

"Bella," Lauren sorriu, mas não de uma forma que me faria pensar que Bella teria um desafio legal... ou verdade "verdade ou desafio?"

Bella olhou para ela, com os olhos assustados.

"Na verdade, Lauren, eu acho que parou em mim. De novo." eu disse.

Lauren me olhou desconfiada.

"Não, é a vez da Bella."

"Não, não é." eu argumentei.

Eu senti a mão de Bella apertar a minha, dizendo-me que estava tudo bem, que ela aceitaria o que quer que fosse.

'Nem pensar, Bella.' eu pensei 'De jeito nenhum'.

"Ansioso para mais, Edward?" Lauren zombou.

Olhei para ela.

"Não, eu prefiro manter minha boca intacta."

Lauren suspirou.

"É a vez da Bella, Cullen." seu tom implicava que a discussão estava encerrada.

"Não." Angela disse "_Está_ apontando para o Edward."

Olhei para ela e sorri levemente. Ela sorriu de volta, timidamente.

Lauren fez uma careta.

"Que seja. Edward, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." eu escolhi novamente.

Tirando raspar a cabeça, nada poderia ser pior do que beijar a Lauren, poderia?

"Você não pode escolher desafio duas vezes seguidas." Lauren disse.

"Bom, você não deveria ter dito 'verdade ou verdade' então?" eu disse, amargamente.

"Você pode sim escolher desafio duas vezes seguidas." Bem argumentou.

Lauren olhou para ele.

"Meu jogo, minhas regras." ela disse.

"Verdade, então." eu suspirei.

Se ela não parasse logo com isso, nós iríamos embora. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella não se importaria de ir embora mais cedo.

"Por que você bateu no Mike quando ele beijou a Bella?" Lauren exigiu "Por que isso importa para você?"

Trinquei os dentes automaticamente. Eu poderia ter mentido, ter dito que eu tinha feito aquilo porque ela era minha amiga. De certa forma era verdade, apenas distorcido; era uma mentira verdadeira.

Todo mundo estava olhando para mim agora, Bella sem exceção. Ela parecia querer saber a resposta tanto quanto os outros. Droga, por que ela não iria querer? Provavelmente ela queria uma explicação _mais_ do que a Lauren. Ela merecia uma explicação mais do que qualquer pessoa dessa sala. Ela merecia explicações para tantas coisas. Ela precisava saber por que eu não tinha medo de bater em outro cara por causa dela, mas estava com muito medo de dar algum passo.

Eu olhava diretamente para ela e ela estava olhando para mim de volta. Eu estava prestes a responder, mas ela falou primeiro.

"Eu estou cansada desse jogo." ela disse, firme; ela olhou de mim para a Lauren "Vamos jogar outra coisa."

Lauren olhou para Bella por um momento e eu senti uma discussão vindo, se não outra briga. Mas então, surpreendentemente, Lauren disse:

"Tudo bem."

Ela se levantou e saiu em direção à cozinha. Troquei um olhar confuso com Bella.

Em alguns segundos, Lauren estava de volta, com várias garrafas de Vodka. Ah, não.

Ela as colocou em cima da mesa de jantar e se virou para olhar para nós, sorrindo.

"Vamos." ela disse, apontando para a mesa.

Todos foram até lá e se sentaram cautelosamente, esperando para ouvir qual era o jogo. Eu tinha o pressentimento de que não ia ser nada bom.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ben perguntou, mas Lauren já tinha ido para a cozinha novamente.

Desta vez, ela voltou com uma bandeja cheia de copos.

Angela, Ben, Katie e Eric se levantaram e se despediram de Lauren, indo embora antes que as coisas fossem longe demais. Não parecia ser uma idéia ruim; eu já até tinha me arrependido de ter vindo.

"Quem está dentro?" Lauren perguntou.

"Eu!" Tyler, Jessica e Austin exclamaram, ao mesmo tempo; eles já deviam estar meio bêbados.

"Edward?" Lauren se virou para mim, depois entregar um copo para cada um dos três.

"Hm... não." eu recusei, educadamente.

"Por que não?"

"Bom... primeiro," eu pensei rapidamente em uma desculpa "eu que vou dirigir. E, de qualquer jeito, eu acho que nós já estamos de saída..."

Lauren fez uma cara triste, que era para ser convincente.

"Por quê? Vai ser legal!"

"Eu acabei de te explicar por quê." eu suspirei, e me levantei "Vamos, Bella."

Lauren olhou para Bella, como uma última tentativa.

"Bella? Quer jogar?"

Bella hesitou e então se levantou.

"Não."

Lauren riu uma única vez.

"Eu deveria ter imaginado." ela disse "Claro que não. Muito certinha para beber álcool, não é? Que seja, você só iria atrapalhar."

"Não." Bella se defendeu "Eu gostaria de jogar, mas Edward já vai embora."

"E...?" Lauren perguntou "Ele não é o seu _dono_. Ele nem gosta mesmo de você."

"Isso não é..." eu comecei a discordar, mas Lauren não prestou atenção em mim.

"E então, Swan? Você vai para casa com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não quer nada com você, ou vai jogar?"

"Bella..." eu disse, mas ela não deu a mínima; as palavras de Lauren já tinham lhe atingido.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou dentro."

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"O que você está fazendo?"

Bella estava com uma expressão tensa quando Lauren entregou um copo para ela.

"Pode ir se quiser, Edward." ela disse "Eu vou ficar."

"Por favor, Bella." eu murmurei "Isso é tão sem cabimento. Vem, vamos embora."

Ela olhou para mim.

"Eu vou ficar, Edward. Eu quero jogar."

E eu sabia, mais do que qualquer pessoa, o quanto ela era teimosa. Suspirei e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Você vai jogar, Edward?" Lauren perguntou.

"Não." eu respondi "Eu vou assistir." ou melhor, supervisionar.

Lauren abriu a primeira garrafa de Vodka, e encheu cada copo.

"Tudo bem." ela disse, lentamente "Um... dois... três."

E todos os cinco, incluindo a Bella, beberam o que havia no copo. Eu suspirei.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Eu podia ver nos olhos de Edward e eu podia ouvir em minha mente; _pare com isso, Bella. Não faça isso. Vá embora antes aconteça alguma coisa._ Mas era tarde demais para isso. A primeira rodada já tinha ido; se eu desistisse, eu perderia. E eu sabia que, se eu perdesse, jogariam isso na minha cara.

O que eu estava fazendo era estúpido e irresponsável, e eu sabia disso. Eu sabia que eu iria me arrepender e eu sabia que eu não queria fazer aquilo. Mas isso acontecia às vezes; as pessoas faziam coisas que não queriam, por motivos que não conseguiam explicar nem a si próprias.

Todos observaram em silêncio Lauren encher novamente os cinco copos. Senti a mão de Edward na minha coxa; sua boca estava extremamente próxima do meu ouvido.

"Bella, por favor, pare." ele implorou "Por mim."

Eu neguei com a cabeça discretamente. Era difícil recusar algo ao Edward, mas era ainda mais difícil deixar a Lauren ganhar aquilo; o Edward gostava de mim _sim_. Ela ia ver. Um dia. Eu não sabia como o que eu estava fazendo naquele momento poderia provar alguma coisa, mas eu tinha um pressentimento de que iria.

Agora eu estava segurando o copo cheio. Levantei-o e coloquei-o perto da minha boca, só esperando o comando.

"Segunda rodada." Lauren anunciou "Um... dois... três..."

Eu engoli a vodka, resistindo à vontade de estremecer. Aquilo era nojento. Eu senti-a passando pela mina garganta, queimando-a. Por um momento, o rosto de Charlie apareceu em minha mente e eu logo tratei de tirá-lo de lá, antes que a culpa me fizesse parar. Eu coloquei o copo de volta em cima da mesa. Eu tinha sido a primeira. Toma essa, Lauren.

Edward tentou de novo, uma abordagem diferente dessa vez.

"Bella, pare com isso! Isso é imprudente, irresponsável e estúpido!" ele teve o cuidado de manter a voz num tom que ninguém mais conseguisse ouvir.

Eu neguei com a cabeça novamente, segurando sua mão que estava em minha coxa.

Minutos depois, estávamos prontos para a terceira rodada.

"Terceira rodada. Um... dois... três..."

A terceira já tinha ido, enchendo meu corpo de álcool. Copo na mesa; primeira de novo.

A mão de Edward estava tensa na minha, esperando alguém fazer algo idiota. Eu revirei os olhos. Ele era tão... _Edward_.

"Relaxa." eu disse, baixinho, surpresa ao ouvir minha voz já um pouco arrastada "Está tudo bem."

"Sei." Edward zombou.

A quarta rodada foi da mesma forma que as anteriores. Não fui a primeira a pôr o copo na mesa dessa vez. Edward não disse nada, mas eu podia sentir a desaprovação vinda dele.

"Um... dois... três..." e assim foi a quinta. E então, a sexta.

Eu olhei para Edward quando pus o copo de volta na mesa. Seu rosto estava tenso e seus olhos cheios de ansiedade. Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto.

"Relaxa." eu murmurei "Não seja bobo."

Ele tirou minha mão do seu rosto, enojado.

"_Eu_ estou sendo bobo?" ele exigiu, sua voz não escondendo nada da repulsa que ele estava sentindo.

Dei de ombros e olhei para mesa, onde meu copo já estava cheio. Minha cabeça estava começando a doer. Eu ignorei e fui para a próxima rodada.

Quando eu pus o copo na mesa, pronta para a oitava rodada, eu me senti leve. Como se fosse... mais feliz. Não era totalmente desagradável, mas o meu sorriso involuntário fez Edward balançar a cabeça, irritado.

"Oitava rodada." disse Lauren "Um..."

"Espera!" Jessica interrompeu, seu rosto estava meio verde "Eu estou fora. Eu acho que eu vou..." ela não terminou, colocando a mão em frente da boca e correndo para o banheiro.

Lauren sorriu; ela não parecia ter sido afetada.

"Uma fora. Faltam quatro." ela disse, calmamente.

Olhei para os meus adversários. Tyler parecia estar bem, mas Austin estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão, se esforçando. Ele não iria durar mais muito tempo. Lauren, no entanto, estava praticamente sóbria. Nossa.

Austin saiu depois da oitava rodada, o que não foi surpresa para ninguém. Ele não foi tão ágil como a Jessica, e vomitou antes mesmo de chegar ao banheiro, na sala. Fiquei um pouco surpresa; eu me sentia bem. Um pouco enjoada sim, mas nem um pouco perto de querer vomitar. E era a minha primeira vez. Talvez eu pudesse lidar bem com a bebida.

Olhei para Edward, mas ele estava olhando para o outro lado, parecendo determinado a acabar com aquilo.

Tyler continuou até a décima rodada. Agora, naquele momento, eu estava me sentindo mal. Mas eu tinha que continuar. Eu só tinha que bater a Lauren, e ela estava se sentindo mal também. Talvez não tão mal quanto eu estava, mas ela não parecia bem. Ela teria que desistir depois de mais algumas rodadas, não é? Treze? Será que eu duraria tanto tempo?

Lauren olhou para mim ao mesmo tempo em que abriu a quarta garrafa de vodka. Nós já tínhamos acabado com três garrafas? Uau. Lauren calculou errado e derrubou uma garrafa vazia no chão. O ruído do vidro se quebrando ecoou pelo cômodo e eu me encolhi. Minha cabeça estava latejando e as paredes estavam começando a se mover.

Edward segurou minha mão.

"Você está bem, Bella? Você pode parar. Você está meio verde."

"Eu estou bem." eu murmurei, as palavras bem arrastadas agora.

Edward não estava satisfeito, mas não disse nada.

"Rodada treze." Lauren declarou, alguns minutos depois "Um... dois... três..."

Foi. Quando eu me inclinei para colocar o copo na mesa novamente, uma estranha onda de vertigem bateu em mim e eu balancei um pouco, embora eu ainda estivesse sentada.

"Bella." a voz de Edward estava sofrida agora, mas eu não sabia por quê.

Virei-me para ele e sorri.

"Oi, Edward." eu ri "Isso é _divertido_! Por que você não está jogando?" eu o cutuquei no peito e balancei novamente.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas se levantou e se afastou da mesa. Eu não sabia por que ele tinha feito isso também.

"Rrrrodadaaa caaattorrrzee." Lauren disse, arrastado "Um... três... oops!" ela riu do seu erro e eu ri também, apesar de não saber por quê.

Ela tentou de novo:

"Um... do-doiis... três!"

Mais uma. Eu quase caí para frente quando eu pus o copo em cima da mesa. Eu ri.

Lauren olhou em volta procurando pela garrafa, mas não conseguia encontrá-la.

"Opa!" ela disse, bêbada "As fadas devem ter pegado! Edward!" ela exclamou, ao vê-lo. Mesmo no meu estado de embriaguez, eu ainda me senti irritada pela forma como ela disse o seu nome "Você _viu_ as fadas?"

Edward ignorou-a, escondendo algo atrás das costas.

"Sem problema." Lauren disse "Bel-Bellaaa, vai lá e peeggaa outra gaarrrafffaa. Elas estão no... hm... quarto que tem as bebiidaass."

"Claro." eu respondi, me levantando.

Edward se moveu para bloquear a passagem.

"Não. Bella, pare com isso. Você não precisa beber mais."

Sorri para ele e cambaleei em sua direção.

"Eddie! Você está com ciúmes? Você quer beberr, nãão é?"

"Não, eu não quero e você também não." ele disse "Vamos, Bella. Nós estamos indo."

Ele agarrou o meu pulso, mas eu lutei contra ele; minha cabeça estava girando.

"N-n-não!" eu protestei.

Ele me puxou uma vez e eu cambaleei para frente. Então, de repente, o tapete cor creme pareceu se aproximar. Eu me perguntei por quê... mas então ele bateu em mim. E no momento em que isso aconteceu, tudo escureceu.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado nos dias combinados... eu viajei no feriado e acabou que eu não consegui acabar de traduzir os capítulos para postar. MAAAS, para compensar, essa semana eu vou postar na quarta e na sexta! =D Nesse fim de semana eu me adiantei um pouco... e o capítulo 28 já está pronto para ser postado, e agora eu estou traduzindo o 29. Por isso... vamos ter, no total, três atualizações nessa semana... \o/

Então... o que vocês acharam da segunda parte da 'reunião na casa da Lauren'? Alguém viu as fadas? Hahaha.

Feliz aniversário da Bella! O dia do famoso 'paper cut'... *suspira lembrando que, por causa dele, o Edward vai embora em Lua Nova* hahaha.

Bom... até quarta feira!

Beijooos.


	29. Capítulo 28: Ressaca dos Infernos

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_****__**- **__**Capítulo**__** 28: **__**Ressaca**__** dos Infernos -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Não fiquei surpreso quando Bella desmaiou aos meus pés. Ela estava parecendo mal já há algum tempo e eu sabia que não demoraria muito até o inevitável.

"Vaca idiota." disse Lauren, sem nenhum sinal de embriaguez em sua voz.

Percebi então que aquele lance de ela estar bêbada tinha sido encenação; era uma estratégia de jogo. Fazer a Bella achar que estava perto de ganhar de modo que ela continuasse bebendo. Eu senti a raiva crescer em mim, mas eu não fiz nada a respeito; eu estava mais preocupado em levar Bella para outro lugar. Já estava bem tarde.

"Tchau, Lauren." eu disse, com minha voz amarga.

Eu me abaixei e peguei Bella, aconchegando-a em meu peito.

"Por que você se importa tanto?" sua voz estava subitamente suave e gentil "Por que você ficou por ela?"

Eu suspirei, não levantando os olhos do rosto adormecido de Bella. Ela parecia estar em paz agora, embora eu soubesse como ela se sentiria quando acordasse.

"Eu não posso te contar isso, Lauren." eu respondi, calmamente "Porque nem eu sei muito bem."

Ela assentiu, triste.

"Não há esperanças, então? Sobre nós?"

Lutei para manter o sorriso longe do meu rosto.

"Sinto muito, Lauren. Eu prefiro morenas." eu repeti o que eu tinha dito para Bella na noite anterior.

"Eu entendo." ela disse, e então sorriu, voltando a ser a Lauren vadia "Isso não vai me fazer desistir, de qualquer jeito."

Dei de ombros e andei em direção à porta.

"E Edward?"

Eu virei para trás.

"Sim?"

"Posso ter minha vodka de volta agora?" ela perguntou.

Fiz um gesto para a grande planta perto da porta.

"Está no vaso. Mas talvez seja melhor você não afogar suas mágoas no álcool."

Ela pegou a garrafa e encolheu os ombros. Eu passei o peso de Bella todo para um braço e abri a porta com a mão livre, certificando-me de fechar a porta antes de distribuir o peso de Bella entre meus dois braços novamente.

Eu a levei até seu carro e a coloquei no banco do passageiro, sentando-me no banco do motorista. A caminhonete vermelha era dolorosamente lenta comparada com o meu Volvo. Fui para a minha casa e não para a dela, sabendo que meus pais iriam fingir que Bella não estava doente pela manhã, ao contrário de Charlie, que provavelmente iria atirar em mim.

Quando nós chegamos lá, eu peguei o celular de Bella e mandei uma mensagem para o seu pai, explicando que iríamos ficar na minha casa porque Alice tinha insistido. Ele respondeu com um 'ok'. Eu pus o celular de volta em sua bolsa e saí do carro.

Sem surpresa nenhuma, ela não acordou quando eu bati a porta do carro, fechando-a com o meu pé, depois de levantá-la; ou quando eu a equilibrei em um dos meus ombros enquanto eu abria a porta da frente. Ela era tão leve que eu consegui carregá-la no ombro, enquanto eu deixava um recado para que meus pais vissem pela manhã, avisando que nós dormiríamos aqui essa noite.

"Bella?" eu sussurrei, colocando-a na bancada da cozinha "Bella, acorda só um segundo."

Espantados e como se estivessem doloridos, os olhos de Bella se abriram. Ela gemeu e deixou a cabeça se apoiar no meu ombro.

"Não." ela gemeu.

Eu enchi um copo de água e estendi-o para ela.

"Beba isso." eu pedi, baixinho "E aí você pode voltar a dormir."

Não totalmente acordada, ela fez como eu havia dito e depois voltou a dormir profundamente.

Eu a segurei novamente e a levei para cima, me certificando de andar cuidadosamente e não tropeçar em nada. Isso seria ridículo; deixá-la cair e piorar ainda mais sua dor de cabeça por causa de um momento raro de falta de jeito. Eu tinha acabado de chegar à porta do meu quarto, prestes a pôr a mão em torno da maçaneta, quando alguém cutucou o meu ombro.

Eu quase pulei e me virei para ficar cara a cara com Alice.

"O quê?" eu perguntei.

Ela parecia confusa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Fiz um gesto apontando para a Bella.

"Eu te explico em um segundo." de repente, algo me ocorreu "Pensando melhor, Alice, você pode vir aqui?"

Alice parecia perplexa, mas me seguiu, entrando no meu quarto, e fechou a porta logo depois. Nenhum de nós acendeu a luz, com medo de acordar Bella.

Eu coloquei Bella na cama e me separei dela. Ela estava em um sono tão profundo que nem se mexeu. Virei-me lentamente para olhar para Alice.

"Hm..." eu disse, sem jeito "Será que você pode... trocar a roupa dela ou algo assim? Ela não deveria dormir com essa roupa."

Alice assentiu lentamente.

"Contanto que você me explique o que aconteceu logo depois."

Peguei uma roupa limpa em cima do sofá.

"Claro. Me encontre do lado de fora do quarto daqui a pouco."

* * *

Quando eu saí do banheiro, Alice estava me esperando ao lado da porta do meu quarto.

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?" ela perguntou, em um sussurro.

"Só um segundo." eu sussurrei de volta, abrindo a porta do meu quarto para deixar a roupa lá dentro.

Olhei para a cama e vi Bella debaixo do edredom, ainda dormindo profundamente.

Eu fechei a porta novamente e apontei para a porta do quarto de Alice. Ela abriu a porta e acendeu a luz.

"Bella está praticamente desmaiada bêbada, Edward." ela resmungou.

Revirei os olhos.

"É, eu já sabia disso."

Ela olhou para mim.

"Como? Por quê? Bella nunca tocaria em álcool; ela não é desse tipo. O que você fez?"

Eu suspirei e sentei na cama dela.

"Eu não fiz nada, Alice. Eu tentei _impedi-la_, mas ela ouviu? Não. Ela não dá ouvidos a ninguém depois que põe alguma coisa na cabeça."

"Mas o que _aconteceu_?" ela perguntou.

"Foi um desastre." eu disse "Lauren agiu como uma vaca. Nós jogamos verdade ou desafio e... ela e a Bella ficaram se provocando. No início foi hilário – Bella fez Lauren comer uma minhoca – mas aí começou a ficar desagradável. Elas tipo que brigaram, e então a Bella foi para algum lugar com a Angela Weber, e a Lauren me fez beijá-la, e aí a Bella sugeriu que nós jogássemos outra coisa..."

"Vá direto ao ponto, Edward." Alice suspirou.

"Eu estou indo! Bom, que seja, Lauren trouxe algumas várias garrafas de vodka e a Bella e eu estávamos prestes a ir embora, mas aí a Lauren provocou-a; alguma coisa sobre como eu não gostava dela, e que ela não deveria ir embora, e sim jogar; o que foi simplesmente ridículo. É claro que Bella ficou toda na defensiva e teimosa, e decidiu que ela queria jogar. Ela tomou catorze doses de vodka pura." eu concluí "E então desmaiou."

Para a minha surpresa, Alice não gritou comigo. Ela apenas me olhou triste e disse baixinho:

"Edward, por que você não disse alguma coisa?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer, porque você não disse a Bella que gostava dela?" Alice estava olhando para fora da janela agora, através de uma fresta da cortina, e eu não conseguia ver seu rosto.

"Eu disse." eu respondi "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu tentei impedi-la..." eu parei, me lembrando da dor que eu senti quando Bella não quis me ouvir.

"Ela gosta muito de você para o próprio bem dela." Alice disse, de repente.

Eu franzi a testa. Eu não perguntei nada; Alice sabia que eu estava confuso.

"Espera, deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Bella tomou catorze doses de vodka?" ela perguntou.

Eu assenti.

Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Isso vai _matá-la_ pela manhã."

Eu assenti novamente.

Alice ficou em silêncio, pensativa.

"O que você quis dizer?" eu perguntei "Quando você disse que ela gosta muito de mim para o próprio bem dela..."

Alice suspirou.

"Eu quis dizer o que eu disse, Edward. Ela gosta muito de você para o bem dela. O que é difícil de entender?"

"Hm... tudo?"

Alice olhou para mim, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Ela está totalmente bêbada, Edward. E ela está assim, ela fez isso, porque a Lauren disse que você não gostava dela. Ela está, obviamente, disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para provar que a Lauren estava errada. Para fazer você se importar com ela."

"Você está dizendo... que a Bella ficou bêbada para que eu _gostasse _dela?" perguntei, surpreso.

Alice deu de ombros.

"Mais ou menos isso."

Imediatamente eu senti uma urgência de mudar de assunto. Então, eu fiz.

"Você teve um bom fim de semana com o Jasper?"

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos suspeitosamente.

"O quê?"

Eu repeti a pergunta.

"Por que você se importa?" Alice perguntou, mas eu pude ouvir uma leve pontada de dor por trás da pergunta.

Eu me levantei e fui até ela, segurando sua mão.

"Alice, eu me _importo_."

Ela olhou para mim; seus olhos azuis em dúvida.

"Por que você se importa agora? Você nunca se importou. Não desde..." ela não completou a frase.

"Alice... Ali," eu sussurrei, usando o seu antigo apelido "eu nunca deixei de me importar. Por que eu deixaria?"

Ela negou com a cabeça e puxou sua mão, libertando-a da minha.

"Quando eu voltei no Natal você não falou comigo. Você nunca ligou. Você nunca escreveu. Você nem falou comigo quando eu voltei. Edward, você _não_ se importava."

Eu sabia que o que ela estava dizendo era verdade, mas eu argumentei; uma reação instintiva.

"Eu teria respondido se você tivesse escrito. Eu teria atendido se você tivesse ligado. Se eu soubesse, Alice, eu juro que teria ido até Biloxi e ensinado uma lição para aquele James..."

Alice se encolheu com a menção daquele nome.

Eu continuei:

"Mas quando você voltou, Alice... depois da primeira noite, você estava tão... confiante. Você estava diferente. Você estava..." eu gesticulei com as mãos enquanto eu procurava pela palavra certa "Você conseguia se virar sozinha. Você se _virou_ sozinha. Você não precisava de mim para lutar por você."

Quando ela olhou de volta para mim, sua expressão estava irritava.

"Você acha que lutar por mim prova que você se importa?" ela exigiu, e não esperou eu responder "Você não sabe de _nada_, Edward! Nada! Somente algumas palavras, é tudo o que é necessário, mas você não consegue dizê-las, não é mesmo? Eu pensei que você tivesse superado ela, Edward, eu realmente pensei. Eu pensei que você tivesse seguido em frente, por causa da Bella. Mas você não seguiu, seguiu?" ela negou com a cabeça "Talvez eu estivesse errada. Talvez o Emmett estivesse errado. Talvez você amasse ela. Porque, com toda certeza, você gostava muito mais dela do que de mim. Eu só não consigo acreditar que já se passaram quatro anos e você ainda não superou isso."

Suas palavras foram como milhares de facadas.

"Eu sinto muito..." eu sussurrei.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Edward." ela disse, parecendo madura demais "Eu apenas pensei que eu significasse mais para você do que isso."

Eu suspirei.

"O que eu posso fazer então, Alice? O que você quer que eu faça para que eu faça as pazes com você?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei se existe alguma coisa, Edward. Você me machucou, eu te machuquei; estamos quites. Mas isso não acaba com as cicatrizes, e 'desculpa' é só uma palavra. Não há muito que nós possamos fazer. Eu sinto muito, Edward, sinto mesmo. Mas eu acho que é tarde demais para voltarmos a ser nós mesmos; nós mudamos. Nós dois, e... é difícil perdoar e esquecer essas coisas, quando dói tanto apenas pensar nelas."

Naquele instante, eu me odiei. Ouvir o quanto eu havia machucado Alice era... difícil. Voltando nos dias em que tudo em que eu pensava era mim mesmo, eu achava que eu seria o único a sair com cicatrizes. Mas agora eu podia ver que eu havia machucado Alice tanto quanto ela tinha me machucado... ou quanto eu tinha me machucado.

Então ela suspirou.

"Boa noite, Edward." ela disse, enfaticamente.

"Boa noite." eu murmurei, antes de voltar para o meu quarto.

Deitei-me no sofá dessa vez, decidindo que a Bella provavelmente estaria melhor sozinha essa noite. Eu virei várias vezes na cama, desacostumado a dormir sem o calor do seu corpo ao meu lado, mas finalmente o barulho do vento me fez dormir.

* * *

Eu fui tirado de sonhos nada agradáveis bem cedo na manhã seguinte pelo som de alguém vomitando no banheiro. Uma olhada na cama agora vazia confirmou quem era. Eu suspirei e olhei para o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para que o meu despertador tocasse, então eu me levantei e fui até o corredor.

Eu bati suavemente na porta do banheiro.

"Bella?"

"Vai embora." ela gemeu, do lado de dentro.

Eu abri a porta de qualquer forma. Ela estava deitada toda encolhida no chão, a cabeça apoiada numa toalha, com os olhos bem fechados.

Eu fui até perto dela e me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

"Bella, volte para a cama."

"Não." ela murmurou.

"Por que não?"

"Eu preciso ficar perto do vaso." ela explicou, debilmente.

Ela corou. Eu pus minha mão em sua testa; ela estava quente.

"Vai embora." Bella disse, novamente "Você não tem que me ver assim."

"Sem chance." eu murmurei, tirando o seu cabelo do rosto "Espere aqui um segundo."

Deixei-a lá e desci as escadas, pegando uma caixa de sorvete vazia, uma caixa de aspirinas e uma metade de um pedaço de pão, antes de encher um copo com água.

Eu levei tudo para cima, para o meu quarto, e voltei para o banheiro.

Bella estava apoiada na pia escovando os dentes. Eu esperei até que ela guardasse a escova, e peguei-a no colo.

"Por favor, Edward." ela implorou, bem baixo, enquanto eu andava pelo corredor "Eu não quero vomitar em você."

"Você não vai." eu lhe assegurei.

Eu a coloquei na minha cama e cobri-a com o edredom antes de me sentar ao seu lado e pegar o copo de água e a caixinha de aspirinas de cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

"Beba isso." eu disse, estendendo a mão com o copo para ela.

"Eu não estou com sede." ela disse, teimosa.

Revirei os olhos.

"Sim, mas é bom para ressacas, e você está com uma ressaca bem desagradável."

Ela estremeceu, provavelmente se lembrando da noite anterior... ou pelo menos dos momentos que ela conseguia se lembrar.

"Certo." ela suspirou, bebendo metade da água do copo.

Peguei duas aspirinas em silêncio, e então as estendi para ela. Ela pegou e murmurou um tímido 'obrigada'.

Peguei o pão e entreguei para ela.

"Aqui." eu disse.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

"Por que pão?"

"Ele absorve o restante de álcool do seu corpo; você vai se recuperar mais rápido." eu disse.

"Ah."

De repente, meu despertador tocou, e eu fui até o sofá onde eu o havia posto na noite anterior desligá-lo. Então eu percebi que eu tinha uma mensagem não lida de Connor no meu celular. Eu me sentei ao lado de Bella novamente e a li.

_O Mason me disse que você está atraído por uma certa Srta. Swan...?_

Revirei os olhos e respondi rapidamente.

_Eu nunca disse isso._

A resposta dele foi rápida, me acusando.

_Você disse que talvez._

Eu não me incomodei em responder, eu logo estaria no colégio. Eu olhei para frente e vi Bella me observando, com um ar meio triste.

"Você está bem?" perguntei, baixo, chegando mais perto dela.

"Sim." ela respondeu no mesmo tom, desviando o olhar "Obrigada por cuidar de mim."

"Está tudo bem." eu disse "Eu não acho que Charlie ficaria muito feliz se você chegasse em casa daquele jeito, então eu te trouxe aqui."

"Por que você se importa, afinal?" ela perguntou.

Eu estava confuso.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu... eu fui horrível com você e eu merecia me dar mal, mas você me ajudou. Você tentou me fazer parar, mas eu não dei ouvidos. Por que você se preocupou em assistir? Você deveria ter ido embora e me deixado ir embora sozinha. Não que eu não esteja grata, nem nada. Eu só... não entendo."

Eu mudei de posição para que eu pudesse ter o rosto dela em minhas mãos e fazê-la olhar para mim.

"Isabella." eu disse, muito lentamente "Bella, eu não poderia conviver comigo mesmo se eu tivesse deixado você voltar sozinha para casa e você acabasse sendo raptada por algum pervertido."

Ela franziu os lábios por um segundo.

"Eu pensei que pervertidos nunca estariam interessados em mim...?" ela disse como uma piada, repetindo o que eu havia dito na primeira noite do projeto, na quermesse.

Eu quase rosnei, literalmente.

"Essa foi uma maiores mentiras que eu já disse" eu disse "Você corre um grande risco no que desrespeita a pervertidos."

Ela sorriu e eu também, antes de ficar sério novamente.

"Eu quero dizer, Bella, que eu não sei o que eu faria sem você agora."

Seu sorriso ficou triste.

"Nem eu."

Meu coração disparou em resposta às suas palavras, e eu percebi a proximidade de nossos rostos. Eu ainda segurava o seu rosto firmemente em minhas mãos; seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros do meu. Eu suspirei, mas não recuei. Ela olhou em meus olhos e então, lenta, mas seguramente, pôs suas mãos por cima das minhas e inclinou seu rosto um pouquinho mais perto.

De repente, houve uma batida leve na porta.

"Edward?" Alice chamou, do lado de fora.

Bella tentou se afastar, mas eu mantive seu rosto naquele mesmo lugar, me recusando a ser interrompido.

"_O quê?_" eu perguntei.

"A Bella está bem?" Alice, obviamente, percebeu o meu tom de voz, pois o dela estava bem mais suave.

"Ela está bem!" eu respondi; minha voz escondendo um suspiro.

Eu esperei pela resposta de Alice, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foram seus passos indicando que ela estava se afastando.

"Ótimo." eu murmurei "Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante?"  
Bella riu um pouco, mas eu detectei um pouco de histeria.

Ela tirou gentilmente minhas mãos do seu rosto.

"Você deveria ir."

"Para onde?" eu perguntei, intrigado.

"Se preparar para o colégio ou seja lá o que você faz." ela disse, e então bocejou.

Tirei uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto e sorri.

"Só se você for dormir. Eu cubro você no colégio."

Ela sorriu para mim.

"Obrigada."

Levantei-me, mas ela segurou minha mão e me puxou para baixo novamente.

"O quê?"

Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu não quero que você vá." ela admitiu, com vergonha.

"Eu sinto muito," eu murmurei "mas eu realmente preciso. A menos que você queira que o colégio comece a pensar coisas..."

Bella fez uma careta e eu ri.

"Faça o que você quiser enquanto eu estiver fora," eu disse "e eu vou estar de volta antes que você perceba."

Ela assentiu e eu levei sua mão até o meu rosto, beijando as costas dela antes de soltá-la. Olhei para frente a tempo de vê-la corar e sorri.

"Vejo você mais tarde." eu disse para ela.

Ela suspirou, mas deixou os olhos se fecharem, e eu fui até a porta. Eu fiquei lá, parado, por um momento, apenas olhando para ela, e então eu a deixei sozinha. Andar para longe dela era ainda mais difícil do que eu jamais imaginei que seria.

* * *

**N/A: **Como o prometido, aqui está o capítulo. Eu espero que vocês gostem.

Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês. =)

Bom, não tenho mais nada para dizer, eu acho...

Então, até sexta feira!

Beijoooos.


	30. Capítulo 29: Boatos e Sonhos Ruins

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 29: Boatos e Sonhos Ruins -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Onde está a sua namorada?" Connor surgiu do nada no segundo em que eu saí do carro; Alice já tinha desaparecido.

"Eu não sei sobre quem você está falando." eu disse, enquanto andava em direção ao prédio do colégio.

"Ah, qual é, Edward!" Connor exclamou "Você está totalmente apaixonado por ela. Swan. Eu não consigo acreditar em você."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei, surpreso.

Connor balançou a cabeça.

"Todas as coisas que você disse sobre ela. O que elas são agora, mentira? 'Ah, eu estou apaixonado pela garota agora e então nós não podemos mais dizer coisas desagradáveis sobre ela'?"

Eu suspirei, mas não respondi.

"Edward." Connor agarrou meu ombro, me fazendo parar de andar "Qual é, cara. Eu só estou tentando entender a situação. Eu não consigo compreender. O que há de tão especial sobre ela? A Shelby Cummings está querendo sair com você e você a troca pela Swan? Eu acho que você está doente, cara; eu realmente acho."

"Eu não estou doente, Connor." eu disse a ele "Eu..." eu tentei achar as palavras certas "Bella não é quem nós pensávamos que ela era... ela... ugh! Eu não consigo descrever! Eu nem mesmo entendo, Connor. Eu realmente não consigo entender. E ela não é minha namorada, e eu não estou apaixonado por ela. Ela só não merece toda essa fofoca idiota."

"Fofoca?" Connor se opôs "Não, nós dizemos coisas desagradáveis. As garotas fofocam umas sobre as outras."

"Não, Connor, fofocar é exatamente o que nós fizemos. Mas não mais. Eu estou fora, ok?"  
"Bom, isso não é nem um pouco justo." Connor reclamou "Só porque você está se dando bem com a Swan nós não podemos falar sobre ela, e agora o todo resto da série é que está inventando os melhores boatos."

Aquilo chamou minha atenção.

"Como assim?"

"Lauren Mallory. Ela chegou hoje de manhã com um monte de boatos. Ela disse que a Swan tem um chupão no pescoço, e praticamente todo mundo acreditou nela! É um bom boato, eu tenho que admitir, mas não muito convincente. Quero dizer, sem dúvida de que a Swan está gostosa agora que a sua irmã está dando umas aulas de moda para ela, mas ela nunca deixaria nenhum cara chegar perto o bastante para fazer isso. De qualquer jeito, esse é o tipo de boato que nós deveríamos espalhar, Edward. Agora nós vamos ter que inventar um boato ainda pior sobre a Swan e..."

"Bella." eu praticamente rosnei.

Connor olhou para mim.

"Hein?"

"O nome dela. É Bella." eu disse "E _nós_ nada. Se você quiser inventar boatos sobre a Bella, você vai ter que se ver comigo, porque ela não merece isso."

"Wow." Connor exclamou, gesticulando com as mãos "Ok. Nós vamos deixar ela em paz."

Eu assenti e fui em direção à sala de aula; Connor estava logo atrás de mim, provavelmente arrependido de ter dito alguma coisa. Eu entrei na sala e sentei no meu lugar habitual entre Mason e Jasper. Eu notei que Heidi estava sentada ao lado de Mason, mas eu não comentei; agora eu sabia como era irritante quando as pessoas ficavam falando sobre você.

"Oi." eu murmurei, sentando.

Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou "Alice disse que a Bella está meio doente."

"É." eu suspirei "Pelo menos ela nunca mais vai tomar catorze doses de vodka pura de novo. Bom, eu espero..."

Mason quase engasgou.

"Catorze? Cara, essa garota tem um estômago forte!"

"Ou não, dependendo da forma como você enxerga a situação..." eu disse.

Mason franziu o nariz.

"Ela está bem?" Jasper perguntou, preocupado.

"Claro, ela vai ficar bem."

A questão era: eu iria ficar bem sem ela aqui comigo o dia inteiro?

O dia no colégio passou arrastado sem Bella por perto. Não só isso, mas Lauren pagou por ter espalhado aquele boato sobre a Bella. E daí se fosse verdade? Era tão verdadeiro quando aquele boato de que ela era um homem. Bom, ok, talvez fosse mais verdadeiro do que aquilo. Mas, o ponto era que ninguém mais fofocaria sobre a Bella e sairia ileso. O único problema é que ela foi mais sutil na escolha das palavras do que eu, e não acabou sentada do lado de fora da sala do Sr. Hudson no final do almoço.

Eu cruzava e descruzava a perna enquanto esperava ele me chamar, lembrando-me da época antes de Bella, quando eu costumava sentar aqui todo dia. A cadeira tinha praticamente o meu nome gravado nela. Ninguém jamais ocupava a cadeira do Edward.

Mas agora eu tinha outras prioridades. Se eu tomasse uma detenção depois da aula, seria mais uma hora e meia sem Bella. E isso me fez pensar. Quando esse projeto terminasse, eu ainda seria capaz de ver Bella ou nós voltaríamos àquela fase sem-contato em que estávamos antes? Com certeza não. Nós não nos conhecíamos naquela época e agora… mesmo se nós só sorríssemos um para o outro no corredor já seria melhor do que nada, certo?

Mas eu me senti mal ao pensar em somente ver Bella no corredor, em ter que dormir em um quarto vazio, em... perder minha esposa. Eu deixei minha cabeça tombar em minhas mãos e fiquei assim até que a porta abriu e o Sr. Hudson pôs a cabeça para fora.

"Cullen." ele chamou, secamente.

Eu me levantei e entrei em sua sala, sentando na cadeira oposta a dele e colocando os pés em sua mesa, só porque eu sabia que aquilo o irritava.

Ele não se deu o trabalho de me dizer para abaixá-los.

"Sr. Cullen. Você está aqui por espalhar boatos a respeito de Lauren Mallory, certo?"

Eu assenti, relutante.

O Sr. Hudson ficou tenso e coçou a cabeça careca.

"Houve algum motivo para isso?"

"Ela disse algo desagradável sobre uma amiga minha." eu disse, honestamente.

"E por que essa _amiga_" ele disse a palavra amiga com fortes implicações; como se não fôssemos realmente amigos "não se defendeu sozinha?"

"_Ela_ não veio à aula hoje. Eu não achei que fosse legal falar sobre as pessoas pelas costas delas." eu disse.

"E espalhar boatos _não_ é falar sobre alguém pelas suas costas, não é mesmo, Edward?" o Sr. Hudson perguntou, parecendo satisfeito com a sua piada sarcástica.

"Na verdade, Sr. Hudson," eu usei a mesma quantidade de sarcasmo "Eu não falei sobre ela pelas costas dela. Ela estava lá no refeitório quando eu subi na mesa e disse para o colégio inteiro. Na verdade, você sabe disso porque você estava lá também."

Ele ficou tenso.

"Sim. Aquilo não foi engraçado, Edward."

"Para mim foi." eu murmurei, baixo demais para ele ouvir.

O Sr. Hudson ponderou por alguns instantes e então disse:

"Você sabe, Edward, essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você aqui em mais de uma semana. Até a Srta. Swan tem vindo aqui com mais freqüência que você."

Eu sorri de leve com esse comentário, me lembrando do soco impressionante de Bella ontem.

"Então, você vai receber um castigo mais leve dessa vez" ele disse "Detenção amanhã na hora do almoço."

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, involuntariamente.

"Sério? É isso?"

Eu achava que eu não merecia nem isso por ter anunciando para todo o corpo estudantil da Forks High School que Lauren era bissexual (o que ela realmente mereceu), mas o Sr. Hudson estava exagerando.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Com uma condição."

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e murmurei:

"Eu sabia que tinha uma condição."

O Sr. Hudson tentou seriamente não sorrir.

"Você tem que pedir desculpas a Lauren."

"Eu prefiro..." eu comecei, revoltado, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Ficar de detenção até sexta?"

Eu o encarei e suspirei.

"Tá."

"Ótimo." o Sr. Hudson disse, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo, e então chamou Lauren para entrar na sala.

Ela entrou em sua sala, com os olhos vermelhos. Eu acho que era para eu me sentir mal, mas eu me lembrei das lágrimas falsas dela da noite anterior; eu tinha certeza que essas eram assim também.

"O Sr. Cullen tem algo para te dizer, Lauren." o Sr. Hudson falou com _ela_ de forma amigável.

Eu suspirei.

"Eu sinto muito, Lauren." eu disse, sinceramente "Eu sinto muito _mesmo_ que você seja uma vaca sem coração que não liga para os sentimentos de ninguém a não ser os seus. E, mesmo que seja verdade, eu não precisava dizer o que eu disse para ninguém. Foi desnecessário; um soco na sua cara teria sido bem mais apropriado." eu sorri para ela e então saí da sala.

Assim que eu estava do lado de fora, eu comecei a correr pelo corredor, sorrindo para mim mesmo.

"Três... dois... um..." eu murmurei.

"Cullen!" o Sr. Hudson exclamou, bem na hora "Volte aqui _agora_!"

Eu ri e me virei; eu tinha me esquecido de como isso era divertido.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Eu me perguntei se as aulas estavam sendo mais interessantes para Edward do que assistir televisão estava sendo para mim. Quando eu acordei, mais ou menos meio dia, com a minha dor de cabeça já muito mais fraca, eu passei por todos os canais da televisão e então desisti.

Sem ter nada para fazer, eu saí da cama de Edward e troquei de roupa. Eu dei uma olhada na hora, constatando que Edward e Alice estariam nas aulas da tarde nesse momento. Eu fui até a janela e olhei para a rua vazia. A chuva caía num ritmo constante e o vento batia no vidro da janela. Eu suspirei e encostei a testa no vidro, olhando as árvores balançando.

Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem e senti o sono chegando alguns minutos depois. Eu não lutei contra ele; muito pelo contrário, eu o encorajei, querendo que o tempo passasse mais rápido.

Não foi um sono muito profundo, e Edward estava presente nos sonhos, como de costume. Contudo, esse sonho era diferente dos outros.

Estava escuro no meu sonho, muito escuro. Eu não conseguia ver além dos meus braços, então eu me assustei quando o vi tão perto. Seu cabelo se destacava na infinita escuridão, mas não tanto quando seus brilhantes olhos verdes. Ele olhava para mim, sem dizer nada, com o olhar intenso. Mas seus olhos estavam cheios de mágoa e dor.

Eu tentei perguntá-lo qual era o problema, mas minha boca se recusava a formar palavras. Eu dei um passo à frente, tentando tocar nele, mas ele desviou o olhar e recuou, me deixando tropeçar e cair no chão. Eu me levantei e tentei segui-lo, mas ele continuava a recuar e toda vez que eu pensava estar chegando perto ele dava um grande passo para trás.

Então, de repente, ele desapareceu da minha vista. Foi aí que eu encontrei minha voz.

"Edward?" eu sussurrei, para o escuro "Edward!" eu chamei seu nome várias vezes, minha voz ficando cada vez mais histérica.

Eu tentava me mover pela escuridão, mas ela me empurrava na direção contrária, tentando me impedir de mexer. Era como nadar contra a correnteza, e não tinha como eu nadar paralelamente à margem porque eu não via nenhuma.

A escuridão diminuiu um pouco e eu consegui ver um pouco a minha frente, o suficiente para vez as costas de Edward... e o topo do penhasco.

"Não..." minha voz ficou presa em minha garganta quando eu percebi o que ele ia fazer.

Mas mesmo assim ele me ouviu. Ele se virou para me encarar; sua expressão estava tensa.

"É divertido, Swan." ele disse "Agora pare de me seguir. O projeto acabou."

E então eu entendi o que estava acontecendo. Edward não ligava para mim agora que o projeto tinha acabado, mas mesmo assim eu não conseguia deixar de sentir o que eu sentia por ele. Ele estava me deixando e eu não conseguia suportar.

Então ele se virou novamente e pulou do penhasco. Eu corri até a ponta, olhei em volta e comecei a gritar.

"Edward!" eu gritei "Não! Edward, não!"

Mas, é claro, ele já tinha pulado. A escuridão voltou, furiosa e forte, e eu não conseguia mais ver nada. Porém eu conseguia ouvir. Eu conseguia ouvir meu choro patético, a agonia com que eu repetia seu nome.

"Edward, Edward, Edward..."

Foi aí que ele respondeu.

"Eu estou aqui." ele disse; sua voz estava preocupada "Bella, eu estou aqui, acorde."

Então eu percebi que a sua voz não tinha vindo da escuridão do meu sonho; mas sim de muito mais distante do que isso. Eu tentei mandar a escuridão para longe e subir para a superfície, ainda dizendo seu nome. Minhas mãos se encontraram com algo sólido e eu o segurei, abrindo os olhos devagar.

Seu rosto foi a primeira coisa que eu vi, seus olhos me observando assustados.

"Bella, você está bem? Qual é o problema?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça e olhei em volta. Eu ainda estava sentada na bancada da janela, os braços de Edward me segurando. Eu deixei minha cabeça tombar em seu ombro e disse:

"Foi só um pesadelo."

"Era sobre o quê?" ele perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

"Nada. Só..." eu suspirei; eu não queria que ele soubesse sobre o estranho e obsessivo apego que eu tinha por ele "Nada." eu limpei a garganta e mudei de assunto "Teve um bom dia?"  
"Sim, mas..." ele começou.

Eu tive um pressentimento de que ele ia perguntar sobre o sonho novamente, quando foi interrompido por um grito vindo do andar de baixo.

Franzi a testa em confusão; então meu olhar encontrou o seu e nós entendemos no mesmo instante.

"Alice." nós dissemos juntos.

Edward me levantou gentilmente da bancada e me pôs em suas costas, colocando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

Eu ri e soprei em seu ouvido.

"Pare com isso!" ele deu um tapa na minha perna, mas seu tom era divertido, então eu soprei de novo, enquanto ele descia a escada.

"Srta. Swan," ele disse, quando chegamos ao andar de baixo "passageiros que incomodarem o capitão serão automaticamente ejetados."

Eu ri e soprei de novo.

"Ok, então." ele disse, me colocando no chão, mas ainda segurando meu braço. Ele me colocou contra a parede e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, sua testa encostando na minha. Ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos fingindo me encarar. Eu sorri de volta, mesmo que, internamente, meu coração estivesse disparado e minha cabeça estivesse girando.

Nós não dissemos nada, apenas ficamos olhando um para o outro; o grito de Alice havia sido esquecido. Depois de alguns minutos, ele parou de fingir me encarar e meu sorriso sumiu, deixando-nos olhando um nos olhos do outro intensamente e sem dizer uma única palavra.

Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo com Edward, o brilho estava lá, nem um pouco mais fraco do que no início. Se alguém apagasse as luzes, eu poderia jurar que era visível algumas faíscas saindo de onde os nossos corpos se tocavam. Elas poderiam clarear a sala.

Eu suspirei bem baixinho e um dos cantos de sua boca subiu ligeiramente. Era tão frustrante. Eu o queria tanto a ponto de ser uma extrema necessidade, mas todas as outras garotas do colégio o queriam também. O que me diferenciava delas? De Kelsey Jones e Lauren Mallory? Claro, eu era amiga de Edward, mas existia a possibilidade de eu ser mais que isso?

Olhando dentro dos seus olhos, era muito fácil acreditar que o sentimento transparente naquelas esmeraldas era amor por mim. Eu fechei os olhos, quebrando a conexão, e meu batimento cardíaco aumentou pelo pensamento que eu tive.

Parecendo nem pensar no assunto, eu inclinei meu queixo ligeiramente para cima, hesitante. Meu cérebro gritava 'não, não seja idiota', mas meu corpo estava cheio dessa enrolação; os hormônios à flor da pele.

Todos os meus instintos, básicos e humanos, pareciam me controlar quando eu aproximei meus lábios dos seus. Eu ouvi o ar ficar preso em sua garganta, mas eu não me permiti abrir os olhos, com medo de sua reação.

Eu hesitei, esperando pela rejeição. Mas ela não veio.

Meus lábios formigavam em antecipação e eu me aproximei ainda mais; embora, internamente, eu tentasse ao máximo me parar, antes que eu cometesse um erro do qual me arrependeria mais tarde. Mas meu cérebro já não tinha mais nenhum controle sobre o meu corpo; ele estava agindo por conta própria.

Todavia, uma interrupção era inevitável.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e meus olhos se abriram rapidamente. Edward pulou para trás no mesmo segundo – tarde de mais, devo dizer – e nós dois nos viramos para ver Alice ao lado da porta. Ela piscou demoradamente, chocada, e então seus olhos se estreitaram suspeitosamente.

Ninguém disse nada e eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

Finalmente, Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"E aí, Alice?" seu tom era casual, cuidadoso. Casual demais.

Mas Alice fingiu não notar.

"Eu já estava indo chamar vocês." ela disse "Venham ver isso!"

Eu troquei um olhar com Edward e nós seguimos Alice até a cozinha.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam sentados à mesa, e eu vi o anel no dedo de Rosalie quase que imediatamente. Eu quase dei um grito estilo Alice, mas consegui me controlar.

"Uau!" eu exclamei "Parabéns!"

Rosalie sorriu.

"Obrigada, Bella."

"O quê?" Edward perguntou, confuso.

O olhar de Alice encontrou o meu e ela revirou os olhos.

Devia ser coisa de garota.

Rosalie balançou a mão com o anel no ar.

"Você vai ser meu cunhado." ela disse, e então fingiu ficar tensa "Ah. Bom, Emmett, pensando melhor, eu acho que eu não vou aceitar..."

Edward balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Emmett.

"Parabéns." ele disse "Eu sabia que você ia conseguir."

Alice quase engasgou.

"Você já sabia?" ela praticamente gritou.

Edward hesitou nervosamente.

"Hm... já."

O olhar de Alice se virou para Emmett.

"Você contou para ele, mas não para mim." ele o acusou.

Emmett deu de ombros.

"Eu deixei a Rose te contar."

Alice bufou.

"Sr. Consideração." ela murmurou, sarcasticamente, e depois se virou para mim "Bella, eu posso falar com você lá fora um segundo?"

"Hm… pode, eu acho." eu respondi, devagar.

Ela veio até mim e pegou meu braço, me puxando para o corredor. Mas ela não parou ali; nós fomos para a sala.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Ela me encarou durante alguns segundos, abusolutamente chocada.

"Você… o Edward… o quê?" ela balbuciou.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, fingindo não entender sobre que ela estava falando.

"Tente de novo."

"Você e o Edward estavam tipo..." ela parou, visivelmente confusa "Vocês estavam se _beijando_!"

Eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca.

"Não, nós não estávamos." eu disse, semi-honesta.

"Sim, vocês estavam." ela me contradisse "Ou vocês com certeza iam! _O que_ está acontecendo? Eu achei que vocês se odiassem...?"

"Nós nos odiávamos." eu disse "Não nos odiamos mais, mas isso não vem ao caso. Alice, nós não estávamos nos beijando nem indo nos beijar. Nós somos só amigos."

"Vocês não são, Bella!" Alice exclamou "Você não entende? 'Amigos' não dormem na mesma cama. 'Amigos' não andam de mãos dadas onde quer que eles vão. 'Amigos' não olham nos olhos um do outro e ignoram completamente o resto do mundo, _nunca_. 'Amigos' não quase se beijam. O rosto de 'amigos' não se iluminam do jeito que o de vocês faz quando vocês vêem o outro, mesmo se do outro lado da sala. 'Amigos' simplesmente não fazem isso. Você e eu, Bella, somos amigas. Você e o Edward… já é diferente. Mas amigos não mentem um para o outro e verdadeiros amigos percebem quando o seu melhor amigo está mentindo." ela suspirou e então repetiu sua pergunta "O que está acontecendo entre você e o Edward?"

Eu olhei para ela durante um tempo e depois disse:

"Nada, Alice. Não está acontecendo nada entre o Edward e eu..." eu hesitei, e então completei "por enquanto."

Alice sorriu.

"Viu? Aí está a palavra que eu estava esperando. Por enquanto." o seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco e então ela disse "Só me prometa que você vai tomar cuidado. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como ele é."

Eu assenti.

"Eu prometo."

O sorriso triunfante surgiu novamente.

"Vamos." ela disse, segurando meu braço de novo "Vamos falar sobre casamentos.

Pela expressão no rosto de Alice e a empolgação em sua voz, eu tive um pressentimento de que Rosalie não iria planejar nada do seu casamento; isso seria trabalho da Alice.

* * *

**N/A:** Ooi! Aah, mais um quase beijo! Haha. Caso vocês não tenham percebido, o Edward e a Bella estão perto de se acertarem. *finalmente*

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Obrigada pelas reviews.

Semana que vem eu vou postar segunda, quarta e sexta também. =)

Beijoooos.

Até segunda.


	31. Capítulo 30: Amendoim e Surpresas

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 30: Sanduíches de Manteiga de Amendoim e Surpresas -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso." eu suspirei, pondo minha mochila em meu ombro.

Na noite passada, depois que voltamos para a minha casa, Edward me contou sobre a 'diversão' que ele teve no dia anterior humilhando Lauren. Realmente parecia ser algo interessante, mas agora ele tinha pegado detenção pelo resto da semana. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que ele não tinha arrumado mais encrenca.

Edward deu de ombros.

"Ela mereceu."

"Talvez." eu concordei "Mas agora eu não tenho ninguém com quem sentar." eu fiquei tensa, quando eu me dei conta de como aquilo era verdade, já que Alice não me dava nenhuma atenção quando Jasper estava por perto.

"Você tem a Alice." Edward disse.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Mais ou menos."

E então eu percebi o quão desesperada eu estava parecendo. Eu conseguia sobreviver sem ele durante o almoço, não conseguia? Eu iria vê-lo na aula de psicologia de tarde e depois do colégio. Então por que eu estava fazendo tanto alarde? Eu já estava tão dependente dele assim?

Edward parou do lado de fora da sala do Sr. Hudson onde ele iria ficar durante a detenção.

"Eu te vejo na aula de psicologia, eu acho." ele disse.

"É." eu murmurei, e então sorri "Eu vou levar alguma coisa para você comer. O Sr. Marshall não vai nem perceber."

Ele sorriu de volta, mas não era um sorriso tão alegre como de costume.

"Obrigado. Vejo você depois."

Então ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha bochecha antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

Eu senti meu rosto se iluminar no estilo de filme de adolescente antigo e então olhei para o corredor vazio, levando minha mão até minha bochecha que formigava. Eu ri uma vez e fui em direção ao refeitório.

Eu passei pela fila, pegando vários sanduíches sem observar qual o recheio. E então eu me sentei no lugar vazio de frente para o de Alice; tinha alguma coisa legal em sentar na cadeira do Edward.

"Oi, Swan." alguém disse, e eu me virei para ver Mason colocar sua bandeja no lugar ao meu lado "Onde o Edward está?"

"Detenção." eu murmurei.

Mason sorriu.

"Ah, é. Aquele lance idiota com a Lauren."

"Por que ele fez isso?" eu perguntei o que estava me incomodando desde que Edward tinha se recusado a responder na noite anterior enquanto estávamos debaixo do edredom, depois de uma longa e bem estranha partida de pedra, papel e tesoura.

Mason arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Ele não te contou?"

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Hm... acho que ele não iria." Mason ponderou por um segundo e depois olhou de volta para mim; não passou despercebido o fato de que ele olhou para o meu pescoço "Lauren espalhou um boato sobre você; alguma coisa a ver com um chupão. Metade da escola acreditou. Todo mundo ficou perguntando ao Edward já que você mora com ele... bom, quase isso. Ele disse para todo mundo que perguntou que era mentira, mas dava para ver que aquilo estava dando nos nervos dele. Todo mundo estava falando sobre isso no almoço, e aí ele simplesmente explodiu. Ele subiu em cima da mesa e disse que a Lauren estava mentindo sobre você para cobrir a instabilidade a respeito da opção sexual dela, tendo em mente que ela era bissexual. Ela quase morreu. Foi uma pena o Sr. Hudson estar no refeitório, sério mesmo... eu acho que todo mundo, com exceção da Lauren, teria acreditado no Edward..."

Mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção.

Então, Edward tinha se metido em confusão por minha causa. Agora eu entendia por que ele não tinha me contado; qualquer coisa que evitasse que aquela noite fosse trazida ao assunto. Era como um tabu: nós não havíamos falado sobre aquilo desde sexta de manhã, e eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de trazer aquilo ao assunto com medo que ele ficasse tão distante quanto ele tinha ficado aquela sexta feira.

Mas, sério mesmo, eu estava bem agora. A marca já estava bem mais clara; um pouquinho de base já cobria. Mas Edward deve ter sido bem convincente porque Alice não tinha me perguntado sobre o assunto quando eu a vi, e ela era, normalmente, a primeira a perguntar essas coisas.

"Ah." eu disse, percebendo que Mason estava esperando pela minha resposta.

Eu olhei para os sanduíches, e abri o de ovo e maionese, pegando um pote de manteiga de amendoim.

Mason me assistiu com a testa franzida.

"Por que você pôs isso aí?" ele perguntou.

Eu olhei para ele e respondi, simples:

"Edward gosta de manteiga de amendoim."

Ele riu e me mostrou um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim.

"Eu acho que nós tivemos a mesma idéia. O Marshall nunca nota."

Eu ri também e percebi que Alice estava nos observando. Eu sorri para ela e ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a sua atenção para Jasper.

"Então, como é? Ser casada com o Edward?" Mason perguntou, captando minha atenção.

Eu dei de ombros.

"É legal. Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria." é bem melhor.

"E agora você gosta dele." não era uma pergunta, era uma observação.

"É." eu admiti "Ele não é tão ruim quando você conhece o cara por trás do jogador."

Mason franziu a testa.

"Ele age diferente em casa?"

Eu assenti, embora eu estivesse me perguntando se eu devia estar contando isso para ele.

"É, ele consegue ser bem legal quando ele tenta."

Mason me encarou por um segundo e então sua expressão mudou; estava meio acusativa, agora.

"Você _realmente_ gosta dele, não gosta?"

"Não." eu neguei, automaticamente.

Mason sorriu, mas manteve a voz baixa para ninguém mais ouvir.

"Você gosta sim. Quem diria que o dia em que Isabella Swan se apaixonaria por Edward Cullen chegaria, hein?"  
"Eu não estou apaixonada por ele." eu insisti.

"Claro, claro." Mason disse, embora fosse claro que ele não acreditava em mim.

Houve uma pausa, na qual nós dois olhamos para nossos próprios almoços, e então ele falou de novo:

"Sabe, o Edward também gosta de você."

Eu olhei para ele.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Ele bateu no Newton por você, não foi?" ele perguntou.

Eu fiquei tensa.

"Bom, sim, mas..."

"E ele humilhou a Lauren por você, não foi?"

"Sim, mas..."

"E eu mandei uma mensagem para ele perguntando se ele gostava de você e ele disse..." Mason deu uma pausa, se perguntando se deveria ou não continuar.

"Ele disse...?" eu insisti, enquanto meu estômago revirava.

Mason chegou mais perto de mim, para ter certeza de que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir.

"Ele disse 'talvez eu goste'." ele sussurrou.

Eu pisquei repetidamente como uma idiota, sentindo arrepios por todo o meu corpo. Senti uma onda de emoção passar por minha espinha. Edward disse que gostava de mim? Mais um detalhe para adicionar ao enigma. Ela gostava de mim como amiga ou... era possível que ele gostasse de mim mais do que isso?

Mason sorriu, e se afastou, parecendo se divertir com a expressão no meu rosto. Eu me perguntei como que ela era e depois reuni todo o controle que eu consegui para disfarçar meus sentimentos.

Heidi se aproximou e sentou do outro lado de Mason, e então ninguém mais da mesa 'legal' parecia estar ciente de que eu existia; por isso eu passei o resto do almoço sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Trigonometria também foi tranqüilo; Mike Newton, que costumava se sentar na cadeira ao lado da minha quando estava convencido de que estávamos namorando, tinha aparentemente seguido minha dica e deixado a mesa somente para mim. Por isso, eu não tinha ninguém mais para ouvir, a não ser o professor.

Eu contei os segundos à medida que eles iam passando, louca para sentar ao lado de Edward na aula de psicologia, mesmo que fosse enquanto nós estivéssemos sendo analisados pelo Sr. Marshall.

Finalmente, a aula acabou e o sinal tocou. Eu coloquei os meus livros na minha bolsa e corri pelo corredor a caminho da sala de psicologia. Eu me senti desapontada quando eu cheguei à sala e ele ainda não estava lá. Então eu me lembrei que Edward não costumava chegar cedo às aulas, então eu não deveria estar surpresa.

Eu fui e me sentei, me certificando de deixar um lugar livre ao meu lado, e peguei meus livros. Peguei um lápis e comecei a desenhas coisas aleatórias no meu caderno enquanto eu esperava por ele.

Não havia se passado nem um minuto quando as cadeiras que estavam do meu lado direito e esquerdo foram arrastadas, quase que simultaneamente.

Eu olhei para o lado e vi Edward sentar na minha esquerda, e meu coração vibrou. Somente olhar para ele já fazia meu rosto se iluminar.

"Oi." ele murmurou, se ajeitando na cadeira e pegando minha mão por baixo da mesa, acabando com todo o vazio que eu estava sentindo segundos atrás.

"Oi de novo, Swan." a voz de Mason veio da cadeira do meu outro lado.

"Oi." eu disse, me virando para ele e sorrindo.

Edward estava certo; Mason era legal quando você o conhecia direito.

Então eu me lembrei do sanduíche na minha bolsa e o peguei. Estava um pouco amassado, mas comestível. Eu o estendi para Edward.

"Obrigado, querida." ele brincou; o apelido saiu naturalmente.

Ele abriu o embrulho improvisado rapidamente e mordeu.

"Eu juro" ele disse, assim que engoliu o que estava na boca "que não me deixar almoçar é uma forma de abuso."

Mason riu e entregou para Edward o sanduíche que ele tinha preparado.

"Swan e eu tivemos a mesma idéia."

Edward o pegou rapidamente.

"Obrigado."

A porta então se abriu e o Sr. Marshall entrou, carregando os livros e papéis que ele costumava ter consigo.

"Boa tarde." ele disse.

Algumas pessoas responderam; a maioria não. Edward passou a comer o sanduíche de forma mais sutil, mas nem tanto.

"Ok, turma." o Sr. Marshall disse, juntando suas mãos "Eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês essa semana; mas, antes disso, como foram os últimos dias?"

Várias pessoas levantaram a mão. Eu me virei para Edward e sussurrei:

"Quantas aulas mais você acha que ele vai nos perguntar isso?"

Edward engoliu e respondeu:

"Até o projeto acabar. Eu acho que ele só gosta desse projeto porque o livra de planejar aulas."

Eu ri e então prestei atenção na resposta de Mercy à resposta do Sr. Marshall.

Eu não falei de novo com Edward durante meia hora; nós nem mesmo passamos os bilhetes que haviam virado tradição nas aulas de psicologia... bom, nas últimas duas aulas. Eu só prestei atenção nas respostas que todos deram; algumas negativas, outras positivas, enquanto sua mão segurava a minha.

Em algum momento durante a aula, todavia, Mason notou nossas mãos entrelaçadas debaixo da mesa e arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim quando Edward não estava olhando. Eu dei língua para ele e ele riu.

Mas aí, logo antes do fim da aula, o Sr. Marshall revelou sua 'surpresa'.

"Ok. Agora, eu estou certo de que vocês estão se matando para descobrir qual é a surpresa dessa semana," ele disse, sorrindo "e eu vou contar para vocês. Bom, eu tenho certeza que vocês já se deram conta que casais casados freqüentemente passam por maus bocados. Não é sempre um mar de rosas; eles discutem, brigam e discordam um com o outro. Acontece em todos os relacionamentos. E o que está se tornando cada vez mais comum hoje em dia... é o divórcio."

Eu senti meu estômago revirar; eu tinha um péssimo pressentimento do que estava por vir.

"Há um ditado que diz 'longe dos olhos, perto do coração' e nós vamos investigar a respeito disso... separando vocês dos seus parceiros até nossa próxima aula na sexta."

Houve vários murmúrios em vários cantos da sala, alguns apreciativos e alguns... nem tanto. Eu olhei para Edward e ele olhou de volta para mim. Separados? Por dois dias inteiros? 48 horas inteiras? 2880 minutos inteiros?

"Assim que essa aula acabar, vocês não podem ter nenhum contato com seus parceiros. Vocês não podem falar com eles por telefone ou no corredor ou encontrá-los 'coincidentemente'. Vocês devem voltar para suas próprias casas pelas próximas 48 horas e viver sem nada do que vocês deixaram na casa deles." o Sr. Marshall disse "Eu irei fazer um questionário com vocês na sexta e eu saberei se vocês estiverem mentindo, então, sem trapacear." ele juntos as mãos de novo, olhando para o grupo de rostos miseráveis.

A mão de Edward estava tensa sobre a minha. Ele tinha parado de desenhar círculos com o dedo, de acariciá-la ou de qualquer outra coisa. Ele estava congelado. E eu também. Eu queria chorar.

Eu me lembrei que eu estava esperando por esse momento quando o projeto começou.

Mas agora... passar uma semana e meia com Edward parecia muito melhor do que só uma semana. Mas eu não podia mais vê-lo até sexta. E isso doía muito.

Então o sinal tocou, me fazendo pular.

"Ok, turma." o Sr. Marshall disse, tentando acabar com os murmúrios incessantes e repentinos "'Sem contato' começa no segundo em que vocês saírem dessa sala! Tenham bons dias!" e então ele saiu.

Eu olhei para Edward, querendo dizer alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa, mas eu não conseguia. Tudo o que eu consegui foi seu nome.

"Edward." eu murmurei.

Ele assentiu.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." ele murmurou.

Parecia que ele ia lidar com a separação melhor do que eu.

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta." eu sussurrei, apertando levemente sua mão.

"Liberdade!" algum idiota gritou no momento em que saiu pela porta.

Edward e eu reviramos os olhos simultaneamente e isso me fez sorrir. Ele sorriu de volta, olhando para mim intensamente. Nós continuamos assim até sermos os únicos na sala e então eu, relutante, soltei sua mão.

"Acho que eu te vejo na sexta." eu disse, miseravelmente.

"É." Edward concordou.

"Tchau." eu suspirei, e fui até a porta. Minha mão estava na maçaneta quando ele chamou meu nome.

"Bella, espera!" Edward disse, pondo sua mão em meu ombro.

Eu me virei.

"Sim?"

"Posso...?" ele hesitou "Posso... te beijar?"

Eu fiquei olhando para ele por alguns segundos, surpresa. O que aquilo significava? Eu estava certa de que éramos só amigos, não éramos?

Então Edward desviou o olhar, sem jeito.

"Desculpa." ele disse "Isso foi... estranho. Eu não quis dizer... quero dizer, eu..."

Eu dei um passo para frente e segurei a gola da sua camisa, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto do meu.

"Cala a boca." eu sussurrei, e então pressionei meus lábios contra os dele, deixando meus instintos controlarem meu corpo.

Ele gemeu suavemente contra minha boca e me empurrou para trás, fazendo com que minhas costas estivessem contra a parede e seu corpo pressionando o meu, me prendendo ali. Sua mão esquerda segurava firmemente minha cintura e sua mão direita estava na minha nuca.

Meus dois braços estavam em volta do seu pescoço, deixando-o o mais perto possível. Seus lábios se moldavam aos meus, que juntos se moviam fervorosamente. A eletricidade estava lá, quase que dolorosa, mas dessa vez não era desconhecida nem estranha. Assim como parecer ser tão certo beijar Edward também não era.

O que era diferente daquela noite de quinta feira era que isso poderia ser descrito como um beijo. Quinta tinha sido mais uma espécie de sessão de amassos, enquanto, nesse momento... sua boca era gentil, cuidadosa... muito mais parecido com um beijo.

Eu parei de pensar e deixei meu corpo se desconectar da minha mente, me deixando ser levada pelo seu cheio inebriante, seus lábios macios e meu coração disparado.

Sua língua passou por meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem, o que foi prontamente concedido. Eu estava entregue a ele; tinha esquecido completamente do resto do mundo.

Ele afastou sua boca da minha por um breve instante para pegar ar.

"Bella." ele sussurrou; sua voz estava carente.

Rapidamente eu conectei nossos lábios novamente, necessitando dele, e ele me recebeu sem contestar.

Contudo, o segundo beijo foi mais curto. Ele se afastou rápido de mais e murmurou:

"Droga de Alice."

Eu estava respirando pesadamente quando Edward me deixou lá, encostada contra a parede, recuperando o fôlego. Ele voltou até seu lugar e pegou sua mochila, pondo-a no ombro.

"Vejo você na sexta, Bella." ele disse, indo em direção à porta.

"Tchau." eu sussurrei, mas ele já tinha ido.

Minhas pernas cederam e eu deslizei lentamente até acabar sentada no chão, mais confusa que nunca. O que aquilo tinha significado? Eu prometi para mim mesma que, na sexta feira, eu iria descobrir.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Onde está a Bella?" Alice perguntou.

Eu não respondi, minha cabeça continuava girando.

"Edward! O que aconteceu? Onde está a Bella?" Alice perguntou novamente, quando nós estávamos chegando ao Volvo.

"É a 'surpresa'." eu respondi, sem emoção.

"_Que _surpresa?" Alice guinchou.

Eu liguei o carro.

"A surpresa do Sr. Marshall. Eu não posso falar com ela até sexta. Ela tem que ir para a casa dela e eu para a minha."

Alice ficou em silêncio por um momento, processando a informação.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, finalmente.

"Nós temos que ficar longe dos nossos parceiros até a próxima aula de psicologia." eu disse, de novo.

"Mas..." foi tudo o que Alice disse.

Eu dirigi até em casa em silêncio, esperando meu coração desacelerar. Por que eu tinha feito aquilo? Por que eu tinha perguntado? Eu tinha parecido tão... desesperado, necessitado. Não que eu não estivesse.

Mas ela tinha me beijado, de qualquer forma. O que isso significava? Foi um ato solidário? Ela levou aquilo a sério? Ela só estava tentando me fazer calar a boca? Ou ela realmente gostava de mim? Claro que não tanto quanto eu gostava dela, mas, talvez, mais do que eu achei que ela gostasse?

Eu estava confuso, para não dizer outra coisa, e eu tinha um pressentimento de que os próximos dois dias seriam vazios e monótonos, já que eu não teria ninguém para me esclarecer aquilo. E sem Bella. Sem Bella.

Ficar sem Bella era algo impossível de processar e ainda mais impossível de aceitar. Qual era, no final das contas, o objetivo dessa parte do projeto? Se eu tinha me casado com Bella, eu _nunca_ iria querer ficar longe dela, nunca. Divórcio era algo impossível em nosso casamento. A não ser que ela quisesse me deixar. E, se isso fosse o que ela realmente queria, eu não iria contrariá-la. Ela merecia tudo o que ela quisesse. E se isso fosse se livrar de mim, então tudo bem. Eu não era bom o bastante para ela mesmo. Mas talvez, só talvez, ela gostasse de mim o suficiente para nós sermos mais do que amigos? Havia essa possibilidade?

Eu gemi quando alcançamos um sinal vermelho, e deixei minha testa tombar no volante, me esquecendo de Alice no banco de trás. Não fazia diferença mesmo; ela não prestava atenção em mim.

Eu sabia que eu iria ponderar incessantemente sobre isso pelos próximos dois dias. Eu sabia que, quando eu passasse por Bella no corredor amanhã, ela iria corar, fazendo ser ainda mais difícil me controlar para não encurralá-la contra a parede e beijá-la de novo.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, eu fui direto para o meu forte, e me tranquei lá. Eu me sentei no banco do piano, mas não toquei. Simplesmente sentei lá e encarei o pedaço de papel a minha frente. Ou melhor, uma certa palavra escrita no papel: Bella.

Cada segundo que passava parecia sussurrar o nome dela: Bella, Bella, Bella. Cada batida que meu coração dava parecia me torturar: Bella, Bella, Bella. Cada e toda vez que o vento batia no vidro da janela parecia gritar seu nome: Bella, Bella Bella.

Depois de algum tempo eu parei de pensar, de respirar, de viver. Ou, pelo menos, foi isso que eu fiz na minha cabeça. Eu estava lá fisicamente, mas minha alma estava em outro lugar: onde quer que ela estivesse. Meu coração não estava lá também; ela o havia pegado, roubado-o sem a minha permissão.

E então eu soube: eu estava tão apaixonado por ela que eu não conseguia viver sem ela. Somente dois dias de separação e eu já me sentia caindo aos pedaços.

Eu ignorei Esme quando ela me chamou para o jantar e eu ignorei quando Alice me chamou pelo outro lado da porta. Eu não me mexi até que já estava escuro e meu estômago estava roncando sem parar.

Eu fui até a cozinha e preparei o terceiro sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim que eu comia naquele dia, antes de voltar ao meu quarto e me trocar para dormir. Talvez se eu fosse dormir agora o tempo passasse mais rápido. Não passou.

Cada segundo ainda doía como o sangue pulsando sob um hematoma. Cada minuto era mais um pedaço do meu coração se despedaçando. E qualquer coisa mais longa que um minuto me matava. Era inacreditável como aquilo doía. E nem era uma separação permanente; eram só dois dias, pelo amor de Deus! E realmente não ajudava em nada o fato de que minha cama tinha seu cheiro.

Eu rolei na cama e fechei meus olhos de novo, me arrependendo instantaneamente. Seu rosto apareceu com ainda mais clareza em minha mente; seu sorriso, sua risada, como ela ficava quando corava. Meus olhos se abriram novamente e eu gemi. O tempo continuava a passar.

Mas passava tão devagar que eu fiquei surpreso quando Alice finalmente foi para a cama. Eu podia jurar que ela tinha ido para a cama horas atrás e que eu simplesmente não tinha percebido. E eu fiquei surpreso do mesmo jeito quando eu ouvi Carlisle e Esme fecharem a porta de seu quarto; eu olhei impacientemente para o relógio.

Era só meia noite. Impossível ainda ser tão cedo. Deveria já ser quase de manhã. Mas, quando fui olhar para o relógio, notei algo estendido na ponta da minha cama. Eu sentei e o peguei, esperando que fosse o que eu achava que era. Eu sorri quando percebi que era a camisola preta que Bella tinha usado na noite anterior, e me deitei, segurando-a perto do meu peito.

Eu achei que iria me ajudar, que iria fazer o sono chegar mais rápido, mas, meia hora depois, eu ainda estava acordado, ansiando pelo calor do seu corpo ao lado do meu, por sua cabeça apoiada em meu braço.

De repente, houve o estrondo de um trovão. Eu sentei e olhei para a cortina, pensando em Bella. Depois de algum tempo pensando, meu cérebro chegou à conclusão de que Bella deveria estar assustada.

"Chega." eu disse, finalmente.

Eu não conseguia mais lidar com isso. Eu _precisava_ estar com Bella e eu precisava estar com ela agora.

Eu me levantei e pus uma calça jeans, sem me incomodar em trocar a camisa que eu estava usando. Eu coloquei a camisola de Bella em cima da cama, sem muita certeza, e então a peguei novamente, junto com a chave do meu carro na mesinha de cabeceira. Eu desci a escada rapidamente e saí.

Eu estremeci diante da chuva que caía incessantemente, me encharcando antes mesmo de eu fechar a porta de casa, e então corri na chuva até o Volvo, com apenas uma coisa em minha mente.

Eu liguei o carro enquanto o rosto de Bella ocupava minha mente. Eu não conseguia ficar longe dela. Que se dane o Sr. Marshall. Que se dane Alice. Que se dane qualquer outra pessoa que entrasse no nosso caminho. Ela precisava saber como eu me sentia, e ela precisava saber _agora_. Eu não conseguia mais guardar para mim mesmo. Eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela... e eu iria ficar de joelhos e implorar para ela me deixar entrar pela janela se fosse preciso.

Eu iria contar para ela que eu estava apaixonado por ela e, dessa vez, ninguém iria me impedir.

* * *

**N/A: **Entãããão... o que vocês acharam do capítulo? E o beijo? E aí, vocês acham que o Edward vai finalmente conseguir encontrar a Bella e contar para ela ou alguma coisa vai atrapalhar ele _de novo_? Boom, no próximo capítulo vocês vão descobrir! Hahaha.

Aah...! 500 reviews (na verdade, 501 XP)... eu fiquei tão feliz! Obrigada mesmo, gente!

Bom, até quarta!

Beijooos.


	32. Capítulo 31: Encontro à Meia Noite

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 31: Encontro à Meia Noite -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Charlie me observou atentamente durante o jantar – para viagem; eu não estava com ânimo para cozinhar hoje – como se eu fosse partir ao meio, ou algo assim. Talvez fosse assim que eu estivesse parecendo, porque era certamente como eu estava me sentindo. Só o pensamento de ter que passar a noite sozinha sem Edward lá quando eu acordasse era... horrível.

Eu lavei a louça mecanicamente, demorando bastante em cada prato, para passar o tempo que, no momento, era o meu pior inimigo. Infelizmente, só havia dois pratos, dois copos e os talheres. Nem mesmo uma panela para lavar. Eu terminei rápido demais, e então eu não tinha nada para fazer.

Eu disse boa noite para Charlie às nove horas, dizendo a ele que eu estava cansada. Eu tomei banho, esperando que a água quente me acalmasse, mas, se ela fez alguma coisa, foi me deixar ainda mais nervosa.

Eu deitei na cama e peguei um livro qualquer da prateleira. Razão e Sensibilidade; estava bom. Talvez tirasse Edward da minha cabeça. Contudo, eu tinha acabado de começar a ler quando lembrei o nome do protagonista: _Edward_.

Irritadamente, eu joguei o livro para o outro lado do quarto e me deitei. O cheiro de Edward estava no travesseiro, então eu me deitei do seu lado da cama, inalando seu cheiro até que ele não estivesse mais lá.

Apaguei a luz, na esperança de que isso me fizesse dormir; quanto mais rápido eu dormisse, mais rápido eu poderia acordar e ir para o colégio, e talvez esbarrar com ele no corredor.

Eu mordi meu lábio e então peguei o telefone. Talvez eu pudesse conversar com Edward através de Alice...? Talvez ela pudesse ser a intérprete. Isso não seria trapacear, seria? Eu disquei o número do telefone dos Cullens.

"Alô?" Alice respondeu.

"Alice?" eu disse "É a Bella."

"Ah, oi, Bella." ela respondeu alegremente "E aí?"

"É… hm… o Edward está aí?" eu perguntei, esperando por alguma repreensão.

"Vocês dois não deveriam ficar longe um do outro?" Alice perguntou, suspeitosamente.

Seu tom não era mais tão alegre e amigável agora que eu tinha mencionado o Edward. Eu me perguntei por quê.

"Bom, sim," eu disse, devagar "mas..." eu suspirei.

Eu não queria admitir para Alice que eu sentia falta dele. Eu não me importei em terminar minha frase com uma mentira.

"Sinto muito, Bella." Alice disse "Edward já foi dormir. Ele disse que estava cansado."

"Ah." bom, ele estava lidando com isso melhor do que eu, então "Ok. Obrigada, de qualquer jeito, Alice."

"Tudo bem. Vejo você amanhã, Bella. Tchau." e então ela desligou.

Eu fiquei tensa depois que desliguei o telefone; estava com uma súbita vontade de jogá-lo para o outro lado do quarto também. Mas, sabendo que isso não faria nada além de deixar Charlie irritado comigo, eu o coloquei de volta na minha mesa de cabeceira, esperando que ele apitasse com uma mensagem de Edward. Mesmo que fosse só para dizer boa noite. Qualquer coisa, só para saber que ele estava pensando em mim.

Mas, talvez ele não estivesse. Talvez ele não estivesse nem na cama. Talvez ele tivesse saído para comemorar o fato de que ele estava solteiro agora. Talvez ele estivesse feliz de ter se livrado de mim. Mas se ele realmente estava, por que ele tinha me beijado? Bom, tecnicamente falando, eu o tinha beijado, mas certamente não tinha sido eu quem sugeriu o beijo. A vida era tão confusa!

Eu fiquei lá, deitada, no escuro, enquanto o tempo passava miseravelmente devagar. Eu podia jurar que os tiques do segundo estava ficando com um intervalo de tempo cada vez maior entre eles. Eu comecei a contá-los, assim minha mente seria ocupado por alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_. Eu contei até que eu cheguei a 1080 segundos; fiquei contando por dezoito minutos e eu ainda não estava nem um pouco mais perto de dormir do que eu estava antes.

Cada vez que eu chegava perto de cair no sono, eu ouvia a risada de Edward, ou via seu rosto na minha mente, ou sentia seus braços imaginários em volta de mim... e eu voltava a ficar totalmente acordada.

Então, eu levantei e liguei o rádio, mas todas as músicas que tocavam me lembravam dele. As letras sobre se dar conta de que ama alguém e perder quem se ama pareciam demais com a minha situação, com a curta separação e tudo mais.

Eu _sabia_ que eu estava sendo exagerada e melodramática e tudo isso, mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward, e, logo que eu me dei conta disso, ele foi levado para longe de mim.

Eu ouvi Charlie ir para a cama, numa hora bem cedo para ele, e eu suspirei, rolando na cama. A vida era tão injusta. Eu passei meu braço por baixo do travesseiro e encontrei algo macio. Levantei o travesseiro e encontrei uma das camisas de algodão de Edward. Eu sorri e, sem nem pensar, coloquei-a por cima do sutiã e da blusa que eu já estava usando, me aconchegando nela como se fosse Edward que tivesse me deixado pô-la. Como se ele estivesse ao meu lado, pronto para me cobrir de beijos se eu acordasse de um pesadelo.

Tentando não deixar minha mente pensar em Edward, eu pensei no que Alice tinha dito, o que me levou ao Edward novamente. Certamente, ela estava certa; Edward e eu éramos mais que simplesmente amigos. Mas, o que nós éramos? Éramos 'amigos com benefícios'? Éramos um casal? Nós estávamos juntos, só que sem esclarecer isso em voz alta? Isso me fez arrepiar, antes de eu me dar conta que, não, não estávamos juntos. Edward não era desse jeito, não o verdadeiro Edward. O jogador talvez, mas não o meu Edward.

De repente, duas coisas aconteceram; a primeira foi que houve um audível estrondo do lado de fora, um trovão, o início de uma tempestade. Mas eu quase nem percebi, pois eu estava muito concentrada na segunda coisa. Eu me dei conta de que havia a possibilidade de que Edward gostasse de mim.

A noite de domingo voltou a minha cabeça. Ele tinha dito que ele gostava de alguém, mas que ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa. Havia alguma possibilidade de que...? Ele quis dizer...? Essa pessoa poderia ser… _eu_? Ele tinha entendido errado o que eu tinha falado? Ele não tinha se dado conta de que eu estava falando sobre ele, mas sim que eu estivesse falando de outra pessoa? Isso explicaria por que ele tinha dito que eu era incrível e que ninguém me merecia. Isso seria o porquê de ele achar que o garoto por quem eu estava apaixonada não merecia me ter. Se ele soubesse que era dele que eu estava falando...

Eu sentei rapidamente diante desse pensamento, ignorando o segundo trovão. _Se ele soubesse_... ele podia saber; eu o diria. Eu levantei da cama e pus a primeira calça jeans que minhas mãos encontraram. Eu não me importei em pôr outra blusa, esse estava boa.

Eu peguei as chaves da minha caminhonete e corri até a porta. Outro trovão ecoou e um relâmpago iluminou o céu, mas eu não estava preocupada com isso. Logo eu iria ver Edward, e isso era tudo o que importava. Mesmo que a garota de quem ele tivesse falado não fosse eu, ele tinha o direito de saber que eu estava falando dele. Que ele era o meu tipo, que ele era o meu tipo de perfeição.

Eu estava encharcada quando entrei na caminhonete, mas não tinha como eu ligar menos para isso. A tempestade me fez tremer, mas mentalmente eu não estava mais com medo. Havia coisas mais importantes do que isso; outras coisas do que sentir medo. Como perder Edward.

Eu dirigi o mais rápido que a caminhonete agüentava no caminho para a casa de Edward, enquanto nadava entre meus pensamentos. A chuva estava mais forte agora, e, o que eu não achava possível, a caminhonete era quase tão barulhenta quanto o trovão.

As ruas estavam vazias, o que não era surpresa, já que eram quase uma da manhã. Eu bolei um plano na minha cabeça, ponderando sobre como eu iria chamar a atenção de Edward. Jogar pedrinhas na janela dele, talvez? Ligar para seu celular? Ficar batendo na porta até que alguém viesse atender?

Eu estava tão ocupada pensando nisso que eu quase não notei um farol vindo na minha direção. Eu diminuí o farol ao mesmo tempo em que o outro motorista fez. E quando a luz vinda na direção oposta diminuiu, eu vi o carro.

Meu estômago deu uma volta e eu pisei com força no freio. Minha caminhonete parou e eu saí do carro para ver o Volvo prata frear alguns metros a frente de mim.

Eu estava tremendo, chorando. Era ele. Eu queria correr em sua direção, mas meu corpo estava congelado no lugar. Eu assisti ele abrir a porta e sair do carro, parecendo com um deus mais do que ninguém tinha o direito de parecer.

Eu forcei meus músculos a se moverem, e corri em sua direção ao mesmo tempo em que ele correu na minha direção. Nós nos encontramos no meio do caminho, mas não dissemos nada. Eu olhei em seus olhos por um momento; eu podia ver neles tudo o que eu iria contar a ele, e eu sabia que ele via o mesmo nos meus olhos.

Seus braços me envolveram e me levantaram. Eu prendi minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura e joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, no mesmo instante em que seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Um trovão ainda mais alto ecoou e uma chuva mais forte começou a cair, enquanto nós estávamos lá, no meio da rua. A única coisa que existia naquele momento era ele e eu.

Nós nos beijamos quase que violentamente, totalmente necessitados um pelo outro. Foi quando tudo se encaixou; eu me dei conta de que ele gostava de mim, que ele me amava.

Eu quebrei o beijo primeiro.

"Eu te amo." eu sussurrei, finalmente.

As palavras saíram facilmente dessa vez. Elas pareciam certas.

Edward sorriu.

"Eu _te _amo." ele disse, baixinho, antes de capturar meus lábios novamente.

Eu não sei durante quanto tempo nós ficamos ali (com ele me carregando) abraçados, mas, em alguma hora, nós paramos de nos beijar. Eu apoiei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, e segurei o mais perto que eu conseguia.

"Eu amo você." eu sussurrei de novo, só porque eu podia.

"Assim como eu amo você." ele murmurou. Houve uma pausa e então ele disse "Você está usando a minha camisa."

Eu ri; aquilo era tão inesperado. Ou talvez eu só quisesse rir.

"Eu sei."

Eu riu também, e na mesma hora um relâmpago iluminou o céu.

"Bella." ele suspirou feliz, beijando meu pescoço "Nós deveríamos ir para algum lugar quente e seco."

"Eu não quero." eu disse, como uma criança pequena.

Ele desprendeu minhas pernas de sua cintura, de forma que ele estivesse me carregando como um bebê. Ele me levou até minha caminhonete, me colocando no banco do motorista, ignorando meus protestos.

"Dirija até a sua casa." ele disse, calmo.

"Não me deixe." eu suspirei, segurando com ainda mais firmeza sua camisa.

"Eu vou te seguir durante todo o caminho, eu prometo." ele disse.

Eu ponderei sobre o assunto durante um minuto, então suspirei e o deixei ir.

"Eu te vejo daqui a pouquinho." eu murmurei, hesitante.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha e sorriu.

"Não se eu te vir primeiro." ele me beijou mais modestamente antes de voltar para o Volvo.

Relutante, eu dei a volta com a caminhonete e fui em direção a minha casa, me certificando durante todo o caminho de que o farol do seu carro estivesse atrás do meu. No momento em que eu saí da minha caminhonete ele já estava ao meu lado; minha mão pegou a sua.

Nós entramos e subimos a escada, cuidadosos para não acordar Charlie ao irmos para o meu quarto.

Ele me pôs na cama e logo já estava por toda parte. Ele me fez deitar de costas e me beijou gentilmente; suas mãos em minha cintura, seus dedos em volta das presilhas de cinto da minha calça.

Eu prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo molhado e o beijei de volta. Eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de me acostumar com quão perfeito era beijá-lo, mesmo que eu tivesse toda a eternidade para praticar.

A chuva batia na janela, mas isso não importava para nós. Meus lábios se moldavam ao seus, desesperados. Esse era o meu pedaço de paraíso. Era a perfeição que eu conseguiria.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Ela me amava. Isso era praticamente tudo o que minha mente conseguia processar no momento. Ela me amava e me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Eu a observei da cama enquanto ela escolhia uma blusa para dormir. Finalmente, ela escolheu uma azul e a pôs antes de se juntar a mim debaixo da coberta.

Eu não verbalizei a minha decepção por ela ter posto outra blusa ao invés de somente usar um sutiã; ela era linda de qualquer jeito, não importava a roupa. Ela se ajeitou até que estivesse bem do meu lado, e então apagou a luz, deitando-se.

Houve um longo, e ligeiramente desconfortável, silêncio entre nós enquanto eu me deitava também, e então eu sussurrei, não conseguindo me controlar:

"E o seu namorado?"

"Que namorado?" ela sussurrou de volta, descansando a cabeça no meu braço ao invés de no travesseiro.

"O que você me contou no domingo." eu respondi, me lembrando do jeito que seus olhos brilhavam quando ela falava dele.

Eu senti ondas de medo e ciúme. Medo porque eu me dei conta de que a nossa relação não seria muito longa já que ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa.

"Edward," ela suspirou "aquele era você." ela fez uma pausa, e depois falou tão baixo que eu fiquei em dúvida se era para eu ouvir "Sempre foi você."

"Você estava falando de mim?" eu perguntei, chocado "Bella, você não pode dizer aquilo. Eu não sou... eu não posso ser... _perfeito_. Ninguém é perfeito, especialmente não eu."

"Para mim você é perfeito." ela disse, totalmente honesta.

Eu sorri e me recordei do que ela tinha dito quando descreveu seu tipo para mim... quando _me _descreveu para mim.

"Olhos lindos, hein?" eu provoquei.

Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver, eu tinha certeza de que ela estava corando.

"Eu te amo." eu disse.

Era incrível como era fácil dizer aquilo agora que eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

"Era eu...?" ela hesitou, e então suspirou profundamente "Quando você disse que tinha alguém que não gostava de você de volta...?" ela não completou a pergunta.

"Sim." eu respondi "Era você."

"Edward Cullen," ela disse "como você podia achar que eu não iria querer você? Que eu era boa demais para você? Se houver algo assim, é ao contrário."

Eu ignorei a última parte.

"Por que você não me contou? Eu te _disse_ para contar a ele e você não contou!"

"Eu não podia." ela sussurrou "Era muito difícil... você é perfeito. Não tem outra palavra. E eu não podia deixar você se afastar... estragar nossa amizade…"

"E por que você achava que você gostava mais de mim do que eu de você?" eu perguntei, me lembrando desse detalhe.

"Porque eu gosto." ela respondeu, simplesmente.

"Bella." eu murmurei, e rolei de modo que eu ficasse com uma perna de cada lado dela e que eu estivesse me apoiando nos meus braços, que também estavam um de cada lado dela "Isso não é verdade."

"Prove." ela me desafiou, mas eu podia ver seu sorriso.

Eu beijei sua clavícula.

"Eu não consigo nem ficar perto de você sem querer te abraçar." eu dei um beijo na metade de seu pescoço, e ela arfou, prendendo seus dedos em meu cabelo, me encorajando "Eu não consigo olhar dentro dos seus olhos sem sentir aquele... _desejo_ de que só se ouve falar naqueles livros de romance clichês." um terceiro beijo no final de sua mandíbula, demorando um pouco mais, e um leve gemido de Bella "Eu não consigo falar com você sem querer expressar o amor que eu sinto por você, com palavras que você nunca me imaginaria usando." uma trilha de beijou pela linha de sua mandíbula, fazendo-a se contorcer e rir debaixo de mim "Eu não consigo ficar longe de você sem sentir como se o meu coração tivesse sido arrancado do meu peito e ido com você." um beijo em um dos lados de sua boca "Eu não consigo olhar para o seu rosto sem querer te beijar, de uma forma que fizesse você esquecer o próprio nome." um beijo no outro lado da sua boca "Eu estou cansado de fingir, Bella. Estou cansado de fingir que você é apenas uma amiga para mim. Porque você sempre vai ser muito mais do que isso. E eu quero você, Bella. Eu nunca vou querer outra pessoa enquanto eu viver. Nenhuma outra garota consegue me atrair tanto quando você me atrai. Eu te amo incondicionalmente... e irrevogavelmente... e eu te amo pelo que você é. Eu não trocaria você por nada. E eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. Eu nunca vou te machucar, eu prometo. E é por isso que eu amo você mais."

E então eu deixei meus lábios tocarem os dela. Seu corpo estava tremendo agora, ansiando por aquilo, e ela envolveu minha cintura, tentando me trazer para mais perto, me fazer deitar sobre ela. Eu resisti, não querendo esmagá-la, então suas mãos foram um pouco mais para baixo. Eu desisti de me sustentar e deixei minhas mãos irem para debaixo de sua blusa. Elas pousaram na parte de trás do seu sutiã, e eu passei o dedo por baixo do elástico, acariciando sua pele levemente.

Em algum momento, eu separei minha boca da sua e a olhei, meus olhos já acostumados o bastante com o escuro para conseguir vê-la.

"Ah, e eu acho que você é linda." eu acrescentei, sorrindo "Especialmente quando você usa azul."

Ela riu, ainda um pouco sem ar.

"Edward..." ela sussurrou "pare de brincar com o meu sutiã."

Eu ri e o puxei para trás, para então soltá-lo, fazendo-o bater em suas costas.

"Ai!" ela protestou, me dando um tapa de leve.

Eu dei um tapa nela de volta, ganhando uma risada dela e um tapa na minha cabeça.

"Então tá." eu murmurei, movendo minhas mãos por baixo da sua blusa, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

Ela guinchou rindo e se contorceu debaixo de mim, implorando para que eu parasse. Em algum momento sua mão me bateu acidentalmente, e eu perdi o equilíbrio, caindo da cama e levando a coberta junto comigo.

"Oops." Bella riu e então sua voz ficou preocupada "Edward? Edward, você está bem?"

"Você" eu disse "já era."

E então eu joguei a coberta para o lado e voltei para a cama, segurando sua perna e afagando seu pé, pronto para voltar a fazer cócegas nela; sua risada era incrível.

Mas então houve uma batida na porta, fazendo nós dois pularmos e congelarmos.

"Bella, fale mais baixo. São duas e meia da manhã e alguns de nós estão tentando dormir!" Charlie disse.

"Ok, pai." ela disse, constrangida "Desculpa."

Charlie limpou a garganta do outro lado da porta.

"Ah, e oi Edward." ele disse antes de ouvirmos o som de seus passos pelo corredor enquanto ele voltava para o seu quarto.

Bella e eu nos encaramos surpresos.

"Como ele _sabia_?" eu perguntei, depois de alguns minutos.

Bella deu de ombros.

"Intuição de pai?" ela sugeriu, e então olhou para onde a coberta estava "Talvez nós devêssemos parar de lutar e ir dormir?"

Eu ri uma vez.

"Boa idéia."

Quando nós já estávamos debaixo da coberta novamente, eu abracei Bella, trazendo-a para o mais perto de mim possível, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

"Boa noite." eu sussurrei "Eu te amo."

Ela não disse nada, apenas colou nossos lábios uma vez e suspirou.

"Boa noite."

"Ah, e Bella?" eu disse, depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

"Sim?" ela murmurou.

"Hm... eu acho que talvez nós não devêssemos contar isso a Alice?" minha incerteza fez aquilo parecer uma pergunta.

"Acho que não." eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz "Nós não queremos que a cabeça dela fique maior do que é agora, não é mesmo?"

"E..." eu hesitei "Todo o resto?"

Ela não respondeu e eu sabia que ela estava pensando. Eu estava com tanto medo do que as outras pessoas iriam pensar a ponto de manter nossa relação em segredo? A resposta, mesmo que eu não admitisse, era sim. Sim, eu estava.

"Você decide. O que você quiser. Eu não ligo. Eu te amo."

Eu suspirei e beijei sua testa "Ok. Boa noite."

E eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem. O sono chegou bem rápido agora que eu estava onde eu pertencia; ao lado de Bella.

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmenteeee! Haha. Muita gente achou que o Edward não ia conseguir falar com a Bella... mas aí já ia ser demais, né? Boooooom, e então? O que vocês acharam do tão esperado momento? Valeu a pena a espera? =) Fico esperando os comentários de vocês.

Muito obrigada pela reviews! Foram muitas! *_*

Ah, respondendo a uma review... a fic ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente... vocês vão vivenciar o Edward e a Bella como um casal durante um bom tempo. =)

Beijooos!

Até sexta!


	33. Capítulo 32: Sessão Secreta de Amassos

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 32: Sessão Secreta de Amassos -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Meu despertador tocou alto e irritantemente na hora habitual. Eu gemi e o desliguei, tentando voltar a dormir.

Há vezes em que você ama bons sonhos, como quando você os está tendo; e há vezes em que você os odeia, quando você acorda e se dá conta de que era apenas sua imaginação tirando uma com a sua cara. Agora era um daqueles momentos em que eu odiava minha mente.

Mas, então, uma mão tirou o cabelo no meu rosto e alguém me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Bella, acorde."

Eu abri os olhos para me deparar com Edward me observando do meu lado. Eu estreitei os olhos para ele e mostrei a língua.

"Não. Eu estou dormindo."

Eu deixei meus olhos se fecharem novamente, deixando minha mente processar que tudo aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Edward me _amava._ Só... não o suficiente para contar a seus amigos que ele estava namorando comigo. Isso doía mais do que eu achava possível, mas eu aceitaria sem questionar.

Eu me virei e suspirei, mas mantive meus olhos fechados, apesar de que acordar já não parecia uma idéia tão ruim agora que eu sabia para que eu iria fazê-lo.

Senti o braço de Edward envolver minha cintura – que estava descoberta, já que a camisa que eu estava usando havia subido enquanto eu dormia – e então seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, me beijando de uma maneira que deveria ser ilegal; persuasiva demais. Eu não me importei em pará-lo; eu não queria.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, eu sentei no banco do passageiro do Volvo dele, nervosa.

"Mas agora todos não saber que nós trapaceamos." eu argumentei "Por que não posso ir no meu carro e você no seu?"

"Porque, Bella," ele suspirou, como se fosse óbvio "Eu _quero_ te dar uma carona para a escola. E, honestamente, seu 'carro' não anda muito rápido. Além disso, nós não íamos conseguir mentir para o Sr. Marshall; você sabe como ele percebe quando estamos mentindo..."

"Quando _você_ está mentindo." eu disse "Eu tenho certeza de que, se fosse eu que estivesse mentindo..."

"Bella, você é uma péssima mentirosa." ele respondeu "Nós vamos para a aula no meu carro. Ponto."

Eu cruzei os braços teimosamente e olhei para a janela. O nervosismo não foi embora. O que as pessoas iriam pensar de Edward me dando uma carona por livre e espontânea vontade? O que as pessoas diriam quando nos vissem juntos, enquanto nós deveríamos ficar longe um do outro? A que conclusões eles chegariam? Que boatos eles espalhariam?

De repente, as palavras de Mason no almoço do dia anterior voltaram a minha mente:... _todo mundo estava falando sobre isso no almoço, e aí ele simplesmente explodiu_.

"Edward?" eu o chamei, casualmente.

"Hm?" ele respondeu, vagamente.

"Mason disse que... que você disse aquilo sobre a Lauren na terça por minha causa..." eu parei, hesitante, sem saber ao certo o que dizer a seguir.

Eu podia ver pela sua expressão que ele não tinha a intenção de me contar sobre esse assunto. Mas, nós estávamos juntos agora, então, não deveria haver segredos entre nós, certo?

"Isso... isso é verdade?" eu perguntei.

Edward suspirou.

"Ela estava agindo como uma vaca, contando às pessoas coisas sobre você que não eram da conta dela. Eu não ia deixá-la sair ilesa."

"Mas..." eu hesitei novamente "Mas o que ela disse era verdade. Por que você se importou?"

"Eu te disse noite passada, Bella." ele disse, entrando no estacionamento da escola "Eu não que você se machuque e você não estava lá para se defender então... eu ajudei." ele estacionou o carro e então se virou para me olhar "Eu te amo, Bella. Se você quiser anunciar para a escola inteira que você tem um chupão no pescoço, então tudo bem, mas Lauren Mallory não tem nenhum direito de dizer isso... mesmo se for verdade."

Eu sorri e apertei sua mão.

"Obrigada."

Ele sorriu de volta, aliviado que eu não tinha gritado com ele. Por que ele esperava isso, eu não sei.

"A qualquer hora." ele disse, e então olhou para frente "Vamos. Aula. Divertido."

"Divertido." eu concordei, sarcasticamente "Quase tão divertido quanto pular de um penhasco." eu disse.

Edward me olhou de forma estranha.

"Pular de um penhasco? Por que, você queria pular?"

"Não!" eu exclamei "Não, é assustador."

Mas Edward praticamente não me ouviu.

"Hm... eu prometi que iria te levar, não foi?"

Eu podia ver o que ele estava pensando estampado em seu rosto.

"Não. Não, Edward, não. Prometa-me que você não vai me fazer pular."

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Aula?" ele sugeriu novamente.

Não passou despercebido o fato de que ele não tinha me respondido.

* * *

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, no segundo em que eu me sentei.

"Bom dia para você também, Alice." eu suspirei.

"Eu estou falando sério, Bella. Você viu o Edward, não viu? Se você não viu então ele fugiu ou algo assim. De novo. Ai meu deus. Ele costumava fazer isso sempre, mas ele não tinha feito desde que eu fui embora! Meu pai disse que ele não tinha!" Alice estava falando consigo mesma agora.

"Relaxa, Alice, está tudo bem." eu disse "Edward está na sala dele, perfeitamente bem."

"Ele foi para a sua casa?" Alice perguntou.

Eu assenti; aquilo pareceu a coisa mais fácil a fazer.

"Nós sentimos falta um do outro e então eu o convidei para ir lá."

"Mas e o projeto?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Dane-se o projeto."

Alice estreitou os olhos suspeitosamente.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada." eu menti.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo sim. Você e Edward estão namorando ou algo do gênero, não estão?"

"Não!" eu tentei esconder como eu estava surpresa por ela ter feito essa suposição tão rápido "Óbvio que não. Nós somos só amigos, Alice. Amigos íntimos." eu adicionei, antes que ela começasse seu discurso sobre 'amigos' de novo "Sério."

Alice me encarou por um longo momento e então suspirou.

"Ok. Amigos. Amigos íntimos. Que seja, Bella."

Então, a Sra. Connell chegou à sala, dando fim a nossa conversa. Bom, Alice parou de falar comigo, apesar de que a chegada da Sra. Connell nunca havia sido um motivo para ela parar de falar. Ela não acreditava em mim? Edward estava certo? Eu sempre soube que eu não era lá grandes coisas como mentirosa, mas eu era tão ruim assim?

"Alice." eu sussurrei "Alice, se alguma coisa acontecer, você vai ser a primeira a saber, eu prometo."

Ela olhou para mim pelo canto do olho.

"Sério?" ela perguntou.

"Sério." eu prometi.

Eu senti, mesmo que estupidamente, que essa era uma promessa que eu seria capaz de cumprir. Graças ao acordo entre Edward e eu de não contarmos a ninguém sobre 'nós', havia esperanças de que Alice fosse a primeira a saber.

E parecia que ela havia me perdoado, porque ela olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada e disse:

"O que você está vestindo?"

Eu olhei para mim mesma e sorri. Já que eu tinha passado a maior parte da manhã beijando Edward, eu não tive muito tempo para vasculhar meu guarda-roupa, então eu tinha posto uma camisa azul, igual à que eu havia usado para dormir na noite anterior, e leggings brancas com uma saia preta. A blusa tinha um decote e era muito mais reveladora do que qualquer coisa que eu normalmente escolheria, então eu presumi que Alice ficaria satisfeita.

Edward tinha ficado feliz, então eu estava também. Eu suspirei, me lembrando de sua reação... e então me dei conta de que Alice estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Pelo menos não é moletom." eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta.

O intervalo pareceu levar um século para chegar, mas finalmente chegou. Eu guardei meus livros rapidamente e segui Alice para fora da sala.

"... _tão_ chato..." Alice estava dizendo.

Eu andei logo atrás dela, sem prestar atenção no que ela estava dizendo. De repente, eu senti uma mão na minha cintura e fui girada. Meus olhos encontraram um par de olhos verde esmeralda e eu quase derreti antes de me concentrar e, como já se era esperado, corar.

"Oi." Edward sussurrou, e eu olhei em volta para ver que Alice já tinha ido.

"Oi." eu olhei de volta para Edward "O que você quer, _Cullen_?" eu perguntei, sorrindo.

"Ver você, é claro, _Swan_." ele respondeu, também sorrindo.

"Alice vai ficar se perguntando onde eu estou e então ela vai vir procurar por mim." eu disse.

"Deixe ela procurar." ele murmurou, tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto.

Eu corei e meu rosto formigou onde ele o tocou. Ele sorriu levemente e segurou minha mão.

"Onde nós estamos indo?" eu perguntei, olhando em volta.

O corredor estava vazio agora, mas eu ainda tinha a sensação de que alguém estava nos observando. Eu tentei tirar isso da minha cabeça; paranóia não era uma qualidade boa em uma pessoa.

Edward não respondeu minha pergunta, só continuou a me puxar para fora do corredor. Minha bolsa caiu do meu ombro e ficou pendurada em meu braço; Edward não pareceu notar.

"Edward," eu murmurei "onde nós estamos _indo_?"

"A um lugar mais particular que o corredor do colégio."

Sua resposta e nenhuma resposta eram a mesma coisa.

Não havia nenhum lugar particular no colégio, havia? Finalmente, nós chegamos a um grande arbusto que eu nunca tinha notado antes e Edward empurrou para o lado alguns galhos, revelando um velho banco.

Obviamente ele havia sido construído anos atrás, e então esquecido quando os arbustos começaram a crescer em volta dele, escondendo-o completamente.

Eu estava surpresa que ninguém mais o havia descoberto; seria o lugar perfeito para uma sessão secreta de amassos... ah. Eu me dei conta do porquê de estarmos aqui no mesmo momento em que Edward me trouxe para mais perto dele e atacou minha boca com a sua.

Em algum lugar bem no fundo da minha mente eu estava me perguntando como _Edward_ tinha encontrado esse lugar, já que ele era absolutamente escondido, mas tudo em que eu estava pensando antes de seus lábios encontrarem os meus eram sem importância agora.

Eu deixei meu braço relaxar e minha bolsa caiu no chão. Ela atingiu o concreto com um baque, e eu passei meu braço pelo seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto. Seus braços me envolveram e me apertaram contra ele.

Eu sabia que Alice estaria se perguntando onde eu estava, mas, naquele momento, eu não podia me importar menos.

Levei minhas mãos até a bainha de sua camisa, e, por baixo dela, passei meus dedos por sua barriga até chegar ao seu tanquinho perfeito. Minhas mãos foram até suas costas, e eu acariciei-as com a ponta dos meus dedos, sorrindo contra sua boca quando ele estremeceu.

Como se tentando se vingar, sua mão deslizou para baixo até chegar a minha perna, puxando-a para cima. Então, sua mão acariciou minha perna sobre a legging, lenta e torturantemente. Sua mão alcançou a bainha da minha saia, mas não parou por aí. Eu quebrei o beijo, precisando de ar, e sua mão subiu mais um pouco. A legging não alterava em nada o formigamento que o seu toque causava; era como se ela nem existisse.

Sua mão estava no meio da minha coxa, sua boca em meu pescoço, cuidadosa para não deixar outra marca. Eu gemi automaticamente, e ele moveu a mão um pouco mais para baixo, me provocando. Eu segurei sua mão e tentei pô-la onde ela estava antes, mas ele segurava firmemente a parte de trás do meu joelho.

A perna em que eu estava me apoiando balançou, ameaçando ceder; minha força indo embora.

Eu desisti de tentar mover sua mão, e, ao invés disso, usei minha mão livre para levar sua boca até a minha novamente. Ele fez isso com boa vontade, soltando minha perna para segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Eu te amo." ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, quando nós paramos para respirar.

"Eu também te amo." eu sussurrei de volta, sabendo que aquela era a verdade.

Isso martelava dentro de mim e eu disse com convicção; parecia totalmente certo.

O primeiro sinal tocou, dizendo-nos para irmos para nossas salas. Eu suspirei e apoiei minha testa contra a de Edward.

"Vejo você no almoço?" eu perguntei.

Edward hesitou e então disse:

"Detenção, lembra?"

"Ah."

Eu me senti insanamente desapontada quando me dei conta de que não veria Edward até depois da escola. Eu quase não sobrevivi à manhã, imagina ao resto do dia.

"Eu tenho um plano." ele disse, num sussurro "Se livre da Alice e me encontre aqui essa tarde."

Eu franzi a testa.

"Mas nós temos aula essa..." eu comecei a dizer.

"Eu sei." ele piscou para mim.

"Você quer que eu mate aula?" eu perguntei, cética.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que eu faria qualquer coisa por Edward, até matar aula, mas isso parecia um pouco drástico. Meu estômago revirou, me lembrando das horas que passaríamos separados e eu suspirei, pensando que até matar aula valeria à pena.

"Não." Edward respondeu, lentamente.

"Então o quê?"

"Você vai ver." ele piscou novamente e me beijou mais uma vez.

Então ele me abraçou bem apertado e disse:

"Vejo você mais tarde."

E ele foi embora. Eu fiquei em pé no meio dos arbustos durante alguns minutos, refletindo sobre todo o mistério que Edward estava fazendo, quando o segundo sinal tocou, me avisando que eu estava atrasada.

Eu nunca entendi por que nós tínhamos dois sinais – eu já sabia que eu estava atrasada; eu não precisava que me dissessem isso.

Eu peguei minha bolsa do chão e andei em direção à sala de Trigonometria, agradecendo mentalmente que eu não fazia essa aula com Alice e, conseqüentemente, não teria que inventar alguma desculpa.

O Sr. Varner olhou para mim quando eu entrei.

"Srta. Swan, você está atrasada."

"Eu sei, Sr. Varner. Desculpa." eu disse, automaticamente.

No minuto em que as palavras saíram, eu desejei que eu tivesse argumentado ou algo do gênero, para que eu ficasse de detenção também. Mas, em vez disso, eu olhei em volta procurando por um lugar para sentar.

Enquanto eu analisava os lugares vazios e as pessoas que estavam sentadas nos lugares ao lado deles, eu me deparei com um par de olhos azul-esverdeados me convidando para sentar ao seu lado.

Eu aceitei, indo até o fundo do sala e colocando minha bolsa na mesa ao lado de Mason.

"Oi." eu o cumprimentei, sem entusiasmo nenhum.

Mason arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Alguém está de mau humor." ele observou.

"Humph." eu bufei, pegando meu estojo e meus livros.

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com o lance da separação?" ele perguntou, sua voz provocativa.

Eu hesitei.

"Na verdade, Edward e eu não estamos nos preocupando com isso." eu confessei.

"Não estão?" agora Mason estava surpreso.

"Não. Não faz sentido." eu dei de ombros.

"Ah." Mason disse. Houve silêncio por um momento e então ele disse "Alice estava procurando por você no intervalo. Onde você estava?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. Por que eu tinha sentado aqui?

"Não é da sua conta." eu disse.

Mason riu de leve.

"Entendo." ele disse, devagar "Se eu acertar, você vai me dizer?"

Eu não respondi.

"Você estava... pondo fogo no laboratório?" ele sugeriu, rindo.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Não, eu sei que você nunca faria isso." Mason pensou por um momento e então seu tom de voz se tornou especulativo "Você estava com o Edward? Eu também não consegui encontrá-lo..."

Eu trinquei os dentes, mas tentei parecer indiferente quando não o respondi.

"Foi isso, não foi?" ele perguntou "Você estava com o Cullen?"

"E se eu estava?" eu argumentei, me virando para olhar para ele.

"Woah, o que vocês estavam fazendo?" ele perguntou, com olhos arregalados "Você realmente estava com o Edward?"

Eu suspirei e cedi.

"Sim."

"Hm..." Mason especulou por um momento e então seus olhos se iluminaram "Vocês estavam se beijando atrás do muro das bicicletas?"

"Não!" eu exclamei.

Era a verdade; nós não tínhamos nos beijado atrás do _muro das bicicletas_...

Mason abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o Sr. Varner interrompeu.

"Parem de conversar aí atrás!" ele gritou.

E quando o Sr. Varner gritava, ninguém argumentava.

Então Mason calou a boca, mas, toda vez que eu olhava para ele, ele parecia estranhamente presunçoso, como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo. 'Bom, deixe que eu pense assim;' eu pensei 'não é como se alguém fosse acreditar nele.'

Eu passei o resto da aula pensando em coisas para dizer a Alice. Eu preferiria contar a ela que eu estava pondo fogo no laboratório a contar que eu estava beijando o irmão dela. Além disso, Edward e eu tínhamos um acordo.

Falando em acordos, eu me perguntei quais eram os planos de Edward para essa tarde... e logo eu parei de pensar a respeito disso antes que eu fosse longe demais. Edward já tinha me deixado na mão antes, e eu me lembrava perfeitamente disso.

Diferentemente do intervalo, a hora do almoço chegou rápido demais. Eu guardei meus livros em silêncio e, para a minha surpresa, foi exatamente o que Mason fez; ele ainda tinha aquele olhar presunçoso no rosto.

Infelizmente, ele não continuou assim até chegarmos ao refeitório.

"Então, você e o Edward, huh?" ele perguntou, irritantemente.

Eu suspirei, impacientemente.

"Eu já te disse que isso não é verdade."

Mason sorriu.

"É melhor você deixar a mentira para o seu namorado, Swan." ele riu.

"Eu não estou mentindo!" eu insisti, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

"Claro, claro." ele respondeu, mas então ele deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas "Não se preocupe, seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

Eu revirei os olhos e nós entramos na fila do refeitório; ele estava tentando me fazer admitir e, para ser honesta, eu não iria.

"Você vai sentar no lugar do Edward de novo?" Mason perguntou, e eu fiquei grata pelo assunto ter mudado.

"Eu acho que sim." eu dei de ombros.

"Acho que você não precisa mais perguntar para ele agora que vocês estão juntos." Mason provocou.

"Você vai parar ou não?" eu perguntei.

Mason riu, mas teve a decência de fechar a boca. Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Relaxa, Bella. Eu estava brincando com você." então ele diminuiu o tom de voz "Mesmo que nós dois saibamos que eu estou certo."

Eu trinquei os dentes, tentando não mentir. Eu decidi que o silêncio era o melhor jeito de lidar com isso, e que depois Edward poderia inventar alguma mentira convincente. Edward, suspiro. Toda vez que eu pensava em seu nome uma sensação estranha tomava conta do meu corpo e meus joelhos ficavam mais fracos – isso estava saindo do controle, sério.

Eu suspirei enquanto pegava uma bandeja, e então tive uma idéia. Eu peguei um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e coloquei na badeja juntamente com a salada que eu tinha escolhido para o meu almoço, me lembrando do que Edward tinha dito sobre me livrar da Alice essa tarde. Isso significava que ele tinha a intenção de me ver novamente, não é? Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu guardaria algo para ele almoçar.

Eu paguei e me virei apreensiva, ainda preocupada com Alice. Eu tinha esperanças, mesmo que idiotas, de que Alice estivesse absorta demais em Jasper para prestar atenção em mim. Mas é claro que nem mesmo Jasper conseguiria distraí-la do meu inexplicável desaparecimento.

"Onde você estava mais cedo?" ela perguntou, no momento em que eu me sentei.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu perguntei, fingindo não saber.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando! Depois da aula de Literatura Inglesa, para onde você foi? Eu não te encontrei em lugar algum!" Alice exclamou.

"Eu deixei meu livro na aula de inglês, Alice." eu menti cuidadosamente dessa vez "Eu fui até a sala para pegá-lo."

"E depois? Você não gasta um intervalo inteiro para pegar um livro." Alice disse acusatoriamente.

Eu já tinha uma resposta para isso também.

"Eu vim até a cafeteria comprar uma barra de cereal e então fui até o meu armário. Eu não sabia que você estava me procurando, Alice, desculpa."

Alice fez uma cara estranha, como se ela não acreditasse em mim, mas não tivesse mais argumentos, e então se virou para Jasper.

Eu mordisquei um pedaço de pepino e então senti um olhar sobre mim. Eu olhei para Mason pelo canto do olho.

"O que foi _agora_?" eu perguntei impaciente.

Ele apontou com a cabeça para o sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim na minha frente.

"Você não tem nenhuma aula com ele essa tarde." ele disse "Nem eu."

"Eu sei." eu disse.

Mason parecia confuso.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Eu posso comprar um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim se eu quiser, não posso?"

Ele deu de ombros e eu suspirei pesadamente, pegando minha bolsa e colocando o sanduíche e a salada dentro dela.

"Vejo você depois." eu disse para Alice, cheia dela e do Mason "Eu vou para a biblioteca."

Eu sentei em uma mesa no fundo da biblioteca e tirei alguns dos meus livros da bolsa, pretendendo fazer o dever de casa. Eu peguei uma folha em branco e abri o livro na página com as perguntas; eu estava um pouco atrasada com os deveres de casa, então esse seria o momento perfeito para pô-los em dia; eu tinha uma hora vaga depois do almoço.

Eu já tinha quase me esquecido sobre a surpresa de Edward para essa tarde depois de uma longa e chata, mas muito produtiva, hora. Mas então o sinal; um som diferente do que ele era normalmente. Eu franzi a testa em confusão, mas então ouvi a bibliotecária gritar:

"Fiquem todos calmos e, em silêncio, saiam do prédio imediatamente."

O alarme de incêndio. Eu congelei. Eu não sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia. Eu não fazia idéia se ele tinha algo a ver com aquilo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha certeza.

Eu bufei enquanto ia para a saída.

"Edward."

Ele tinha acionado o alarme de incêndio. Que. Idiota.

* * *

**N/A: **Ooi! Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! =)

Muuiito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu adoro lê-las... =]

Agora, eu tenho uma notícia para vocês. Bom, semana que vem começam as minhas provas, e, por isso, nas próximas duas semanas, eu não vou poder postar com a mesma frequência com que eu venho postando nessas duas últimas semanas. Então, haverá capítulos novos na sexta dia 01/10 e sexta dia 08/10. Depois volta ao normal, ok?

Respondendo a uma review a respeito dos dias que eu posto... bom, a princípio as atualizações são às terças e sextas, mas, se vai ter alguma mudança a respeito dos dias em que eu irei postar (como, por exemplo, durante as minhas provas; ou como aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas, em que eu postei segunda, quarta, e sexta), eu aviso aqui.

Acho que é isso. Quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo., pode ser?

Beijooos.

Até sexta.


	34. Capítulo 33: Regras para Adolescentes

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 33: Regras Para Adolescentes Apaixonados -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Juntamente com o resto dos alunos, eu me dirigi para fora da escola, olhando para o arbusto enquanto passava por ele. Eu podia afirmar que tinha visto algo se mexer; eu reconhecia a cor do tênis que Edward estava usando. Bom, ele fez aquilo por nada.

Se em algum momento ele pensou que eu iria sair de fininho para ir até lá e ficar beijando-o de novo... argh! Era tão tentador, mas tão errado! Ele tinha _acionado o alarme de incêndio para ficar comigo_! Tinha como ele fazer algo pior... ou mais romântico? Para falar a verdade, eu conseguia pensar em várias coisas mais românticas, mas, ainda sim...

Determinadamente, eu passei pelo arbusto e ocupei meu lugar na fila atrás de Jessica Stanley. Foi então que eu vi Mason me observando; ele estava na fila do lado.

Ele percebeu que eu estava olhando e gesticulou com a boca:

"Onde está o Cullen?"

Eu dei de ombros e ele ficou tenso.

Eu procurei pela minha bolsa, peguei um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, e escrevi:

_Você vai vê-lo esta tarde? B_

Eu me certifiquei de que os professores não estavam olhando antes de esticar minha mão com o bilhete para Mason. Nós dois olhamos para frente quando a professora chamou o nome de Edward.

"Edward Cullen?" ela repetiu quando ele não respondeu.

"Hm... aqui." Mason respondeu.

A professora olhou para frente, mas marcou na pauta sua presença e continuou com a chamada.

Mason revirou os olhos e pegou uma caneta de seu bolso antes de responder meu bilhete e me devolvê-lo.

_Eu vou procurá-lo quando estivermos indo para a aula, claro; ele me deve uma agora. M_

Eu peguei o sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim de dentro da minha bolsa juntamente com outro pedaço de papel. Nele, eu escrevi um bilhete para Edward.

_Boa tentativa. Desculpa, mas eu não chego a esse nível; matar aula teria sido melhor. ;) Vejo você depois da aula. B xxx_

Eu coloquei o bilhete dentro da embalagem do sanduíche e entreguei para Mason. Então nós fomos dispensados para voltar às aulas e Mason veio até mim.

"Eu estou presumindo que você quer que eu entregue isso ao seu namorado?"

"Por favor." eu disse, sem me preocupar em discutir com ele.

Mason passou a mão pelo cabelo e eu abaixei a cabeça, tentando esconder meu sorriso; Mason tinha adquirido esse habito de Edward ou tinha sido o contrário?

"Espero que eu não demore muito tempo para encontrá-lo." Mason disse, franzindo a testa.

Eu apontei discretamente para o arbusto, onde os tênis de Edward estavam mais visíveis agora, e eu podia ver a cor de seu cabelo enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, se perguntando o porquê de eu não ter aparecido.

"Tente ali."

Mason olhou para onde eu apontei.

"Por que você mesma não entrega sua mensagem para ele, então?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Ele não merece."

Mason estreitou os olhos, confuso.

"Apenas faça isso." eu disse, sem paciência de explicar "Por favor." eu acrescentei, quando me dei conta de que tinha soado rude.

Mason suspirou.

"Ok. Mas se ele ficar bravo, eu vou pôr a culpa em você."

"Ah, não se preocupe." eu disse, descontraída "Eu estou contando com isso. Vejo você depois."

Mason acenou com a mão e foi em direção ao arbusto. Eu revirei meus olhos, balancei a cabeça e me dirigi para a biblioteca novamente, mesmo que eu soubesse que eu não faria muito mais dever de casa agora; eu estaria muito ocupada fantasiando sobre o que eu havia perdido por ser extremamente teimosa...

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Onde ela estava? Eu tentei olhar por entre os galhos, mas não conseguia ver nada.

"Ugh." eu gemi em voz alta, quando eu ouvi passos se aproximando.

Eu dei um passo para trás, por precaução, no caso de ser algum professor, e então Mason tirou o arbusto do caminho e deu um passo para frente, sorrindo presunçoso.

"Ah?" eu perguntei "Por que _você_ está aqui?"

O sorriso de Mason ficou maior, ainda mais satisfeito.

"Sua namorada me mandou com uma mensagem." ele respondeu, facilmente.

Eu fiz uma careta; isso significava que Bella não viria. Droga.

"Qual é a mensagem?"

"Eu não sei." ele estendeu um sanduíche para mim e eu o peguei. Sem me importar em ler a embalagem, eu a abri e um pedaço de papel caiu no chão. Eu me abaixei para pegá-lo, mas Mason foi mais rápido. Ele o desdobrou lentamente.

"Mason, não..." eu disse, parecendo uma criança enjoada.

Eu bufei; eu tinha quase certeza de que Bella não iria querer que Mason lesse o que quer que ela tivesse escrito. Ou, pelo menos, eu _esperava_ que ela tivesse escrito algo que ela não quisesse que Mason lesse... ou qualquer outra pessoa a não ser eu.

Mason leu o bilhete rapidamente e então riu.

"O quê?" eu perguntei "O que está escrito?"

Ele riu mais uma vez e então leu em voz alta.

"'Boa tentativa. Desculpa, mas eu não chego a esse nível; matar aula teria sido melhor. Vejo você depois da aula. B' _E_ tem beijos. Três."

"Me dá isso!" eu prendi sua cabeça em meu braço e com a outra mão peguei o bilhete.

Era verdade; embaixo do texto havia três beijos. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir como um adolescente apaixonado... Certo. Óbvio. Eu _era_ um adolescente apaixonado.

Mason arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Você está intoxicado, cara." ele observou "Completamente obcecado."

Eu sabia que não podia negar, então revirei os olhos.

"Você acha que eu não sei disso?"

Mason deu de ombros.

"Então você admite?"

Eu pensei por um momento.

"Talvez... mas se você der um pio sobre isso a alguém, você vai implorar por misericórdia pouco tempo depois que as palavras saírem da sua boca."

Mason riu.

"Não tenho tanta certeza quanto a isso, Cullen, mas eu vou ficar quieto. Swan é uma garota bonita, sabe? Eu não gostaria que ela se machucasse..."

Eu o encarei.

"Como se eu quisesse, Mason. Eu não vou machucá-la."

Mason estava sério, então.

"Eu sei." ele disse "Eu não vou dizer nada, eu prometo."

Eu o olhei por algum tempo para me certificar de que ele não estava brincando e então suspirei.

"Ok, eu acredito em você. Obrigado."

"É, que seja. Só se certifique de que não haverá nenhuma PDA* na minha presença..." ele disse sugestivamente.

Eu dei um tapa em sua nuca.

"Vamos. Nós vamos chegar atrasados à aula."

"Wow, ela realmente mudou você, não mudou?"

Eu lancei um olhar a ele.

"Mais uma palavra e você não vai conseguir andar direito por um mês."

Mason riu.

* * *

"Eu não _acredito_!" Bella exclamou enquanto nós íamos em direção ao Volvo mais tarde aquele dia, de mãos dadas.

Eu fiz beiço, provavelmente parecendo uma criança teimosa.

"Mas eu queria ver você!" eu com certeza soava como uma.

"Mas acionar o alarme de incêndio?" ela disse, num sussurro, com medo de que alguém ouvisse.

Ela não precisava se preocupar com isso; nem havia sido eu quem fizera aquilo. Dê um pouco de dinheiro para um adolescente de catorze anos e ele fará qualquer coisa.

"Você não está orgulhosa do meu plano totalmente original?" eu fingi estar ofendido.

Bella olhou brava para mim.

"Não."

"Eu sinto muito." eu me desculpei "Eu realmente sinto, mas eu senti sua falta."

Sua expressão se suavizou.

"Eu sei. Eu também senti sua falta, mas eu não fiz nada que pudesse me fazer ser expulso."

"O Sr. H me expulsaria por isso?" eu perguntei, brincando, embora eu soubesse que ele iria.

Eu me lembrei da ameaça que o Sr. Hudson tinha feito para mim quando eu joguei aquele tijolo na janela do carro da Sra. Connell e disse coisas ruins a respeito de Bella.

Naquela época, aquilo me parecia perfeitamente justificável, então a ameaça tinha sido sem importância, mas agora eu tinha mudado. Eu sabia que a Sra. Connell não merecia ter um tijolo jogado em seu carro e eu definitivamente sabia que Bella não merecia nem um décimo do que eu tinha dado a ela.

Agora a ameaça parecia apavorante. A idéia de ser expulso não tinha me atingido até agora, mas, novamente, até aquele momento eu nunca tive um motivo para querer continuar na escola. Eles poderiam ter me expulsado se quisessem que eu não teria ligado. A única coisa que me mantinha ali eram os meus amigos, e eu manteria contato com Mason e Jasper, se não com os outros.

Mas agora... a idéia de estar mais do que algumas salas longe de Bella doía. Fazia-me querer desesperadamente ficar mais perto dela; era inacreditável.

Eu apertei sua mão quando nós viramos a esquina, e tivemos que separar nossas mãos para que Alice, que estava nos esperando ao lado do carro, não visse.

Eu estava tentado a subir em cima do capô do meu carro e anunciar meus sentimentos por Bella para todo mundo, mas só o pensamento sobre o que Alice faria com aquela informação me fazia recuar. É claro que eu sabia que ela não faria nada de mais, mas eu não iria dá-la nem a chance de fazer.

Alice me surpreendeu ao encarar nós dois quando chegamos ao carro, mas permanecer em silêncio.

Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta do passageiro para Bella mas parei, percebendo o leve aceno que ela estava fazendo com a cabeça, gesticulando para Alice. Eu franzi os lábios e deixei que ela se sentasse ao lado da minha irmã no banco de trás, embora eu a quisesse ao meu lado. Eu queria segurar sua mão e acariciá-la, mas Alice fez aquilo ser impossível. Alice idiota.

As garotas permaneceram em silêncio enquanto eu dirigia direção minha casa para deixar Alice antes que nós pudéssemos voltar para a casa de Bella. Isso me fez pensar como Alice estava indo para a escola sem uma carona. Carlisle normalmente saía para o trabalho antes de nós e Esme não tinha carro, já que trabalhava em casa, então Alice não tinha como ir para a aula. Mas então a resposta veio com um aceno de Jasper.

Eu olhei por trás do meu ombro para ver Alice sorrir para ele da janela e acenar de volta timidamente. Tímida? Alice, tímida? Bom, isso era estranho. Ela deve realmente gostar do Jasper.

Eu me senti desconfortável diante do pensamento da minha irmã e um dos meus melhores amigos estarem juntos, mas boa parte de mim estava aliviado que Alice não tinha ficado permanentemente traumatizada por aquele tal de James que ela pouco havia me contado a respeito. Mas eu tinha obtido o suficiente; ele a tinha machucado. Eu sabia que ele era o motivo de ela ter voltado. Eu sabia que ele não era a única razão, mas a decisiva. Eu sabia que Alice tinha tido uma época difícil no internato, sem ter se enturmado, mas que não tinha voltado antes porque estava preocupada em entristecer Esme por brigar comigo. E, aos meus e aos seus olhos, isso era algo que nunca poderia ser concertado.

Eu sabia que eu estava errado e isso machucava. Eu deveria ter protegido Alice, eu deveria ter estado lá para bater no James quando ele a machucou. Eu devia estar lá para dar uma lição nas garotas que fofocavam sobre ela. Eu deveria ter estado lá para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem e que eu a tinha desculpado; porque eu tinha feito isso antes mesmo de ela ter. Ela era minha irmã e eu a amava. Eu só não conseguia enxergar isso quatro anos atrás, quando era importante.

Uma coisa me ocorreu naquele momento, que não tinha passado pela minha cabeça antes, quando Alice começou a estudar aqui. Ela não tinha ficado amiga de Bella para se vingar de mim. Ela não tinha ficado amiga de Bella porque ela parecia legal. Ela tinha feito amizade com ela porque ninguém mais tinha feito.

Alice tinha sido levada até Bella pelo seu estranho sexto sentido, mas também porque ela estava sozinha. Alice sabia mais do que qualquer um como era se sentir sozinha, e ela era tão amável que não queria aquilo para ninguém.

Era por isso que ela odiava o monstro em que eu havia me tornado; porque eu tinha exilado Bella, eu a tinha levado àquela solidão. Mas ela não podia me odiar tanto quando eu me odiava, porque aquilo tinha arruinado a minha vida.

Mas eu estava concertando as coisas agora. Eu iria mudar. Eu jurei para mim mesmo que eu iria voltar a ser quem eu era antes de me revoltar. Bella tinha iniciado essa transformação em mim, e eu sabia exatamente quem viria a seguir. Alice. Eu só não sabia como ganhar sua confiança de volta. Como nós dois havíamos dito, desculpa era só uma palavra, e uma palavra não era o bastante.

Finalmente, o carro silencioso parou em frente a nossa casa. Eu esperei Alice sair, quase que impaciente para ficar sozinho com Bella novamente.

"Vocês não vêm?" Alice perguntou.

"Hm..." Bella disse, sem ter certeza.

Por que ela sempre achava que tinha que responder as perguntas feitas a nós dois? Eu vi por trás do meu ombro que ela iria ceder se Alice pedisse, mesmo que ela quisesse ficar sozinha comigo tanto quanto eu queria ficar sozinho com ela.

Rapidamente eu assumi o controle.

"Não. Nós temos que trabalhar naquele relatório idiota." eu me esforcei para manter o tom certo de irritação em minha voz.

Era óbvio que nós não iríamos trabalhar naquele relatório, mas esse era o único fingimento; eu não precisava fingir que estava irritado pelo fato de que teríamos que fazer um. Apesar de que esse era o mínimo que eu podia fazer ao Marshall depois de ele ter me dado a oportunidade de conhecer Bella.

"Ah." Alice disse, sem levar o assunto à diante "Vejo você amanhã, Bella." ela disse, e então abriu a porta.

Bella e eu sentamos feito estátuas enquanto Alice andava pelo caminho da entrada e entrava dentro de casa. Então eu liguei o carro e dirigi até a esquina, tendo que usar todo o meu autocontrole para dirigir para longe da vista de Alice antes de pisar no freio e abrir minha porta no mesmo movimento. Eu abri a porta de Bella e ela foi rápida, segurando a minha camisa e me pondo no banco de trás também, colando nossos lábios. Sério, eu _nunca_ teria o bastante dela.

"Por que você não me ouviu mais cedo?" eu sussurrei quando nós nos separamos, precisando de ar.

"Edward, você acionou o alarme de incêndio." ela suspirou, enrolando seus dedos em meu cabelo.

"Só para poder ver você." eu disse "E você nem apareceu! Pense no que nós podíamos ter feito ao invés de respondermos à chamada."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"Mas então eles veriam que eu estava faltando."

"Eles viram que eu estava faltando." eu apontei.

Bella estreitou os olhos.

"Mason respondeu por você e você sabe disso." ela me acusou; eu abri a boca para argumentar mais ela falou antes de mim "Nem tente negar, Edward, eu vi."

Eu não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. Eu estava prestes a beijá-la novamente quando eu notei que ela estava mordendo o lábio.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, preocupado, e então me ajeitei dentro do carro para que eu pudesse fechar a porta e sentar ao seu lado.

Ela hesitou.

"O Mason... tipo que adivinho... sobre nós." ela disse, num sussurro, esperando pela minha repreensão.

Eu dei de ombros.

"O Mason não vai contar. Ele é um cara legal, sério."

Bella assentiu pensativa, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo em seu dedo. Eu a observei, também pensativo, e então me inclinei e beijei-a novamente.

Esse beijo não era tão desesperado e urgente como o primeiro, mas era intenso e cheio de paixão. Eu abracei sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, enquanto meus lábios se moviam gentilmente contra os dela.

Eu o interrompi antes que o beijo ficasse intenso demais e não tivesse mais o propósito que ele tinha no princípio.

"Bella. Eu não ligo para o que o Mason acha. Eu te amo e isso é tudo o que importa." eu sussurrei.

Sua testa franziu e ela afastou seu rosto do meu, deixando sua mão em minha nuca.

"Mas..." ela parecia confusa.

Eu esperei que ela continuasse.

"Mas você disse que não queria contar a ninguém..." ela não continuou, mas, dessa vez, eu sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer.

Eu desviei o olhar, envergonhado. Eu percebi que, mesmo que ela confiasse em mim, ela achava que não bastava; que minhas palavras não podiam ser confiadas. E eu entendia isso; por que eu iria negar nosso namoro se eu estivesse tão apaixonado por ela quanto eu tinha dito que estava? Eu queria contar a ela por que eu me sentia daquele jeito, por que eu estava com tanto medo, mas eu não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem por minha boca. Então eu me contentei a dizer:

"Me desculpe."

Houve uma pausa e então Bella sorriu timidamente para mim.

"Posso dirigir?" ela perguntou, inesperadamente.

Eu ri uma vez.

"Não." eu respondi, provocadoramente "Eu gosto de viver, para ser sincero. E o meu carro gosta também."

Ela bufou e mostrou a língua para mim. Foi aí que eu tive uma idéia; uma forma de ganhar sua confiança.

Eu abri a posta e saí do carro, sentando novamente no banco do motorista.

Eu tinha acabado de ligar o carro quando ouvi Bella dizer:

"Espera."

No momento seguinte, ela se sentou no banco do passageiro e pôs sua mão sobre a minha no câmbio. Eu sorri e ela sorriu de volta.

Eu iria merecer a confiança dela de alguma forma. Eu iria conquistá-la. Eu só esperava que o plano que eu tinha em mente não destruísse a pequena confiança que ela já tinha em mim.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"O que vocês vão fazer no resto da tarde?" Charlie perguntou durante o jantar.

"Nad..." eu comecei a dizer, mais Edward me interrompeu.

"Nós vamos à praia." ele disse ao meu pai.

Eu olhei para ele, confusa, mas ele não olhou para mim. Ah não. O que ele estava planejando _agora_?

Charlie assentiu e olhou para mim. Eu fiquei surpresa ao perceber que ele parecia envergonhado, e aquilo me fez corar também. Ele limpou a garganta e Edward olhou para ele também.

"Agora," Charlie começou "eu estou totalmente ciente de que as circunstâncias entre vocês dois estão diferentes do que elas eram há algumas semanas..."

Eu engasguei, com a boca cheia de macarrão. Charlie revirou os olhos e deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas enquanto Edward desviou o olhar, embora eu pudesse ver que ele estava rindo pelo movimento de seus ombros.

Charlie esperou eu acabar de tossir e beber um pouco de suco antes de continuar.

"Francamente, Bella," ele suspirou "amigos não iriam sair à uma hora da manhã para voltarem juntos."

"Você sabia disso?" eu perguntei.

Ele revirou os olhos de novo.

"De que outro jeito Edward iria parar na sua cama às duas da manhã?"

Eu corei de novo. É, aquilo era óbvio.

"De qualquer jeito, como eu estava dizendo..." Charlie suspirou; ele olhou diretamente para Edward "As mesmas regras ainda estão valendo."

Minha testa franziu quando as bochechas de _Edward_ começaram a corar.

"Regras?"

"Sem sexo nessa casa, Bella." Charlie disse, sem manifestar nenhuma emoção.

Como só podia ser, eu tinha acabado de encher a boca de macarrão novamente, e o comentário totalmente direto de Charlie me fez engasgar de novo; minha cara deveria estar da cor de um tomate.

Foi Edward que deu tapinhas nas minhas costas dessa vez, muito mais delicados do que os do meu pai. Eu encarei Charlie, totalmente mortificada, e ele riu da minha expressão.

Eu estava prestes a levantar e prender sua boca com fita adesiva. Eu compreendia que o fato de que ele quisesse ter a 'conversa' comigo agora que Edward e eu estávamos juntos (e, só para deixar claro, nós não tínhamos feito aquilo) mas, no jantar _com_ o Edward? Não. Nem brincando. Isso era... eu me encolhi.

Ansiosa para sair daquele ambiente, eu disse que não estava mais com fome e coloquei meu prato na pia, gesticulando por trás do meu pai para Edward vir também. Ele escondeu um sorriso e pediu licença, perfeitamente educado como sempre, e então me seguiu até o andar de cima.

Quando nós estávamos sozinhos em meu quarto, eu me virei para ele; meu rosto ainda corado.

"Eu _sinto muito_ sobre aquilo." eu me desculpei "Eu..." eu não completei a frase, sem ter certeza sobre o que dizer.

Edward sorriu e acabou com a pequena distância entre nós, prendendo meu rosto entre suas mãos. Elas pareciam frias em comparação.

"Você é adorável quando está com vergonha." ele disse, num tom de brincadeira.

Eu o encarei.

"Nós vamos voltar para a sua casa amanhã." eu disse.

"Por que meus pais não baniram sexo?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu percebi o que parecia que eu tinha dito.

"Não!" eu gritei, provavelmente alto demais "Não! Porque seus pais não são..." eu gesticulei com as mãos procurando a palavra certa.

Edward riu.

"Eu estava brincando, Bella." ele disse, e então suas mãos foram para minha nuca ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca encontrou a minha.

Eu suspirei contra seus lábios e prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo, ficando na ponta dos pés para que eu pudesse assumir o controle.

Ele abraçou minha cintura e me levantou, sem quebrar o beijo enquanto me carregava para a cama. Ele me deitou, sem parar de me beijar, mas eu não queria ficar por baixo. Eu me contorci um pouco até que eu estivesse por cima dele, a dominante. Eu quebrei o beijo, precisando de ar, e sentei com uma perna de cada lado em sua cintura. Ele me observou enquanto eu me inclinei em sua direção, beijando-o novamente.

Eu corri minhas mãos por seus braços musculosos, se arrepiando pelo contato, até que elas chegaram a sua cintura. Eu passei a mão por lá, e então pus meu dedo indicador por baixo do elástico da sua cueca, passando meu dedo por essa linha imaginária.

Ele gemeu e me afastou ligeiramente para que ele pudesse falar.

"Você está tão determinada em me fazer levar um tiro que vai me forçar a quebrar as regras, Bella?" ele perguntou "Porque, sério, eu vou."

Eu ri, parecendo ligeiramente histérica e sem ar, e beijei sua mandíbula.

"Eu não quero que você leve um tiro." eu disse, honestamente "Onde eu estaria sem meu _lindo _marido?" eu brinquei, afagando seu rosto.

Sua expressão se tornou pensativa; seus olhos inexpressivos.

Eu saí de cima dele e deitei ao seu lado, entrelaçando nossos dedos da mão direita e acariciando seu braço com a outra mão.

"No que você está pensando?" eu sussurrei.

"Eu só estava pensando..." ele não completou a frase.

Eu olhei para seu rosto. Sua expressão era cautelosa.

"O quê?" eu perguntei de novo.

"Só..." ele suspirou, e então deitou de lado para que pudesse ver nos meus olhos.

O que eles estavam expressando agora, eu não sabia, mas ele devia ter visto alguma coisa, porque me beijou novamente, e então sussurrou:

"Eu nunca vou me cansar de fazer isso."

Eu sorri e disse:

"Eu também, mas você está mudando o assunto."

Ele sorriu de volta, sem conseguir se conter.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o futuro. Só isso."

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu braço novamente.

"Você acha que você vai ter um bom futuro?" eu perguntei, em voz baixa, também pensando no que estava por vir.

Eu faria parte do futuro dele? Eu sabia, sem dúvida alguma, que eu queria que ele fizesse parte do _meu_ futuro.

Ele hesitou.

"Se você estiver comigo, então eu vou ter um futuro incrível." ele respondeu, olhando para mim "Contanto que você esteja aqui, eu vou estar feliz." ele sorriu.

"Então..." era a minha vez de hesitar "Quando o projeto acabar... nós vamos continuar juntos, não vamos? Você ainda vai... me querer?"

"Bella, eu sempre vou querer você. Contanto que _você me_ queira, eu vou estar onde você estiver."

"Você vai ficar preso ao meu lado para sempre." eu avisei.

Meu tom de voz era descontraído, mas só por fora.

"Ótimo, eu vou lá pegar uma super cola." Edward brincou.

Eu ri e então me lembrei do que ele tinha dito no jantar.

"Por que você disse ao Charlie que nós vamos para a praia?"

"Porque nós vamos." ele disse.

Ele levantou, como se a minha pergunta o tivesse lembrado, e estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei hesitante e deixei que ele me ajudasse.

Ele soltou minha mão quando eu já estava de pé e começou a remexer na minha cômoda. Eu assisti, confusa, ele pegar uma toalha e dois casacos e me passar um, dizendo para eu pô-lo.

Eu fiz o que ele disse e, quando eu terminei, ele já tinha tirado os livros da minha bolsa e colocado a toalha dentro dela. Ele pôs a alça no ombro e colocou seu tênis. Eu peguei os meus e coloquei-os também.

Edward sorriu para mim e então segurou minha mão para descermos as escadas.

Charlie estava lavando a louça. Normalmente essa era minha tarefa, mas eu não me sentia culpada por ele e estar fazendo essa noite; ele estava me devendo.

"Vocês já estão saindo?" ele perguntou, notando a bolsa e os sapatos.

Seus olhos rápidos também não perderam a oportunidade de olhar para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

"Sim." eu disse "Nós vamos voltar..." eu parei, me dando conta de que eu nem sabia para onde nós estávamos indo, quanto mais por quanto tempo.

"Não se preocupe, Bells." meu pai disse antes que Edward dissesse o horário "Sem hora para voltar hoje. Só se certifiquem de voltar a tempo de_ dormir_ um pouco" ele enfatizou o verbo e eu corei de novo "antes da escola e levem a chave para eu não ter que levantar para abrir a porta para vocês."

"Sério?" eu estava surpresa.

Eu _sempre_ tinha um horário para estar de volta.

Charlie sorriu para mim.

"Você já é grande, Bells. Eu acho que eu posso abrir essa concessão." então ele olhou para Edward "Cuide bem dela, ok?"

"Eu vou." ele respondeu, e Charlie assentiu; eu sabia que ele não duvidava de Edward. Ninguém poderia quando ele falava com tanta convicção.

"Nós vamos voltar para a casa dos Cullens amanhã, pai." eu disse, embora Edward e eu não tivéssemos concordado com isso ainda.

"Ah, tudo bem. Bom, provavelmente eu não vou ver vocês antes de ir para o trabalho amanhã. Venham fazer uma visita antes de o projeto acabar, ok?" Charlie disse.

"Claro, pai." eu respondi, antes que Edward dissesse qualquer estupidez "Tchau." e eu arrastei Edward porta afora.

"Estamos ansiosos para sair, não?" Edward provocou, enquanto andávamos para seu carro.

"Eu não quero arriscar que _aquilo_ aconteça de novo." eu me encolhi com a lembrança.

No momento em que Edward destravou as portas do seu precioso Volvo, Charlie abriu a porta da frente e a luz vinda de dentro iluminou o jardim já escuro.

"Ah, e Bella?"

"Sim, pai?" eu respondi.

"Use camisinha!" ele gritou, e então fechou a porta.

Edward riu e eu corei milhões de tons de vermelho enquanto eu entrava no carro – Edward estava segurando a porta aberta para mim – e me sentava no banco do passageiro.

Ele ainda estava rindo quando ocupou seu lugar no banco do motorista.

"Eu gosto do seu pai." ele disse.

* * *

*PDA significa Public Display Of Affection, ou seja, Demonstração Pública de Afeto.

_OBS: _Eu não sei se existe uma sigla equivalente em português, por isso eu resolvi manter em inglês mesmo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, primeiro de tudo eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada... mas eu estava em provas e para piorar eu fiquei doente, aí... já sabem, né? Mas, bom, minhas provas acabaram ontem e, então, voltamos ao ritmo normal de postagem... às terças e sextas.

Ah, e aí? O que vocês acham que é o plano do Edward para fazer a Bella confiar nele? O que vocês acharam do Charlie envergonhando a Bella? Alguma parte favorita do capítulo? Comentários a fazer?

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Ahhhh... Bom feriado para todo mundo!

Até terça!

Beijooos.


	35. Capítulo 34: Penhasco e Morango

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 34: Topo do Penhasco e Sorvete de Morango - **_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"No final das contas, onde nós estamos indo?" eu perguntei, quando ele ligou o carro.

"Você vai ver." ele respondeu misteriosamente.

Eu suspirei.

"Isso é _muito_ irritante, sabe."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei."

Enquanto ele dirigia, eu abri o porta-luvas e peguei uma pilha de CDs. Eu vi Edward olhar para mim pelo canto do olho. Havia algumas bandas que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes, outras cujas musicas todos cantarolavam pela escola, alguns CDs que misturavam várias bandas, e havia um CD sem capa.

"O que é isso?" eu perguntei.

Edward olhou para ver do que eu estava falando e franziu a testa.

"Eu não sei."

"Posso colocar?"

Edward deu de ombros então eu tirei o CD da capa e o coloquei no som, deixando a primeira música tocar. O silêncio antes de a música começar pareceu intenso por algum motivo que eu não conseguia explicar, mas isso foi esquecido no momento em que eu ouvi a melodia inicial.

O solo de piano extremamente familiar trouxe lembranças de ensaios e do rosto iluminado de Renée diante de minhas realizações. Também trouxe lembranças das luzes amedrontadoras e da platéia aterrorizante, e da decepção de Renée quando eu saí correndo do palco chorando.

Era o meu solo… bom, um dueto, na verdade, mas eu tinha que cantar sozinha. Foi quando eu me dei conta de que eu nunca seria uma artista.

Eu pulei para a próxima música e Edward olhou para mim. A faixa seguinte era parecida – também uma melodia de piano, mas outra música – e eu suspirei de alívio. Eu esperava que Edward não notasse a aversão que eu tinha à primeira música, mas, como de costume, meu desejo foi ignorado.

"Você não conhece a primeira música?" ele perguntou.

"Claro que eu conheço." eu disse indignada.

Eu sabia que eu simplesmente deveria ter dito que eu não conhecia e ter deixado quieto, mas eu não o fiz. Eu não sabia por quê.

"_I Believe My Heart_ de _Duncan James _e _Keedle_." eu completei.

"Você não gosta?" Edward perguntou curioso.

Eu não respondi de imediato.

"Eu costumava gostar... mas essa música... ela me lembra de muita coisa. Eu só..." eu balancei a cabeça, incapaz de explicar a tristeza ao desapontar todos a minha volta.

Edward não disse nada, apenas segurou minha mão e, por algum motivo, eu senti que ele entendia. Que ele entendia qual era a sensação de desapontar completamente alguém que você ama.

Nenhum de nós disse mais nada até Edward estacionar o carro perto de First Beach em La Push. Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

"Obrigada." eu murmurei, enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de mim "Por que nós estamos aqui, Edward?" eu perguntei impacientemente.

Ele segurou minha mão e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

"Não tenha um ataque, ok?" ele disse.

Isso me preocupou.

"Por quê?

Ele apontou algum lugar mais à frente. Eu fiquei olhando naquela direção por alguns minutos, confusa, até que eu me dei conta do que ele estava apontando e por que nós estávamos aqui.

"Ah não, Edward!" eu gemi "Por favor, _por favor_ não!"

Ele sorriu e me beijou.

"Você vai ficar bem. É divertido, só isso." e então ele me puxou em direção à ponta do penhasco.

"Edward, por favor." resmunguei, quando ele se ajoelhou e começou a desamarrar meus tênis "Eu realmente não quero fazer isso."

"Você vai ficar bem, Bella." ele disse novamente "Eu prometo."

Eu o deixei levantar meu pé e tirar meus tênis e meias, um de cada vez. Ele passou o dedo na sola do meu pé, fazendo cócegas, mas eu estava preocupada demais para rir.

Ele pareceu consciente da minha preocupação e ficou de pé novamente, segurando meus ombros.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella." ele disse "Nós vamos juntos. Eu sou um bom nadador, então nós vamos conseguir sair, e você vai se divertir, eu prometo."

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Essa é uma promessa muito difícil para se manter."

Ele segurou minha mão e me levou para mais perto da beirada do penhasco. Eu comecei a balançar a cabeça, tremendo e aterrorizada.

Edward tirou seus tênis e me virou para que eu o estivesse encarando. Ele me beijou rápido de mais para o meu gosto. Quando nos separamos, ele olhou dentro dos meus olhos e sussurrou:

"Você confia em mim?"

"Sim." eu murmurei.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha, fazendo-a formigar.

"Então pule." ele disse tão baixo que quase não ouvi.

De repente, eu senti uma urgência em fazer o que ele havia dito. Eu andei até a ponta do penhasco segurando a mão de Edward, e pus uma perna no ar. Adrenalina já pulsava por minhas veias, um contraste enorme à apreensão que tomava conta de mim segundos atrás. Trouxe meu pé de volta e apertei a mão de Edward enquanto respirava fundo, e fechei meus olhos antes soltar o ar.

E então, eu me joguei do penhasco.

O vento batia em minhas bochechas, fazendo meu cabelo todo ir para trás, e eu abri meus olhos novamente, apenas para o vento fazê-los se estreitarem. No escuro da noite eu só conseguia distinguir a forma do penhasco a alguns metros de distância, e as ondas violentas abaixo de mim estavam se aproximando.

Eu fechei meus olhos novamente e prendi a respiração no segundo antes de bater contra a água fria. Fria era um eufemismo porque, honestamente, eu podia jurar que eu tinha acabado de mergulhar numa pilha de neve. Uma pilha de neve bem grande.

A água me atingia em todas as direções, me puxando e me empurrando e me fazendo bater contra a margem do penhasco. Minha cabeça chegou à superfície e eu respirei fundo, vindo junto água salgada. Ela chegou à minha garganta e parecia que estava queimando-a, enquanto eu tossia e cuspia água.

Eu fui levada para baixo d'água novamente e mexi os braços e as pernas tentando me livrar da correnteza. Mas então um par de braços fortes me envolveu e me levou a superfície.

"Bella?" Edward me chamou, preocupado.

Eu tentei responder, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi tossir e cuspir água nele.

Ele não tinha mentido quando disse que era um bom nadador. Eu me agarrei a ele enquanto ele nadava paralelamente à margem, me segurando facilmente. Minha visão estava meio turva, eu estava meio desorientada, mas meu coração estava disparado e adrenalina pulsava por todo meu corpo.

Eu nem sei em quanto tempo nós chegamos à costa; Edward me tirou da água primeiro e depois saiu sozinho. Eu congelei quando ouvi um barulho estranho, como se algo estivesse trincando; era irritante.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupadamente, e então eu me dei conta de que o barulho vinha dos meus dentes.

Eu sorri para ele; a adrenalina estava me fazendo sentir um pouco como eu se eu estivesse sob o efeito de alguma droga; bom, como eu achava que era a sensação.

"Vamos de novo!"

Edward riu e segurou minha mão.

"Ugh, você está congelando!" ele reclamou.

"Não mais do que você." eu revidei.

Edward me trouxe mais para perto e descansou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça. As ondas continuavam a bater na beirada do penhasco, mas elas não nos alcançavam mais. Eu me encolhi em meu casaco encharcado e tremi, entrelaçando meus dedos com os de Edward.

"Me conte algo sobre você que eu ainda não sei." Edward disse.

"Hm..." eu pensei "Eu não gosto de nachos."

Edward olhou para mim.

"Sério? Eu pensei que todo mundo gostasse de nachos. Sabe, você vai ao cinema, você come nachos."

"Eu gosto do molho de queijo, mas eu não gosto dos nachos." eu confessei.

"Por que não?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Ok, sua vez."

"Hm..." foi a vez de ele pensar "Na verdade eu sou gay."

Eu fiquei pálida.

"_O quê_?"

Edward começou a rir.

"Brincadeira, Bella." então ele ficou sério "Eu estou secretamente com medo da 'surpresa' que o Sr. Marshall preparou para nós amanhã."

Eu fingi um arrepio.

"E não estamos todos? E a respeito do que ele vai falar. Você acha que nós somos os únicos? Que quebraram as regras, eu quero dizer."

"Eu duvido." ele respondeu "Você acha que o Marshall vai realmente nos dar outra surpresa?"

"Eu não descartaria essa possibilidade." eu suspirei e tremi de novo, começando a realmente ficar com frio. Meus dentes começaram a bater uns nos outros novamente e Edward passou o braço em volta de mim protetoramente.

"Vamos voltar para o carro." ele disse "Há uns casacos reservas na mochila."

"Ok." eu concordei.

O pensamento de um casaco quente e seco parecia um pouquinho mais atraente do que ficar sentada aqui junto com Edward a noite toda. Talvez nós pudéssemos ficar sentados no carro a noite toda.

Nós andamos até o topo do penhasco em um silêncio confortável, com nossas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. O polegar de Edward traçava círculos em minha mão e eu me inclinei para seu lado enquanto andávamos.

Minha mente voltou vinte e quatro horas atrás, quando eu estava na ridícula insegurança de que Edward e eu nunca seríamos mais que amigos. Ou há duas semanas, quando eu temia o início desse projeto idiota, temia ter que ficar perto do meu inimigo. E agora eu temia o final dele.

Eu duvidava que Charlie fosse tão benévolo a respeito de Edward passando um tempo lá em casa quando não fosse mais necessário, e esse pensamento quase me fez entrar em pânico. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar tentar dormir sem Edward ao meu lado agora. A noite passada tinha praticamente provado que isso não era possível e isso me assustou.

Passar tanto tempo com Edward tinha me tornado dependente dele, de tal modo que, depois de apenas algumas semanas juntos, eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de estar longe dele.

Eu segurei sua mão com mais firmeza e espantei os pensamentos sobre o fim do projeto. Nós passaríamos por esse obstáculo quando chegássemos lá, nem que isso significasse Edward entrar pela minha janela toda noite... só que talvez sendo um pouco mais sutil do que fomos noite passada...

Então nós chegamos ao seu carro. Edward apertou o botão e as luzes piscaram, me fazendo semicerrar os olhos diante da repentina claridade no meio da noite escura.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois, nós estávamos sentados dentro de seu carro, enquanto o ar condicionado liberava ar quente em nós. Eu estava muito mais aquecida mesmo que estivesse usando apenas minhas roupas de baixo e um dos casacos reserva; Edward tinha convenientemente se 'esquecido' de pegar um par de calças reserva ou até mesmo de shorts. Edward ligou o som bem baixo, como uma música de fundo, e se virou no banco de modo que ele estivesse me olhando.

A única luz que havia vinha do painel de controle, mas era o suficiente para que eu o visse através do escuro. Eu pulei ligeiramente de susto quando sua mão tocou em minha coxa descoberta, mas relaxei novamente quando ele pegou minha mão com a sua outra mão.

"Então... era a sua vez?" ele sussurrou, tentando continuar nossa conversa de mais cedo.

"Era?" eu perguntei inocentemente, adiando responder.

"Sim."

"Bom... eu _amo_ sorvete de morango..." eu disse bobamente.

Edward revirou os olhos.

"Você é tão garota, Bella."

"Ah é?" eu o desafiei "E qual é o seu sorvete preferido?"

Para a minha surpresa, ele corou.

"Eu não me sinto disposto à compartilhar isso com você."

Isso me fez ficar ainda mais curiosa.

"Agora você tem que me contar." eu disse "Você tem que alimentar minha curiosidade."

"Alimentar, hein? Com sorvete de morango?"

"Me conta!" eu guinchei.

"Não."

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dele e abri mais os meus, numa tentativa de olhar inocente.

"Por favor?"

Edward ficou meio pálido.

"Droga, Bella." ele murmurou.

Ele trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do meu e roçou os lábios nos meus enquanto sussurrava:

"Você tem alguma idéia de quão sexy você fica quando faz essa cara?"

Então ele me beijou, mas eu não estava caindo nessa.

Eu me afastei.

"Você está tentando me distrair." eu reclamei.

"Está funcionando?" ele perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não." eu disse, embora eu não estivesse totalmente certa "Qual é o seu sorvete preferido?" eu pensei por um segundo e então fiz aquela cara novamente e adicionei "Por favor?"

"Argh! Você vai ser a minha morte, sabia?" ele suspirou "Eu gosto de sorvete de morango também." ele admitiu, rapidamente.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir.

"Eu agora você está rindo de mim." ele disse "Ótimo."

Eu prendi meus dedos em seu cabelo, rindo de leve.

"Eu não estou rindo de você. Eu acho que é fofo."

Ele fez uma careta.

"Fofo?"

"Sabe, você não é tão assustador quanto eu pensei que fosse."

Ele segurou meu queixo com a mão.

"Ah não?"

O ar ficou preso em minha garganta.

"Não mesmo."

"Você não deveria ter dito isso." ele murmurou.

E então ele tinha ido embora. Saído do carro e sumido em menos de um segundo. Eu esperei nervosamente ele abrir minha porta e me puxar para fora do carro, me fazendo cócegas até eu morrer de rir, ou alguma coisa assim, mas nada aconteceu.

Eu permaneci sentada lá, respirando cada vez mais rápido, enquanto encarava a noite escura, forçando meus olhos à procura de algum movimento ou algo do gênero, mas nada aconteceu.

Eu esperei, não dando chance para ele se aproximar sem ser notado. Ele voltaria em um segundo, eu sabia disso. Eu esperei. E esperei. Minutos se passaram e eu comecei a me sentir nervosa, provavelmente a intenção de Edward. Mas então eu ouvi algo que fez meu sangue congelar.

Um grito rasgou o silêncio da noite, e parecia exatamente com Edward.

Forcei minha mão puxar a maçaneta, desesperada. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, mas que não passou de alguns segundos, eu consegui abri a porta e saí do carro. O ar frio bateu em minhas pernas descobertas e eu tremi.

"Edward?" eu chamei "Edward! Edward, isso _não é _engraçado!" eu conseguia ouvir minha voz mudar por causa do pânico "Edward, volte aqui _agora_!" quase histérica agora.

Eu olhei em volta, desesperada para vê-lo em algum lugar, mas não havia luz e eu não conseguia ver nada. Eu só conseguia ver a beira do penhasco e... merda. Meu estômago revirou; a beira do penhasco.

Eu andei mais em sua direção e me inclinei na direção das águas violentas.

"Edward?" eu chamei, minha voz falhando "Edward?"

De repente, algo tocou meu braço. Eu gritei e pulei quase um metro de altura, quase caindo do penhasco, quando ouvi sua voz.

"Bella, eu estou aqui."

Eu me virei para ver Edward com os braços em volta de mim firmemente, não me deixando cair. Ele me puxou da beirada assim que eu comecei a chorar. Eu bati em seu peito, com força, várias e várias vezes.

"Isso. Não. Foi. Engraçado. Seu. Idiota." eu gritei em meio a histéricos soluços.

"Ei, ei..." Edward murmurou contra meu pescoço enquanto eu tremia em seus braços "Me desculpa."

"Nunca mais faça isso." eu sussurrei, antes de segurar seu queixo e trazer seu rosto mais para perto para que eu pudesse colar nossos lábios. Eu quebrei o beijo para respirar "Eu odeio muito você, Cullen." e eu voltei a beijá-lo.

"Me desculpa." Edward disse quando eu quebrei novamente o beijo necessitando de ar "Aquilo foi cruel."

"Edward, aquilo foi a puta _definição_ de cruel." eu gemi "Ugh, me leve para casa, por favor."

"Só um segundo." ele se soltou de mim e foi até seu carro.

Ele ligou o farol e aumentou o volume da música. Então ele estava ao meu lado novamente e me abraçou de modo que pudesse me levantar e colocar meus pés apoiados sobre os seus, como tinha feito domingo passado no meu quintal. Ele se moveu lentamente em círculos e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Me desculpa, Bella." ele disse novamente "Eu não queria te assustar."

Eu bufei.

"Essa era exatamente a sua intenção."

"Bom, no início era, mas eu não esperava que você quase cometesse suicídio..."

Eu bati nele de novo, dessa vez mais fraco.

"Podemos esquecer isso?"

"Claro." ele respondeu.

Nós rodamos mais algumas vezes em silêncio. Eu ouvi a melodia que vinha do carro, enquanto sentia seus braços ao redor de mim. Eu não sei durante quanto tempo nós permanecemos assim, mas com certeza já havia mudado de faixa algumas vezes quando o som e o farol desligaram.

Edward abruptamente parou de rodar.

"Ah não."

"O quê?" eu perguntei enquanto ele me tirava de cima de seus pés gentilmente e me colocava no chão, antes de ir para seu carro.

No segundo em que eu estava sozinha, eu lembrei que só estava parcialmente vestida e tremi de novo quando o ar bateu em mim. Já deveria ser quase meia-noite agora. Eu tremi de novo e segui Edward até seu Volvo, sentando no banco do passageiro.

"Droga!" Edward exclamou quando virou a chave na ignição com força. O carro funcionou durante pouquíssimos segundos e então desligou novamente. Ele fez aquilo de novo e obteve o mesmo resultado, enquanto eu tremia; a falta do ar condicionado não estava ajudando.

"Qual é o problema?" eu perguntei baixo.

Para a minha surpresa, ele parecia levemente envergonhado.

"A... hm... a bateria arriou."

"Bom… você não pode recarregar?" eu perguntei, sabendo que meu conhecimento em mecânica era bem limitado.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Não. Você precisa usar outra bateria."

"Ah, é isso?"

Edward franziu a testa.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Eu peguei minha mochila e tirei minha câmera digital de dentro dela, onde eu sempre a guardava.

"Eu acho que tem bateria aqui..." eu murmurei, abrindo-a e tirando as pilhas AA de dentro dela. Eu estava realmente orgulhosa do meu pensamento rápido, mas quando eu olhei para Edward ele estava rindo "O quê?" eu perguntei.

"Tem que ser a bateria de outro carro." ele disse.

"Ah." eu disse, me sentindo uma idiota, e então eu me dei conta do que isso significava "_Ah_. Como nós vamos para casa? Temos que chamar um mecânico? Isso iria ficar bem caro... espera, você tem algum dinheiro aí?"

Edward riu.

"Você é tão adorável."

Eu bufei.

"Então, por que isso é um problema, Sr. Concerta-Rápido?"

"Porque eu tenho que ligar para o Emmett." ele respondeu.

"Ah. Já é bem tarde... ele vai ficar irritado?"

Edward deu de ombros e pegou seu celular para ligar para seu irmão.

"Provavelmente ele vai me encher o saco por eu ter deixado isso acontecer."

Eu sorri e então bocejei no momento em que Edward pôs o telefone no ouvido. Dei uma olhada no painel e fiquei sabendo que era bem tarde; mais de meia-noite.

* * *

Edward e eu jogamos nossa versão retardada de 'pedra, papel e tesoura' de novo enquanto esperávamos Emmett chegar. Ele não pareceu se importar em vir aqui – pelo o que eu percebi da conversa – mas, mesmo não sendo uma longa conversa, ele tinha conseguido comentar diversas vezes sobre a falta de conhecimento de Edward quando se tratava de carros.

Eu me perguntei o que ele acharia da minha resposta a 'Bella, onde fica o motor do carro?', o que com certeza seria algo ridículo. Quero dizer, até os treze anos, eu achava que os pedais do carro eram iguais aos pedais de uma bicicleta, que o porta-malas era o motor e vice versa, que os carros funcionavam com qualquer líquido, e (o mais vergonhoso) que os carros poderiam literalmente tropeçar em pedras soltas na estrada e que esse era o motivo pelo qual eles deveriam ser evitados se possível. Então eu me mudei para a casa do Charlie e ele me disse o que era o quê.

"Eu ganhei." eu disse assim que ele pôs pedra e eu, papel.

"Papel não bate pedra, Swan." Edward gemeu "Nós já tivemos essa discussão milhões de vezes."

"No jogo normal bate."

"Bom, isso é idiota. É como dizer que você pode jogar pedras nas pessoas que têm papel porque se elas segurarem o papel na sua frente a pedra vai magicamente desviar intimidada. Além disso, nós não estamos jogando a versão normal, estamos jogando a versão divertida."

"Pelo que eu percebi," eu disse "a versão 'divertida' é igual ao jogo normal, só que nós temos um debate a cada rodada para você acabar ganhando."

"Bom, é, porque minha pedra é azul, está vendo?" ele estendeu o punho de cor perfeitamente normal e balançou-o na minha frente.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, mas entrei no jogo.

"E o que isso significa?"

"Significa que ela tem um laser embutido e pode penetrar o seu papel, transformando-o em cinzas _e então_ explodindo essas cinzas." ele assentiu, dando mais força ao argumento.

"Ah, bom, meu papel é vermelho." eu levantei a mão "E isso significa que ele tem um super escudo que bloqueia qualquer avanço de uma arma laser deturpada tentando 'penetrar' o papel."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpreso por aquilo sair da minha boca. Para ser sincera, eu também estava. Mas, o que eu posso dizer? Falta de sono faz isso com as pessoas.

Edward segurou minha mão e a inspecionou minuciosamente.

"Não." ele decidiu "Parece perfeitamente normal para mim; totalmente disponível para penetrações e explosões."

Eu corei quando ele fez sons de disparos com a boca e gentilmente fez nossas mãos se chocarem, imitando uma explosão.

"Muito maduro, Edward." eu disse.

Ele sorriu para mim, aquele lindo sorriso torto, e parou de explodir minha mão "Então... você está disponível para penetração e explosão, Srta. Swan?"

Eu corei violentamente.

O sorriso de Edward se alargou ainda mais e ele se inclinou em minha direção, me beijando suavemente. Ele foi para cima de mim, de modo que estivesse sentada em meu colo, como eu havia feito com ele mais cedo, e sua mão passeou por minhas costas por baixo do casaco. Eu me perguntei como ela tinha chegado lá, para início de conversa, mas então decidi não perguntar, ao invés disso me perguntei para onde ela estava indo. De repente, sua mão sumiu e houve um silencioso clique antes de o meu banco começar a reclinar até eu estar praticamente deitada. Eu dei um pulo quando o banco fez outro clique, parando, mas não interrompi o beijo em que estávamos.

Nós ainda estávamos deitados, a mão de Edward perigosamente perto de onde eu queria que ela estivesse, quando um farol iluminou o carro. Nós nos separamos; Edward voltando para o seu banco.

"Edward!" eu chamei, gesticulando para o banco inclinado "Como eu volto isso?"

"Relaxa." ele murmurou enquanto se inclinava para colocar o banco novamente na posição inicial; seus lábios tocando meu ombro quando fez isso, ma fazendo arrepiar "Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, então não haja como culpada."

Ele, então, saiu do carro e eu decidi segui-lo, não querendo ficar sozinha. Nós fomos até o carro que se tinha se aproximado, e Emmett saiu do banco do motorista, não parecendo nem um pouco feliz.

"É melhor que isso seja rápido, Edward." ele murmurou "Você está interrompendo sexo de qualidade com a minha Rosie."

Eu corei pela centésima vez naquela noite, e Emmett me viu ao lado de Edward. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente em surpresa.

"Bom, olá, irmãzinha. Como está indo o casamento para você? Eu vejo que vocês dois descobriram as vantagens do lado físico dele." ele notou, gesticulando para a minha falta de roupa e, naturalmente, me fazendo corar mais uma vez.

"Não seja idiota, Emmett." Edward sussurrou "Ela pulou de um penhasco e não tinha um par de calças reserva."

"O quê?"

"Pular do penhasco." Edward apontou para o penhasco "Foi divertido, mas, sério, eu acho que eu deveria ter pensado em fazer isso de dia."

"Não brinca, Eddie." Emmett revirou os olhos.

Edward trincou os dentes diante do apelido.

"Você trouxe os cabos ou não?"

Emmett riu e foi até o porta-malas do carro pegar os cabos... o que quer que isso fosse.

"Eddie?" eu perguntei descaradamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não me chame assim se você está planejando sobreviver à noite."

Eu ri.

"Você não seria capaz de _me_ matar, Eddie." eu arrulhei.

"Você vai se arrepender disso mais tarde." ele prometeu.

Eu simplesmente sorri.

Os garotos me fizeram sentar no carro enquanto eles arrumavam as baterias dos dois carros, conectando-as com o que eu presumi serem os cabos. Eu bocejei novamente e eu devia estar bem cansada, pois estava vagamente consciente do barulho do carro ligando e de Edward me carregando até a porta da frente da minha casa e então pela escada. Essa foi a última coisa que aconteceu em que eu estava meio-consciente, antes de um sono profundo me atingir, me levando a maravilhosos sonhos de olhos verdes, cabelos cor de bronze e uma enorme quantidade de pele descoberta...

* * *

**N/A: **Oooi! Gentee... vocês não acreditam no que aconteceu semana passada... o destino não queria que eu postasse... só pode... primeiro, meu computador parou de funcionar no domingo (ou será que foi segunda? hahaha não lembro) ... tipo, não ligava e tal... aí eu conectei a internet ao meu laptop (sabe... eu ainda não tenho rede em casa... haha). Bom, de qualquer forma, uma parte do capítulo já estava traduzida e salva no computador, então... eu ia ter que esperar ele voltar a funcionar mesmo... haha. Maaas ainda não estava bom... tinha que acontecer mais coisa... aí, a internet do laptop _puff!_ parou de funcionar na quinta feira... ¬¬' Resultado... passei o feriado de sexta feira esperando arrumarem esses problemas. Deprimente, não? Mas já passou... agora a internet está funcionando e o computador também! \o/

Agora... voltando para o capítulo... o que vocês acharam? Gostaram? E o plano do Edward para fazer a Bella confiar nele, tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que vocês pensaram? E o Emmett salvando a pátria? Haha. Espero os comentários de vocês!

Obrigada pelas reviews...! 602! *_*

Até sexta feira...!

Beijooos.


	36. Capítulo 35: Completamente Apaixonado

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 35: **__**Completamente Apaixonado -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Isso deve funcionar." Emmett disse "Tente ligar seu carro de novo."

Eu fui até banco do motorista e virei a chave mais uma vez. O carro ligou.

"Obrigado, Emmett." eu disse, saindo do carro para lhe dar tchau "Eu te devo essa."

"Você com certeza deve." ele disse, sorrindo. Mas então sua expressão se tornou séria e ele olhou para dentro do Volvo, para Bella "Ela é uma ótima garota, Edward. Não a machuque."

"Eu não vou. Além disso, nós somos..."

"Só amigos. É, eu sei, Edward. Eu já ouvi essa antes." ele me deu um tapa nas costas "Eddie, você está completamente apaixonado. Conte para ela. Ela sente a mesma coisa, eu te garanto."

Eu semicerrei os olhos suspeitosamente.

"Você não vai dar uma de Alice e me dizer que ela merece alguém melhor?"

Emmett olhou para mim e eu vi em seus olhos a dor da lembrança do incidente que havia destruído nossa família.

"É isso que ela tem dito?"

Eu assenti miseravelmente.

"E... o pior de tudo é que... que eu concordo com ela. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz... eu não mereço a Bella, ela merece muito mais do que eu. Eu sou... cruel. Como você disse."

"Ah, Edward..." Emmett gemeu "Você _sabe_ que eu não quis dizer aquela merda. Eu estava bravo com você. Eu estava bravo com ela. Argh, eu estava furioso com todo mundo!" ele deu uma pausa "Por que você simplesmente não diz a ela que você sente muito, Edward?"

"Porque é tarde demais, Emmett." eu suspirei "Uma palavra não vai fazer a menor diferença agora. Eu vou provar para ela que eu confio nela... quando eu souber como."

"Mas..." Emmett começou.

Eu o interrompi.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Ok. Eu acho que isso é com você, de qualquer forma. Mas você sabe que quanto antes melhor, não é?"

"Eu sei." eu me livrei da seriedade e sorri para ele "Volte para a sua noiva."

Ele riu e me deu outro tapa nas costas.

"É melhor mesmo. Volte para a sua esposa. Nossa, eu nunca pensei que você iria se casar antes de mim." ele riu de novo "Vejo você depois."

"Que seja, Emmett." eu zombei, enquanto entrava no carro "Desculpe por isso." eu disse para Bella, ligando o carro "Ele simplesmente não sabe quando calar a..."

"Hm... Edward." ela murmurou, e eu olhei para ela.

Eu sorri quando percebi que ela estava dormindo e estiquei minha mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. Ela se mexeu um pouquinho e sua mão foi até seu rosto e segurou minha mão. Ela manteve-a próxima de seu rosto e se inclinou em sua direção inconscientemente.

Eu ri baixinho e tentei puxar minha mão.

Ela segurou firme.

"Não." ela protestou, silenciosamente.

"Bella, eu preciso ter minha mão de volta se você quer chegar em casa para deitar na sua cama." eu disse com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem." ela suspirou, soltando minha mão.

Eu estava começando a me perguntar se ela só estava fingindo estar dormindo, mas algo em sua expressão angelical me fez ter certeza de que ela não conseguiria fingir tão bem.

Eu tirei o CD do som e guardei-o no porta-luvas antes de sair com o carro. De todos os CDs que ela poderia escolher, ela tinha escolhido aquele; um conjunto de minhas músicas no piano e músicas clássicas favoritas de quando eu tinha treze anos.

Eu tinha achado a maioria na internet, comprado e então aprendido a tocá-las no piano. É claro que muitas delas não eram conhecidas universalmente, ou nem mesmo conhecidas, então me surpreendeu o fato de que Bella conhecia a primeira música.

Mas eu fiquei grato por ela ter pulado-a. No momento em que eu ouvi o som da primeira nota me lembrei de quando eu costumava fazer aquilo com Alice. Um dueto que parecia ter sido feito para nós dois, e a música favorita de Esme.

Foi a música em que me baseei para fazer sua música. A primeira música que eu escrevi. As outras eram somente pedaços e partes, amadoras, mas a dela tinha sido a primeira música que eu senti que poderia ser grande... e ela nunca a ouviu.

Eu a tinha tocado tantas vezes que eu provavelmente ainda conseguiria tocá-la se me concentrasse, mas não pareceria tão certo agora, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Charlie obviamente já tinha ido dormir, visto que todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e eu não estava surpreso.

Eu desliguei o carro e fui silenciosamente até o lado da porta de Bella para tirá-la lá de dentro. Eu a peguei em meus braços e coloquei-a aninhada em meu peito; meu coração disparava por causa do contato.

Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eu era, de alguma forma, sortudo o bastante para tê-la, para ser capaz de beijá-la e amá-la, e ficar com ela.

Eu fechei a porta com o pé e tranquei o carro antes de andar até a porta da frente. Eu abri-a com a chave que estava no bolso de Bella e a tranquei novamente antes de ir para o segundo andar.

Ela se mexeu de leve em meus braços e murmurou:

"Edward, o que...?"

"Me desculpe por ter te acordado." eu sussurrei "Volte a dormir."

Eu não precisei pedir novamente, e eu me perguntei se ela tinha estado acordada em primeiro lugar.

Eu não liguei a luz quando chegamos ao seu quarto, somente deitei-a em sua cama e deixei a bolsa no chão antes de voltar para sua cama e levantá-la para cobri-la com a coberta. Eu tirei meu casaco e a calça de moletom antes de deitar na cama e cobrir nós dois, puxando-a para mais perto, segurando seu corpo contra o meu.

"Hm... Edward." ela disse em seu sono, rolando um pouco para o lado e prendendo seu braço em volta de mim.

Eu passei a mão pelas costas de seu casaco, sentindo a textura das letras costuradas e sorri para mim mesmo. Eu me perguntei se tinha algum jeito de fazer Bella ir para o colégio no dia seguinte usando aquele casaco; ainda que as pessoas dissessem coisas se Bella aparecesse no colégio com um casaco com o meu nome escrito nas costas.

Eu ri silenciosamente e fechei meus olhos, indo rapidamente para sonhos sobre minha garota de olhos castanhos.

* * *

"Ok." Bella disse, recapturando minha atenção.

Eu parei de olhar revista que eu estava lendo e a olhei.

"Sim?"

"Que tal essa?" ela perguntou, gesticulando para sua roupa.

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo. Ela estava usando uma legging preta e um mini vestido roxo com um cinto em volta da cintura.

Eu franzi os lábios.

"Que tal essa para quê?"

"Escola, é claro." ela respondeu, revirando os olhos. Então ela mordeu o lábio "Não está bom, não é? Argh! Eu odeio a sua irmã! Se ela não tivesse me ameaçado a usar salto-alto eu seria capaz viver hoje! Mas não. Ou eu vou ser assassinada pela Alice, ou eu vou me matar caindo por causa dos meus próprios pés!"

"Bella." eu disse, levantando da cama "Você está linda, como sempre; mas nem você cairia com esses saltos pequenos. E Alice não vai te matar. Eu não vou deixar. Sua roupa está ótima. Eu só estou preocupado com duas coisas."

"Que são?"

"Bom..." eu apontei para seus ombros que mal estavam cobertos "Nós moramos em Forks e você vai congelar nessa roupa."

Ela me mostrou um casaco preto.

"Ok. Segundo motivo: você é minha e eu não quero ter que bater no Newton por ficar te olhando."

Ela sorriu e abraçou minha cintura antes de beijar meu pescoço.

"Mike não teria a menor chance contra você, Edward. Além disso, eu sou uma mulher casada; eu lá iria te trair desse jeito?"

"Eu espero que não." eu respondi.

"É claro que não." ela se separou de mim e olhou para o espelho "Você tem certeza de que essa roupa está boa?"

"Se você quer ir para a aula tentadora desse jeito, então sim."

"Ótimo! Vamos." ela disse, segurando minha mão.

Eu não me movi.

"Vamos, Eddie. Nós temos que pegar a Alice." ela sorriu para mim.

Eu olhei para ela.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que Jasper vai fazer isso por mim. E era para você ter esquecido esse apelido. Então eu vou ter que te punir."

Eu a trouxe para o meu lado e ela levantou o queixo para que pudesse me beijar.

Eu recuei.

"Você está tentando me distrair." eu disse o que ela tinha dito noite passada.

Ela entrou na brincadeira, dizendo minha resposta:

"Está funcionando?"

Eu gemi, momentaneamente sem ter certeza do que fazer. Então eu disse:

"Está, e como." e eu a beijei.

Afinal a punição poderia ser aplicada mais tarde.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Alice pareceu satisfeita com a primeira roupa que escolhi sozinha desde que tínhamos jogado os moletons fora. Ela sorriu para mim quando sentei ao seu lado e disse:

"Oi, Bella."

Aquilo me fez duvidar. Sem vinte perguntas sobre o que eu fiz com Edward? Eu tinha até inventando algumas histórias que eu poderia usar essa manhã no chuveiro e também forcei Edward a inventar algumas. Mas talvez eu não precisasse mentir.

"Oi, Alice. Por que você está tão feliz essa manhã?"

"É sexta!" ela exclamou "E você sabe o que isso significa?"

"Hm... não... o quê?"

"Que é sexta!"

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Ceeerto. Claro, Alice. Você comeu alguma substância suspeita com o cereal hoje de manhã ou alguma coisa assim?"

Alice sorriu.

"Ah sim. foi mais tipo cereal com elas..." ela piscou e então congelou "Quando você e Edward vão voltar para nossa casa? Está chato sem você."

"Hoje à noite." eu respondi "Quando meu pai começa a falar de sexo na frente do meu... Edward, na frente do Edward," eu me corrigi rapidamente, torcendo que Alice não tivesse notado "eu saio."

Alice assentiu, parecendo acreditar. Nossa, hoje era meu dia de sorte.

"Boa jogada." ela comentou. Então um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto "O que ele disse exatamente?"

"Ugh, você não quer saber." eu gemi.

Na verdade, eu que não queria contar a ela que meu pai tinha banido sexo dentro de casa porque ele tinha descoberto que Edward e eu éramos mais do que bons amigos.

"Na mesa de jantar, e tal."

Alice riu.

"Eu gosto do seu pai." ela disse.

"Foi o que o Edward disse." eu suspirei.

Alice riu de novo, mas nós duas ficamos quietas quando a Sra. Connell começou a divulgar a lista daqueles que iriam participar do show de talentos.

Esse show aconteceria em uma semana e Alice já tinha começado a falar no meu ouvido que nós _tínhamos _que pegar os melhores lugares...

* * *

O início da manhã foi tão chato que eu literalmente quase pulei de alegria quando lembrei que tinha Biologia no segundo tempo. Edward não estava lá quando eu cheguei à sala, mas Mason estava e, ainda por cima, sentado na minha carteira, deixando seu lugar ao lado de Edward completamente livre. Eu sorri e deixei minha bolsa em cima da mesa.

"Brigou com o Cullen, foi?" eu perguntei, provocando.

Ele se virou e arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

"Sabe, você pode parar de fingir, Swan. Edward me contou tudo ontem."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Eu sei."

Ele sorriu.

"O que você acha que o Marshall vai dizer esta tarde?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Não sei. Mas eu realmente espero que ele não venha com outra surpresa ridícula."

"Eu não contaria com isso. Ele já tem tudo planejado."

"Ele tem?" eu gemi, olhando para a porta quando ela se abriu; não era o Edward "Como você sabe?"

"Ouvi ele conversando com o Sr. Hudson." ele congelou "Ele disse que acha que essa vai ser uma lição valiosa ou alguma coisa assim. Você sabe como ele é."

"Hm..." eu murmurei, e olhei para a porta que tinha aberto novamente.

Edward tinha chegado.

Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta.

"Completamente apaixonado." eu ouvi Mason murmurar.

"Oi, você." Edward disse quando soltou sua mochila em cima da mesa, fazendo um barulho.

"Oi."

Infelizmente, o Sr. Banner entrou na sala com um vídeo em suas mãos. Eu gemi baixinho; um vídeo significava que nós não poderíamos conversar. Eu joguei uma partida curta de jogo da velha com Edward no final do seu caderno enquanto o Sr. Banner explicava que o vídeo era sobre enzimas ou algo assim, até que as luzes se apagaram e a única luz que havia na sala era a que vinha da televisão.

Edward pôs o caderno de lado então e segurou minhas mãos nas suas. Eu cheguei mais perto dele, grata que nós estávamos sentados no fundo da sala, até que meu ombro estava tocando o dele.

A aula passou muito rápido, o que era provavelmente porque eu queria ficar daquele jeito – minhas mãos juntas das de Edward, nossos ombros se tocando – pelo resto do dia.

O resto da manhã foi totalmente o oposto enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente pelo almoço e pela oportunidade de ver Edward de novo. Eu não me lembrei de sua detenção idiota até eu me sentar ao lado de Mason no almoço com uma expressão melancólica e um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim. Pelo menos era o último dia.

Agora tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era esperar até a aula de Psicologia... a surpresa do Sr. Marshall, o que quer que ela fosse.

Mas então eu tive uma idéia. Eu olhei por sobre o meu ombro e vi a cabine do freezer com os potes de sorvete dentro. Eu nunca tinha comido um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e sorvete de morango, mas não podia ser _tão_ ruim, podia?

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Eu subi os milhões de degraus até a sala de Psicologia logo atrás de Mason. Ele estava dizendo algo sobre um jogo que havia acontecido na noite anterior que ele e Heidi tinham assistido juntos depois de quebrar as regras da separação, mas eu não estava realmente escutando. Eu só queria ver Bella de novo.

"Aqui." foi a primeira coisa que ela disse para mim, me entregando um sanduíche.

Eu sorri e beijei sua mão quando ninguém estava olhando.

"Obrigado."

"Não fale tão cedo." ela disse, satisfeita com alguma coisa, me observando enquanto eu abria o embrulho do sanduíche.

Eu estreitei os olhos suspeitosamente, mas dei uma mordida no sanduíche. O gelado que eu não estava esperando me fez tremer.

"Ugh! O que é isso?"

Mason olhou para nós de onde estava, ao lado de Heidi, que estava ao lado de Bella.

"O quê?" ele perguntou.

Bella riu e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Eu achei que manteiga de amendoim e sorvete de morando seriam uma boa combinação."

Eu a encarei.

"Você é cruel, sabia disso?"

"Sim." ela respondeu.

"Ah, o lance do sorvete no sanduíche." Mason se deu conta.

"Você sabia disso?" eu perguntei "E você _deixou_ ela fazer?"

"É claro. Eu ajudei."

Eu revirei os olhos e dei outra mordida. Depois que o choque inicial passava, até que era bom, então eu comi os dois sanduíches. Bella franziu o nariz.

"Ew." ela murmurou.

Eu ri.

"Você fez isso." eu lembrei-a, antes de dar uma olhada no relógio; o Sr. Marshall estava quinze minutos atrasado "O que o fez ficar atrasado hoje?" eu me perguntei.

Mas, cinco minutos depois, ele entrou na sala carregando três caixas grandes, uma em cima da outra. Ah não, _tinha_ outra surpresa. Ele cuidadosamente pôs as caixas em cima da mesa e se virou para nós.

"Sim, turma, essa é a próxima 'surpresa' de vocês." ele disse, sorrindo como se ele esperasse que nós batêssemos palmas demonstrando nossa animação. Ele realmente parecia um pouco desapontado quando ninguém fez isso, e limpou a garganta.

"Ok." o Sr. Marshall disse, se debruçando levemente na mesa "Agora, sejam honestos, quantos de vocês ficaram separados até agora?"

Algumas mãos foram ao ar. Eu não estava surpreso por ver que Bella continuava honesta, e, é claro, corada. Embora ela parecesse surpresa pelo fato de que eu não tinha levantado a mão. As mãos de Mason e Heidi permaneceram abaixadas também.

O Sr. Marshall arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sejam honestos." ele repetiu.

Algumas outras mãos abaixaram quando viram que mais ou menos metade da turma não tinha levantado a mão. Agora só quatro mãos estavam no ar.

O Sr. Marshall olhou para os donos delas.

"Vocês quatro falharam na tarefa." ele disse, antes de olhar para toda a classe novamente "O propósito dessa separação era fazer vocês se darem conta de quão importante seu marido ou sua esposa são e como, mesmo que você o odeie por qualquer briga ou desentendimento que tenha acontecido, não vale a pena desperdiçar tempo juntos, porque vocês nunca sabem quanto mais tempo vocês vão ter juntos. Eu espero que muitos de vocês tenham registrado seus sentimentos no relatório e que eles sejam incluídos no projeto final que, eu devo lembrar-lhes, é para semana que vem, e que é também o dia em que o projeto acaba e vocês serão um bando de adolescentes solteiros novamente."

Eu troquei um olhar com Bella, sabendo que nenhum de nós queria que esse dia chegasse tão rápido.

"Então... a surpresa de vocês." o Sr. Marshall gesticulou para as três caixas "Até agora nesse projeto, nós lidamos com união e separação, mas há outro elemento do casamento que nós ainda não falamos a respeito. E ele... são filhos. Crianças, bebês, pestes... ou seja lá do que vocês queiram chamá-los."

Ah. Não.

"Então, esse fim de semana eu estou designando vocês para uma nova tarefa que deve ser... interessante, se não mais." ele sorriu "Parabéns, pessoal. Vocês acabaram de adquirir seu dorminhoco, comedor, fazedor de necessidades, gritador, pacote de alegria. Também conhecido como bebê." ele tirou um bebê em tamanho real de uma das caixas e eu senti minha expressão facial cair.

Um bebê? Serio, um _bebê_?

Eu me virei para reclamar a respeito disso com Bella, mas percebi que seus olhos estavam brilhando com a notícia quando ela se virou para mim.

"Posso escolher o nome?" ela perguntou animadamente.

Eu fiquei de boca aberta.

"Quer dizer que você realmente _gostou_ dessa surpresa?"

Ela parecia surpresa.

"É claro. Bebês são fofos."

"É, quando eles não estão mantendo você acordado ou gritando no seu ouvido! Meu deus, Bella."

Ela me encarou.

"Não ouse falar da sua filha desse jeito!" ela me ameaçou.

"Filha?" eu perguntei, duvidosamente.

"Sim." ela respondeu indignadamente "Meninas são bem melhores que meninos."

"Certo." eu disse devagar, na mesma hora em que o Sr. Marshall chamou a atenção de todos.

"Agora eu irei chamar seus nomes e vocês virão até aqui e pegarão seu bebê. Vocês podem escolher o sexo, ou ter uma surpresa se vocês quiserem. Obviamente, o bebê não faz coco e come _de verdade_, mas ele realmente chora, que nem um bebê de vai ter mesmo tamanho e peso de um bebê real e vai chorar em intervalos irregulares durante o fim de semana. Há um computador dentro do bebê que vai registrar quanto tempo vocês levaram para tomar uma providência a respeito do choro dele e caso vocês deixem-no cair, segurem-no de forma indelicada, joguem-no, sacudam-no ou batam nele. Esse computador não pode ser removido e, caso seja, será registrado como negligência e o bebê vai desligar, ficando, efetivamente, morto e vocês vão falhar nessa tarefa.

"É seu dever, como pais, assegurar que nada aconteça ao seu bebê que possa machucá-lo ou fazê-lo chorar. Seu bebê pode chorar por um desses quatro motivos: ele está desconfortável, e nesse caso vocês devem trocá-lo de posição; ele precisa de cuidados, o que pode ser alimentá-lo, trocá-lo, dar-lhe banho, ou apenas dar-lhe atenção; ele quer dormir, então vocês devem deitá-lo e pô-lo para dormir; ou ele foi manipulado bruscamente. Se vocês machucarem-no, ele vai começar a chorar e vocês não conseguirão confortá-lo de outra maneira que não embalá-lo pelo tempo que for necessário. Também é necessário que vocês sempre apóiem a cabeça dele como vocês fariam com um recém-nascido.

"Cada um de vocês terá uma desses braceletes" o Sr. Marshall mostrou um bracelete com uma chave de plástico como pingente "e, toda vez que o bebê chorar, vocês vão pôr a chave no computador nas costas dele e a vão virar para a direita. Então, ainda com a chave presa no bebê, vocês devem fazer o que for que o bebê precise, seja alimentá-lo, trocá-lo, ou qualquer outra coisa. Vocês devem continuar até que o bebê 'balbucie' e então vocês podem parar e pô-lo para dormir. Os cuidados podem demorar de cinco a trinta e cinco minutos, e vocês devem deixar o que quer que vocês estejam fazendo de lado, sim, até dormir, para ver seu bebê o mais rápido que conseguirem.

"Só vocês dois podem cuidar do bebê já que os braceletes não podem ser removidos e só vão funcionar para os pais do bebê. Além disso, vocês devem revezar igualmente os turnos de cuidar do bebê; a mãe não pode fazer tudo."

"Por que não?" alguém perguntou "Elas normalmente fazem."

"Na verdade, Liam," o Sr. Marshall disse "os pais estão se tornando cada vez mais ativos em cuidar de bebês atualmente. O seu bebê vai ter uma dessas três programações: um bom bebê, um bebê ruim ou um bebê na média. As três versões irão chorar freqüentemente, mas isso vai decidir quão freqüentemente. Vocês também devem levar o bebê com vocês para todo lugar que vocês forem esse fim de semana e, caso o lugar para onde vocês estão indo não seja adequado para o bebê, então vocês não podem ir."

Houve um alto coro de 'Isso não é justo!' e 'Ah, mas...' e outras coisas do gênero. Eu simplesmente afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"É assim que funciona, pessoal. Então, quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês virão aqui e pegarão seu bebê, junto com tudo de que vão precisar. Vocês vão receber uma cadeirinha para pôr no carro, um baby sling para carregar seu bebê e uma bolsa com coisas como mamadeiras, roupas e fraldas. Eu também vou dar a vocês esse pequeno manual para lembrar-lhes de como devem cuidar bem do seu bebê e das conseqüências do que vai acontecer caso vocês não o façam." o Sr. Marshall, então, sorriu "Eu acho que é tudo. Ah, e vocês vão ganhar uma certidão de nascimento onde vocês podem escrever o nome e a data de nascimento do bebê de vocês e com a qual vocês podem ficar, depois que essa tarefa acabar, como uma lembrança.

"Então... Calleigh Archer e seu parceiro?"

Eu levantei a cabeça quando Calleigh e Rob Wilson foram pegar seu bebê. Calleigh, assim como Bella, parecia animada. Rob parecia um pouco preocupado e completamente com medo do fim de semana que estava por vir; o que provavelmente era exatamente como eu estava parecendo agora.

Eu tinha um pressentimento de que esse fim de semana não iria ser nenhum pouco parecido com o que eu estava esperando...

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei mas postei! Gente, desculpa mesmo por não ter postado antes... mas vocês sabem como é final de ano... trilhões de trabalhos para fazer. Era para eu ter terminado de traduzir o capítulo e postado ontem... mas com toda a loucura de Robsten no Rio não deu!

Falando nisso... vocês não tem ideia do tanto que eu pulei e gritei pela casa com as fotos (até das mãos deles XD) e novidades. Provavelmente vocês também, né? Além disso, eu fiquei sabendo que a Ashley (e os Jonas Brothers, né) está hospedada no hotel _em frente_ ao prédio que o meu pai trabalha. Ele disse que dava para ouvir os fãs gritando lá do escritório dele. Haha. (OBS: não, _eu_ não moro em SP). Além disso, algumas amigas minhas foram almoçar no Copacabana Palace ontem... haha falaram com umas camareras e com umas outras pessoas para conseguirem informações sobre a estadia deles e deixaram um presente para a Kristen com o gerente. Haha. Pois é.

Bom, mas... voltando ao capítulo... o que vocês acharam? Gostaram? Como vocês acham que o Edward e a Bella vão lidar com o 'pacote de alegria' deles? Alguma parte favorita? Haha.

Para os gostam de ver, aqui está a roupa da Bella: http : / / www . polyvore . com / thwtlal_ch_35 / set?id = 12803983 (não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços, ok? =D)

Eu não vou dizer que vou conseguir postar na terça... é mais provável que a próxima atualização seja na sexta, ok? Eu sei que é muuito ruim ter que esperar muito tempo para ler um capítulo novo (acreditem, eu sei mesmo), e queria muito conseguir postar com mais frequência... mas realmente não dá. Final de ano é muito corrido. Depois que eu entrar de férias os capítulos saem mais rápido. =)

Bom, até sexta.

Beijooos.


	37. Capítulo 36: Halley

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo**__** 36: Halley -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Edward?" Bella me chamou.

"O quê?" eu suspirei, me virando para olhá-la.

"Você se importa se nós pegarmos uma menina?" ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Não mesmo." eu respondi honestamente; não iria mudar muita coisa, de todo jeito seria horrível.

"Como nós devemos chamá-la?"

"Eu pensei que você quisesse escolher o nome." eu disse, enquanto Kyle Barlow e sua 'esposa' foram pegar seu bebê.

Isso significava que nós éramos os próximos.

"Bom... o pai também deve ter uma participação nessa parte." ela disse, pensativa.

"Por que nós não a achamos de Ethel e pronto?" eu sugeri.

Bella me olhou horrorizada.

"Esse é um nome nojento, Edward! Nós não podemos chamar nossa filha de Ethel! Ela vai ser caçoada quando crescer e for para a escola!" ela congelou por um segundo "Eu gosto do nome Halley, mas..."

"Bella," eu a interrompi antes que ela começasse a debater sobre nomes "Halley é um nome adorável. E, de qualquer jeito, eu estava brincando sobre Ethel."

"Ótimo!" ela exclamou "Eu estava com medo de que você realmente quisesse..."

"Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan!" o Sr. Marshall chamou.

Eu sorri para Bella e levantei.

"Aqui."

Eu estendi minha mão para Bella e ela a pegou, deixando-me ajudá-la a se levantar. Não passou despercebido o fato de que mais da metade da turma estava nos observando enquanto íamos até a mesa do Sr. Marshall de mãos dadas.

O Sr. Marshall sorriu para nós.

"Como vão as coisas, pessoal?" ele perguntou, enquanto pegava um manual de uma das caixas.

"Bem." Bella respondeu, ridiculamente animada.

"Edward?"

"Ótimo, até você nos dar esse 'bebê'." eu murmurei.

Bella me encarou e o Sr. Marshall riu.

"É só por um fim de semana, Edward." ele me lembrou, antes de entregar o manual à Bella "Aqui está o manual de vocês; a certidão de nascimento está aí dentro. Dêem-me seus pulsos."

Bella estendeu o braço imediatamente e o Sr. Marshall colocou um dos braceletes que tinha nos mostrado mais cedo, certificando-se de que não estava largo demais antes de se virar para mim. Eu, relutantemente, estendi o braço e ele colocou em mim também.

Então, ele me deu uma caixa.

"Aqui estão a cadeirinha, o sling, a bolsa, e tudo mais que vocês irão precisar nesse fim de semana. Não percam nem quebrem nada porque vocês terão que pagar por um novo, e não é barato."

"Sim, senhor." eu disse, e o observei enquanto ele se inclinou em direção a uma das três caixas.

"Agora, Bella." ele se virou para minha linda esposa com um bebê nos braços.

Se eu não soubesse, pensaria que _era_ um bebê de verdade. Tinha o tamanho de um bebê de verdade, estava usando uma blusa rosa com o logotipo da marca, tinha olhos azuis – que estavam abertos –, e um pouco de cabelo castanho, que até parecia com o de Bella, mas não chegava nem perto da beleza do dela.

"Você quer uma menina?"

Bella assentiu ansiosamente, com os olhos grudados na boneca. O Sr. Marshall a segurou de barriga para baixo e tirou a chave das costas dela, ativando-a. O bebê fez um barulho e moveu um pouco os braços.

Bella sorriu em antecipação e o Sr. Marshall estendeu-lhe o bebê. Ela o segurou cuidadosamente, como se fosse uma bomba, e me entregou o manual. Eu a observei enquanto ela ajustava o bebê em seus braços. Eu podia dizer que Bella seria uma ótima mãe algum dia. Mas, enquanto nós voltávamos aos nossos lugares com nossa nova 'filha', eu não pude deixar de me preocupar com minhas habilidades como pai...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"Não, não, não." eu disse, parando-o "Não, você tem que pôr o cinto em volta."

Edward parou e ajustou o sinto.

"Aqui?"

"Hm..." eu olhei e passei o peso de Halley para um braço só para que eu pudesse puxar a cadeirinha.

Ela saiu facilmente.

"Não. Não assim. Se você batesse, ela iria morrer."

"Bella," Edward suspirou "há duas coisas erradas nessa frase. Primeira: eu sou um bom motorista e eu não bato. Segunda: esse bebê é uma boneca! Ela não é de verdade e ela não pode morrer!"

Eu o encarei.

"_Halley_ representa nossos possíveis futuros filhos, então nós vamos tratá-la como um filho de verdade, ok?"

Edward bufou e foi ajeitar novamente a cadeirinha, murmurando algo sobre eu ser louca, o Sr. Marshall ser um idiota e a cadeirinha ser um insulto ao seu carro e à sua forma de dirigir.

"_O que_ está acontecendo?" uma voz extremamente familiar perguntou de trás de nós.

"Oi, Alice." eu me virei para mostrar nosso bebê "Nós ganhamos um bebê. Edward está arrumando a cadeirinha."

Alice ofegou.

"Sério? Vocês ganharam um bebê?"

"Não um de verdade, mas..."

"Não, claro que não. Mas eu já li sobre eles. Eles dão bastante trabalho, não é?" Alice perguntou, olhando para Halley.

"Se essa bosta de cadeirinha é uma amostra do que estar por vir, então Bella vai fazer tudo." Edward respondeu sem paciência, saindo do carro novamente "Tente agora."

Eu mexi na cadeirinha novamente. Ela não saiu, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que o sinto não deveria estar amarrado daquela forma...

"Você tem certeza de que é para ficar desse...?

Edward me interrompeu.

"Bom, _se_ eu bater, ela não vai cair e 'morrer', vai?"

"Hm... ela pode se sufocar?" pareceu mais uma pergunta.

Edward gemeu.

"Bella! Ela não vai se sufocar, ou morrer, ou qualquer outra coisa que passe pela sua cabeça! Por que você não senta atrás com ela e fica de olho nela?"

"Pode ser." eu disse, colocando Halley gentilmente na cadeirinha.

Ela não chorou, então eu presumi que ela estava confortável, e dei a volta para me sentar do outro lado. Quando eu entrei no carro, Edward e Alice já estavam sentados na frente.

"Edward," Alice disse "você não deve nunca ter filhos, ok?"

Edward deu de ombros.

"Se a pessoa com quem eu me casar queira filhos, ela pode tê-los contanto que faça todo o trabalho enquanto eles forem bebês."

"Você? Casado?" Alice revirou os olhos "Não sei por que, mas acho difícil de acreditar!" ela se virou para mim "Então, Bella, é uma menina, certo?"

Eu assenti.

"Como ela se chama?"

"Ah, por favor, não a encoraje!" Edward gemeu enquanto dirigia para fora das propriedades da escola "Era para ser um fim de semana! Sabe, quando você está livre da escola para fazer o que quiser? E aí o Marshall, o idiota, nos dá um bebê-que-chora-muito e puff! O fim de semana vai para o espaço!"

"Cala a boca, Edward." Alice disse, antes de olhar novamente para mim.

Eu ri.

"Ela se chama Halley."

Alice assentiu, aprovando.

"É um nome bonito."

Eu sorri e olhei pela janela. Só então eu percebi para onde nós estávamos indo.

"Edward, nós estamos indo para a sua casa, lembra?"

"Você não quer apresentar seu pai à sua primeira neta?" ele provocou.

Eu revirei os olhos.

"Nem tanto. Quem sabe o que ele vai dizer dessa vez?"

Edward riu alto, e então disse:

"Eu achei que nós poderíamos pegar algumas coisas antes. Não tem problema, não é, Alice?"

"É, tudo bem." ela respondeu.

Infelizmente – para mim –, Charlie estava em casa quando nós chegamos. Eu tirei Halley do carro, me certificando de apoiar sua cabeça, e Edward revirou os olhos. Eu o encarei novamente.

No momento em que eu passei pela porta, pude sentir o cheiro de algo queimando. Eu fui direto para a cozinha, onde Charlie estava, preocupadamente, olhando para o microondas. Eu fui até ele e desliguei o microondas, abrindo-o e tirando o pote lá de dentro.

"Você tem que tirar a tampa, pai." eu disse, estendendo o pote para Edward destampá-lo.

"Mas eu tirei a colher dessa vez, e você me disse que foi a colher que fez o microondas explodir semana passada." Charlie resmungou.

"Metal, pai." eu respondi "Metal faz o microondas explodir. Tanto a colher quanto a tampa são de metal."

"Humph." ele murmurou, e então disse "Eu pensei que vocês dois iam para a casa dos Cullens essa tarde...?"

"Bom, é, mas..."

Eu fui interrompida.

"O que é isso?" Charlie perguntou, apontado para Halley.

Edward sorriu e foi para o meu lado, passando o braço pela minha cintura.

"Bom, veja, Charlie." ele começou "Quando dois adultos se amam muito, eles fazem essa coisa que resulta em..."

"É, muito engraçado, Edward." eu o interrompi antes que ele fizesse meu pai ter um ataque cardíaco "É a próxima tarefa do projeto."

"Ótimo." Charlie disse, depois de uma pausa "Vocês me assustaram por um minuto. Afinal das contas, vocês não voltaram ontem à noite até..."

"Não!" eu o interrompi quando vi Alice se aproximando. Tanto Charlie quanto Edward me olharam de forma estranha "Hm..." eu corei "Eu quero dizer, nós não faríamos isso."

Eu esperei que Edward reforçasse o que eu disse, mas, quando ele não o fez, eu lhe dei uma cotovelada.

"Faríamos, Edward?"

"Uh, o quê? Ah, certo... Não, senhor, não… nunca… bom, não nunca, mas não _agora_... apesar de que..."

Meu deus.

"Nós vamos pegar algumas coisas minhas e então vamos para a casa dos Cullens, tudo bem, pai?"

"Claro." ele disse, parecendo meio assustado e meio entretido.

Eu puxei Edward escada acima, com Alice logo atrás, analisando cada foto na parede por qual ela passava. Eu me perguntei por que e então me lembrei que ela ainda não tinha vindo aqui, então ela nunca tinha visto nenhuma foto. E analisar as fotos penduradas na parede do hall de entrada dos Cullens não foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando cheguei à casa deles?

"O que foi aquilo?" eu exigi quando Edward e eu chegamos ao meu quarto, de onde Charlie não conseguia nos ouvir.

Edward deu de ombros.

Eu congelei.

"Aquilo não foi engraçado; você vai fazer ele ter um ataque cardíaco!"

"Relaxa, Bella. Eu não sugeri nada que ele não tenha sugerido noite passada. Ele sabe que você está bem crescida agora." Edward riu da minha expressão de raiva.

Ele olhou por sobre o ombro para ter certeza de que Alice ainda não havia chegado e se inclinou para sussurrar:

"Eu fiquei um pouco desapontado quando você disse ao seu pai que nós _não_ faríamos aquilo. Ou isso foi só para convencê-lo?"

Eu congelei novamente para que ele não percebesse a forma acelerado como meu coração estava batendo diante da idéia de que ele _queria_ fazer _aquilo comigo_. Minha vida ficava cada vez mais bizarra e inacreditável.

"Talvez. Você vai ter que esperar para ver, certo?"eu respondi misteriosamente e pisquei para ele.

Edward ficou olhando para mim – obviamente aquela não era a resposta que ele estava esperando – e eu sorri antes de me virar e deitar Halley na cama cuidadosamente. Mas, enquanto eu ainda estava inclinada em direção à cama, os braços de Edward enlaçaram minha cintura por trás.

Então, de repente, nós ouvimos um barulho de passos logo do outro lado da porta, e nos separamos rapidamente, segundos antes de Alice abrir a porta.

"Você tem uma casa legal." ela disse, antes de olhar em volta do meu quarto "Hm..." ela disse "Pequena, mas aconchegante e fofa." ela resumiu, e apontou para as paredes azuis "Ótima cor para um quarto, por sinal."

"Obrigada." eu disse, um pouco envergonhada "Hm..."

Eu peguei minha regata azul de cima da cama não-feita (era difícil arrumar tempo para fazer a cama quando toda vez que eu me inclinava Edward me empurrava na cama e me beijava...) e algumas outras roupas que eu descartei usar hoje de manhã.

Alice observou com olhos curiosos enquanto Edward se sentia em casa e pegava a revista que ele estava lendo naquela manhã, folheando-a novamente. Eu revirei os olhos; só Edward para ler uma revista feminina por livre e espontânea vontade e morrer de rir dela.

"Não leve essa." Alice ordenou, apontando para uma blusa azul que eu tinha acabado de pegar.

Eu joguei-a novamente em cima da cama e coloquei as roupas que eu tinha pegado dentro da minha bolsa antes de entregá-la a Edward, e disse:

"Pare de ler as páginas de problemas e ajude a mãe de primeira viagem, seu idiota."

Edward segurou a bolsa e colocou a revista dentro dela. Ele olhou para a minha expressão e depois para a de Alice e disse:

"O quê? As páginas de problemas _são_ divertidas..."

Alice e eu rimos dele.

* * *

Meu estômago traidor roncou _de novo_ e eu olhei fixamente para Edward enquanto ele comia seu jantar.

Esme também não parecia feliz.

"Edward, você tem tanta responsabilidade com esse bebê quanto Bella. Por que você não alimenta sua adorável esposa ao invés de ficar apenas olhando?"

Edward comeu mais um pouco de espaguete e um pouco de molho caiu em seu nariz.

"Mas ela já deve estar acabando agora, não é?" ele perguntou, impaciente.

Halley fez um barulho demonstrando que ela tinha terminado de comer, e eu suspirei, colocando a mamadeira na mesa e me certificando de que ela estava confortável no sling – que eu decidi usar constantemente – antes de olhar para meu prato intocado de espaguete, meia hora depois que todos haviam começado a comer.

"Ufa." eu murmurei, antes de pôr uma garfada de espaguete, já bem frio, na boca.

"Você não tem que fazê-la arrotar ou algo assim?" Alice perguntou.

"Muita fome." eu respondi.

"Isso são maus tratos, Bella."

Eu parei de comer, tirei Halley do sling e estendi-a para Edward.

"Faça você, então."

Edward levantou as mãos.

"Nem vem."

Eu suspirei.

"Ah, qual é, Edward. Ela é só uma boneca; ela não vai realmente arrotar em você."

"Não, obrigado. Estou comendo." ele disse, enchendo sua boca de espaguete para reforçar o que havia dito.

Eu, relutantemente, apoiei Halley em meu ombro e esfreguei suas costas com a mão que tinha o bracelete. Esme deu um tapa na nuca de Edward.

"Que cavalheiro, Edward." ela disse sarcasticamente.

Não demorou muito para o bebê ficar feliz, então ela rapidamente voltou para o sling e minha atenção voltou rapidamente para meu jantar.

* * *

Alice foi para o quarto de Edward conosco depois do jantar e sentou de pernas cruzadas na cama dele. Eu me juntei a ela com Halley enquanto assistíamos Edward tentar montar uma cama decente para ela na ponta de sua cama.

"Isso é ridículo." ele reclamou "No que o Marshall estava pensando?"

"Ele estava pensando que sexo sem proteção é ruim...?" eu sugeri.

"É, mas nós nunca fizemos sexo sem proteção, então ele está nos punindo por um erro que nós não cometemos!"

"Mas você não acha que é melhor ensinar a vocês essa lição antes que vocês acabem com um bebê de verdade?"

"Não." Edward disse teimosamente, encaixando alguma coisa.

Ele se afastou um pouco e eu vi que ela um suporte de metal.

"Como a Halley vai dormir aí?" eu perguntei.

"Volto em um segundo." ele disse e saiu do quarto.

"Qual é o lance entre vocês dois?" Alice perguntou.

"O que você quer dizer?" eu olhei para Halley para que não precisasse olhar nos olhos de Alice.

"Você e Edward... vocês estão agindo... diferente."

"Estamos?" eu me esforcei ao máximo para parecer indiferente, mas eu sabia que Alice era muito mais observadora do que Edward e eu reconhecíamos. Se ela disse que nós estávamos agindo diferente, então provavelmente nós estávamos.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela sorriu para mim.

"Não de um jeito ruim. Mas como... vocês são amigos agora." isso era uma afirmação, e não um final para sua frase. Ela suspirou, e o sorriso se foi "Bella, eu vou retirar o que eu disse sobre Edward."

"Você disse muita coisa sobre Edward." eu disse, com um sorriso "Que parte você está retirando?"

"Tudo." Alice respondeu "Tudo o que eu disse sobre ele ser um idiota; ele não consegue evitar." nós duas rimos, mas então Alice continuou "Não, sério, Bella. Ele não é tão ruim. Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Muito. E eu acho que você também gosta dele."

"Eu também acho que eu gosto." eu admiti num sussurro.

Alice sorriu para mim, e seu sorriso parecia um pouco triste.

"Só... não se apaixone por ele com muita força, Bella. Dói quando alguém que você ama trai você."

Eu não me importei em dizer a ela que era tarde demais para não se apaixonar por ele com muita força porque eu vi um pouco de dor passar por seus olhos e não pude deixar de perguntar. Eu olhei para Halley enquanto dizia:

"O que aconteceu, Alice? Com você e Edward, eu quero dizer."

Alice mordeu o lábio.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu sou a pessoa que deveria te dizer isso; eu só iria acabar tachando Edward como o vilão, e eu realmente não sei de toda a história." ela parou e olhou para a porta, antes de continuar a falar, dessa vez num sussurro "Mas... nós éramos próximos; _muito_ próximos e então, quando tínhamos treze anos, ele pôs a namorada dele, Tanya, antes de mim. E... houve um... desentendimento. Um bem grande. Edward acreditou em Tanya. Ele passou a me odiar e… bom, doeu. Muito. Nós brigamos. Ele fugiu várias vezes e ninguém sabia para onde ele ia. Ele ficava fora durante horas, mas quando voltava, confrontava a todos, especialmente a mim. Nós nos distanciamos cada vez mais e isso começou a chatear todo mundo. Então eu fui embora. E agora eu não sei como nós estamos. Até duas semanas atrás… nós não tínhamos nos falado… a anos. _Anos_. Nenhuma palavra... e agora…"

O barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo virada ecoou e nós duas pulamos de susto. Logo depois a porta se abriu e Edward entrou no quarto carregando um grande moisés.

"É melhor que essa boneca idiota goste disso." ele murmurou, e então pôs o moisés em cima do suporte de metal que ele tinha instalado há poucos minutos.

Eu levantei da cama e pus Halley no moisés, cobrindo-a com um cobertor.

"Eu não acho que ela tenha sensor de temperatura, Bella." Edward disse.

"Não custa praticar." eu respondi.

De repente a campainha tocou no andar de baixo e Alice pulou para fora da cama.

"Essa é a minha deixa."

"É?" Edward franziu o cenho "Onde você está indo?"  
"Para a casa do Jasper." ela respondeu "Vejo vocês amanhã. Divirtam-se com o lance de pais-de-primeira-viagem-que-não-dormem." ela sorriu e acenou antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Os braços de Edward estavam instantaneamente em volta de mim.

"Por que ela demorou tanto tempo para ir?" ele reclamou, se inclinando em minha direção.

Eu o empurrei levemente, de modo que seus lábios não encontrassem os meus.

"Eu estou preocupada com Alice." eu disse, baixo.

"Por quê?"

"Bom, ela acabou de sair de casa sem pôr maquiagem nenhuma." eu disse, parcialmente brincando.

Edward riu, pensando que eu estava brincando.

"Tenho certeza de que ela está bem." ele disse.

"Hm..." eu respondi vagamente, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro para que eu pudesse pensar antes que ele me beijasse e todos os pensamentos sanos e sensatos saíssem pela janela.

Eu não tinha certeza sobre aquilo. Pelo que Alice tinha me contado, parecia que talvez houvesse mais do que apenas um pedaço de seu passado que Edward não havia me contado. Talvez houvesse mais sobre a relação antagônica dele e de Alice do que apenas 'briga de irmãos', como ele tinha dito uma vez. Talvez esse desentendimento o machucasse mais do que ele admitia. Ou talvez ele se sentisse culpado mais do que se imagina por algo que claramente acontecera anos atrás. Algo que Alice estava apenas começando a perdoar. Edward confiava em mim agora, então certamente ele se abriria mais cedo ou mais tarde... não é?

Halley começou, então, a chorar, interrompendo minha linha de raciocínio e me fazendo olhar para os deslumbrantes olhos verdes de Edward. Eu sorri.

"Lá vamos nós." eu murmurei "Você está pronto para assumir seu papel de papai agora?"

"Eu nunca estou pronto." Edward respondeu, revirando os olhos.

Eu me soltei de seus braços e rapidamente peguei o bebê, pronta para fazer o que quer que fosse necessário, mas o tempo todo com minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde Edward teria que começar a cuidar de sua filha. E, quando essa hora chegasse, eu me certificaria de que ele gostasse de ser papai, porque, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, eu queria ter seus filhos extremamente lindos, de olhos verdes e cabelos cor de bronze algum dia...

* * *

**N/A:** Voltei! Eu sei que eu fiquei muuuiiito tempo sem postar... e eu quero pedir desculpas por isso. Mas não se preocupem, mesmo que eu demore a postar... eu não vou abandonar a fic. De jeito nenhum.

Bom, nesse fim de semana eu me adiantei e traduzi os capítulos 36, 37 e parte do 38, e meus planos eram começar a postar na segunda feira... só que eu não passei muito bem, e terça eu piorei. Hoje eu sentei na frente do computador mais cedo para revisar o capítulo e postar, e não consegui... porque ainda estava passando mal (na hora eu estava com uns 39.5° de febre). Agora eu já estou com um pouco mais de energia e consegui arrumar o capítulo para postar. \o/

Uma coisa muito importante que eu tenho para falar para vocês... semana que vem eu viajo para o Natal, depois vou viajar para outro lugar para o Ano Novo, e dia 1º de janeiro eu vou viajar para fora do país, e vou ficar fora até o final da primeira semana de fevereiro. Enquanto eu estiver viajando, não vou conseguir postar... então, até dia 23/12 eu vou postar com bastante frequência, para 'compensar' um pouco... Depois dia 27 ou 28 eu vou postar de novo (meu intervalo entre a viagem do Natal e a do Ano Novo), e depois, infelizmente, só teremos atualizações em fevereiro. Mas, não vamos pensar nisso agora... aproveitem as atualizações constantes até semana que vem, ok?

E aí... o que vocês acharam do capítulo? E do comportamento do Edward com a Halley? Quero ouvir a opinião de vocês. =)

Aah, e para não deixar dúvida quanto à pronúncia do nome Halley (que é igual ao do filme Operação Cupido, e não ao da 'irmãzinha' do Jake em Dragão Ocidental - é impressionante o que eu assisto quando não tem nada passando na TV... haha), eu peguei um site que tem a forma de pronunciar o nome: _http : / / pronouncenames . com / search?name=Halley _É só ajustar o volume e apertar no botãozinho amarelo onde está escrito 'Listen', ok? (não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços)

Obrigada pelas reviews do último capítulo! =]

Acho que é só isso.

Até a próxima atualização (que vai ser ou amanhã ou na sexta)!

Beijooos.


	38. Capítulo 37: Mamadas e Ervilhas

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 37: Mamadas Noturnas e Ervilhas Congeladas -**_

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Pegue o bebê." Bella murmurou.

Eu podia ver seus olhos se fechando por causa da fraca luz que vinha do meu relógio digital.

Eu fechei meus olhos novamente.

"Jogue-o pela janela."

"Edward." Bella gemeu; a cama se moveu enquanto ela se sentava "_Por favor_, me ajude."

Eu me sentei e esfreguei os olhos.

"Mas essa já é a quarta vez que ela acorda!" eu reclamei.

"Exatamente." Bella disse "Você não acha que já está na hora de você fazer alguma coisa?"

Eu estendi os braços e Bella pôs a boneca neles, indo, logo em seguida, para debaixo das cobertas.

"O que ela quer?" eu perguntei.

"Só coloque sua chave e ela vai calar a boca. Ela só quer atenção..."

A fala de Bella foi ficando embolada por causa do sono, enquanto ela se aninhava em meio às cobertas novamente.

Eu coloquei a chave do meu bracelete no computador nas costas de 'Halley-Swan-Cullen-ou-Cullen-Swan', como Bella a chamava. Por algum motivo, ela continuava a babar pela nossa 'filha' ainda que ela tivesse que acordar periodicamente durante a noite para alimentá-la. Eu não tinha levantado nenhuma vez e já estava prestes a acertá-la com um martelo.

Eu sabia que Bella provavelmente me mataria se eu fizesse algo assim, e então começaria a falar como aquela boneca representava nossos possíveis futuros filhos e se eu também iria querer acertá-los com um martelo.

Talvez eu pudesse acidentalmente retirar o computador da boneca amanhã. O Sr. Marshall disse que se nós removêssemos o computador, o bebê 'morreria', não disse? Não, Bella nunca me perdoaria se eu matasse nosso bebê.

"Sério, você dá muito trabalho para uma boneca, sabe." eu murmurei, e então percebi o quão estúpido eu estava parecendo "Ótimo. Falando com uma boneca que não pode nem te ouvir. Quem é o retardado agora, Cullen?"

"Falar sozinho é pior." Bella murmurou, quase me fazendo pular uns dois metros, literalmente.

"Eu achei que você estivesse dormindo...?" eu disse, acusatoriamente.

Bella riu meio sonolenta.

"Aw, eu te assustei?"

"Não. Existe uma diferença entre _assustado_ e _surpreso_, sabe."

"Fale com o bebê. Ele se importa mais."

Eu a chutei por baixo da coberta e ela ganiu baixinho.

"Ow!" ela exclamou "Edward, isso é uma relação abusiva!"

"Melhor abusiva do que uma que não existe." eu respondi.

Bella deixou essa passar – provavelmente porque eu estava segurando Halley – e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu gemi.

"Pelo menos finja que está dormindo!"

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, confusa.

"Porque se você estiver dormindo, existe algum motivo decente para eu estar acordado." eu disse.

Era uma coisa lógica, se você parasse para pensar... bom, se você parasse para pensar quando estivesse com sono às três da manhã.

"Mas eu não posso dormir agora; eu já acordei."

"Então você deveria ter me deixado dormir, porque agora eu estou na mesma situação que você." eu reclamei.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas Halley balbuciou e começou a fazer um barulho que deveria significar que ela estava dormindo. Eu virei a chave e a tirei, antes de murmurar 'Aleluia' e sair da cama de novo para pôr Halley em sua 'cama'.

Bella sorriu para mim da cama e disse:

"Se nenhum de nós consegue dormir agora, o que nós _vamos_ fazer?"

Eu voltei a me deitar ao seu lado e corri minha mão pela sua perna, cintura e costas, por baixo de sua blusa parcialmente de renda, provocativa e sexy demais.

"Eu tenho algumas idéias." eu sussurrei.

Bella prendeu a respiração por um segundo nervosamente.

"O que, você acha que seus pais _aprovam_ sexo dentro de casa?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente, apesar de que sua voz falhou.

"Bom... eles não _desaprovam_..." eu respondi verdadeiramente, ainda que sarcasticamente.

Ela me surpreendeu, murmurando "Foda-se." e trazendo seus lábios até os meus, movendo-os quase que violentamente.

Sua mão foi até minha cintura, mandando uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo e fazendo Bella sorrir contra meus lábios. Sem interromper o beijo, eu coloquei uma perna de cada lado dela, de modo que estivéssemos na mesma posição da noite anterior dentro do carro, e trouxe-a o mais perto de mim possível.

A mão dela que não estava na minha cintura foi até o meu queixo, tornando o beijo mais romântico. Eu concluí que essa era a forma de Bella me dizer que ela queria aquilo, que ela confiava em mim o suficiente para fazer aquilo.

Eu quebrei o beijo e levantei sua blusa. Ela entendeu o que eu queria e levantou os braços para me ajudar. Eu a joguei em algum lugar do quarto, brinquei um pouco com a lateral de seu sutiã e disse:

"Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero você."

"Eu sei quanto _eu_ quero _você_," ela disse, sem fôlego "então eu acho que tenho uma idéia."

"Não. Você está comparando uma pequena árvore a uma floresta inteira."

"Impossível."

Ela recapturou meus lábios antes que uma competição, ainda que de brincadeira, começasse. Eu cedi com um gemido involuntário quando sua mão continuou passeando pelo meu corpo, indo do meu peito para minha cintura e depois para minhas costas.

Eu a senti se contorcer embaixo de mim, suas costas arqueando de prazer, e eu sorri contra seus lábios, antes de quebrar o beijo em busca de ar.

Eu corri uma mão por seu corpo até sua coxa, parando logo abaixo de onde seu short preto terminava.

"Edward." ela ofegou, descansando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Sua respiração estava entrecortada enquanto minha mão ia, agonizantemente devagar, subindo. Eu deslizei minha mão para debaixo do tecido, e gentilmente tracei círculos pelo início de sua coxa. Suas mãos foram para meu cabelo e ela gemeu me encorajando.

Porém, apesar do tanto que ela estava gostando daquilo, apesar de quão certo aquilo parecia para ela, apesar do tanto que eu queria... não parecia certo fazer aquilo. Bella tinha me dito que ela nunca tinha tido um namorado antes então não eu não tinha dúvida de que ela nunca tinha feito coisas desse tipo. A primeira vez dela deveria ser especial. Não deveria ser agora porque nós não tínhamos nada para fazer. Não deveria ser espontânea e não deveria ser às quatro da manhã. Não deveria ser nem um pouco parecida com a minha. Ela não deveria dormir com a primeira pessoa com quem se envolvesse romanticamente. E ela definitivamente não deveria fazer aquilo porque queria que eu ficasse feliz.

Eu ouvi meu bom censo e suspirei, tirando minha mão de dentro de seu short antes de me deitar ao lado dela silenciosamente.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu podia sentir seu choque e surpresa.

"O que… por que….?" ela gaguejou num sussurro.

Eu mordi meu lábio, tentando pensar num jeito de verbalizar o pensamento que tinha me feito parar.

"Eu... me desculpe." Bella sussurrou, e eu podia ouvir as lágrimas em sua voz.

Suas palavras me fizeram ficar irritado; por que ela achava que tudo era culpa dela?

"Desculpa?" eu disse "_Por que_ _você_ está pedindo desculpas?"

Ela ficou calda por algum tempo.

"Quer dizer… você não parou porque achou que não ia ser... bom comigo?"

Eu gemi e me sentei, sentando-a junto comigo e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Você achou que não ia ser bom com você? Meu deus, Bella, óbvio que eu não parei por isso!" eu bufei pela idéia, e então suspirei "Olha, Bella, você ainda... você ainda é virgem, não é?"

Ela corou por causa da palavra e eu presumi que ela não estava acostumada a dizer palavras desse tipo, e depois assentiu.

Eu suavizei a voz e olhei dentro dos olhos dela.

"Bella, eu sinto muito, mas... eu simplesmente não... ugh!" eu exclamei; por que eu não conseguia encontrar palavras? "Eu quero você, Bella, muito, _muito_ mesmo, mas... eu não posso fazer isso com você! Simplesmente não parece certo fazer sua primeira vez ser... espontânea e... agora. Não é o momento certo, Bella."

Ela assentiu suavemente, mas eu podia ver pelo desapontamento em seus olhos que ela não entendia totalmente.

Eu mordi meu lábio novamente.

"Como eu posso explicar isso direito?" eu perguntei "É tipo... eu não sei, Bella, mas... olha. Você é especial. Você é diferente de todo mundo. Eu não quero ficar com você somente para… me divertir e fazer sexo toda noite! Eu amo você, Bella, e eu vou provar antes de fazer _qualquer coisa_ desse tipo!"

Bella assentiu novamente e sussurrou:

"Ok." houve uma pausa "Mas... algum dia...?"

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dela por um longo momento e então disse:

"Se você ainda quiser então sim. Eu prometo."

Ela sorriu levemente e acrescentou:

"Contanto que Charlie nunca descubra. Pelo menos se você quiser evitar levar um tiro."

Eu ri.

"E você acha que eu estou brincando." ela murmurou, revirando os olhos.

"Talvez nós devêssemos dormir?" eu sugeri "Tendo em mente que provavelmente seremos acordados novamente em uma hora."

Nós nos deitamos e eu trouxe Bella para mais perto, segurando-a contra mim. Eu beijei seu pescoço e sussurrei:

"Boa noite. Eu te amo."

"Tenha bons sonhos." ela sussurrou de volta.

Eu sorri porque eu tinha certeza de que meus sonhos iam ser muito mais do que 'bons', já que ela fazia parte de todos eles...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Quando Halley me acordou às sete e meia (mais tarde do que eu esperava), eu ainda estava inacreditavelmente excitada e irritada com a 'provocação' minha e de Edward mais cedo.

Edward não acordou, então eu levantei e coloquei a chave nas costas de Halley o mais rápido que eu pude para que ela não o acordasse. Eu peguei meu robe de trás da porta e a mamadeira da mesinha de cabeceira, antes de ir até o andar de baixo.

Eu me sentei à mesa de jantar com Halley no meu colo e a mamadeira em sua boca. Senti minhas pálpebras se fechando e fiz força para que elas abrissem novamente. Se era assim que bebês eram, eu _nunca_ teria um. Nunca.

Um barulho me fez pular e então eu percebi que tinha deixado meu telefone na mesa. Eu me estiquei e o peguei; tinha uma nova mensagem de um número desconhecido.

_Oi, Swan. __Adivinha quem é. Diga ao Edward para ligar o celular, ok? Nosso bebê está sob o efeito de alguma droga e acorda super cedo. Só é justo que Edward acorde também._

Eu revirei os olhos. Só uma pessoa diria que seu bebê estava sob o efeito de drogas.

Eu respondi:

_Mason. Aposto que você ainda não está acordado. E Edward ainda está dormindo, aquele preguiçoso. __Ele fez UMA das quatro mamadas noturnas. :( B_

A resposta foi quase que instantânea; eu não tinha nem salvado seu número no meu celular quando ele tocou.

_Não estou acordado? Ah tá. __Bom, eu sou um pai melhor que o Cullen. :P M_

_Isso não é tão difícil. B_

Eu mandei a mensagem e então ouvi a porta se abrir. Eu olhei em sua direção para ver que era Esme.

"Ah!" ela exclamou quando me viu "Bom dia, Bella."

"Bom dia." eu respondi sonolenta.

Esme riu do meu tom de voz.

"Não dormiu?"

"Não muito."

Esme pôs a água para ferver e se sentou de frente para mim.

"Se você acha que isso é ruim imagine ter dois."

Eu estremeci.

"E aí faça um deles ser Alice."

"E o outro Edward." eu murmurei.

Os olhos de Esme se iluminaram de curiosidade.

"Como ele está lidando com o bebê?"

"Ele me disse para jogá-la pela janela às quatro e meia da manhã." eu disse.

Esme riu.

"Ah, Edward."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento e então Esme falou, sincera:

"Obrigada, Bella."

"Pelo quê?" eu perguntei, honestamente não sabendo.

"Desde que vocês dois começaram esse projeto, Edward tem agido... diferente. Ele e Alice estão se dando melhor e ele sorri mais. O brilho em seus olhos está de volta e eu não recebi nenhuma ligação do Sr. Hudson em duas semanas." ela sorriu amavelmente "Eu acho que é por sua causa, querida. Eu não sei o que você faz com ele, mas obrigada por fazer de qualquer jeito."

Eu corei.

"Eu não faço nada." eu murmurei.

Esme só arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

Eu mordi meu lábio, ponderando se deveria fazer a pergunta que me perseguia há dias. Saiu antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

"Eu estava me perguntando se... você me contaria o que aconteceu entre eles...? Edward e Alice, eu quero dizer."

Droga! Por que eu não tinha um filtro na minha boca?

Os olhos de Esme ficaram tristes; ela suspirou.

"Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa." ela murmurou.

"Você não sabe?" essa pergunta escapou também; meu tom era de surpresa.

"Não." Esme se virou na cadeira e olhou diretamente para mim "Eles eram bons amigos, ótimos amigos. Eram inacreditavelmente unidos, mesmo para gêmeos; até fazerem treze anos. Eu..." ela hesitou, e sua voz falhou quando ela continuou "Eu estava doente. Muito doente. Fiquei no hospital por um tempo e..." ela parou novamente, obviamente doía repetir aquilo para mim.

Eu me senti instantaneamente culpada.

"Eu não queria me intrometer..."

Esme sorriu amavelmente.

"Eu sei, Bella. Mas você está concertando minha família, então eu acho que você merece saber pelo menos tudo o que eu sei." ela limpou a garganta "Quando eu voltei para casa... Alice estava insuportavelmente triste. Edward não falava com ela. Nem Emmett sorria mais. Então, um dia, eu tive que voltar para o hospital… e quando eu voltei… Alice tinha ido." uma única lágrima caiu de seus olhos "Minha única filha tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Eu achei que fosse minha culpa. E aí Edward começou a se rebelar. Ele foi expulso da escola. Ele disse que era uma coisa boa; que a escola o lembrava demais de Alice. Então nós o colocamos em outra escola. Ele foi expulso de três escolas em dois anos antes de chegar onde ele está agora."

Eu assenti, me lembrando de quando Edward entrou na nossa escola. Eu sabia que ele estava lá porque tinha sido expulso de outra escola, mas de três outras escolas antes daquilo?

"Alice voltava apenas no Natal e no verão. Eu nunca via ela e Edward trocarem um palavra. Eu não acho que eles o tenham feito. Mas Alice estava enfrentando alguns problemas no internato desde o começo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu – Carlisle não queria que eu me preocupasse – mas algo ruim deve ter acontecido a ela porque... ela voltou."

"Talvez ela só quisesse voltar – talvez ela sentisse sua falta?" eu sugeri, tirando a mamadeira da boca de Halley quando ela balbuciou.

Esme balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Foi isso que eu pensei no início... até que eu vi os hematomas."

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Hematomas?"

"Ela voltou no início das férias de primavera e, depois que se recusou a me contar onde ela tinha obtido os hematomas, passou a usar casacos e moletons durante todo o feriado. Eu sabia que quando ela usava moletons tinha alguma coisa errada." Esme brincou "Ela e Edward ainda não se falavam. É claro que Carlisle e eu tivemos longas conversas à noite sobre eles, mas nenhum de nós sabia porque eles tinham se desentendido de repente. Eu acho que Carlisle sabe mais do que ele demonstra que sabe. Ele estava aqui quando..."

Houve um barulho estrondoso do outro lado da porta que fez nós duas pular e Esme se calou instantaneamente. Eu olhei para a porta e vi Edward chegar mancando.

"O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei, curiosa.

"Caí da escada." Edward respondeu, se sentando entre Esme e eu.

Eu ri e me levantei, estendendo Halley para ele.

"Pegue sua filha."

"Mas eu estou invalidado!" Edward protestou.

Esme revirou os olhos e disse:

"Eu pego ela, Bella."

"Obrigada." eu entreguei a boneca para Esme e fiz uma careta para Edward, antes de ir até o freezer "Eu posso pegar suas ervilhas emprestadas, Esme?"

"É claro."

Eu peguei o pacote de ervilhas e o embrulhei em um pano de prato antes de voltar para o lado de Edward e colocar a bolsa de gelo improvisada em seu tornozelo.

"Melhor?"

Ele estremeceu.

"Não muito."

Eu arrastei minha cadeira para mais perto dele e pus seu pé no meu colo, agradecendo mentalmente por ele ter tomado banho ontem à noite. Eu mantive a bolsa de gelo em seu tornozelo inchado e tracei círculos com meus dedos do outro lado de seu pé. Meu rosto ficou vermelho quando as imagens de algumas horas atrás passaram pela minha cabeça, quando Edward tinha feito a mesma coisa em mim... em um lugar completamente diferente.

"Você tinha planejado alguma coisa para hoje?" eu perguntei a Edward, tentando tirar minha cabeça do momento íntimo em que nos quase... não! Pare, Bella!

"Não." Edward respondeu "Bom, eu tinha, mas nós não podemos levar um bebê para pular de pára-quedas, podemos?"

Eu senti todo o sangue deixar o meu rosto.

"_O quê_?"

Edward riu.

"Estou brincando, Bella."

"Não foi engraçado." eu respondi irritadamente "Eu juro, se você algum dia tentar me levar para pular de pára-quedas, eu vou empurrar você para fora do avião sem um pára-quedas."

Edward pegou minha mão e apertou-a de leve, sorrindo.

"Nunca, querida."

Eu quase derreti quando ele disse 'querida'. Sério, Edward estava me deixando toda boba por essas demonstrações de afeto.

"Por que vocês não levam Halley para o parque?" Esme sugeriu.

"Hm... obrigado; mas não, obrigado." Edward disse, gesticulando para o tornozelo.

"Bom, é isso ou ir ao shopping com Alice para comprar roupinhas de bebê para uma boneca."

Edward praticamente pulou da cadeira, mas permaneceu sentado.

"Vamos agora."

"Onde, ao shopping?" eu provoquei.

Edward fez uma careta para mim.

"Você precisa trocar de roupa."

"Ok, então, mas você vai ter que cuidar do bebê."

Eu gentilmente tirei seu pé do meu colo e coloquei a bolsa de gelo em sua mão, antes de subir as escadas para escolher uma roupa.

* * *

**N/A: **Viram? Postei no dia que eu disse que postaria. \o/ Eu ia postar mais cedo, só minha mãe teve umas coisas para resolver e eu fui junto, e acabei ficando fora o dia todo.

Falando sobre o capítulo... o que vocês acharam? A conversa da Bella com a Esme deu mais algumas informações sobre o passado do Edward e da Alice... vocês já conseguem ter alguma ideia/imaginar alguma parte do que aconteceu? O próximo capítulo vai ser o início do processo de 'revelação do passado do Edward', mas é bom vocês terem o ponto de vista da Esme primeiro, já que, como deu para ver, o desentendimento dos dois envolve ela também. Não estou dizendo que no próximo capítulo vocês já vão saber o que aconteceu, hein... mas sim que vamos ir nos aproximando cada vez mais da 'grande' revelação... um passo de cada vez. =) Até lá, ponham suas mentes criativas para bolar hipóteses sobre o que aconteceu; eu adoraria ouvir o que vocês criarem.

Eu sei que o Edward não é muito fã da Halley, mas as coisas vão mudar uma hora ou outra... podem ter certeza. Ele só está irritado por ela estar roubando parte do tempo em que ele poderia ficar sozinho com a Bella.

Bom, assim como a autora (Stephaniiie) fez nesse capítulo em especial, eu vou dar a vocês uma prévia do próximo capítulo... Aproveitem. =)

...

_Eu mudei minha pergunta._

_"Alice disse que você costumava tocar piano. Que tipo de música você tocava?"_

_Ele deu de ombros, embora seus ombros estivessem tensos._

_"Isso e aquilo."_

_"Você acha que... eu poderia ouvir? Algum dia?"_

_..._

_"Ah não!" Edward murmurou sarcasticamente "A Vovó Psicótica quer me bater com sua bengala até a morte."_

_..._

_"Você faria uma coisa para mim?"_

_Ela assentiu devagar, e eu levantei da cama e abri uma de minhas gavetas. Eu peguei um cachecol preto e coloquei em seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos. Ela não perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu fiquei grato por isso._

_Ajudei-a a sair da cama._

_"Venha comigo." eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão e a levando até a porta._

_..._

São três pedacinhos do capítulo 38, não necessariamente na ordem em que aparecem na história. Fiquem à vontade para fazer suposições. =)

O próximo capítulo sai no domingo, ok?

Até lá!

Beijoooos.


	39. Capítulo 38: Vovó Psicótica e Propostas

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 38: Vovó Psicótica e Propostas -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

"… e então Alice saltou para pegar a bolinha de Maltesers***** e caiu da cadeira!"

Eu não conseguia respirar de tanto que estava rindo. Edward contava histórias magicamente, conseguindo criar na minha cabeça a imagem do que ele estava contando, o que, no momento, era uma Alice de onze anos sacrificando tudo por uma bolinha de Maltesers.

"Respire, Bella." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Sim." eu ofeguei "Respirar."

Halley estava no sling em volta do meu pescoço dormindo.

"Ok, talvez eu deva calar a boca antes que eu mate você..." Edward disse, olhando para o lago no momento em que uma rajada de vento bateu em nós.

Eu estremeci e me encolhi no suéter azul-esverdeado que eu estava usando. Alice havia colado um post-it nele dizendo 'USE ISSO!', então estava na moda – principalmente com a calça jeans skinny que eu estava usando porque Alice havia escrito em outro post-it 'USE ISSO COM AQUELE SUÉTER' –, mas não esquentava nem era prático.

"Não, por favor, continue." eu implorei, apertando levemente sua mão com a minha mão dormente.

Ele congelou.

"Você tem certeza de que não está com frio?" ele perguntou "Porque você está parecendo um cubo de gelo."

"Eu estou ótima." eu repeti pela milionésima vez aquela manhã.

Edward olhou para longe novamente, acariciando a palma de minha mão com seu dedo indicador.

"O que aconteceu quando...?" eu não concluí a frase, lembrando de como a conversa que eu tinha tido com Esme mais cedo a havia afetado.

E ela nem sabia o que tinha acontecido.

"Quando o quê?"

Eu mudei minha pergunta.

"Alice disse que você costumava tocar piano. Que tipo de música você tocava?"

Ele deu de ombros, embora seus ombros estivessem tensos.

"Isso e aquilo."

"Você acha que... eu poderia ouvir? Algum dia?"

Edward não respondeu por um longo tempo e eu pensei que não receberia resposta nenhuma, mas então ele disse:

"Talvez."

Ele se virou para olhar nos meus olhos.

Eu me inclinei para mais perto dele.

"Você pode confiar em mim, você sabe. Eu te amo."

"Eu sei." ele sussurrou, me beijando castamente, antes de se levantar.

"Aonde você vai?" eu perguntei, preocupada que o tivesse ofendido.

"Eu volto em um minuto." ele prometeu, e então se afastou.

Eu o assisti ir, suspirei, e então olhei para Halley no sling. Edward ainda não tinha se acostumado com ela, embora eu a tenha empurrado para ele inúmeras vezes essa manhã, e o tinha feito alimentá-la e observá-la enquanto eu almoçava. Essa era a vez que ela estava dormindo por mais tempo, o que era muito irritante. Por que ela não podia dormir assim à noite?

Um minuto se passou. Assim como um segundo, e um terceiro. Edward ainda não tinha voltado. Eu bocejei e meus olhos ameaçaram se fechar lentamente. Eu não conseguia encontrar força de vontade para fazê-los ficarem abertos, já que não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior.

"Planeta Terra chamando Bella?" a voz de Edward me acordou alguns minutos depois.

"Não." eu murmurei, abrindo os olhos.

"Eu... hm... trouxe isso para você." Edward estendeu uma casquinha de sorvete de morando para mim.

Eu sorri e a peguei, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, com sua casquinha na mão.

"Não está um pouco frio para tomar sorvete?"

Ele lambeu um pouco do seu sorvete; o sorvete derretendo quando em contato com sua língua.

"Provavelmente."

Eu ri novamente e lambi o meu sorvete delicadamente.

"Hm..." eu murmurei.

Aquele era um dos melhores sorvetes de morango que eu já tinha experimentado.

Edward olhou para mim e seus olhos se fixaram na minha boca enquanto eu lambia delicadamente o sorvete inúmeras vezes. Ele desviou o olhar antes de voltar a tomar seu sorvete.

O sorvete de Edward tinha acabado antes mesmo que eu chegasse a morder a casquinha do meu. Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro do caminho de pedras.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, enquanto ele ia e voltava analisando as pedras.

"Procurando uma pedra... ahá!" ele exclamou, se abaixando para pegar uma.

Ele a mostrou para mim e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Então, ele se virou e mirou no lago antes de jogá-la. Ela quicou três vezes na superfície do lado antes de afundar. Então Edward se virou para sorrir para mim, como uma criança orgulhosa.

Eu sorri de volta antes de lamber mais um pouco o meu sorvete, enquanto Edward vinha e se sentava ao meu lado, esbarrando, sem querer, no meu braço. Meu sorvete acabou encostando na ponta do meu nariz.

"Edward!"

Ele olhou para mim e riu. Eu levei minha mão até meu rosto para limpar, mas sua mão me parou.

"Deixe." ele disse.

Então, ele se inclinou para beijar meu nariz e lamber o sorvete. Todo o meu rosto formigou quando ele olhou nos meus olhos, seu rosto a milímetros do meu, sua língua ainda na ponta do meu nariz.

Eu ri um pouco ofegante e Edward começou a beijar meu nariz e minha bochecha em direção ao canto da minha boca, encorajado pela minha resposta. Seus braços me envolveram ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca encontrou a minha. Meus braços o envolveram da melhor forma possível, visando não esmagar Halley entre nós dois ou derrubar meu sorvete – que era um presente dos deuses.

A necessidade de respirar estava começando a tomar conta de mim, mas eu não conseguia separar minha boca da dele. Edward também não parecia conseguir.

Mas então uma criança andando de bicicleta passou por nós, gritando:

"Ew! Chega de PDA******! Arrumem um quarto, seus desentupidores de pia!"

Edward separou seu rosto do meu de modo que ele pudesse mostrar o dedo do meio para a criança.

"Edward!" eu ofeguei, mas estava rindo da minha situação.

Halley começou a chorar, numa hora extremamente inconveniente já que tudo o que eu queria fazer era beijar Edward novamente. Eu entreguei meu sorvete para Edward, tirei-a do sling e pus a chave em suas costas, torcendo para que ela não precisasse ser trocada por que, sério mesmo, onde eu ia fazer isso? Felizmente, ela pareceu contente em somente ser segurada, porque ela calou a boca.

Edward suspirou, irritado, e olhou para uma mulher mais velha, do outro lado do lago, que estava sentada em um banco, nos encarando. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente diante do olhar dela; o que eu estava fazendo de errado?

Edward sentiu meu desconforto e disse alto:

"Por que ela não tira uma foto? Dura mais tempo."

Eu olhei para a mulher e percebi que ela tinha ouvido.

"Edward, ela ouviu você." eu sussurrei, enquanto a mulher andava em nossa direção, parecendo irritada.

"Ah não!" Edward murmurou sarcasticamente "A Vovó Psicótica quer me bater com sua bengala até a morte."

A mulher veio até nós e cutucou Edward no peito, se inclinando um pouco em sua direção. A expressão no rosto de Edward era impagável; eu não acho que ele estava esperando um confronto. Eu abafei minha risada tossindo.

A 'Vovó Psicótica' começou, então, a gritar:

"Você, rapazinho, pode pensar que é engraçado engravidar uma menina jovem e inocente, mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa, um bebê não é um brinquedo. É por causa de você que a taxa de gravidez adolescente desse país está tão vergonhosa, e você deveria se envergonhar de si mesmo! Não só estragou a vida da garota, mas também a do bebê! Adolescentes de hoje em dia..." ela murmurou para si própria "exibindo seu status sexual no meio da rua!"

Ela lançou seu olhar ameaçador para Edward novamente, e então se virou e foi embora.

Eu mordi meu lábio com força para parar de rir da expressão de Edward enquanto ele encarava a mulher ir embora; até que eu não agüentei mais. Eu me contorci de tanto rir, tendo dificuldade para respirar.

Quando eu finalmente consegui parar de rir, eu olhei para Edward e ele estava olhando para mim.

"Aquilo não foi engraçado."

Eu sorri.

"Desculpa, Edward. Mas... ah, a sua cara!" eu ri novamente quando ele fez uma careta, mas então me recompus e coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha, olhando em seus olhos "Desculpa por rir de você. Sério."

"Tudo bem." ele aceitou minhas desculpas educadamente antes de bufar olhando para a mulher novamente "Aquela mulher idiota deveria fazer o dever de casa. Ela não vê que isso não é um bebê de verdade?" ela gesticulou para Halley "Bebês de verdade se comportam muito melhor do que as bonecas que o Sr. Marshall programou para nos torturar."

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

O resto do dia passou devagar. Alice, que estava em casa com Jasper, conseguiu nos convencer a jogar Banco Imobiliário no momento em que passamos pela porta. Banco Imobiliário era, sem dúvida alguma, o pior jogo já inventado. Junto com Palavras Cruzadas. Pelo menos em Palavras Cruzadas os outros três jogadores não podem fazer um complô contra você, e você não pode perder a 'vez' por estar na prisão.

Eu passei a maior parte do jogo preso e então Alice e Bella insistiram que eu não podia comprar um hotel por causa da minha terrível ficha criminal. Jasper se recusou a ficar do meu lado porque Alice ameaçou colocar tinta verde no shampoo dele se ele me apoiasse. Eu realmente não ficaria surpreso se ela fizesse mesmo aquilo.

Halley ficou irritantemente quieta a tarde toda. Bella e eu reclamamos por ela dormir durante o dia e acordar a cada dez minutos à noite, do que Esme revirou os olhos e disse para nós nos acostumarmos.

Na única vez em que ela realmente chorou, Bella me fez segurá-la e eu acabei me esquecendo de apoiar a cabeça dela, então ela chorou durante dez minutos sem parar, registrando negligência.

Bella olhou para mim fixamente.

"Você machucou o meu bebê."

"Não foi intencional." eu me defendi automaticamente.

Felizmente, Alice e Jasper já tinham ido para o quarto de Alice àquela hora, então não houve nenhum comentário de Alice. Bella, por outro lado, tinha me dado uma aula de como apoiar a cabeça de um bebê e deixou Halley por minha conta o resto da tarde, deixando-a livre para fazer o jantar e tomar banho.

Halley, a coisa irritante, escolheu quando Bella estava tomando banho para ficar com fome. Embora eu nunca fosse admitir, eu estava até que me apegando ao bebê. Eu não conseguia evitar; tudo o que Bella amava, eu acabava amando também. E Bella amava Halley, então ficar praticamente babando pela boneca, no sentido figurado, é claro, iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu observei enquanto nossa 'filha' dormia aquela tarde, e eu não conseguia evitar me sentir um pouco triste pelo fato de que nós só teríamos mais um dia com ela. Deus, eu estava me tornando uma pessoa fraca.

Eu decidi que nós poderíamos levar Halley para o parque com balanços amanhã e aproveitar ao máximo ser pais uma última vez. Afinal, nós teríamos muito tempo para ficarmos sozinhos depois do projeto, não teríamos?

O barulho da porta se abrindo me fez pular ligeiramente e eu me virei para ver Bella entrar, usando apenas duas toalhas; uma em volta do corpo e a outra na cabeça.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Oi."

Eu fui até seu lado e enlacei sua cintura.

"Você está linda."

Ela riu.

"Edward, eu não estou vestindo nada." ela murmurou.

Eu me inclinei e a beijei.

"Eu sei; foi por isso que eu disse." eu murmurei contra seus lábios.

Bella se afastou um pouco e deu um tapa de leve no meu ombro.

"Pervertido."

Eu ri e me sentei na ponta da cama.

"Vista-se, então."

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Sem chance, engraçadinho. Eu só vim pegar minha roupa."

Eu mostrei meu desapontamento quando ela pegou suas roupas de dormir da mochila e saiu do quarto novamente. Ela estava corada por causa da pequena parte de seu peito que estava à mostra. Já na minha opinião, não estava mostrando o suficiente.

Eu me deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto enquanto esperava Bella voltar. Enquanto isso, eu não pude evitar me lembrar de sua pergunta mais cedo. '_O que aconteceu quando...?_' Quando o quê? Sua pergunta pela metade me irritava. Por que ela achou que não poderia me perguntar aquilo? O que ela ia perguntar? Certamente ela não pensou que eu diria a ela tudo o que ela quisesse, não é? Mas então ela me perguntou sobre eu tocar piano; tinha alguma coisa a ver? E por que Alice tinha contado isso para ela? Eu não tocava há anos, a não ser as muitas poucas vezes que eu toquei desde que conheci Bella. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela havia mencionado aquilo sendo que foi o que tinha nos afastado. A não ser... Alice não era inocente quando o assunto era elaborar planos, então talvez ela estivesse com alguma coisa em mente...

Bella, então, voltou para o quarto, ainda com a toalha. Eu franzi a testa, mas tudo foi esquecido quando ela soltou a toalha e eu me sentei quando vi o que ela estava usando por baixo dela. O _que_ ela estava usando por baixo? Praticamente nada. Roupas de baixo que combinavam e que praticamente não cobriam nada, e que eram azuis, o que fazia sua pele bem clara parecer ainda mais suave e macia, como creme e rosas.

Bella corou enquanto eu olhava fixamente para ela, mas gradualmente eu consegui obter o controle do meu corpo novamente e fechar a boca.

"Hm... wow."

Ela corou ainda mais e gesticulou para a toalha.

"Eu não achei que Alice iria acreditar no lance de 'só amigos' se eu entrasse no quarto só com isso." ela explicou.

Ela _queria_ me deixar louco? Esse era o troco pelo que eu havia feito com ela na noite anterior? Bom, se esse era o plano, funcionou melhor do que ela podia imaginar. Eu estava sem palavras.

Ela subiu na cama e ficou ao me lado, me olhando.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou, sorrindo, começando a perceber o que ela estava fazendo comigo.

"Vista alguma coisa." eu disse, desviando o olhar.

Ela riu e segurou meu queixo com a mão, tentando virar meu rosto de volta para ela. Eu resisti, mas ela era persistente, então eu relutantemente cedi, e olhei para ela.

Ela me fez deitar e me beijou.

Eu a beijei por um tempo, mas então me afastei e falei novamente para ela vestir alguma coisa. Dessa vez ela obedeceu, saindo da cama e colocando uma regata azul, mas nada mais. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não reclamei; pelo menos ela estava parcialmente coberta.

Ela voltou para a cama e eu pus meu braço em volta dela.

"Bella?" eu perguntei.

"Sim?" ela disse.

Eu encarei o teto determinadamente.

"Você confia em mim?"

"É claro que confio." ela disse, se apoiando em um cotovelo para ver meu rosto "Por quê?"

Eu olhei para ela.

"Você faria uma coisa para mim?"

Ela assentiu devagar, e eu levantei da cama e abri uma de minhas gavetas. Eu peguei um cachecol preto e coloquei em seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos. Ela não perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e eu fiquei grato por isso.

Ajudei-a a sair da cama.

"Venha comigo." eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão e a levando até a porta.

Sua expressão demonstrava confusão, mas ela fez o que eu disse. Eu a conduzi pelo corredor vazio até as escadas que iam para o terceiro andar. Eu hesitei, porque não haveria volta depois daquilo, mas então a levantei até o primeiro degrau. Bella travou e levou a mão até a venda.

Eu segurei sua mão.

"Edward." ela sussurrou, obviamente se lembrando da vez em que eu a peguei lá em cima e da reação que eu tive, da qual agora eu tinha vergonha "Você não tem que..."

"Eu quero." eu respondi, colocando-a no próximo degrau.

Ela confiava em mim implicitamente, e eu confiava nela também, e era assim que eu iria provar para ela.

Eu continuei a conduzi-la até meu 'forte', fechando a porta depois que nós já havíamos entrado e ligando as luzes.

"Fique aqui." eu disse.

Eu fui até o piano e tirei o lençol de cima dele. Fiquei olhando para ele durante algum tempo e então fui até Bella e desamarrei a venda, tirando-a. Ela piscou duas vezes, deixando seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade, e então ela ofegou.

"Edward, é lindo." ela sussurrou, olhando para mim.

Eu assenti e me sentei no banco em frente ao piano, deixando espaço para ela se sentar ao meu lado. Gesticulei para que ela viesse e ela veio, sentando-se.

"Você queria me ouvir tocar." eu disse, tão baixo que não tinha certeza se ela tinha ouvido.

Bella pôs os braços em volta de mim e me abraçou apertado.

"Eu não quero que você faça nada que você não queira."

Eu alonguei os dedos e beijei sua testa antes de descansar meus dedos sobre as teclas de marfim.

"Eu quero que você ouça." eu disse "Eu quero deixar você entrar, assim como você faz comigo."

E então eu comecei a tocar. Toquei sua música, a canção de ninar que agora eu sabia de cor. Meus dedos dançavam suavemente pelas teclas, como eu não fazia há anos, enquanto eu tocava. Enquanto eu tocava para Bella.

Quando a música acabou, eu olhei para Bella e vi que ela estava chorando. Instantaneamente me senti horrível.

"Eu... me desculpe... eu..." eu suspirei "Me desculpe; você está triste."

Bella limpou as lágrimas que caíam.

"Eu não estou triste. Edward, aquilo foi... incrível." ela sacudiu a cabeça e segurou minhas mãos entre as dela "Você é tão talentoso."

Ela ficou olhando para minhas mãos, como se esperasse que se transformassem ou algo assim.

Gentilmente eu levei uma de minhas mãos até seu queixo, para que eu pudesse fazê-la olhar para mim dentro dos meus olhos.

"Eu não sou o único." eu disse suavemente "Você cantava."

Ela corou e tentou desviar o olhar.

"Não." eu quase rosnei, fazendo-a olhar para mim novamente. Então eu repeti o que ela tinha dito mais cedo "Você acha que... eu poderia ouvir? Algum dia?"

Ela não disse nada durante um longo tempo, e eu fiquei preocupado que eu a tivesse machucado. Mas então ela disse:

"Não é tão bom."

Eu olhei dentro dos olhos dela, sabendo que eles eram a janela para sua alma.

"Por favor?"  
Ela fechou os olhos, me bloqueando de seus pensamentos, e eu soube que não receberia uma resposta, não hoje.

Mas aí ela começou a cantar.

_"There's a hero if you look inside your heart. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer if you reach into your so-oul and the sorrow that you know will melt awa-ay. And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And so you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. And you'll finally see the truth; that a hero lies in you-oo."_

Eu olhei para ela maravilhado. Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados. E então eu me dei conta; ela estava envergonhada. _Envergonhada__!_ Depois de cantar fantasticamente daquele jeito! Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada como sua voz. Nunca. Era angelical e bonita, e sua versão da música da Mariah Carey era ainda melhor que a original.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava envergonhada depois de cantar daquele jeito. A única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era... por que ela tinha _parado_ de cantar? Eu entendia que para fazer o que ela tinha acabado de fazer era preciso coragem, muita coragem, mas ela tinha cantado tão bem e estava com vergonha!

Palavras não conseguiam expressar o quão incrível sua voz era, então, ao invés disso, eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei.

O beijo era ao mesmo tempo possessivo e romântico. Eu tentei expressar toda minha adoração por ela nele, junto com meu amor por ela e minha gratidão por ela se abrir comigo.

Quando nos separamos, eu descansei minha testa contra a sua, e ela finalmente abriu os olhos para olhar para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella." eu disse, com honestidade e amor.

Honestamente, não havia palavras para o que eu sentia.

"Foi... bom?" ela perguntou, baixo.

"Bom? Bella, você é inacreditável! Você tem a melhor voz que eu já ouvi..." suspirei "Eu estou sem palavras." eu sorri, e encostei meus lábios nos seus "Casa comigo?"

Ela riu timidamente.

"Eu já casei."

Então eu fiquei sério, e segurei suas mãos.

"Bella, eu prometo, um dia, seja esse dia em breve ou daqui a vinte anos, eu vou me casar com você. Eu _nunca_ vou deixar você partir."

"Se você me pedisse para fugir com você para Vegas nesse segundo, eu não iria dizer não." ela sorriu.

"Sério?" eu me levantei "Então vamos."

Ela me puxou de volta, rindo, e me beijou novamente. Então ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e disse:

"Toca para mim?"

"Na verdade..." eu disse, me levantando e andando até a escrivaninha, abrindo a primeira gaveta.

Eu procurei entre as várias partituras e peguei a que eu estava procurando. Eu fechei a gaveta novamente e me sentei novamente, entregando a partitura para Bella. Ela olhou para ele e gemeu.

Eu sorri.

"Só se você cantar comigo."

"Você vai cantar também?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Se isso fizer você se sentir melhor. Eu não sou tão bom assim."

Bella revirou os olhos.

"Você é bom em tudo."

Ela colocou a partitura de 'Hero' no suporte do piano.

Eu sorri para ela e comecei a tocar a introdução.

"Você vai ter que cantar um pouco mais alto dessa vez." eu disse.

E ela o fez. Eu cantei com ela até o fim do primeiro refrão, onde ela tinha parado de cantar da outra vez, e então eu passei a só tocar, ouvindo-a cantar.

_"It's a long road, when you face the world alone. No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. You can find love, if you search within yourself. And the emptiness you felt will disappear. And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on. And so you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive. So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong. __And you'll finally see the truth; that a hero lies in you-oo."_

Eu acabei de tocar e passei o braço pela sua cintura.

"Por que você parou de cantar?" eu perguntei, suavemente.

Ela hesitou e então disse:

"Por que você parou de tocar?"

Eu congelei e olhei nos olhos de Bella. Foi aí que eu me dei conta que ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu estava escondendo algo dela. Ela sabia que meu passado estava cheio de segredos não-contados. Ela sabia que eu não tinha a intenção de contá-los a ela. Bom, isso iria mudar. Eu _iria_ contar a ela. Um dia. Mas não hoje.

Eu suspirei.

"Eu…"

Mas eu fui interrompido por um choro no andar de baixo. Eu quase sorri de alívio.

Eu me levantei, e cobri o piano com o lençol novamente.

"Nós vamos terminar essa conversa outra hora." eu prometi, antes de me dirigir à porta para ir ver Halley.

Não era sempre que você podia dizer que um bebê de mentira tinha te tirado de uma situação complicada.

* * *

*****Maltesers é parecido com Nescau Ball; aqui tem uma foto (não se esqueçam de tirar os espaços):

http : / 4 . bp . blogspot . com / _ goX _ yU5hlbA / R5os4cEqHtI / AAAAAAAAAQ4 / Z-Wag-KXLfk / s400 / maltesers _ 350x236 . jpg

******PDA, como eu já disse em outro capítulo, significa Public Display Of Affection (Demonstração Pública de Afeto). Repetindo: eu não sei se existe uma sigla equivalente em português, por isso eu resolvi manter em inglês mesmo.

* * *

**N/A:** Ooiii! Não consegui mais postar antes da minha primeira viagem, mas eu estou postando hoje como eu prometi.

O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Eu sei que o passado do Edward ainda está bem confuso (e que vocês também devem estar meio confusas), mas aos poucos tudo vai ser revelado. É só uma questão de tempo.

Espero que vocês tenham tido um ótimo Natal, e quero desejar um Feliz Ano Novo para todo mundo; cheio de paz, alegria, realizações e bastante Robert Pattinson. =)

Obrigada pelas reviews! Chegamos a 706! =D

Aproveitem bastante o resto das férias e o calor, que enquanto isso eu vou estar num frio abaixo de zero XP. Até fevereiro! Sei que parece muito tempo, mas, vocês sabem, as férias _sempre_ acabam rápido (um absurdo sem fim, na minha opinião haha), então logo logo fevereiro vai chegar e as atualizações vão recomeçar.

Beijoooooos.


	40. Capítulo 39: Amor Cego e Bolas de Golfe

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 39: Amor Cego e Bolas de Golfe Voadoras -**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Meus sonhos naquela noite foram praticamente todos sobre teclas de piano e os dedos de Edward dançando por elas. Ele poderia ser ainda mais perfeito?

Preguiçosamente eu abri meus olhos e pisquei repetidas vezes por causa da forte luz que vinha pela fresta da cortina. Sentei-me e olhei em volta do quarto de Edward vagarosamente, até que me dei conta de que Edward não estava lá. E nem Halley.

Foi então que eu percebi que eu não havia sido acordada nenhuma vez durante a noite. Edward tinha tomado conta de todas as mamadas noturnas e de tudo mais? Dei uma olhada nas horas – quase dez da manhã; eu devia estar sonhando – antes de colocar minhas pernas para fora da cama, vestir meu roupão e descer as escadas.

Eu, delicadamente, empurrei a porta da cozinha e olhei em volta. Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira, de costas para mim, com sua cabeça deitada na mesa. Eu me aproximei, e vi que ele estava dormindo, com Halley em seus braços. Eu sorri e me sentei na cadeira ao seu lado, observando enquanto ele dormia. Seus lábios estavam em um leve biquinho, e suas pálpebras indicavam que ele estava sonhando. Ele murmurou meu nome e um dos cantos de sua boca se repuxou em um pequeno sorriso, me fazendo sorrir.

Eu cheguei minha cadeira para mais perto dele, tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho, e deitei minha cabeça ao lado da sua, para que eu pudesse beijar sua bochecha.

Ele se moveu levemente, mais não acordou. Eu encostei meus lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha, com meu coração disparado pelo contato.

Permaneci sentada por um momento, me lembrando das últimas duas semanas. Lembrei-me de quando Alice nos levou para o 'Hanging Out', do nosso jogo de verdade ou desafio, de nossa sessão de amassos à meia-noite, de quando ele bateu em Mike Newton em sua própria festa por ter tentado chegar em mim, de quando fomos pegar caranguejos, da separação que acabou por nos unir, e de todos os outros momentos entre esses acontecimentos.

Era estranho que, durante certo tempo, por mais que estivesse tão óbvio quanto agora que Edward gostasse de mim, que nos trocássemos olhares que nos entregavam, sorrisos sugestivos e brincadeiras, eu não tivesse noção disso, que eu estivesse cega para isso. Mas, bom, dizem que o amor é cego.

Agora, enquanto minha cabeça estava deitada ao lado da sua, eu sabia que eu nunca iria deixar de amá-lo. O dia em que eu me cansaria de estar com Edward nunca chegaria. O momento em que eu não teria nada para dizer a ele nunca existiria. Meu coração dispararia toda vez que eu olhasse para ele e não havia como ficar sem ele.

Então, enquanto eu observava o semblante _dorminhoco_ de Edward, de perto tão perto que nossos narizes se tocavam, seus lindos olhos verdes se abriram e eu derreti por dentro, olhando para eles. Verde estava rapidamente se transformando em minha cor favorita.

"Que jeito ótimo de ser acordado, não acha?" Edward suspirou, sem levantar sua cabeça da mesa.

Eu sorri.

"Bom dia." então eu olhei para Halley em seus braços "Quantas vezes você se levantou?"

"Umas onze." Edward respondeu, e então riu "Não, umas quatro."

"Você não tinha que fazer isso, você sabe." eu disse.

"Eu queria." ele disse, se sentando propriamente e alongando.

Eu cheguei minha cadeira para ainda mais perto dele e prendi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, sentando-me em seu colo de modo que Halley estivesse entre nós. Eu estava quase certa de que um bebê normal provavelmente se sufocaria se nós fizéssemos isso, mas, naquele momento, eu não podia ligar menos.

"Obrigada." eu murmurei, antes de inclinar a cabeça para um lado e encostar meus lábios nos de Edward.

Ele captou a mensagem em menos de um segundo e seus braços envolveram-me, mantendo-me onde eu estava. Seus lábios se moviam fervorosamente contra os meus, mas eram gentis e delicados ao mesmo tempo. Parecia com o beijo no forte na noite anterior; feroz e possessivo, mas carinhoso e doce.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Edward tinha parcialmente se aberto para mim e me mostrado seu piano; até tocado para mim. Foi na noite anterior que eu havia me dado conta de que talvez eu significasse tanto para Edward quanto ele para mim. Se ele confiava em mim o bastante para dividir aquilo comigo, para tocar para mim, então certamente ele gostava de mim mais do que eu achava que ele gostava, certo? Porque Edward Cullen, o jogador, tinha mudado – não havia como negar – e ele tinha mudado por mim.

Eu quebrei o beijo e respirei fundo antes de me recompor por alguns segundos. O fato de que nós estávamos sentados em uma cadeira na cozinha de Edward foi completamente esquecido enquanto a atmosfera entre nós modificou-se e eu me ajeitei de modo que eu estivesse sentada com uma perna de cada lado de Edward e um pouco mais alta que ele.

Eu desprendi meus braços de seu pescoço e tirei Halley do meio de nós, colocando-a em cima da mesa. Eu trouxe meu corpo para ainda mais perto dele, roçando minha cintura levemente contra a sua enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas. Ele gemeu baixinho contra a minha boca e eu sorri vingativamente contra seus lábios, querendo causar nele o mesmo desconforto que ele havia causado em mim na outra noite. Eu entendia o porquê de ele ter parado, mas isso não queria dizer que eu tinha gostado de ter sido deixada naquele estado.

As mãos de Edward foram para o _finalzinho_ das minhas costas no momento em que eu rocei de leve meus dentes em sua língua e ele me copiou, me fazendo prender meus dedos em seu cabelo e puxá-lo suavemente.

Do nada, alguém limpou bem alto a garganta, da porta. Edward praticamente pulou da cadeira e me jogou no chão. Eu caí de costas, com um doloroso baque.

"Merda!" Edward exclamou "Me desculpa, Bella."

Ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar, deixando um braço em volta da minha cintura, antes de olhar para a tal pessoa.

Eu olhei também, já me preparando para começar a mentir para Alice ou um dos pais de Edward, quando levei um susto ao ver que era Mason.

"Mason?" eu perguntei.

"E aí, pessoal?" ele disse, enquanto entrava na cozinha "Ótimo show. Um pouco explícito demais para o meu gosto, mas eu acho que vocês estavam se divertindo. Contudo, eu realmente prefiro manter meu café-da-manhã no meu estômago, então por favor evitem fazer isso na frente de olhos inocentes no futuro.

Eu, previsivelmente, corei um milhão de tons de vermelho e até vi Edward corar levemente, mas ele foi rápido para formular uma resposta.

"Inocente? Você? Vá enganar outra pessoa, Roberts."

Mason riu.

"Sua irmã disse que eu podia entrar; não tem problema, não é?"

"Bom... seria mais educado se você tivesse batido." Edward disse sarcasticamente; seu braço em volta de mim mais firme.

Mason deu de ombros e apoiou a cabeça em seus braços na mesa.

Edward e eu nos sentamos novamente, e Edward pegou Halley. Isso me lembrou por que eu estava surpresa em ver Mason aqui.

"Ei, Mason," eu disse "você não tem sua própria família para tomar conta, ou algo assim?"

Mason bufou, mas não levantou a cabeça.

"Heidi está com o bebê. Ele está nos deixando louco."

"Por quê?" eu perguntei.

"Eu te disse;" ele, então, olhou para mim "aquele bebê idiota é viciado em cocaína! Nós fomos o sortudo casal que pegamos o bebê completamente ferrado que sofre dos sintomas colaterais de alguma droga ilegal que a mãe supostamente estava usando enquanto estava grávida. Heidi queria jogá-lo na parede. É claro que a mãe dela acha que é hilário, o que a deixa ainda mais irritada."

"Então você deixou ela sozinha com o bebê?" eu perguntei.

"Sim." ele sorriu "Eu escapei."

Edward murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender, mas Mason aparentemente entendeu, pois esticou o braço por cima da mesa para dar um tapa no braço de Edward.

"Não, ela sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu vim para perguntar se vocês querem ir a algum lugar com a gente. Sério, eu sinto falta de companhia."

Eu suspeitei instantaneamente.

"Ir aonde?"

Mason deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Ao parque?"

"Claro. Se isso nos livrar de ir fazer compras para o bebê com a Alice, então eu estou totalmente dentro." Edward disse.

Eu revirei os olhos, mas disse:

"Pode contar com a gente."

* * *

"Isso!" Mason exclamou, pulando "_Outro _buraco em um! Toma essa, Cullen!"

Edward o encarou e apontou o taco de golfe em sua direção, ameaçadoramente.

"Tome cuidado, Mas." ele disse "Você vai se arrepender disso quando eu virar o próximo Tiger Woods."

Mason bufou e eu revirei os olhos juntamente com Heidi enquanto eles continuavam a discutir sobre quem era melhor no golfe. Só lembrando que esse era um circuito de golfe feito para crianças de sete anos. E _mesmo assim_ eu não conseguia fazer a bola chegar a nenhum lugar perto do buraco.

Heidi não quis participar, dizendo que era muito ruim no golfe e que alguém tinha que tomar conta de Halley e Cassie, o 'bebê' deles. Agora eu conseguia entender por que ela tinha feito aquilo; os garotos eram tão competitivos que eu estava me arrependendo de ter entrado no jogo.

Os garotos continuaram a discutir enquanto eu me preparava para acertar a bola. Eu encarei o buraco irritantemente pequeno antes de acertar a bola com o taco, aparentemente forte demais. Ele bateu na proteção que havia atrás, e veio em minha direção.

Eu gritei e tentei desviar da bola, o que me fez tropeçar – típico –, e cair de bunda no chão. Por algum milagre, a bola não me atingiu e foi em direção ao Mason, acertando-o na canela.

"Ow!" ele gritou, antes de soltar uns palavrões bem alto e fazer uma velhinha que estava perto o olhar com desprezo.

Não querendo repetir o que aconteceu no dia anterior – apesar de ter sido bem engraçado –, eu lancei um olhar pedindo desculpa.

Então eu percebi que Mason estava ligeiramente inclinado na minha direção, me encarando.

Eu senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes e murmurei:

"Desculpa."

"Você está ferrada." ele disse, ameaçadoramente.

Eu me escondi atrás de Edward, meio desastrada.

"Eu sinto muito! Por favor, não me mate!"

Mason não prestou atenção e foi para trás de Edward, pegando meu pulso. Eu sacudi meu braço e me soltei, antes de correr até o outro lado do percurso e me esconder atrás de um grande arbusto. Eu esperei algum tempo antes de espiar para ver se eles sabiam onde eu estava. Eu não vi nenhum dos dois, e suspirei de alívio. Foi aí que o arbusto se mexeu ao meu lado. Mason colocou a cabeça para dentro e disse:

"Ei, Swan. Você sente cócegas?"

Como eu estava tendo um dia devagar, eu não me dei conta do que ele estava falando até que ele já estava fazendo cócegas em mim sem piedade. Lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos e meu rosto já estava doendo de tanto que eu ria quando Mason parou.

Eu respirei fundo repetidas vezes e ele me ajudou a ficar em pé normalmente.

"Isso foi... cruel."

Mason deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos agora você sabe que não deve me acertar com uma bola de golfe da próxima vez."

"Próxima vez?" eu gemi, e Mason riu de mim.

Edward estava andando de um lado para o outro do buraco seguinte quando nós voltamos, provavelmente pensando em como ganhar de Mason dessa vez. Eu acho que eles estavam empatados, e aquele era o último buraco. Ele veio até o meu lado, sorrindo, enquanto Mason se preparava para jogar.

"Você está bem?"

Eu o encarei.

"Você não me salvou."

Ele deu de ombros.

"Um cara tem que proteger seu título."

"Edward. Esse é o 'George Giraffe's Great Golf'. Você tem certeza que você quer esse título?" eu arqueei a sobrancelha para ele.

"É um título muito masculino, Bella. Você não tem idéia do quanto um certificado George Giraffe significa para nós garotos."

Eu _pensei_ que ele estivesse sendo sarcástico, mas ele disse aquilo de forma tão solene que eu não tive mais tanta certeza, então eu resolvi não responder e prestar atenção em Mason se ajeitando para bater na bola. Ele balançou o taco suavemente e a pequena bola rosa fluorescente (sim, rosa) passou pelo moinho de vento, sem ser atingida pelas pás, e foi para o buraco do outro lado, desaparecendo.

Mason se virou e sorriu presunçosamente para nós.

"Supere essa, Cullen."

Edward o encarou enquanto eu dava um passo à frente e colocava minha pequena bolinha amarela no suporte. Eu segurei meu taco, rezando silenciosamente para que eu não matasse ninguém, e aproximei-o para bater na bola. Mas ele parou antes de encostar nela. Eu olhei para cima e vi Edward segurando a ponta do meu taco. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas.

"Relaxe suas mãos." ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Eu tive que pensar por alguns segundos para me lembrar de como fazer aquilo. Era difícil manter a linha de raciocínio quando Edward estava tão perto assim de mim. Então, eu fiz o que ele tinha me dito, e deixei ele arrumar minhas mãos no taco; minha pele formigava quando ele me tocava. Edward deu um beijo abaixo de minha orelha, fazendo meu corpo todo se arrepiar, e então sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Alinhe-o cuidadosamente."

Eu segurei o taco da melhor forma que minhas mãos que tremiam permitiram.

"Alinhe seus pés pelo buraco." Edward disse enquanto colocava meus pés na mesma posição que os seus "Chegue o taco um pouco para trás." ele fez isso para mim também "Agora..." eu senti ele respirar contra o meu pescoço, seus braços fortes em volta de minha cintura, o aperto de suas mãos mais firme contra as minhas "Vai."

E nós acertamos a bola com o taco. Eu trinquei os dentes enquanto assistia a bola amarela ir em direção ao moinho de vento. Ela passou raspando pela pá e passou para o outro lado, mas ela não tinha força o bastante. Ela hesitou um pouco quase que na boca do buraco e eu fiquei tensa nos braços de Edward.

"Vamos lá." ele murmurou, tentando fazer a bola ir para frente com seu pensamento.

Então, inacreditavelmente, a pequena bola foi para dentro do buraco. Eu fiquei olhando para lá, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, por alguns segundos, até que Edward me abraçou e girou comigo, como se eu fosse uma criança.

"Você conseguiu." ele disse, enquanto eu girava.

"_Você_ conseguiu." eu o corrigi, quando meus pés tocaram o chão.

Edward sorriu e inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção, juntando nossos lábios. Eu deixei meu taco cair no chão e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto meus lábios se moviam contra os dele.

"Ahm... pessoal?" Mason nos interrompeu e eu me afastei de Edward para que ele pudesse jogar e nós pudéssemos sair daquele lugar. Eu fui e me encostei na parede em frente ao percurso ao lado de Mason, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim.

"O quê?" eu perguntei, tentando – mas falhando – não corar.

"Bom, já foram duas vezes hoje..." ele disse sugestivamente, e eu dei um leve tapa em seu braço, fazendo-o rir.

Então, eu me virei para ver Edward jogar em tempo para ver ele acertar a bola. Agora, você esperava que ele acertaria, e faria sua bola branca sem graça ir para dentro do buraco como se um imã a tivesse atraído – como ele tinha acabado de fazer comigo –. Mas não. Em vez disso, a bola bateu em uma das pás, mudou de direção, bateu no canto da pista e veio em minha direção.

Eu tentei desviar mas, obviamente, minha má sorte ainda não tinha se cansado de brincar hoje, então a bola veio e me acertou bem no meio da testa. Eu caí para trás e pisquei debilmente quando a escuridão começou a chegar.

"Você e suas bolas idiotas, Edward." eu murmurei, e a última coisa que eu ouvi foi Mason se acabando de rir.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Eu corri até a parede para ver Bella já inconsciente e Mason rindo demais para poder me ajudar.

"Por que você está rindo?" eu perguntei, enquanto levantava com Bella em meus braços.

Mason tentou se recompor.

"Ela disse..." mas então ele começou a rir novamente.

"Ela disso _o quê_?" eu perguntei, com os dentes trincados, sem ter certeza se eu queria ouvir.

"Ela disse 'Você e suas bolas idiotas, Edward' e então desmaiou." ele começou a rir de novo.

"Ótimo, hilário." eu disse, sarcasticamente "Agora nós podemos levá-la para o hospital?"

"Ela não precisa ir para o hospital." Heidi disse, da parede onde ela estava sentada com Halley no sling em volta de seu pescoço e Cassie no colo "Só precisamos levá-la para a casa do Mason."

Então, alguns minutos depois, Heidi estava dirigindo o carro de Mason até a sua casa para pegar suas coisas (eles estava trocando de casa) com Cassie, e Mason estava sentado na frente, realmente dirigindo meu Volvo, com Halley ao seu lado, sobrando para mim implorar por perdão à minha namorada inconsciente no banco de trás.

"Preste atenção no que você está fazendo!" eu disse, quando Mason quase arranhou meu querido Volvo em outro carro enquanto passava por um lugar estreito.

Mason riu de mim.

"Você parece uma mãe super protetora quando o assunto é esse carro." ele disse, olhando para trás para sorrir para mim.

"Mantenha os olhos na pista!" eu disse, antes de olhar para Bella novamente.

Um galo estava começando a se formar em sua testa, e a culpa estava aumentando dentro de mim assim como ele.

"Pode deixar, mãe." Mason respondeu "Sabe, eu estou surpreso que você me deixou chegar _perto_ do banco do motorista."

Eu suspirei e murmurei:

"Só uma pessoa que me faria fazer isso."

Mason olhou para mim pelo retrovisor.

"Obrigado, Bella." ele riu.

"Não agradeça a ela. Ela não pediu para levar uma bola de golfe na testa."

Mason riu alto enquanto entrava na rua de sua casa, e continuou a rir enquanto estacionava em frente a ela.

"A mãe e o pai não estão em casa." ele disse "Levaram Mackenzie a uma festa ou algo assim."

"Ótimo." eu murmurei, e instantaneamente me senti mal pelo jeito que eu falei.

Era culpa de Bella que eu me sentisse mal por ser mau com as pessoas; foi ela quem tinha me transformado.

Mackenzie era a irmã de cinco anos de Mason que, infelizmente, tinha tipo que uma coisa por mim. Eu estava acostumado com atenção feminina, mas é um pouco perturbador quando uma criança doze anos mais nova que você declara que vocês vão se casar na semana seguinte.

Eu peguei Bella em meus braços novamente, dando um beijo em seu pescoço e sussurrando mais um pedido de desculpas, antes de Mason abrir minha porta e eu sair, com cuidado para segurar Bella da forma correta.

Mason destrancou a porta da frente e me guiou até seu quarto, dizendo que iria pegar um saco de ervilhas congeladas na cozinha.

Eu deitei Bella na cama de Mason e olhei em volta. Era estranho estar ali, em seu pequeno quarto. Eu não vinha aqui desde antes do projeto... eu não vinha aqui desde quando eu passei de Edward-jogador para Edward-obsecado-pela-Bella.

O quarto de Mason era pequeno, mas aconchegante. A única parede que não tinha móveis contra ela estava coberta, e eu quero dizer coberta, de fotos; não havia um centímetro quadrado da parede verde a mostra.

Do quarto de todos os meus amigos, o de Mason costumava ser o meu favorito, e ainda era. Eu amava a infame 'parede de fotos' e as memórias que ela trazia. Eu conhecia Mason desde que eu tinha dez anos. Sua mãe trabalhou com Esme e levou Mason para a minha casa quando teve que deixar alguma coisa para minha mãe. Mason, sendo curioso e idiota como ele é, foi explorar nossa casa e encontrou Alice e eu. Nós ficamos amigos instantaneamente.

Ele era a única pessoa fora da minha família que tinha conhecido o meu verdadeiro 'eu' antes da briga com Alice, e o monstro que eu me tornei depois disso. Eu acho que ele era a única pessoa que conhecia o meu 'bom eu' e mesmo assim gostava do 'mau eu'.

A culpa cresceu em mim quando eu me lembrei de como, quando eu entrei na Forks High School, eu havia tipo que arrastado Mason junto comigo. Ele não foi sempre assim. Eu devia muito a ele, inclusive minha sanidade.

Eu estava olhando uma foto de cinco anos atrás quando Mason voltou. Ele veio até o meu lado e olhou para ela também, sem dizer uma palavra.

Tinha sido tirada aqui, na casa de Mason, e era de mim, Alice, Emmett e Mackenzie, todos nós sentados em volta da mesa de jantar comendo comida de festa no primeiro aniversário de Mackenzie.

Nós quatro, as crianças mais velhas, tínhamos conseguido mais coisas do que ela, mas ela parecia estar se divertindo com a gelatina em seu cabelo curto e escuro. Alice e eu estávamos sentados um do lado do outro com sorrisos idênticos; os dois usando a mesma cor, como nós costumávamos fazer até o dia em que brigamos; os dois comendo um cookie enorme de chocolate.

Meu olhar foi para a foto do lado, que era um verdadeiro contraste com a anterior. Alice ainda estava lá, mas não estávamos mais sorrindo. Coincidentemente, a foto era do aniversário de dois anos de Mackenzie. Apenas um ano havia se passado e era óbvio que muita coisa havia mudado entre nós. Alice e eu estávamos separados por Mason, Alice estava tentando sorrir e eu estava com um olhar raivoso. Ela estava vestindo um vestido rosa – o início de sua obsessão por roupas; algo para ser seu melhor amigo já que eu a havia abandonado – e eu estava de preto. Lados opostos. O anjo e o demônio. Vou te dar uma chance para adivinhar quem era qual.

"Pensando nos velhos tempos?" Mason perguntou, baixinho.

Eu dei de ombros.

"Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa com a Alice outra vez. Eu sinto falta dela." ele disse.

"Eu também." eu murmurei "Mas talvez seja tarde demais para fazer algo assim. O passado vai ter que ficar no passado."

Eu virei de costas para a parede de fotos e me aproximei ainda mais de Bella na cama de Mason, pegando o pacote de ervilhas congeladas – coberto por um pano – das mãos de Mason e colocando na testa de Bella, como ela tinha feito com o meu pé no dia anterior.

Mason se sentou no final da cama, me observando. Nenhum de nós disse nada; Mason sabia que eu não queria conversar sobre aquilo, assim como eu não havia querido nos últimos cinco anos.

Às vezes, eu achava que Mason me conhecia melhor do que eu. Mas Bella me conhecia melhor. Ninguém mais conseguia me ver do jeito que ela parecia ser capaz de ver.

"Quer que eu pegue um pouco de água fria para jogar nela?" Mason perguntou, depois de um minuto.

"Não!" eu exclamei "Ela vai acordar... mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Mason arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu aposto no mais tarde; afinal ela foi acertada na cabeça por uma bola de golfe bem forte."

"É, ótimo jeito de me fazer sentir melhor." eu disse, sarcasticamente.

"Disponha." ele disse, e então olhou para Bella "Wow, isso é com certeza um galo enorme. Vai doer quando ela..."

Eu o interrompi tirando meu tênis e jogando em sua cabeça. Ele o pegou, riu e jogou de volta com um sorriso.

Mas era por isso que eu era amigo do Mason; às vezes, uma boa risada _era_ tudo o que você precisava para se sentir melhor.

* * *

**********IMPORTANTE:****Gente, eu fui avisada por uma leitora (mais uma vez, obrigada Paloma) que essa fic está sendo plagiada no nyah. Eu queria pedir a ajuda de vocês para denunciar a fic, para que assim ela seja excluída o mais rápido possível de lá. Esse é o link: http : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 126541 / Just_Like_A_Heaven (sem os espaços, como sempre). Para denunciar é preciso ser cadastrado, então, quem tiver conta e puder me ajudar, eu ficaria muito agradecida mesmo.**

* * *

**N/A: **Voltei. Finalmente. Sim, eu sei que eu disse que ia voltar a postar em fevereiro, mas quando eu voltei de viagem, tive tanta coisa para fazer que, por mais que eu lembrasse que eu tinha que traduzir o capítulo, eu não tive tempo. Ainda mais agora que eu fui para outro colégio, e estou ficando o dia inteiro. Mas é muito bom estar de volta. =)

Boom... o que vocês acharam do capítulo? A Bella estava realmente sem sorte. haha. E os sentimentos da irmã do Mason pelo Edward.. que fofo, né? Alguma parte favorita?

Agora... tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês sobre a minha viagem. =) Eu fiquei quatro semanas em Vancouver, e depois uma semana em Nova York. Enquanto eu tava em Vancouver, eu fui em Victoria, fiquei presa em uma cidade chamada Revelstoke por uma noite por causa de uma avalanche enquanto eu tentava ir para Rocky Mountains, e depois, na hora de voltar para Vancouver, fiquei presa outra vez em uma cidade chamada Kamloops porque as estradas estavam fechadas por causa da neve. Pois é.

Mas o que eu realmente queria contar para vocês não é isso. E sim que, ainda enquanto eu estava lá em Vancouver, meu pai, para realizar o meu sonho (*_* haha) alugou um carro e me levou para... adivinha onde! FORKS! Siiiiim! Foram umas sete horas de viagem, e, depois de passarmos por Port Angeles, chegamos em Forks, WA. Enquanto a gente tava quase chegando, já tinha escurecido e tava chovendo um pouco, e eu tava tipo "Pai, vai devagar porque daqui a pouco a gente vai chegar na plaquinha de Forks!". Aí, quando eu vi, eu fiquei tão emocionada, saí do carro na chuva e fiquei lá para tirar fotos. Um carro que passou enquanto meu pai tentava tirar uma foto descente e buzinou pra gente. XP Mas aí, depois de várias fotos não muito boas, meu pai resolveu que era melhor a gente voltar lá no outro dia para tirar foto, e a gente foi fazer o check-in no hotel. E parou de chover. Fomos comer num restaurante chinês, e aí, lá dentro, tinha poster de Crepúsculo, uma placa dizendo "Welcome Twilighters" e um Edward, um Jacob e uma Bella de papelão (sabem, aqueles de tamanho real). No outro dia nós fomos na Dazzled by Twilight (a gente foi lá mais de uma vez em toda a viagem XD) e depois fizemos o tour; fomos em toooodos os lugares, tiramos fotos com a caminhonete da Bella, no Departamento de Polícia, no Hospital, na casa dos Cullens, na casa da Bella, na casa do Jacob, paramos na 'Treaty Line', fomos para LA Push, Baby... e em todo o resto. Foi muito perfeito, vocês não têm ideia. Meu pai era o único homem no tour, tirando o guia (que, por sinal, participou do documentário 'Twilight in Forks'). haha. O pessoal do tour aplaudiu a gente porque nós éramos os que vinham de mais longe, e várias pessoas (no tour e na Dazzled by Twilight) perguntaram como era Twilight, Vampire e Werewolf em português. Eu e o meu pai marcamos no mapa no Centro de Visitantes o lugar de onde nós vínhamos, e eu tenho muito orgulho de dizer que fui a primeira pessoa da cidade em que eu to morando agora a ir lá (e é uma capital do Sudeste, hein.). Eu fui na Forks Outfitters/lugar onde a Bella trabalha (e que também tem vários personagens de papelão na sessão de roupas de Crepúsculo - sim, eles tem uma parte só de roupa de Crepúsculo), no colégio (que tá sendo reformado, mas a plaquinha 'Forks High School - Home of The Spartans tá lá =D). E comprei coisas 'crepusculares', é claro. haha. No outro dia, meu pai contratou um guia e nós fomos pescar (um programa 100% Charlie Swan haha); ficamos o dia todo pescando; meu pai adora pescar, que nem o Charlie. =) E, a noite, meu pai dirigiu até Port Angeles e nós fomos jantar no Bella Italia. Eu comi Ravioli de Cogumelos e bebi Coca Cola, igual à Bella (OBS: eu nem gosto de Coca Cola haha, de nenhum refrigerante, na verdade). Tava muiiiiito boom. O restaurante é muito bom mesmo (meu pai comeu um salmão que também tava muito bom, sem contar as entradas) e a mulher que atendeu a gente foi muito gentil, e até me deu um imã de geladeira "I ordered Mushroom Ravioli at Bella Italia, Port Angeles, WA". E no meu último dia em Forks, meu pai e eu fomos passar de novo na Forks High School pra eu tirar mais umas fotos, e aí nós acabamos começando uma perseguição ao ônibus escolar para eu tirar fotos. hahaha. No total eu fiquei 4 dias lá. Eu chorei quando tava indo embora, sério mesmo. Essa cidadezinha de 3120 habitantes me conquistou e eu realmente espero voltar lá algum dia.

Aah, tenho outra coisa da viagem para contar! Lá em Vancouver, no Down Town, eu fui na loja da Calvin Klein com o meu pai comprar umas coisas, e aí quando a gente tava pagando eu reparei na foto gigaaante que tava na parede e pensei "Epa, conheço esse aí." ai, eu virei pro meu pai e falei "Pai, eu acho que é o Kellan, sabe, o que faz o Emmett." só que eu falei em inglês, porque eu tinha um trato com o meu pai e cada vez que eu falasse português na viagem eu tinha que pagar CAN$0,25/U$0,25 (depende de onde eu estivesse, né). Aí, a vendedora ouviu e perguntou "Você conhece ele?" aí eu disse "Eu não tenho certeza se é ele." e ela perguntou "O cara de Crepúsculo?" e eu disse "É" e ela falou "É ele sim." Pronto. Fiquei toda animada. hahaha. Tinham duas paredes com fotos dele. Fotos enormes... e ele lá, só de cueca. *detalhe* Aí, já em Nova York, eu fui na Macy's com o meu pai e, BAM!, eu vi outra foto dele. Haha. É claro que eu tirei fotos. XP

Outra coisa... os posts a partir de agora vão ser na sexta, no sábado ou no domingo. Não vou dizer que vou postar toda semana porque, como eu já disse, eu to ficando o dia inteiro no colégio. Mas eu vou fazer o melhor que eu puder; e só quando não tiver jeito mesmo que eu não vou postar. Ok?

E por favor, me ajudem com o plágio. Obrigada.

Beijooooos.


	41. Capítulo 40: Trégua

_**The Hard Way To Learn A Lesson**_

_**- Capítulo 40: Trégua -**_

* * *

_Bella POV_

* * *

Quando meus olhos se abriram, minha cabeça começou a latejar e eu levei minha mão até a testa.

"Ow." eu gemi.

"Bella?" o rosto de Edward estava instantaneamente perto do meu "Bella, você está bem? Eu sinto muito mesmo."

Eu pisquei e olhei em volta. Eu estava deitada em uma cama, em um quarto que eu não conhecia. Mason estava sentado na ponta da cama, nos assistindo, então eu concluí que eu estava no quarto dele.

"Eu estou bem." eu disse enquanto me sentava, e fechei os olhos quando minha cabeça começou a girar "Você tem algum analgésico?"

Edward ficou de pé.

"Espere aqui." ele disse, me fazendo deitar "Eu vou pegar."

E no segundo seguinte ele não estava mais no quarto.

Eu me sentei novamente e revirei os olhos.

"Ele está exagerando um pouco." eu disse para Mason.

Ele sorriu.

"Ele está se sentindo _muito_ culpado, sabe."

"Eu imaginei." admiti "Você acha que ele está se sentindo culpado o bastante a ponto de eu poder tirar vantagem disso?" perguntei, brincando.

"Definitivamente." Mason respondeu, e então suspirou "Sabe, Swan, eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer."

"O quê?"

"Edward. Eu não o vejo tão feliz assim há... anos. Cinco anos." ele olhou para a parede, e, quando olhei na mesma direção, me deparei com vários sorrisos.

"Wow." eu murmurei, mas então uma foto prendeu minha atenção.

Bom, não só uma, mas praticamente metade delas; vários Edwards sorrindo.

"Eu não sabia que você o conhecia há tanto tempo." eu disse, surpresa.

"É, desde que nós tínhamos dez anos. Faz quase oito anos, agora."

"Wow." eu murmurei novamente.

"É... wow." ele concordou.

Então a porta se abriu e Edward entrou carregando uma caixinha de analgésicos e um copo de água. Ele se sentou ao meu lado novamente e lançou um olhar mortal a Mason por ter me deixado sentar.

"Obrigada." eu disse, pegando o copo de água e estendendo a mão para que ele me desse o comprimido.

"Você tem certeza de que você está bem?" Edward perguntou preocupadamente depois que eu havia tomado comprimido.

"Eu estou b... o que você está fazendo?" Edward tinha pegado o meu pulso e encostado sua cabeça em meu peito.

"Checando seu pulso." ele respondeu.

Eu olhei para Mason e vi que ele estava rindo silenciosamente.

"Hm... eu estou quase certa de que você não precisa fazer isso. Honestamente, Edward, eu costumo me dar em média uma concussão por dia; meu corpo já se acostumou."

Ele se sentou novamente, ainda sem soltar o meu pulso, e olhou dentro dos meus olhos analiticamente.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que suas pupilas estão dilatadas..." ele murmurou depois de algum tempo.

Eu fechei os olhos.

"Pare, Edward. Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Além disso, desde que quando você tem diploma médico?"

"Meu pai é médico.," Edward me lembrou "e ele me disse que pupilas dilatadas podem indicar uma concussão... ou eram pupilas contraídas?"

Mason e eu rimos dele, e eu abri os olhos. Segurei sua mão e beijei sua bochecha.

"Obrigada por se preocupar, mas realmente não é necessário."

Edward suspirou e murmurou:

"Tudo bem."

De repente, eu ouvi Halley começar a chorar do andar de baixo. Eu me levantei automaticamente, mas Edward me fez sentar novamente e disse:

"Você não está em condições. Eu vou."

Ele parou assim que chegou à porta, virou de frente para mim e disse:

"Fique aí."

E então saiu do quarto.

Eu revirei os olhos novamente.

"Bella." Mason disse meu nome devagar, como se não estivesse certo de alguma coisa.

Eu olhei para ele.

"Sim?"

"Eu acho..." ele não terminou a frase; estava olhando para a porta.

"O quê?"

Mason, então, se virou para mim.

"Eu acho que Edward está apaixonado por você."

Ainda que aquilo não fosse surpresa nenhuma para mim, eu o encarei. Então, quando suas palavras foram registradas pelo meu cérebro, eu corei.

"Eu também acho que ele está." eu murmurei, olhando para o chão.

Mason chegou um pouco mais perto e levantou meu queixo com sua mão.

"Você está apaixonada por ele?"

"É claro que eu estou." eu sussurrei, pensando na possibilidade de Edward estar por perto "Ele é... tudo o que eu sempre sonhei."

Mason assentiu,

"Não o machuque, ok? Ele já foi machucado o suficiente."

"Eu nunca faria algo assim." eu jurei.

"Não intencionalmente," Mason apontou "mas sem intenção... bom, não muito é difícil."

Franzi o cenho.

"O que você está querendo dizer?"

Nós pulamos de susto quando a porta se abriu e Edward apareceu no quarto carregando Halley.

Edward sorriu para mim.

"Ela quer a mamãe." ele me disse.

Eu estendi os braços para ele e segurei minha 'filha'. Por um breve segundo, uma coisa – um desejo, na verdade – passou pela minha cabeça, me pegando desprevenida. Naquele momento, enquanto olhava para Halley, eu quis desesperadamente que ela fosse real. Eu não queria devolvê-la no dia seguinte; não queria deixá-la ir, entregá-la para outras pessoas como se ela fosse um saco de farinha. Eu queria que ela ganhasse vida, que eu a fizesse rir fazendo caretas, que eu pudesse vê-la crescer, consolá-la quando ela estivesse triste, que eu pudesse mostrar-lhe o mundo ao seu redor...

Eu sacudi a cabeça para tirar aquele pensamento de lá. Um dia Edward e eu poderíamos nos casar e ter filhos de verdade. Um dia nós poderíamos fazer tudo isso e ainda mais.

Foi então que eu percebi a ironia desse projeto. Ele foi criado para nos impedir de casar assim que terminássemos o ensino médio, de ter filhos aos dezessete anos, de começarmos nossas 'vidas' antes mesmo de terminarmos o colégio... mas, para mim, ele tinha feito o oposto.

Antes desse projeto, eu nunca tinha querido tanto ficar com alguém, muito menos com Edward Cullen. Antes desse projeto, eu nunca tinha beijado alguém, muito menos quase chegar a fazer _aquilo_. Antes desse projeto, esse estranho instinto materno nunca tinha se pronunciado. Antes desse projeto, os estudos eram a única coisa que eu tinha em mente, mas as últimas duas semanas tinham feito isso mudar.

Eu ri diante de tal ironia, o que fez com que Edward e Mason me olhassem de forma estranha e então trocassem olhares que claramente diziam 'como assim?'.

"Só estou... pensando em algumas coisas." expliquei debilmente.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Mason disse "Nós entendemos. Afinal, o Edward acertou uma bola de golfe na sua testa com bastante força..."

Edward e eu olhamos para ele no mesmo segundo e ele começou a rir.

Nós ficamos lá, sentados, conversando sobre nada em particular, até que Heidi apareceu. Ela estava chorando e tinha um corte enorme na bochecha esquerda, assim como um olho meio inchado.

Mason instantaneamente parou de rir da piada deprimente que Edward tinha acabado de contar e se levantou, indo ate ela.

"Heidi?" ele a abraçou "O que aconteceu? Qual é o problema?"

Eu olhei para Edward e ele praticamente me puxou da cama. Ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Mason e murmurou:

"Vemos você amanhã."

Ele me levou para fora do quarto tão rápido que eu só consegui olhar rapidamente para o rosto de Heidi, sem ter tempo nem de dar-lhe um sorriso reconfortante para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ainda assim, eu consegui olhar em seus olhos e percebi que eles estavam assustados. Não só assustados, mas aterrorizados. Eu nem conhecia Heidi direito, mas algo ruim havia acontecido com ela, e saber que, de algum modo, nós poderíamos o ter impedido, me fez sentir realmente mal.

Edward me levou até a porta da frente do Volvo, tirando a cadeirinha de Halley do banco da frente e colocando-a no banco de trás. Eu não sabia por que ela estava lá, mas isso estava longe de ser a minha maior preocupação no momento.

Quando Edward sentou no banco do motorista, Halley estava tremendo em meus braços. Num primeiro momento, eu a encarei, mas então me dei conta de que quem estava tremendo era eu. Edward olhou para mim e me abraçou.

"Está tudo bem." ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu respirei fundo.

"Mas ela..." eu não consegui terminar a frase.

"Eu sei." o tom de voz de Edward era de ódio.

Foi então que eu entendi; Edward sabia algo sobre o que havia acontecido com Heidi.

"O que aconteceu, Edward?" eu perguntei num sussurro.

"Eu não sei." ele respondeu rijamente.

"Sim, você sabe." eu insisti.

Eu me desvencilhei levemente de seu abraço para poder ver seu rosto.

"Você sabe de alguma coisa, dá para ver."

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu ou quem o fez, mas essa não é a primeira vez que eu vejo esse tipo de... coisa... digamos assim."

"O que você quer dizer?" eu o pressionei.

Onde Edward tinha visto essa... _monstruosidade_ antes? Ou, mais importante, em quem?

"É abuso, Bella." ele disse, tenso. E então, ele estava gritando. "É a porra do _abuso_! Você deveria ser preso por causa disso! Ir para a merda da cadeia…. pelo resto da vida! Mas ela não dizia merda alguma para ninguém! Ele a assustou e ela não falou nada para ninguém!"

Eu nunca havia visto Edward tão nervoso. Eu estava literalmente com medo dele enquanto todos aqueles palavrões saíam de sua boca. E, conhecendo Edward tão bem quanto eu conhecia, eu sabia que o ódio não era apenas para com o tal cara, mas também para com ele mesmo. E eu não podia suportar aquilo.

Eu cuidadosamente passei Halley para um braço só e me estiquei para pôr um braço em volta dele e deitar minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu sinto muito." eu sussurrei.

Pelo que eu sentia muito? Eu sentia muito pelo fato de ele ter tido que passar por seja lá o que ele tenha passado. Eu sentia muito por não ter sido capaz de ajudar mais. Eu sentia muito pela sua dor.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e então Edward murmurou:

"Vamos para casa."

Ele me empurrou gentilmente de volta para o meu banco e ligou o carro.

Enquanto as árvores passavam rapidamente pela janela, minha curiosidade foi a aumentando. Esse mistério era como um livro que eu não tinha certeza se eu queria lê-lo ou não. Pequenas dicas apareciam de tempo em tempo, algumas vezes fazendo sentido, outras não. Levando em conta o jeito com que Edward sempre parava de falar quando via que ia falar demais, não parecia que esse livro algum dia chegaria ao fim. Pelo menos não nesse ritmo. Eu me lembrava de como ele quase se abrira para mim naquele dia no forte. Mas, mesmo confiando bastante em mim, ele ainda não estivera pronto para me contar.

Então eu me lembrei da conversa que eu havia tido com Esme no sábado de manhã: _Foi isso que eu pensei no início... até que eu vi os hematomas._ Eu tentei não demonstrar o quão chocada eu estava. Era _dela_ que Edward estava falando? _Alice_ tinha passado pela mesma situação que Heidi? Só que bem, bem pior? Não. Alice era feliz demais para ter sido vítima de algo assim. Simplesmente não era possível.

Eu olhei para Edward novamente e então me dei conta que eu poderia estar certa. Afinal, nada é impossível.

* * *

_Edward POV_

* * *

_Flashaback_

* * *

_A casa estava em silêncio, a não ser pelos roncos de Emmett que podiam ser ouvidos através das paredes. Todos estavam dormindo, mas eu não conseguia. A culpa que eu estava sentindo tinha se multiplicado quando Esme voltou de sua 'reunião de negócios' com Alice ao seu lado, com os olhos vermelhos e deprimida. Durante a noite eu havia visto o medo e a ansiedade em seus normalmente alegres olhos azuis e simplesmente sabia que algo havia acontecido com ela. __Alguma coisa horrível_

_ Eu já me sentia extremamente culpado por não ter acreditado nela ao invés de Tanya vários anos atrás, mas saber que eu era o motivo de Alice ter ido para um internato, onde aquilo tinha acontecido com ela, me fazia sentir muito, muito pior._

_ Então eu ouvi. Os soluços. Eram silenciosos e irreconhecíveis para qualquer pessoa, mas eu os reconhecia. A conexão que nós tínhamos há tanto tempo ainda existia, e eu sabia que minha irmã gêmea estava sofrendo quando eu ouvi aquilo._

_ Eu a acordei e ela me encarou, respirando com dificuldade e aterrorizada. Por uma fração de segundo, eu vi tudo o que eu nunca pensei que veria nos olhos de Alice. Tudo o que seus olhos irradiavam era dor. Eu a abracei e sussurrei "Sinto muito" em seu ouvido._

_ Ela voltou a soluçar quando eu a abracei mais forte, e eu a soltei, me perguntando o que estava errado. Foi então que eu vi. Debaixo de seu pijama eu encontrei o que ela estava escondendo com moletons e maquiagem. Hematomas; hematomas azuis e roxos por toda a parte. E, o que era ainda pior, os hematomas tinha uma forma. Mãos humanas haviam deixado marcas um pouco acima dos seus cotovelos, como se a houvessem chacoalhado. Marcas de mordidas em seu pescoço, um olho roxo e arranhões por todo o seu corpo._

_ "O quê...? Quem...?" eu não conseguia formular uma pergunta._

_ Alice começou a chorar, me afastando dela._

_ "Não diga nada." ela implorou "Por favor, não diga nada, Edward. Eles irão embora; hematomas desaparecem."_

_ "Mas lembranças não." eu sussurrei tão baixo que eu não sabia se ela tinha me ouvido._

_ "Só não diga nada... se você dá valor à minha sanidade..." ela não completou a frase e olhou para mim desesperadamente "Você _tem_ que entender."_

_ Eu não disse nada. O que eu _poderia_ dizer sobre aquilo? Eu simplesmente assenti, abracei-a gentilmente e voltei para o meu quarto._

_ Ela sabia o que eu queria dizer. Ela sabia o que eu queria saber. Eu não precisava perguntar._

_ Isso me impediu ainda mais de dormir bem. A culpa se intensificou e noite passou lentamente. A única diferença era que, agora, eu sabia que não era o único acordado._

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

Depois daquela noite, nós só conversamos sobre aquilo uma vez; a primeira noite depois que ela havia voltado de Biloxi, e, naquela vez foi com vozes em um volume mais alto.

Relembrar toda aquela situação me fez perceber que não contar a Bella sobre o meu passado não tinha nada a ver com confiança, até porque eu confiava tanto nela que seria capaz de lhe contar todos os segredos que eu tinha. Não, tinha mais a ver com o velho 'não é você, sou eu'; realmente o problema era eu. Mesmo se eu tentasse, eu não acho que conseguiria vivenciar tudo aquilo de novo...

"Edward?" a voz de Bella estava preocupada, e eu instantaneamente me senti mal.

Eu estava sentado aqui, sentado no parapeito da janela do meu forte, há quase duas horas, apenas olhando os pingos de chuva escorrerem pelo vidro.

Ela veio até mim e se sentou ao meu lado, entrelaçando seus braços em meu pescoço.

"Por favor, fale comigo." Sussurrou "Você está me assustando."

"Desculpa." Eu murmurei, finalmente olhando para ela "Eu só... precisava de um tempo para pensar."

Ela assentiu e eu vi uma lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

"Qual é o problema?" eu perguntei, surpreso.

Ela olhou para a janela, e sussurrou:

"Eu só queria poder fazer isso que está te perturbando ir embora. Eu... Eu sinto como se estivesse te decepcionando."

Eu a abracei mais forte.

"Nunca, Bella. Talvez seja até o contrário. Olhe para mim." eu segurei seu rosto para que ela olhasse para mim "Eu queria poder te contar, e então você entenderia que você há nada que você possa fazer, mas eu não posso. Eu confio em você, Bella, realmente confio, mas eu... não consigo."

Ela assentiu novamente, e seu olhar foi para o meu piano.

"Você pode...?" ela não terminou a pergunta, fechando a boca com rapidez como se estivesse se repreendendo por ter pensado em perguntar tal coisa.

"Tocar para você?" eu terminei sua pergunta com um sorriso forçado "Claro."

Ela sorriu e me deixou conduzi-la até o banco do piano, no qual nós tocamos (bom, eu toquei, ela cantou) outro _cover_ perfeito de 'Hero'. Mas eu já esperava que fosse; afinal, era a voz de Bella. O que eu _não_ esperava eram os aplausos no final.

Nós dois nos viramos para ver Alice encostada na porta nos observando com um pequeno e triste sorriso. Ela se aproximou lentamente enquanto Bella corava e eu me sentia cada vez mais culpado.

"Aquilo foi muito bom, pessoal." ela sussurrou, se sentado na cadeira perto da escrivaninha "Quanto tempo vocês ficaram ensaiando?"

Bella olhou para ela, confusa, e respondeu:

"Nós não ensaiamos."

Alice olhou para mim, surpresa, procurando algum tipo de confirmação.

"Vocês não ensaiaram?"

Eu não conseguia olhar para ela.

"Não."

"Mas…" Alice não completou a frase e então mudou de assunto "De onde veio esse galo na sua cabeça, Bella?"

Bella corou e sua mão foi automaticamente para sua testa, cobrindo-o.

"Eu... ahm... fui atingida por uma bola de golf voadora." ela explicou.

"Ah... Halley estava chorando um minuto atrás." Alice disse, mudando de assunto novamente.

Bella se levantou rapidamente.

"Eu volto em um segundo." ela disse, e então saiu correndo do quarto para pegar Halley.

No segundo em que ela foi embora, Alice veio se sentar ao meu lado no banco.

"Edward, ela é… tão, _tão _talentosa!"

"Eu sei." eu disse, levemente indignado; eu não precisava que me dissessem _aquilo_.

"Mas..."

"Mas o que, Alice?" eu quis saber.

"Por que ela não canta? Por que ela não entra no show de talentos e participa de competições e vai atrás de uma carreira como cantora? Ela ganharia todas as competições – eu e você sabemos disso – e ela com toda certeza poderia virar profissional!" Alice gesticulou com as mãos.

Eu olhei para o tapete.

"Ela não me disse."

Houve uma longa pausa, e então Alice sussurrou:

"Você já contou para ela o porquê de você ter parado de tocar?"

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

"Não, eu... eu não acho que eu consiga, Ali."

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento por eu ter usado o seu velho apelido, mas então disse:

"Eu acho que você consegue. Pense bem, Edward, ela tem que ouvir de você. Não seria a mesma coisa se não fosse assim."

Eu olhei para ela.

"Mas eu não consigo, Alice!" eu exclamei "Você não percebe? Eu achei que, de todas as pessoas, você iria entender. Eu não consigo nem falar sobre aquilo. Mamãe e papai te contaram que eles me fizeram ir a um psicólogo? Que, depois que eu descobri que a Tanya tinha mentido, eu não conseguia mais fazer praticamente nada? Que eu fiquei internado no hospital durante uma semana porque eu não comia nada?"

Foi aí que Alice fez algo que eu nunca esperaria que ela fizesse de novo. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e abraçou minha cintura, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro. Por um segundo, eu fiquei paralisado, sem conseguir acreditar, mas então eu me entreguei àquele pequeno abraço.

"Eu acho..." ela hesitou "Eu acho que eu entendo, Edward. Eu nunca havia amado ninguém até o Jazzy, mas agora... eu sinto muito, Edward. Muito mesmo."

"Você não precisa se desculpar." eu murmurei "Você não arruinou a minha vida."

"E você não arruinou a minha." Alice rebateu "Eu tinha alguns problemas, mas e daí? Todo mundo têm problemas, os meus não tinham nada de especial."

"Alice, ele quase matou você." eu rosnei.

"Isso é um pouco melodramático..." ela discordou.

"Melodramático?" eu levantei sua cabeça para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto "Eu? Chegou perto disso, eu tenho certeza. Por que mais você...?"

"Edward." ela me interrompeu, com um olhar triste "Eu não quero brigar com você de novo."

Eu suspirei.

"Ok." eu a soltei e levantei meu punho, sorrindo levemente "Trégua?"

Ela sorriu de volta, dando um soco no meu punho com o seu.

"Trégua."

E, mesmo que eu soubesse que eu ainda teria que provar para ela como eu estava arrependido, era bom saber que a minha vida sem Alice estava aos poucos, mas certamente, chegando ao fim.

* * *

**N/A:** Não, isso não é uma alucinação, eu realmente apareci. Acreditem, _eu sei_ que deve ter sido uma droga ficar tanto tempo sem uma atualização, mas eu realmente não tive tempo de sentar na frente do computador para traduzir. E, eu sinto muito mesmo pela demora - muito, muito, muito mesmo -, mas a minha vida 'não-virtual' vem em primeiro lugar, e eu fui meio que obrigada pelas circunstâncias a deixar a minha vida virtual de lado por um tempo. Não vou ficar listando tudo o que aconteceu nesse último ano para isso acontecer, mas eu espero que vocês entendam a minha, digamos assim, ausência, até porque eu tenho certeza de que eu não sou a única que vive atolada de coisas pra fazer, não é mesmo?

Eu não vou dizer quando eu vou postar o próximo capítulo, mas eu espero que seja logo. Minhas próximas provas vão ser só em julho – as últimas acabaram ontem, por sinal –, mas eu não sei o que vai aparecer para eu fazer até lá. Prometo que vou me esforçar para postar o mais rápido possível. :)

Agora, voltando para o capítulo, o que vocês acharam? Esse capítulo foi bem... revelador, digamos assim. Ou talvez ele só serviu para nos deixar com ainda mais dúvidas, né? Hahahaha.

E essa trégua... bom, é claro que o Edward e a Alice ainda não voltaram a ser melhores amigos, né, gente... ainda tem muita coisa pra ser resolvida antes que isso aconteça, mas já é um começo... ou quase isso.

Mas, bom, eu quero saber o que vocês acharam sobre essa conversa dos dois... e também sobre o Edward todo preocupado com a Bella, e sobre a conversa da Bella com o Mason. Ah, e sobre o que aconteceu com a Heidi também, é claro. :)

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijooos


End file.
